A song for you
by chibimelodee
Summary: Loki didn't die at the hand of Thanos. With the assistance of Sigyn, the Grand Master's daughter, he vows revenge. Will he be able to assist the Avengers in their quest to kill the mighty titan ? Every chapter will contain a song. Warning : spoiler about Avengers Infinity War and Ant-Man and the Wasp
1. 1 - Burn It To The Ground

_Hi everyone_

 _Here's a new fanfiction about the Avengers, and more precisely Loki. I was really sad about him dying so I decided to just say no and figured out what would have happened if he did not die. I wanted to write it for a while so I really hope you'll like this story.  
_

 _I'll try to post a new chapter every week._

 _Every chapter of this fiction will be based on a song. First chapter is "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickleback._

 _I do not own Marvel character or any songs._

 _I can't wait to read what you think about my story._

 _Enjoy_

CHAPTER 1 – Burn It To The Ground

All was black around him. He couldn't focus on anything. He was floatting through nothing. He _was_ currently nothing. His green cape flew round him. His plan had worked. He was alive. No-one could ever kill him and yet… He was drifting through space, nothing to hold on to, nothing to lean on… All of this for nothing. His people were dead. His brother's body was probably shattered to a million of pieces by the explosion of the ship.

But there he was. Alive. Alone. Freezing and yet burning. His dark hair was circling his face, making a dusky halo around him. His eyes were closed but he knew opening them would be vain. He almost laughed at the situation. The whole universe was doomed but there he was, invincible but floatting between stars. He, who had only wanted to matter, didn't matter to anyone anymore. He was just like an empty shell. He couldn't even decide which way to go, not that it mattered.

So, he laid there, letting fate decides his future, or rather his non-existant future. He didn't know how much time passed since the ship had blown. The vision of his brother, defeated, crying on his corpse as he swore vengance before his death was playing again and again behind his eyelids.

Then, suddendly he felt a hand gripping his cape, bringing his motionless body back. He didn't want to open his eyes. At this very moment, he only wished to die. Ironic, isn't it, since he was dead moments ago, choked by a titan, his neck broken. But it was then. And he had succeeded to survive. He was sure his brother would kill him for not really dying _again_. Except this time, it was real. He had came to Valhalla. He had met his Father, his Mother. But he had denied all of it to come back.

He felt being dragged inside something, a ship most certainly. He welcomed the new-found gravity, the changement of air pressure as he was finally able to breathe proprely. He felt being hauled on the bare ground before he magically arose from he ground to lay on a soft matress. He stood still, his breathing soft. Even if he now was undyeable, he still needed rest. He could felt his neck repearing, his bones fixing themself. He could felt his throat leaving room for more air, relaxing. All of his magic was controlled to heal him. And right now, it was all that mattered. Because, when he will be cured, all his powers restored, his vengance could finally be unleashed. He softly drifted into sleep, complety unaware of what was currently happening.

Soon, far too soon after after welcoming sleep, a small hand grabbed his elbow, shaking him violently. He tried to stay still, to make his breathing impossible to see but the strenght of this hand was making hard for him to do so. He grumbled, not wanting to open his eyes.

\- Well, hello Sleeping Beauty, a strange high-pitched voice greeted him as he tried to watch his environment through his eyelashes.

The light was far too bright for him to see clearly where he was. The white walls of the cabin didn't arrange his vision. He grunted as he opened and closed his eyes repeatedly to accomodate with the light.

He began to perceive the shape of a small person, leaning over him. A scent of lemon hit his nose with force and he coughed. His vision was not clearer as he saw the almost perfect face who was staring at him. It was definively a young woman. Her big rainbows eyes were circled with thick pink lines. He couldn't pinpointed exaclty theirs beautiful colors, green mixing with light blue and dark brown. Two white dots had been drawn to her high cheeks. Her pulpy lips were painted in shimmering black. Her face, soft and round, was surrounded by two strands of pink hair, stopping at her jawline. The rest of her hair had been twisted beautifully on the top of her head, forming a small bun. She was smilling, her eyes shining in such a fine way he almost stop breathing. He turned his head to see that she was wearing a bright pink cape under which was a leather black dress, stopping at her knees. Beautiful patterns were painted in white on it, forming strange skulls and roses. Her outfits clung to her body, showing him her every curves, from her small breasts to her generous hips. Pink riding boots completed her outfit, defining her long legs. She was small, much smaller than him but her aura illuminated the whole room. She spoke once again, her voice bringing back his memory.

\- I hope his Highness slept well !

The Norms be damned ! Sigyn ! It was Sigyn ! The insufferable little brat he had met in Sakaar, one week ago. The silly daughter of the Grand Master. Right now, all he wanted was going back outside, to his non-existance in space than to be with this woman one more second.

\- What are you doing here ? he grumbled between his teeth as he sat up on the small bed.

\- Oh it's simple ! I tracked you up !

She went giggling as his face showed nothing but despair. He slowly put a hand on his hair, trying to focus on the here and now…

\- I don't have time to play with you, Sigyn ! Go back to your father ! Wait, he didn't come with you, did he ?

His face lost all his colors as he spoke of the Grand Master, wishing the man to be far away for him as possible. He couldn't deal with him now. And he was certainly not going to baby-sit his daughter.

\- Father stayed in Sakaar, silly, she answered, poking his nose with her finger. But you and I have something to finish, princeling.

She grinned at his face, proud of herself. He gently put his large hands on her shoulders, pushing her far from him.

\- I don't know what you have in mind, _child_ , but I need to take care of something important.

She pouted adorably and he shook his head to chase away this thought.

\- But you lost your bet ! You _have to_ teach me magic !

He didn't know how she did it but the very next second she finished her sentences, two small bright pink dagger were in her tiny hands, threatening him. He smirked and, with a wave of his hands, the two daggers shifted into snakes. She watched them with admiration, smiling with glee.

\- How did you do it ? Can you show me ?

He sighed at her response of his magic. It was supposed to scare her, not to make her want to stay with him. She was doing some strange little noise of exitation as the snakes winded at her wrists.

\- So cool ! she yelled, not taking her eyes off the lethal animals.

He waved once again and a green fog came to surrounded the reptils, turning them back into the pink knifes.

\- Well, what if I promise you to come back to teach you magic _after_ what I have to do ?

She tilted her head on the side, staring at his face with focus.

\- You're lying, she pointed, beginning to pout again.

\- I'm not…

He sighed as he tried to have an impassible mask. He couldn't believe she had saw right through his lies. She was just going out of the teenage and she already knew when the God of Lies was lying.

\- It's a matter of live or death, Sigyn ! Billions of billions of people are going to die.

\- And why do you feel concern by them ? she asked as he sat near him, her legs swinging nonchatlantly.

\- Because the one who's going to do that is the one who killed my brother…

\- Oh, you mean Sparkles ?... A shame… I kinda liked him… Never had a chance to talk to him thought…

He winced at the mention of his brother. Oh the sweet things he would do to the mighty titan when he'll find him. He swore to make him regret his first breath for the murder of his brother. He jumped as he saw the small woman jumping out of the bed, clapping her hands together with excitment.

\- You know what ? I'm going with you ! It's gonna be sooooo much fun !

\- No, no, no, no, no ! he said, mimicing his negative respond. I'm not anymore in the good graces of the Grand Master and bringing his only daughter to slaughter is not what's going to make us friends again !

She looked at him, tears filling her big eyes, and, for a moment, he dived into the rainbow ocean of them. Strangely, seeing her so sad broke something in him, making him feel things he had sworn to never feel again. She went near him, clinging deseperatly at his armor and he got lost for a second. This girl would be the end of him.

\- Alright, you can drive me to Thanos but you will _not_ go out of the ship without my permission, is it clear ?

She jumped around him, happy, her tears far forgotten. He cursed himself to have been so weak in front of her pleading eyes. He bit his lower lips as he pictured her lifeless body, laying on the battlefield, her pink cape tore apart and full of crimson blood. As much as he hated her, he had to protect her. This sudden urge to careness toward Sigyn shocked him and he turned his back on her, silencing whispering an old incantion so she couldn't put a foot outside this ship. This little brat will not put herself in danger, not if he could afford it.

\- Where are we going ? She asked suddenly, making him jump.

\- Titan.

\- You gotta be more specific than that, princeling, she laughed. This ship is in autopilot you know.

Trying to remain impassible, he got out of the room, not caring if she was following him or not. Luckily for him, the ship was small so he found the main room easily. He tried to not listen to Sigyn who was singing at the top of her lungs.

\- _We're going out tonight, to kick out every light, take anything that we want, drink everything in sight. We're going till the world stops turning, while we burn it to the ground tonight. Ooooohhhhhhh !_

Shaking his head, he entered the coordinate of Titan. His want for vengance was all he could feel, except maybe a terrible coming headache, thanks to the little brat.


	2. 2 - Shut Up And Drive

_Thanks a lot to all those who followed and added my story to their favorite. I really hope you'll like this chapter too._

 _Thanks to Marina Ka-Fai who accepted to be my beta._

 _I had a small question to ask you : what song do you want me to include in this story ? I have several chapters alrealdy written bit I really need help to find goos lyrics lol_

 _So, enough about it, I let you read the second chapter (with the song Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna). Hope you'll like it. The third chapter will be post next week !  
_

CHAPTER 2 : Shut Up And Drive

This ship may had been small but it was very complex. Its high technologies imported from differents realms made it difficult for the God of Lies to maneuver. He even thought that the dashboard computer was deliberately playing games with him. Even the dark elves ship had been easier to maneuver. And of course, the insuffirable chick was not going to help him. Instead, she was loudly chewing something, looking at every of his moves. He was in a hurry to find Thanos, and Titan was a least at 10 hours to flight. Double that with the mastication sounds Sigyn was doing and he truly thought that he should have stay dead.

He was not an expert about space ships, his older brother was always the one in charge, never wanted to leave the driving to his baby brother. So, when they were in the middle of a meteor fields, he was suddenly very nervous. It was one thing making fun of his brother for breaking everything with an alien ship but it was another thing to be the one in charge when hundreds of rocks were about to hit the vessel.

All the ship was shaking due to the strokes of meteors he couldn't avoid. He mentally took a note of buying her a new vessel if they were both still alive at the end of the fight with Thanos. He accidentally broke a boulder with the wing of the ship, almost making them fall.

\- I think you missed a meteor, Sigyn whispered to his ear once he had settle himself in a more safer position.

\- Shut up !

Another rock hit the wings, making Sigyn fall on him.

\- Not a word, he grumbled between his teeth, trying to concentrate.

\- I'm fine, thanks you for asking, she said smirking at him. Your care of my well-being is overwhelming !

Never had he ever thought he could be once in this position, on a small ship, with a crazy little woman, traversing a meteor field to stop his blood lust of vengance. It seemed to Loki he took ages to go through this field but the fact that Sigyn was still chewing indicated it had been quite brief. He tried to continue to maneuver safely. The woman was babbling about something but he didn't care to listen. Whatever was on her thoughts must stay in that little brain of hers. She sighed ostentatiously near his ear and pushed him away from the dashboard with a sway of her hips. Pushing a red big button, the ship stabilized and continued on his path at a higher speed.

\- I may not have my driving licence but I know how to make the autopilot work.

She sticked out her tongue and he had to fight the urge to not hit her. This little brat was really insane and he was sticked with her. She was going to her certain death with such recklessness, with such passion for life. She was confusing him, to see such a young heart following him like that, just to know some little magic tricks.

Several hours later, as he was laying on the matress, trying to get some rest and therefor heal quicker, he heard her cursing from afar. All the lights of the ship went red and a loud alarm rang. He quickly got up to his feet and mere seconds later, he found Sigyn in front of the dashboard, hitting violently on every buttons she could. He took a quick glance on the window, noticing they were flying over a small green planet, a high moutain overhanging everything. White clouds stopped him to see its peak.

\- What's going on ? He asked loudly to be hear over the alarm.

She puffed on one of her hair lock which blurred her vision and she finally found the right lever to stop the noise.

\- Olympus, she whispered. Let's just say they don't really like me there.

\- Brillant, he sighed, rolling his eyes. Why does it not surprise me. So, let's not land here.

She kept pushing buttons after buttons, a desesperate way to fasten the speed on her spaceship. Some lightnings flashed from the peak of the moutain, directed toward them. She avoided them just in time.

\- You might give me the commands, child. I'm clearly the best pilot here.

She scuffed at him, not even bothering to answer him. Soon, some ships were after them.

\- Now, they're following us… he said nonchalanly.

A blow made the ship shook.

\- Now they're firing at us ! He snorted.

\- Yeah, thank you for the commentary Loki, it's not at all distracting !

\- I have a strange feeling of déjà-vu, the God whispered as he pushed her. Out of my way, kid.

He began to work on the computer, making his best to avoid any damages

\- You and I need to have a serious discussion about Olympus, Sigyn !

\- _Baby, you got the keys. Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_ , she hummed

\- What did you just say to me, little one ? He screamed, stepping towards her, threatening with all his glory, leaving the commands of the ship.

\- Eh, you're completly crazy ! We're going to crash ! I didn't say anything mean... It's just a song... don't take it personnaly...

\- A song ? He sighed, rolling his eyes before he came back to the dashboard.

\- You're really touchy... Seriously, we need to work on that... and the movie where the song comes from is so cool ! It's like us... A young damsell in distress, lost and alone, and a big strong guy who comes to help her... did I tell you it's about a car race ?

\- No and I don't care... futhermore, I don't see the link with our situation...

\- But, don't you see ? A car race and we, we're doing a race in what ? A spaceship !

\- So what ? I've already went in a car… and I can tell you it's totally different than a spaceship !

\- So cool ! You drove a car ?

\- I didn't say that ! I went in a car… and it's absolutly not comparable to…

\- Loki ! A car, it's meant to take you from a point A to a point B… just like this ship…

\- It might be true, if someone didn't add an intermediary point C… Because now, the fact to go the point B is somewhat jeopardized ! So now, you will do me the favor to stop talking… and singing… and chewing… and falling on me…

\- Okay ! But I can't promise you anything about the last point… If the pilot was a little more gifted, it wouldn't have happened… By the way, fancy a chewing-gum ?

It was as this moment he realised she just called him by his name a few second sooner. The last person who had said it was dead. He tried to repress his thought and concentrated instead, running away from this tiny planet.

So happy to be safe, Sigyn began to rush towards him, opening her arms to hug him. He took a step aside, letting her fall on the ground.

\- That was rude, she pouted.

\- Can you explain why the Norns did we get so close to Olympus ?

\- Well, you're gonna laugh but I forgot to uncheck this destination.

\- Are you mad ? I can't afford things like this when I'm going to war !

Tears began to fill her big eyes and her lips shoke violently. Oh no ! No ! No ! No ! She was not going to cry just because he had screamed just a little. She was totally acting like a child. It may have worked with her father but not with him. He pointed his finger near her face.

\- Don't you dare crying, you insolent child !

A single tear managed to escape and she wipped it away quickly before escaping his presence. This would be much complicated than he thought. The little brat was a distraction and he surely did not need a distraction right now. All it mattered now was revenge for his brother's death. He let himself fall on the ground and took his head in his large hands. He didn't need to think about her, yet she was on his every thoughts. The sooner he will be able to throw her away the better. Right now, he needed to focus on Thanos and no-one else.

He didn't notice at first that the ship was entering into an atmosphere. The red lights and the loud sound made him look up. Sighing, he got up and disactivated the protocole. This was it. The moment had come. Focus in on the desolated landscape on the window, he didn't see Sigyn coming behind him. Two little arms circled his waist and he felt her head laying on his back.

\- I'm sorry, the small woman whispered in such a small voice he thought he had dreamt.

He gently took her arms away before turning to face her. She was the first person after his brother that showed in affection. Her beauty was stunning but he couldn't let himself starting to feel anything but revenge. He needed to think straight.

\- You know, she continued, it could take long before we land... It got to scan the surroudings to find the better parking space. And before you object, no you can't park without the autopilot !

He sighed once again and sat on the ground, near her. Doing small talk might help him wait in better condition.

\- If you could visit any realms, what would it be ? he asked.

A bright smile illuminated her face as she noted his voice was not full of poison like it used to be.

\- Earth, without thinking !

He pulled a face, clearly disgust.

\- Humans are so cool, you know ! Sigyn tried to say

\- I would have say dull... I've been there and Midgard is just a small rock full of ignorant mortals.

\- Midgard ? Oh yeah, but I prefer to call it Earth.

She came closer to him, clearly happy to talk about her favorite place.

\- Did you see flying monkeys when you were there ? I would love to see those... You know, in Sakaar, I had a portal just outside my window and I used to watch though this. They have a magically box filled with stories. It's just sooooo cool ! I know everything about their history !

\- Sigyn I can assure you they've no flying monkeys on Midgard. I don't know what you've see but… Well, I met one in a red armor once. He was petty really. Midgardians are like small insignificant insects.

\- Yeah, that's it ! Flying monkeys do have tiny costums and funny hat. It's too cute… Would you take me to see them ?

Her happiness was written on her round face, making her eyes twinkled. He felt bad for her, knowing she just had a small chance to leave this pityful planet alive so he did what he does best : he lied.

\- Your wish is my command. Even though I suppose Midgard won't be happy to see me coming back.

She jumped at his neck, hugged him as tightly as possible. He just stood there, not caring to hug her back.

\- I'm so so so happy, she squealed as she got up to her feet.

He rose too and saw they were safely landed. The place was wrecked, a field of ruins of a once upon a time grand realm. The red sun lighed barely the landscape, making the place looked bloody. He smiled softly, thinking it was a good scene to kill Thanos. The God put his hands on her shoulders in a recomforting way.

\- You're going to stay in here, he said firmly. I have to do this alone. I can't have you in the battlefield there, distracting me.

She stared at him with her big rainbow eyes and he had to force himself to not be lost in them. She nodded silently and took one of his hands in her tiny ones.

\- Okay, but you have to swear to me you're coming back. You've got magic to teach and Earth to show me. Don't dissapoint me !

With that being said, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. It was just a brush of her lips against his, a ghost of a real kiss but it awoke something in him. He wanted to have more, to really feel the softness of her tender and pulpy lips, to hace a proper taste of her. But she took a step back and blushed adorably.

\- That's how humans says good luck, she murmured. We gotta be ready with all their customs, right ?

Without looking at her for fear he might not be able to go out and fulfill his vengance, he went to the front door and breathed deeply at the bitter air of the planet before going out. She closed the door quickly, not wanting to disobey him right away. There was no chance she was going to stand aside and not help him.


	3. 3 - Stupid Band

_Thanks a lot to all those who followed and added my story to their favorite._

 _Thanks to Marina Ka-Fai who accepted to be my beta._

 _Here's the third chapter in which you will finally meet some of the Avengers (with the song Stupid Band by Emo! the Musical). Hope you'll like it._

 _Any comments, advices, suggestions... are likely appreciate !_

CHAPTER 3 : Stupid Band

When he first took a step on this desolated place, he felt that something was wrong. This planet was dying. The gravity was desaxed, the air too hot. Not a single plant was growing on this acre ground. The ruins of long gone great buildings added a death breath of the view. He began to laugh uncontrollably at the situation, a cruel laugh full of anger mixed with despair.

He began to walk, in search for the great titan. He knew he was here. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. He was walking calmly to his destiny. He was going to be the end of Thanos. And maybe, just maybe, he will take the stones for himself, on the titan's burnt body. His eyes searched nervously around him, waiting to find him behind every mounts, ruins…

Finally, he took a glimpse of him. But he was not alone. As he came closer, he couldn't shake away the feelings of shakiness. He sighed in relief as he recognized who was there. It was not Thanos' mignons. On the contrary. Despite his hate for them, he knew deep down they could help him. After a few seconds, he noticed that they were actually useless. Thanos was holding the multi-billionaire, ready to kill him as the so-called magician who had tricked him was standing still.

Loki knew he should not stay hidden for too long but the temptation was too great to see the death of the man of Iron. He stood hidden as the scene went a totally different way as the magician surrendered and offered an Infinity Stone to the titan. Blind with rage, Loki came out of his hideout and ran to him.

\- THANOS ! he roared, making his knifes emerged from no-where.

The mighty titan didn't even turned back to look at him as he put the stone on his gauntlet and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flash. In a deseperate attempt, Loki threw his little knives at where Thanos was staying. The weapons never reached their target, crashing instead on a shell of a circular spaceship.

Loki heard a vociferous scream filled with rage, pain, madness, fury and bitterness. He took himself a moment to realise it was him who produced this horrible yelling. He had missed his target. Thanos was one stone away for infine power and never could he be fast enough to take the stone first. By the Norns, he didn't even know what stone he was after and where it was. He dropped on his knees, suddenly to weak to stand on his shaky legs.

Two strongs greenish-gray hands helped him to get up and before he could even realised he was walking, he was near the leader of the Avengers, Tony Stark. The superhero looked at him with disbelief and Loki could see in his eyes that the playboy had lost every traces of hope.

\- You're working with him, Stark simply stated. So why do you want to kill him ? And why the hell are you alive ? Your bother told us you were dead…

The God stared at the once powerful human and constated that Stark must truly believed that nothing could save them because he didn't even try to harm him.

\- I am a God, you pitiful mortal… I can't be killed so easily. Yes, I _was_ working with Thanos but my relationship with him had ended when I failed to bring him the Tesseract… This bastard killed Thor and I just want…

\- Thor ? a man Loki didn't recognize asked. You're talking about not so good-looking guy with a missing eye who believes he is better than everyone ?

\- You know him ?

The god of lies was intrigued. How could the mighty Thor could be friend with such a repulsive creature ?

\- Yes, he had fallen on my spaceship… We had to save him…

\- Thor is the child a pirate could have had with an angel, the strange man who was holding him cut.

\- He stole one of my spaceship and a part of my crew, the man continued. By the way, I'm Star Lord, this is Drax and the strange girl with antennas is Mantis. Oh and the half robot one is Nebula.

The man named Drax let him free as this Lord was speaking. Loki looked at him with disdain and spat :

\- Well Mother was certainly an angel but, apart for his missing eye, Father was not a pirate.

Then he looked at Star Lord.

\- Thor tends to steal things, that I must confess. I think I have a bad influence over him. Where is he now ?

\- Nidavellir, to have a new hammer, Mantis said.

A small teenager oodly dressed came in sight and went to help Stark. The magician hadn't said a word, simply watching the scene with boredom, just like if he already knew everything. If the situation was different, Loki would have gladly killed him and every stupid creatures who stood there, but he just hadn't have the will. Everything was doomed. Knowing Thor was alive was a huge relief and filled the God with joy. But Thanos had won. They were all going to die.

\- Are you alright, Mister Stark ? The kid asked.

\- I'm fine, kid. By the way, this is Thor's brother, Loki. Loki, meet Peter Parker also known as Spiderman.

\- Man ? It's just a boy... You must be really desesperate to take anybody on your team.

\- It's not my fault ! I told him to stay on Earth... but you know how kids are nowadays... They don't listen the advices you give them...

\- I see what you mean... I have the same problem as you... I have to babysit a brat...

\- Babysit ? Which parents could be silly enough to trust you with their kid ?

\- I don't think he knows...

Peter stared at him with big eyes, his mouth open.

\- Waow ! It's a pleasure Mister Loki ! You're the first God I've ever met ! So cool !

\- Eh ! Star Lord interjeté. I'm a demi God myself !

Loki hadn't had the time to answer. Sigyn' spaceship came flying near them, guns out, ready to fire. Her high-pitched voice came out of the ship' speakers, nearly deafening them.

\- Let Loki leave unharmed and I may let you alive.

\- What the bloody hell is that ? Stark screamed.

\- Sigyn, Loki answered, putting a hand in his hair. SIGYN, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW ! THEY ARE _NO_ THREAT TO ME !

\- I would I've know that if you didn't LOCKED ME UP on MY OWN ship ! she replied before starting to sing. « _You think you're so awesome, nobody's as cool as you. But don't call me, when your band can't fight 'cause they're stuck in rehab 'cause I don't wanna be in your stupid band !_ »

\- SIGYN ! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PART OF MY "BAND" ! I DON'T HAVE ONE ! I WORK ALONE ! WITH ME, MYSELF AND I ! IT'S NOT, STRICKLY SPEAKING, A "BAND" !

Stark scuffed as the ship went away, to park in a more approciate landscape.

\- Somenbody will have troubles, the playboy whispered, clearly amused.

\- I would clearly advice you to shut up, man of Iron, the God murmured between his teeth. Unless you want me to unleash her on you.

Stark's only answer was a light laugh. They were going to die, but at least, he had lived long enough to see the Grand Loki be afraid of a woman. With a wave of his hand, Loki made the ship shake.

A tiny woman came out of the ship. She looked confident but the crazyness on her eyes made Stark aware of why Loki was afraid of her. Well, he supposed it was fear that the God felt for her. She was the personnification of a odd emo girl, so far away of the looks of the Trickster.

\- My dear Sigyn, Loki started, let me introduce you to three differents species of the lovely planet you wish to visit… So here, you have an insect, beside it stood a flying monkey.

\- What did you just call me, Reindeer Games ?

-Eh, I'm not an insect, the teenager interjected. Besides, spiders are not even insects… Right, mister Stark ?

\- Waow, too cool ! Sigyn happily cut as she stared at bewildement at them. So, that's a flying monkey ? It's crazy how their species had evolved in such a small time. In the magical box, they didn't look like that… They were smaller and hairier…

\- That can be easily fixed, Loki smirked as he waved his hand at Stark, making him turn into an actual flying monkey.

\- Holy shit ! the Iron Man said with a now squeaky voice. Turn me back right now, you bastard !

Sigyn had a look of pure blissness as she kneeled to stare at the animal.

\- Can you introduce me to the green-skinned witch, little monkey ? she squealed in delight.

\- She knows Gamora ! Star Lord screamed. Eh kid ! Don't talk like that about my girlfriend ! She was not a witch… I admit she was not always cheerful and she was fighting so well but she was _not_ a witch !

\- Oh boy, she answered to his diatribe. The Wicked Witch of the West must have manipulated you. You gotta fight her… Don't let her go into your mind ! Resist !

\- Eh, you, the God, Star Lord called at Loki. Can you tell me what your chick is talking about ?

\- She is _not_ my… chick ! How do you want me to know… She doesn't stop babbling, I don't even listen to her most of the time…

\- Where's Dorothy ? Sigyn continued. And why do you want to steal her sparkling red slippers ?... Loki, do you think I can have the same ones in pink ? Like that, I'll just gotta click the heels together three times and I could go see Daddy !

\- See Daddy ?... No problem Sigyn… Just tell me where are these slippers and I'll send you back to your Daddy !

\- Mister Stark, Peter whispered to the monkey. Do you think they know that the Wizard of Oz is just a movie ?

\- I don't know, kid, the flying animal answered. But if we can be rid of them with that…

Stark flew as best as he could to the crazy woman.

\- By the way, beautiful, before you do anything else, you gotta follow the « yellow brick road » and I think I saw it out there… Out there, behind that moutain…

\- I'm not stupid, she sighed. I need the shoes before going on the yellow brick road… I'm not going to fall into your trap, silly little flying monkey… By the way, Loki, you didn't show me the third species…

Waving at Doctor Strange who was oddly calm, the God smirked.

\- It's this thing… It thinks it knows magic… It's useless, really…

Suddenly, a great wave of shock made them shivered.

\- Something's happening, Mantis said in a small voice.

She began to slowly fell into dust, in front of them. They stood there, shocked beyond measure. Drax's arms began to disappear too. « Quill… » was the last thing he said before he became dust. The thought that Thanos has truly won and executed his plan hit them.

\- Easy Quill, Stark said in a recomforting way.

\- Holly shit, the lad answered before disappearing too.

Loki began to whispered unknown incantations, making Stark, Strange, Peter, Sigyn ad himself glow. His nose began to bleed as the green light which surrounded them grew stronger and faded away. He felt on his knees, all his strenght gone.

\- What was that ? the flying pet asked.

\- He saved us, Strange answered.


	4. 4 - Spider-Man Theme

_Because I just couldn't let you wait one entire week ^_^_  
 _This chapter includes the Spider-Man Theme. I really hope you'll like it ! Can't wait to read your thoughts_  
 _The next chapter will be posted Saturday ;)_

CHAPTER 4 : Spider-Man Theme

\- What do you mean he saved us ? the ape spat to the master of the mystic arts.

\- Peter, Sigyn and I were meant to cease from existence like the others, Strange answered. He cloaked us to save us.

Sigyn rushed to Loki, enfolding him in her tiny arms. The God was shaking incontrollably, his breathing heavy. She gently rubbed his back in a recomforting gesture to help ease his pain. Peter was looking at them with discomfort. He walked to them shyly.

\- Is Mister Loki okay ? he asked softly.

\- He clearly is not, Sigyn said with a shaking voice. He died less than 10 hours ago… Such a spell should have been fatal for a normal wizard… He needs to rest… Monkey, can you help us carrying him in my ship ?

\- I'm not a monkey, Tony's squeaky voice spitted.

He flew to her nevertheless and trying to lift the Trickster. Without saying anything, Strange took his cape off who went to envelop the shaking body of Loki. It slowly picked it up. The tiny woman looked with bewildment at the magical attire.

\- So cool ! Can you do one for me too ?

\- You want it in pink, I bet, the ape asked with a wink.

\- How did you guess ? she inquired as she stood up and waved at them to follow her.

Peter squealed in delight as they came closer to her spaceship. It was everything he had dreamt of. Even if it was small, the ship was stylish, all painted in black with white little patterns. Looking closer, he could see it was the same patterns she had on her dress. Tony and Stephen didn't even stare at the vessel, going straight into it. Excited, he jumped on board, slobbering about everything he saw. The previous ship he had been on was completly bland compared to this one.

Sigyn watched closely as the wizard's cape put Loki on the bed and went to sit behind the dashboard. The flying animal had starting to puh some buttons, turning the computer on.

\- You're cute, little monkey, but let me do it, she said like a mother would reprimand her child. So, where are we going ?

\- I'm not a monkey, he grumbled.

\- Did you look at yourself… Strange cut with a smirk. She's not wrong…

Tony went to sulk in a corner of the room. Peter couldn't repress a chuckle at the childish behaviour of his mentor.

\- We're going home, the wizard said finally. On Earth…

Sigyn put her fist in the air and yelled. She hopped on her chair, clearly happy.

\- We need to find Thor, Loki's muffled voice interrupted from the bedroom.

\- You need to REST, she screamed at him. Now, SHUT UP and SLEEP !

She began to work madly on her computer, entering the coordonates of Earth. Peter stood behind her, watching with fascination evrything she was doing as she put the ship in autopilot.

\- What's this button ? How can you fire ? Do you own this spaceship ? How much does it cost ? And this lever, what does it do ?...

In front of Peter's unceasing questions, Strange took the mutli-millionaire under his arm and went to a small adjacente room. Tony's screams didn't stop him to go away, silencing him with a mouvement of his wrist. A terrible headache was menacing him. Leaving the two kids alone was the best option.

Several hours later, when Loki finally awoke and felt confident enough to stand on his legs, he went to the main room. They were running out the clock. The more time it lasted, the more difficult it would be to reverse the spell Thanos had done. Finding Thor was the first step to kill the titan.

The scene which took place in front of him was seriously disturbing. The little brat was currently in the middle of a heated discussion with the insect.

\- But I can assure you that Jurrasic Park is not a real amusement park !

\- You're just jealous because you never went there...

\- Dinosaurs aren't real ! Well, they were several millions years ago but...

\- You're not fun ! I've told you that I saw what happened in this park. Your security system really needs an update... Did I tell you that the Dr Ian Malcom could be my father's twin ? Their ressemblance is...

\- Ian Malcom ? Oh, you mean Jeff Goldblum... This actor is... Mister Loki, you're awake !

The bright smile that appeared on the teenager's face made him uncomfortable. He was not used to be shown such happiness when he was walking into a room. He forced himself to smîle back as the tiny woman came and put her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes. Their closeness made him feel awkward, a strange knot forming in his stomach. It was suddenly difficult for him to breathe as his eyes fell on her slightly parted lips.

\- Thank you, princeling, she said, breaking the magic of the moment. You've saved me... I don't know what I could do to repay you...

Feeling like the third wheel, Peter coughed softly. The God took a step back and stared at him coldly.

\- Thank you, Mister Loki. I would have died if...

\- Not died, insect, he cut sharply. More ceased to exist. So where are we exactly ?

He quickly went to the dashboard, watching carefully at the small screen. His long and elegant fingers began typing on the keyboard. Absorbed by his work, he didn't heard the midgardian magician and his flying "pet" coming. A strong hand landed on his shoulder. He slowly turned back.

\- I suppose I should... Strange started

\- If you said "thank you" I swear the Gods I'll kill you.

His harsh tone contrasted with the gentle look of his eyes. Loki stared at amusemnt at Stark who appeared to have been mute.

\- I had a headache, the magician shrugged.

With a smirk, the Trickster came closer to the small animal, bending to watch his murderous eyes. If his eyes were guns, he was sure he could have dropped dead. The midgardians were truly interested people. Flashink him his most brilliant and mischievous smile, the God waved his hand and a green smoke surrended the flying monkey. Seconds after, Tony stood in his human forms before them.

\- I let you decide if you want to give him his voice back, Loki smirked at Strange.

The angry look the playboy gave to the magician made him swallow thickly and he began to trace some strange patterns with his hands.

\- I should kill you, Stark started. Both of you !

\- Mister Stark, you're back, Peter screamed happily.

Sigyn was hopping happily on her feet, claspping loudly her hands.

\- That was a cool trick ! I can't wait to learn magic ! Peter, I think we should celebrate ! Maybe we can show them our song !

Peter's look was like a kid at Christmas. Tony shook his head, getting ready for the worst. Sigyn went next to the teenager with hurry.

\- We even have a choregraphy ! he squealed.

Sigyn' singing voice began to resound in the small room as both of the kid were doing some dance steps.

\- _Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can : spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies. Look Out ! Here comes the Spider-Man._

\- _Is he strong ?_ Peter continued, spinning a web in the cabin. _Listen bud, he's got radioactive blood. Can he swing from a thread ? Take a look overhead. Hey, there, there goes the Spider-Man._

\- _In the chill of night at the scene of a crime, like a streak of light, he arrives just in time._

\- _Spider-Man, Spider-Man, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Wealth and fame, he's ignored. Action is his reward._

\- _To him,_ both of them sang in unison, _life is a great big bang up. Wherever there's a hang up, you'll find the Spider-Man._

They finished their song with an acrobatics worthy of Dirty Dancing, Sigyn carrying Peter over her head. The three adults stared with shock at eachothers, didn't know what to say about the show they have been watching. With a shrill of revulsion, Loki bent to Tony's ear and whispered threateningly :

\- I warn you, never let your insect near her ever again ! She's already crazy enough to suffer the company of this dull midgardian !

\- What are you saying, Reindeer Games ? Stark screamed with indignation. The kid might be a little nutty but this brat is a grown woman ! She is the one who…

The Iron Man hadn't have the chance of saying anything else as Loki moved his fingers, doing odd schemes. As he did that, Stark was shrinking, his skin becoming hairier. A flying monkey was soon be seen instead of the human body of Tony. When the animal opened his tiny mouth to protest, only an monkey scream came out.

\- Never talk about her like that ever again, Loki hissed as he kneeled to look the ape in its eyes.

The God stood back quickly, changing his attitude with a blink on an eye, passing from pure anger to utterly joy.

\- So Sigyn, he said with a warm smile as the ape kept screaming discontent. First lesson, transfiguration. The Man of Iron will stay like that until you managed to turn him back into his human form.

\- How do I do that ? she asked with seriousness, trying to focus.

The Master of the mystic arts rolled his eyes.

\- She will never succeed... Tranfiguration is not for beginners... you perfectly know how much time it could take for her to turn him into his human form...

\- Sir... I mean, Doctor Strange... is Mister Stark going to stay like that forever ? The kid asked with disdraught.

\- Maybe not forever but for a very long time... Even if this apparence shows us his true personnality... Maybe you could just cancel your spell and teach her this lesson later... I don't know, teach her to levitate this... it's easier and riskier !

Loki turned to him with a nasty smile on his face and, with a wave of his hand, levitated him and hurled him to the roof, letting him fall heavily on the floor.

\- It depends what you choose to levitate... Now let her focus. One more word and you'll be like him ! Besides, I don't think I need to have advices from a so-called wizard who cannot even heal a simple headache... and that's truly a beginners' spell.

He went behind her and took her hand on his. He stretched her arms, still holding her and put his other hand on her hips.

\- Focus on your fingertips, he whispered on her ear. Feel the magic rolling in your veins. Conjure your strenght, conjure every magical particuls inside and outside yourself. Breath deeply and make it to do you will. Feel your magic concentrates on your hand and ask it to turn him back.

The proximity and the scent of him made her feel dizzy. She tried to focus, to do what he just said. But the feel of his muscular chest, the heat of his strong hands was too much a distraction. She just wanted to turn around and kissed him. The memory of his lips on hers came back in her mind and she had to force herself to breathe. She tried to feel the magic but she could only feel him. She closed her eyes, stretching her arm even further. A small mist of pink – what other color could her magic be ? – began to finally form between her fingers when a big wave of shock made the ship quaked. Watching by the window, Loki cursed under his breath.

\- Sigyn... Tell me you unchecked Olympus of our journey...

\- Oops, her only answer was as a bright lightning hit the ship on its left wing.

The loud alarm rang and the red light flashed, making everyone tensed. On the small window, they could see a dark smoke coming out of the wing.

\- Daddy won't be happy, Sigyn began to whimper.

\- Mister Loki, what is happening ? The kid asked as he tried to stay standing despite the shakings.

An other lightning hit the ship and wrapped itself around the spaceship. Everyone grabbed something as the vessel moved towards the small planet, obviously pulled by the lightning. Loki stared at Sigyn.

\- What did you do to upset them ?

\- Nothing... I... Well, I... ItriedtostealAphroditesgoldenapple, she said quickly, closing her eyes tightly shut.

\- I beg your pardon ? The God hissed.

\- I tried to steal Aphrodite's golden apple ! I'm clearly more beautiful than her ! She acts like she's sooooooooo superior and let's face it, she's not such a beauty, right ? So I sneaked out one night and...

\- You ignorant fool ! He snapped. You never ever stole something from the Gods unless you're a God yourself !

\- Where are we going ? The small voice of Peter cut him.

\- Well, insect, you will be happy, Loki whispered You're going to meet the Olympian Gods !


	5. 5 - Venus

_Hi ! I must admit I love writing about Olympus ! I really hope you'll like it too ^_^_  
 _In this chapter, I used a song from "Orpheus in the Underworld" of Jacques Offenbach and "Venus" of Bananarama._

CHAPTER 5 : Venus

The spaceship landed loudly near the hightest moutain. Grey smoke surrounded the vessel as some Greek-like warriors positionned temself in front of the door, spears up. Watching them surrended the ship, the God sighed and slowly his attires shifted to become his Asgardian armor, his golden helmet materialised on his head.

\- So cool, Sigyn whispered. But the horny thing is...

He silenced her, putting his forefinger on her pulpy lips.

\- Don't speak until I say so... I will do the negociatons.

Loki was the first one to come out, his high frame fretting from the smoke. Sigyn was at his heels, following closely by Peter who was holding Stark in his arms. Doctor Strange didn't came out, prefering to stay inside so he could rest, preparing himself for the futur battle with Thanos.

A tall old man placed himself in front of the soldiers, his posture stately. Some golden laces were entwined in his white beard. A crown made of bay leaves emphasized the whiteness of his hair. His piercing blue eyes narrowed as he took a glimpse of the new visitors. A majestic eagle was perched on his staff, staring at them with disdain.

\- Uncle Zeus, I'm so happy to see you, Loki said with a charming smile, opening his arms to greet him.

\- Loki ? Aren't you supposed to be dead ?

The voice of the King of Gods was suspicious as his nephew came nearer.

\- I didn't die... Well not at this time... Earlier today I truly did... But now I'm back... Aren't you happy to see me ?

\- Not really, he mumbled.

Athena and Artemis, who were next to their father, looked at Loki with disgust.

\- Here he goes again, the Hunting Goddess whispered to her sister, _she_ will be impossible…

Zeus hugged him briefly, still suspicious. His eyes fell on the small frame of Sigyn and some lightnings flashed out of his scepter.

\- YOU ! he roared as he went near her.

Loki rushed between them, putting his hands on his uncle's shoulders.

\- Easy there… She's with me… I promise she will behave…

He tried to ease him by flashing his famous half-crooked smile.

\- What this crazy thing I heard back in Midgard, Loki whipered before he looked right into Zeus' eyes and disclaimed. « _Ah ! With such a_ _sensuousness I get intoxicated with the sweet and vivifying air of Olympus. Lucky Gods who frolic under always blue skys… Here we can smell a perfum of Goddess and Nymphs, a sweet scent of myrtle and vervain, of nectar and ambrosia. We can hear the cooings of the doves, Apollo' songs and Lesbo's lyre !... Here comes the Nymphs !... Here comes the Muses !... The Graces are not far !... You can see them dancing, calm and bouding, under the sweet April moonlight !... All the smells are unleashed, and the scent of the night, and the perfume of the day, and the fragrance of the sky, and the scent of the Graces…_ »

\- Are you nearly done with your perfumery ? Zeus grumbled between his teeth.

Before Loki could reply, a blond storm came rushing to the God of Mischief, making him nearly fall.

\- LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

The tall woman was clinching on Loki's neck like her live depended on it. Little pink hearts were floatting around her, boucing happily as they followed her. They were sweetly singing her praises :

\- _Goddess on the mountain top, burning like a silver flame, the summit of beauty and love, and Venus was her name. She's got it ! Yeah, baby, she's got it!_

Her long blond and curly hair was falling on her back, stopping under her hips. Some red roses were placed on her hair and, at every mouvement she made, petals were falling graciously. Her knee-lenght draped white dress was clinging to her body. Peter swallowed thickly as he noticed her clothes were almost transparent. A beautiful smile graced her full red lips. Her heavy breasts were sticking to his muscular chest as she hugged him tighlty, putting her cheek near his heart.

\- I've missed you so much love, she purred with her singing and sweet voice.

Sigyn elbowed violently at Peter's ribs, making him stop drooling over the Goddess. She was watching the woman with pure hate, folding her arms to show her displeasure.

\- Aphrodite darling…

He quickly entangled himself from her and smiled charmingly at her. Some little hearts went near his face, tingling him. With a wave of his hand, he chased them as she fluttered her eyelashes. Disgusted of this sickening attempt to seduce him, Sigyn went in front of him, hands on her hips.

\- Oh, you… Aphrodite spat with a pout of disgust.

\- Hello to you too, Aph ! I hope you almost choked, eating your bloody apple !

The so beautiful blond face switched into a mask of pure anger, making her incredibly repulsive. She rushed to Sigyn, hands stretched, ready to strangle her while the small woman took her little knives, ready to fight with the Goddess. Loki went between them just in time before they could kill eachother, calming instantly Aphrodite with a gentle touch on her hands.

\- Darling, don't be angry at her, he whispered, strocking soflty her cheek. She is not worthy of your time…

The Goddess of Love nearly purred at his touches, closing her eyes with delectation. Loki turned quickly and looked with harshness at his former « friend »'s daughter.

\- Go in your ship _now_ ! And take the insect with you !

\- Hell no ! Sigyn spat. I'm not leaving you with that… whore !

Before anything bad could happen, Zeus interrupted them, speaking loudly.

\- You and your companions shall stay here for the night ! A feast will be prepare to celebrate your non-death !

That being said, the King of Gods turned his back on them and left, following closely by his army. The blond woman jumped happily as Loki sighed, drooping his head. By the Norns, what had he done to deserve this ? And then, he remembered. Something good might finally came out from this nightmare.

\- Aphrodite, he purred. Where's the delightful husband of yours ?

\- Why ? she frowned. I thought we could…

\- Aphrodite…

He was becoming impatient and the Goddess bowed her head, defeated.

\- At the forgery, she mumured. Like always.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled cockily.

\- Why won't you put your fanciest dress while I talk to Hephaïstos ? Tonight, I'll take _you_ to the feast.

The Goddess walked out happily, sending kisses to Loki.

\- Woaw, Peter finally said, Mister Loki, so you and Aphrodite, huh ?

Blind with jealousy, Sigyn threw a rock to Loki who catched it easily as he turned to face them. He smiled proudly to Spider-Man, not daring to face Sigyn right now.

\- Well, she's quite exquisite, he said with a crooked smile. Except when she's talking, of course. By the Norns can't this woman have a sane conversation.

\- Mister Loki, you're my new hero !

Hearing that, the flying monkey flew out of the kid's arms with indignation to the ship.

\- Wait Mister Stark ! That doesn't mean...

Sighing, Peter dropped his shoulders. He looked at the God with hope as he asked

\- Can I stay with you, guys ?

Loki shrugged, not against the idea of having someone who admired him around him. Sigyn just stood there, her arms crossed against her chest, murdering the Trickster with her eyes.

\- What now ? Loki asked after a minute of silence.

\- You've dated her, she simply stated, her voice full of poison.

\- Indeed I did. Several times actually... But unless this idiot of Ares, I didn't get caught. But that's none of your business ! Why are you acting so jealous ?

Coming near him, she cocked her head on a side, diving into his emeralds eyes. She shrugged. Sighing heavily, Loki walked away quickly to the forgery, Peter on his heels. Sigyn was following then lazily, her murderous eyes never leaving the God's back.

They arrived at Hephaïstos' workplace an hour later. The heavy heat hit them with force, making difficult for them to breathe. The place was surrounded by high flames, bathing the room with bright orange light. Drops of sweat began to form on their forehead as they went nearer of the God of fire.

\- Hephaïstos, dear cousin, Loki had to scream to be heard.

The black-smith stopped his work and turned around. The sincere smile appeared on his disgraceful face as he recognized who was talking.

\- Loki ! So the rumors were true, you're not dead !

\- As you can see, he smirked, opening his arms and winked. I've came to see if you've finished my staff.

Clearly confused, the misshapen God scratched his head.

\- Your staff ?... You didn't ask for a staff... Odin asked for a staff...

\- Yeah well by the way, Odin was me... You didn't clearly thought it was truly the Allfather, did you ? The old fool only sweared by Nidavellir's dwarves for the weapons... But I, I clearly prefer a weapon made by the God of Smithy !

He winked with his most charming smile.

\- Well, Hephaïstos declared, like I said to Odin, who was you, the weapon he asked for – well, _you_ asked for – is impossible to make !

Loki put a friendly hand on his cousin's lump and purred :

\- Nothing's impossible for you… You surely knows what just happened to the Universe, even if your sweet Olympus had not been affected – great shield you have by the way… I _need_ this weapon to defeat Thanos ! You know what, I know someone who could help you… How about having a Midgardian assistant ?

Peter threw his fist in the air.

\- Thank you so much for the confidence ! I'm soooo happy to work with you Mister Hephaîstos ! I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker. Alson know as Spider-Man.

\- Not you, Loki spat without even turning to face the teenager. I was reffering to Stark…

\- You know I'm the one who created my web in my school lab, right ?

\- Is that supposed to impress me, insect ?

\- Well, yeah…

\- Hephaïstos, Loki sighed. What about, one and a half assistant ?

\- Why not ? the God of fire mumbled. But I warn you, you're gonna need something powerful to fuel it… For Odin, I would have recommended one of Hera's peacock feather, for the eye you know… But for you, Chaos Maker ? You will need the Apple of Discord ! And I don't think my dear wife will give it freely to you…

Sigyn paled as she realised what they would have to steal. Last time, she was almost killed but _it_ was not even on her hands.

\- It should not be a problem, Loki smiled with confidence. By the way, I'm taking Aphrodite to the feast tonight.

\- No problem, cousin. You know, you're the only one I can trust. I know you wouldn't touch her, not like some…

\- I wouldn't dare, Loki said, putting a hand on his heart, looking offended.

\- I won't be too sure about that, Sigyn snorted.

Acting like he didn't hear a thing, the God of Mischief bowed as he promised to bring him the other assistant. Peter was hopping happily, having agreed to stay in the forgery with the Greek God. As Loki and Sigyn were walking to her ship in silence, the Trickster turned his head to look at her. Fear and apprehension was clearly written on her face and she was shaking uncontrollably.

\- What's going on, on your silly little head ? he asked with impatience.

\- Oh gosh… I'm freaking out… I'm freaking out !

\- You know, look, he said stopping her and putting his hands on her shoulder, leaving her at armlenght. This is all about me, not you. So don't worry… I'm not going to let anything happen to you. At least, we have eachothers to trust.

She smiled soflty, cocking her head on a side.

-And we really, really like eachothers, she added.

Confused, he took a second to understand what she had been saying. He shook his head and continued.

\- Yeah, okay… Just do this : listen to what I say and – I know it goes against every fibers of your being -, but don't do anything crazy ! You're going to be fine, okay ?

Pushing herself on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips on his cheek.

\- Okay…

\- So you're not angry anymore ? Loki asked prudently

\- It depends… Are you still taking _her_ to the feast ?

\- Obvioulsy.

And then, she started to walk again, like nothing had happened. She walked fast, determined to keep a distance between him and her. Far too soon for Loki's liking, he was standing outside the ship, contemplating it as if he didn't wanted to go inside. Holding her head high, she didn't wait for him and seconds later, she get out, following closely by the flying monkey. The animal was staring at him angrily and for a moment, the God wondered if Hephaïstos would mind having a pet assistant.

\- The Doc didn't want to come out, she stated, back in her huffy mood.

Sighind, Loki waved lazily his hand and Tony Stark stood finally on both of his human feet. Without thinking, he came rushing to the God, clearly wanting to hurt him. With a smirk, Loki disappeared in a green mist, letting the playboy fell on the mud, just to reappear seconds later behing Tony.

\- ENOUGH, Tony screamed with anger. No more tricks, Reindeer Games !

\- But I came here in peace, Loki heavily sighed, fighting the urge to smile. I wanted to give you something…

\- N. I., which means Not Interested !

\- I thought you might enjoy working with the mighty Hephaïstos himself… After all, your armor of iron couldn't have be built if it weren't for him…

Tony's glared softened.

\- Hephaïstos ? Like the God of Fire ? the guy who created Zeus' lightnings ?

\- Himself ! He wants an assistant for a complicated order and, of course, I thought of you…

\- Damn ! You really deserve your nickname of Silver-Tongue, Reindeer Games, Tony scuffed. You almost got me… what is it that you want…

\- Hephaïstos can forge a weapon that could kill Thanos but he truly needs help.

\- What weapon ?

\- A scepter. A copy of the one I had back in New-York but more powerful…

\- You seriously don't think I'm gonna help you build another mind-control staff… You're even crazier than I thought…

\- Not a mind-control one… A scepter so powerful it could destroy all the Infinity Stones !

\- You're sick…

\- I just want to kill the mad Titan ! And I'm sure you want to bring back from non-existence all the Midgardians you lost… Think about the captain… Think about Miss Potts…

\- Don't you talk about my fiancée, Reindeer Games ! By the way, just to be clear, you're not invited to my wedding !

\- Fine with me. I wouldn't attempt to it anyway… About my staff…

\- So, this is it, the God wants a scepter. Just like a " _One scepter to rule them all, once scepter to find them, one scepter to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them_ " shit ?

\- I don't know where that came from, but I like it, Loki smirked.

\- If, and I insist on the _if_ I help you, what would you…

\- Listen, we don't have much time, your insect stayed with Hephaïstos to…

\- You let the kid alone with a deity ? In a smithy ? You're completely mad ! Alright, show me the way !


	6. 6 - Girlfriend

_Here's a brand new chapter with the song_ _Girlfriend_ _by Avril Lavigne. Hope you'll like it ! Next chapter tomorrow ;)  
_

 **CHAPTER 6 : Girlfriend**

The rest of the day went smoothy, Stark having agreed to work with Hephaïstos. He was too pulled into technologies to just ignore and not work with the God of Fire. Working on Loki's weapon left a bitter taste to the billionaire but Hephaïstos had reassured him. He had a complete trust in Loki. The God of Mischief was only going to use this powerful scepter to kill Thanos. No harms would be done to the people of Midgard or the Smithy himself would be after his cousin. Peter was excited, jumping around the two men, disturbing them more than he was helping them.

The night fell quickly and Loki, Sigyn and Peter went out of the smith to get ready. Sigyn's behaviour was light when she talked to the teenager but, as soon as Loki opened his mouth, her glare became dark, angry.

Back in the ship, the tiny woman locked herself up in her bedroom, screaming though the door that they wouldn't have to wait for her, that she would meet them at the feast. Peter just shrugged, happy to not have to wait for her to be ready. He surely knew how much time women could get to prepare, his aunt May clearly enjoying making him wait more than a hour to be ready.

\- Mister Loki, the teenager asked shyly. I don't have anything to wear and I doubt Sigyn has a tux in here.

Sighing, Loki made a complex mouvement with his wrist and suddenly, Peter was dressed in Asgardian style, a red and blue leather armor clinging to his body. He smiled when he noticed the small spider logo engraved on his plastron. A long golden sword was tied to his belt, making him feel like a fairytale prince charming.

\- The man of Iron never made you something like that, the God smirked, proud of himself.

\- Actually, he is the one who did my spider suits…

The smirk on Loki's face fell at that declaration. Without even bothering to answer, he left the room to find the so-called magician, followed quickly by the teenager. Stephen Strange was deeply asleep on the kitchen, laid on his back, levitating a meter away of the floor. Eyes twinkling with mischief, Loki put quickly his hand up, making the sorcerer hit the ceiling with a loud thud before slamming him on the hard floor. Cursing some midgardians insults, the sleepy man got up on his feet and the God had to repress a laugh before he pouted.

\- Well, well… Is that a way to speak when children are around ?

\- I'm not a child ! Peter exclaimed, vexed.

\- What do you want, God of Lies ? Strange asked coldly.

\- It's strange how mad you are after a little fall… Imagine falling for 30 minutes… Maybe you want to test it… But I'm deflecting. I was just wondering of you wanted to come to the feast with us…

\- The less I see you, the better, was the only answer he got before Strange send a power blast to the God.

With a graceful swift of his hand, Loki countered the spell and sighed, ashamed of what little powers the Midgardian had.

\- You will pay for this ! Loki grumbled between his teeth.

Spiderman went between the two sorcerers, trying to reason the best he could the God of Lies whose hands were glowing green.

\- Mister Loki... No, no... Don't do that !

\- Oh yes ! And why not ? He started it !

\- Actually he didn't... He was sleeping and you...

\- He made me fall for half an hour !

\- He did what ? Peter asked, truning to face Doctor Strange, staring at him with panic. You did what ?

The master of mystics arts shrugged with disdain, preparing himself to counter Loki's next spell.

\- Waow, woaw... Time out ! Peter yelled. Let me remind you we're on the same side... We have to defeat Thanos, not fight eachother... Already been there and it never ends well... On one side, there's Mister Stark and on the other the Cap with his cool shield, and there's this guy who went huuuuuge and I who...

Loki looked at Peter with stupefaction.

\- Wait a minute, insect... You mean that...

Strange nodded, lowering his hands.

\- Indeed... Our common friend and Mister Rogers had had some unpleasantness and, of course, an impending end of the world was not a valid reason for that dear Tony to call his former friends...

\- And of course, Loki whispered. I'm stucked with the billionaire playboy and the vain wizard instead of being with the patriotic loon... Lucky me, right ?

\- I'm here too, Mister Loki, Peter said with a smile full of hope.

\- What did I just say... Lucky me... So, I suppose you're not coming ?

\- I have more important things to do than to go to a God party, thank you very much.

\- Oh yes, and what's that ?

\- Figured out how to kill Thanos for example...

\- Oh yes, do that, dear Doctor... Your first plan was a real success... Well, if your goal was to kill halt the Universe !

\- I didn't have a choice...

\- We always have a choise ! Giving this stone to Thanos to save this man of Iron was truly piteous...

\- Really ? What about the space stone ? Wasn't it on Asgard ? How did Thanos do to have it ?

\- It was different ! My brother's life was threatened ! And... Insect, we have a party to attend to...

Without looking back, Loki went outside, following quickly by Peter who was hopping happily.

They walked silently during a few minutes and began to climb the highest mountain. This was currently effortless to Peter, so Loki had to accept that the teenager was kinda strong for such a pitiful species. The only inconvenience was Peter's discontinued talking. By the Norns, couldn't the boy shut up for at least five minutes ! Loki almost regretted Sigyn, who – stranglery – talked less that him. Soon, they get to the great white clouds and, with some hesitation, Peter took a deep breath and climbed higher. Nothing could have prepared the boy at the show which was under his gaze.

All the Gods he had learnt of at school where standing on a marble floor, dressed beautifuly in white drapes. He could easily distinguised who was who, noticing their godly attributes drew with a golden thread on their clothes. They were so real... He could actually talk to everyone he wanted ! He smiled, imagining his greek's teacher face if she could see them. She would certainly died here from happiness. Everyone was laughing like nothing bad had ever happened, leaving a bitter taste to Peter. Looking at the Gods, he tried to not think about his friends, his aunt who could have been… No, he shouldn't think about that ! Not now ! Besides, Loki was going to kill Thanos and bring back everyone, right ?

Noticing he was now alone, he searched for the God of Mischief and spotted him near Hermes. The God could easily be recognized, his golden winged shoes levitated him at mere centimeters from the ground. Trying to make himself small, Peter went to them and catched the end of heir discussion.

\- I refuse to help you, Loki ! Every time you're here, I am the one who have problems. Frankly, you could now tell Apollo _I_ was not the one to steal his oxen… I'm tired of being bullied by him…

\- I may be the one who stole the poor animals but you're the one who dismembered them to create a musical instrument ! What a great gift to give Apollo, indeed…

The smug smile of the Norse God of Mischief made the Greek God of Theft sighed.

\- I'm still not helping you ! Hermes mumbled between his teeth, flying away.

Loki propped himself on the nearest chair with grace, barely noticing the midgardian teenager who sat next to him. Peter was surprised to see they were two chairs away from the Royal couple. Zeus and Hera were standing still, their heads held high. Neither of them was watching their spouses, like they could be hurt if their eyes fell on eachothers.

Some minutes after, Loki's mouth turned into a charming smile as Aphrodite made her entrance. She was now wearing a very long cream dress who trailled on the marble. A golden belt underlined her small waist. Her outfit moved gracefully around her body, following her every curve with the silky fabric. A shell, mirror, some roses, a round apple and her other attributes were printed on the dress. Two doves were following her, carrying the lacy veil she had on her golden hair.

\- She is... perfection, Peter said, unable to take his eyes off of her, almost drooling.

Fluttering her eyelashes, she sat near Loki and put her delicate porcelain hand on his thigh.

\- You're devine, darling, Loki whipered into her ear, making her blushed.

\- You are mine, she answered, moving her hand higher.

Before he had time to do anything, the King of Gods announced the meal. Everyone applaused politely. The golden platters and the crystal goblets filled themself magically. Peter was astonished, curiously looking at everything. Loki pouted slowly.

\- Oh dear... Ambrosia and nectar... Like everytime I'm here... What a surprise...

Peter rose his eyebrow at the Norse God, looking perplexed but he soon realised that all the other Gods were watching their plates with the same boring looks.

\- Don't you guys have other things to eat, the teenager asked shyly to Athena who was sitting next to him.

\- Unfortunately, Father had forbidden us to eat everything else. Only nectar and ambrosia are noble enough for us, Gods. But luckily, we'll get to taste Dionysos' new vintage after eating, while we will be watching the show.

The rest of the meal went quickly. Peter did his best to avoid looking at Loki and Aphrodite. The couple was staring at eachothers with want, like if they were on the verge of reaping their clothes off. Even if Peter was uneased, Loki had no problems about Sigyn not being here. When everyone had finished their plates, an agitation grew rapidly. Athena bent near the teenager, seeing the look of confusion on his face.

\- Dionysos will come shortly, bringing his famous wine.

Peter smiled shyly at her.

\- That's great but I can't drink... Well, obviously I can but no alcohol... my aunt would kill me if I get drunk...

The Goddess huffed and then, her eyes fell on the engraving on his chest. Her mouth formed a thin line as she narrowed her eyes.

\- A spider ? Are you one of Arachnee's descendants ? I'm feeling in the mood for a spinning contest. I'm sure I can beat you.

Before Peter could reply, a loud trumpet echoed and everyone went quiet. A tiny husky man with a two bunches of grapes on his bald head came, sitting on a small unicorn. The animal was a side of a donkey and clearly had problems carrying the God on its back. Dionysos was obviously already drunk, his fat nose bright red, a stupid smile on his chubby face. Beautiful ladies were following him, carrying amphoras. With a charming smile on their face, they began pouring everyone some wine. When it was Peter's turn, Loki put his hand on the top of his glass, signaling at the woman that the teenager couldn't - at any circumstances - drink alcohol.

Soon, a steady beat were set by drums, a young God began to play the lyre while another accompanied him with a flute. Beautiful dancers Peter recognized as Menades began to dance languorously, moving their hips with sensuality. Athena was in a middle of a deep conversation with Zeus so Peter saw a unique opportunity to taste the godly-made wine. Unfortunately for him, Loki saw his manoeuver and took the glass off of him, putting it in Athena's hand without even looking at the kid.

After a few minutes, the beat changed drastically. Apollo frowned and stopped, not knowing what song was playing while the other Gods whispered betwen them, curious about this strange music. Peter cheered loudly, screaming how he liked this old song.

A tiny form emerged from the Menades. The new dancer was dressed differently, her draped light pink dress showed perfectly her body, making visible her black undergaments. Her dark hair was set loose, falling on the shoulders in sweet curls. Her make-up was elegant, making her eyes even bigger, her lips even pulpier. Loki's mouth fell opened when he realised the devine creature was Sigyn. She moved her hips with grace, making every men stared at her. And then, she began to sing, only looking into Loki's eyes.

\- _You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright ? Don't pretend. I think you know I'm damn precious And I'm the motherfucking princess. I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right._

She jumped on the table, the plates falling on the ground. She laid on her back, in face of him, complety ignoring the shocked face of the Goddess of Love.

\- _Hey ! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend ! I think you need a new one ! I could be your girlfriend. I know that you like me. You know it's not a secret. I want to be your girlfriend!_


	7. 7 - Ne me quitte pas

_I must admit, I must put a french (well, in this case, belgian) song into my fanfiction. So, here it is with_ _Ne me quitte pas_ _by Jacques Brel. I take some inspiration of a frenck comical sketch "la lettre" of Muriel Robin. Next chapter next Saturday ;)_

CHAPTER 7 : Ne me quitte pas

 _\- In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in ? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking ?_

When she ended singing, no one dared to speak, their eyes glued on her and Loki. Their breaths were caught on their throat, waiting impatiently to see what will happened next. Aphrodite wore a mask of flounce and anger towards the younger woman who was a mere centimeter of the Norse God of Lies' face. His breath was short, his eyes black with anger, or maybe it was lust, Sigyn couldn't be sure. She smiled seductively, coming closer in an attempt to kiss him and show this insignifican goddess for who Loki truly cared. She was almost there, en eyes closed with enticipation but the sweet reward never came.

\- ENOUGH ! Loki yelled.

The Trickster quickly stood up, making her fall off the table. He helped her to be back on her feet, holding firmly her wrist. She hissed in pain, his grip too much tighter.

\- You and I need to have a serious discussion, he grumbled between his teeth.

She shivered with the look of pure anger he gave her. She was in deep troubles but that was the least of her complaints. Her affection would never be shared now. She had fucked up everything. Tears began to fill her eyes, ruining her make-up, black eyeliners running through his cheeks.

\- Let me go, she whimpered, you're hurting me !

He dropped her, looking at her like she was dirt on his shoes.

\- You insufferable little brat, I should…

He rose his hand, ready to strike but a firm grip stopped him. Furious, he turned back, facing with stupefaction Apollo, the God of Light.

\- What kind of man could hit a woman ? the greek God asked bluntly.

Apollo went between them and took Sigyn's face between his hands, searching a some trace of hurt. Her big rainbow eyes fell into his blue ones, full of care. She wholeheartly whished it could be Loki's green orbs that was currently looking at her but it was not. She smiled softly to the blond God.

\- Are you hurt, my dear ? his sweet grave voice said to her.

Loki face was grave and he quickly spat the Greek God's hand away from the tiny woman. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand another man touching her. The two Gods stood there, watching at eathothers with disgust.

\- Sigyn, Loki mumbled without turning his gaze away from the blond man, you will do me the pleasure to go back to the ship and not go out until I say so !

\- I'm not a _child_ ! she screamed, outraged.

\- Cousin, Apollo started, I'm warning you… Do not command this sweet creature ! I…

With a snap of his fingers, Loki conjured a double of himself. His magical self took the crying woman on his shoulder, like she weighed nothing. Apollo wanted to stop it but Loki true self was still looking gravely at him, daring him to move. Sigyn was screaming and kicking the illusion, begging him to release her while it was taking her away.

\- Her father doesn't even know she's here, Loki said in a threatening voice. I won't let her be wooed by you so you can brag afterwards. She is not a toy for you to play with, cousin !

The last word was spat with disdain, resounding like an insult toward the Greek God. Apollo threw his lyre on the ground and readied himself, his fists tightened.

\- How dare you ? The blond man asked.

\- How dare _me_ ? How dare you ?

Aphrodite quickly put a hand on eachothers firm chests in a reassuring way.

\- Guys, she purred, do not fight because of this insignificant mortal !

She turned to Loki, a seductive smile on her perfect face. She trailed her finger on his pectorals.

\- If I didn't know you better, I could think you're in love with her. But that's silly, right love ?

Peter watched Aphrodite and Loki go away with stupefaction. The Goddess was clang to the Trickster, leaving no place for doubt in Spider-Man's mind about what would happen between the two deities.

The first sunshines went inside the room Loki had been sleeping in. The sweet light of Olympus fondled his sleeping face, night disappearing in favor of the day. The glow entering through his thick eyelashes woke him up slowly. His numb body was wakening however, Loki didnt want to move, not wanting to face the reality.

He was feeling weary after such a short night, a heavy weight crushing his chest. It was the first time he felt something like this... like a cold blade sinking into his heart... always sinking deeper... He was feeling so alone, so lost ! He quickly wondered who truly he was ? He was not Thor's brother, never had been so why did he felt like dying when he thought that Thor was dead. He kne he was no Odin' son - this thought was still hurting him after all these years - he was so much more and yet, right now, he was nothing.

He stretched with a sigh, trying to make these unpleasants thoughts go away. His foggy mind pictured then two rainbow eyes with such vivid colors, hemmed by thick eyelashes like butterflies' wings... two eyes seeming as lost as the God currently was. The blade in his heart sank even deeper and he hissed in pain. He knew he was the one who caused ache in these so innocent eyes... betrayal... Oh, he had seen this feeling in the eyes of plenty of women and he used to laugh about it. But this time, it was different and he couldn't pinpoint why.

"What is so unique about her anyways ? I've held in my arms women much more beautiful !" He thought.

No... Loki realised he was trying to lie to himself... Sigyn's beauty couldn't be compared to others as she seemed so irreal to him... such a wonderful creature who came from another world... an out-of-time young woman full of candor, charm, goodness... of such dazzling purity... A porcelain doll who didn't realise in her innocence she emprisonned all the men's hearts... A princess he needed to be saved. Loki swallowed with difficulty, realising he couldn't be her knight in shining armors but worse, that he was the one she needed to be saved from. The young God had to repress a nausea, remembering how Apollo had held her face so tenderly.

Loki tried to supress his thoughts about her. Feelings made people weak, feelings hurt. Actually, only weak people had feelings, and he was not weak ! He attempted to focus only on her flaws : her childish behaviour, her perpetual need to sing whenever she wanted, the way she had to follow him around, her hopeless want of recognition... He mustn't feel...

A violent blow on his chest made him loose his breath. Coughing, Loki opened his eyes to see what had fallen on him. In a growl, he closed his eyes when he saw the naked body of Aphrodite laying on him, her face just above his... with a peak on laugher, the Goddess shoke him vigorously.

\- Good morning, sweety ! Are you sleeping ?

Loki, with his eyes always closed, answered coldly.

\- In your opinion ?

Aphrodite laughed even more and the God of lies imagined she wore a mask of indignation as she asked :

\- Tell me I'm not the one who wake you up, darling.

Loki, fully awake now, hardly able to contain his nervousness due to being waken so brutally, shoot a threatening glare at her.

\- Actually, you are, thanks for caring.

Loki stared at the bedroom. Scattered clothes in the room, reminding him what had happened during the night. He had needed to occupy her, to distract her. Carressing his shoulder, he felt the scratches Aphrodite's nails had left on his skin, witnesses of the burning passion and pure lust they had felt for eachothers during the night... Oh, what a night ! Loki's anger relented and he smirked to the woman he had spent the night with.

\- Sweety, do you love me ?

He sighed. By the Norns could the women be silly... If he loved her ? Of course not !

\- Listen, darling, he said with a calm voice, speaking as id the Goddess wasn't able to understand what he was saying. Last night was fun, but I don't want to play anymore !

Aphrodite's glare went murderous. With anger, she got up, picked up her clothes, got dressed quickly and, with firm steps, went toward the door. With a feline agility, Loki jumped out of the bed and blocked the door with his hand. He smiles with mischief and took the Goddess' chin with his other hand, maintaining her apoplectic face near his.

\- Don't be mad, _love_... You and I both knew this wasn't made to last... What would Hephaïstos say ?

She slapped him hard and opened the door. Then, realisation hit her and she looked at him with venom.

\- It's _my_ room ! Get outta here !

Bowing with a smirk, he jumped out of the room and quickly got dressed in the corridor under the amused eyes of several other Gods. He laughed softly and, once his armor on, he put his hands up and as a green mist envelopped him, he disappeared.

In a matter of seconds, he was inside the great heat of the smithy. Pearls of sweat began to roll in his forehead. He quickly noticed Stark working hard on something while Hephaïstos was watching him, giving the Midgardian advices. Walking fast, Loki was soon near the two men and bowed respectfully to the Great Black-Smith.

\- Cousin, the greek God greeted. At last, you're here ! Your scepter is ready since a long time ago… Do you have the golden apple ?

\- Of course, he smirked.

\- How did you do for my sweet wife to agree ?

\- I was really persuasife… and I can tell you she said yes several times.

The God of Mischief winked at Stark while the Midgardian rolled his eyes. Hephaïstos laughed soundly, a hand resting on his belly.

\- Truly cousin, you must tell me how you did it ! Because she is a real pain in the ass with me, if you allow me to speak cruelly.

Loki put his hand on the air, creating a black hole where he put the apple out. The fruit was mouth-watering, it's golden color glowing with the fire which surrounded them. Hephaïstos smiled as the sight of it and handed his cousin a golden scepter. Loki smirked, noticing it was the exact repliqua of the one he had in New York. He gave Stark a quick nod to thank him.

\- Tell me again why it has to be this I had to have ? the Trickster asked innocently. I must tell you I don't really like this kind of fruit since the little _incident_ with Idunn…

\- Isn't it obvious ? the God of Fire said, raising his eyebrows. The Apple of Discord for the Chaos Maker…

\- Wait a minute, Reindeer Games, Stark cut them as Loki put a slice of the apple in the middle of the staff. Where's the kid ?

\- She's on the ship, safe, don't worry…

\- Not Sigyn, you idiot ! Peter !

Loki's face paled as he realised he hadn't had a clue of where the insect was.

\- How am I suppose to know ? he said, shrugging. I left him at the feast. I couldn't possible take him with us to…

\- YOU LOST HIM ! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, GOD OR NOT GOD !

The man of Iron was furious and, with a blink of his eyes, he wore his red and gold armor, completly fixed. His hands was stretched in the God's direction, ready to fire at him at any moment. Loki was looking at him with a boring look.

\- Don't be like that, mortal… The insect must be in the ship, probably having a massive hangover. Well, if he is not as stupid as I think he is…

\- You let him drink ! He is not of age !

\- Hey, I did what I could to stop him tasting Dionysos' wine ! But I couldn't watch him the all time, could I ?

\- I hope for you the kid's on the ship, or else…

Effectively, they found Peter, laying on the floor of the control room, snoring loudly. Strange was sitting on the main chair, watching boringly at the teenager. The magician smiled soflty when he saw them coming as, with a flick of his hand, a bucket of cold water appeared and spilled itself on the sleepy spider. With a high-pitched yell, he jumped on his feet, teeth shattering from the cold. His eyes went wide as he saw the millionnaire standing near him.

\- Mister Stark, you're here !

Sighed, Loki went to the bedroom to avoid seeing the father/son-like reunion and knocked softly. Hearing no sound, he opened the door and found nothing. Sigyn was not there.

\- STRANGE ! The God screamed. WHERE IN THE NINE IS SHE ?

Strange, Stark and Peter ran in the room, a look of disbelief in their face.

\- She must have gotten out while I was sleeping, the midgardian magician said with a shrug.

\- You incompetent bastard ! Not even able to watch over a single young woman !

\- Calm down, Reindeer Games, Stark said with a smirk. Must I remind you that you didn't know where the spider kid was ?

\- Man ! It's Spider-Man ! Peter grumbled.

\- Anyways, Stark mumbled, waving at Peter to keep quiet. The crazy one mustn't be too far away... Look she even wrote a letter !

Quickly, Loki took the paper which laid on the matress. Frowning, he gave it to Stark.

\- I can't read it, the God simply stated. Whatever language it is, I...

Coughing a little to supress a small laugh, the billionaire took a glimpse at the letter.

\- It's french ! Luckily for you, Reindeer Games, i'm fluent in French, thanks to these Parisian models. God, their legs were endless... So, let's translate it. " Mon chéri : my darling". That's you playboy.

He winked at Loki who seemed to run out of patience.

\- " _Ne me quitte pas"_ : Don't leave me

\- I didn't leave her ! She's the one who ran out !

 _\- "Il faut oublier, tout peut s'oublier."_ : we need to forget, everything can be forgotten.

 _-_ Well some things can't be forgotten easily...

 _\- " Qui s'enfuit déjà"_ : which already flies away...

\- What is she talking about ? It means nothing !

\- Or maybe is it "who's already flying away ?"... Well, there's no post-scriptum or anything. I guess we'll never know... " _Oublier le temps des malentendus."_ : forget the time of misunderstanding. _"Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas."_ : Don't leave me, 4 times ! I think it's the main subject of her letter.

Loki frowned, clearly displeased. With a smirk, Tony continued to translate.

 _\- "Moi je t'offrirai des perles"_ : I would offer you pearls

\- I don't want her pearls !

\- " _de pluie_ " : of rain. She's not making herself very clear... Oh, okay my bad. " _Moi je t'offrirai des perles de pluie venues de pays où il ne pleut pas._ " : I would offer you pearls of rain, coming from lands where it does not rain.

 _-_ She really thinks she's better than everyone !

 _\- "Je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière."_ : I'll dig the ground way after my death to cover your body with gold and light.

\- It doesn't even mean anything. Are you sre you understand clearly ?

\- Yes, I'm sure ! It's not my fault your girlfriend writes non sense !

\- In that case, I gotta clarify one thing, the God said, shaking his head. She's crazy ! It must be in her genes, her father's the same...

 _\- "Je ferai un domaine où l'amour sera roi, où l'amour sera loi, où tu seras reine" :_ I'll build a domain, where love will be king, where love will be law, where you will be queen.

Stark laughed as he translated while Loki's face fell. Peter bursted out of laugher, unable to maintain himself and even Strange smiled lightly.

 _-_ Buddy, I suggest you have a serious discussion with her... _"Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas.":_ Don't leave me, don't leave me, bla, bla, bla... " _Je t'inventerai des mots insensés que tu comprendras."_ : I'll invent foolish words you'll understand.

\- How kind of her, the Trickster snorted. I have no idea why she wrote that...

 _\- "Je te raconterai l'histoire de ce roi mort de n'avoir pas pu te rencontrer."_ : I'll tell you the story of the king who died because he never met you...

\- I swear I did not kill this one ! I may have killed Laufey, my biological father, and rushed Odin's, my foster father, death but no-one can blame me for this one !

\- You killed BOTH your fathers ? Peter asked, astonished.

\- For Odin, it wasn't all my fault. I left him in a Midgardian nursing home... They didn't even warn me about its destruction... Stark, you may continue.

 _\- "Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas."._ I think everyone understands that she doesn't want him to leave her... _"Je ne vais plus pleurer." :_ I'm not going to cry anymore.

\- I doubt that ! She just can't stop crying, she's a real foutain that one. Every time she wants something, she weeps.

\- " _Je ne vais plus parler." :_ I'm not going to speak anymore

\- If only, Loki whispered.

 _-"Je me cacherai là à te regarder danser et sourire et à t'écouter chanter et puis rire."_ : I'll just hide there to watch you dance and smile, to hear you sing and then laugh.

\- Is this a threat ? It surely sounds like a threat ! I think I'll need some bodyguards...

\- " _Laisse-moi devenir l'ombre de ton ombre"_ : let me become the shadow of your shadow...

\- Woaw, from now on, I'll need room when I'll get out. I'm quite tall, so is my shadow... so the shadow of my shadow... Next time I'll invade Midgard, i twill be impressive...

Tony shot him a murderous glare at his remarked. Loki winked with mischief.

\- I was kidding !

The billionaire shrugged and continued his reading.

\- " _l'ombre de ta main, l'ombre de ton chien."_ : the shadow of your hand, the shadow of your dog

\- Even better ! I don't have a dog ! I once had a wolf but the Allfather didn't agree... Now that I think about it, it must remind him of Fenrir...

\- " _Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas.",_ Tony continued.

\- Oh yes, I'm going to leave her ! She's too much of a psycho ! I can't deal with her !

\- Hearing that from you, the biggest psycopath I know, surely means something !

Everyone laughed softly, while Loki's anger was about to explode.


	8. 8 - Should I stay or should I go

_Last chapter on Olympus with the song Should I stay or Should I go by the Clash ;)_

 **CHAPTER 8 : Should I Stay Or Should I Go**

\- We still don't know where she is…

Strange's sentence resounded on the small room. The little brat was nowhere to be seen and they all knew they were running out of time. Each minute that passed made Thanos' spell even stronger. Loki's new scepter could be a powerful weapon but it still had its limits. Few minutes went on, no one dared to speak. Then, Peter slowly rose his hand, waiting for someone who would allow him to speak.

\- You're not at school, kid, Tony shrugged. You can speak freely.

\- My idea may be stupid but...

\- It surely is, Loki whispered angrily.

\- ... maybe she went out to see some advices, you know... Perhaps she went to someone who could understand her rejection from last night...

\- Which rejection ? The billionaire asked.

\- After singing in front of everyone she wanted to be his girlfriend, Mister Loki made his magical thing - you know what I'm talking about, when there's two of him - and punished her in front of all the Gods by locking her up in her bedroom...

\- Nice move, playboy, Stark smirked with irony. Never heard the popular saying "Hell has no fury over a woman scorned" ?

\- I had to get on with my plan ! I had to have that apple and Sigyn was...

\- We haven't time for that, Strange said with a cutting voice. Which deity could she possibly be with at this instant ? Which god or goddess could she seek comfort to ?

\- Apollo ? Peter asked softly.

They all looked at the Trickster, hearing him growled at the mention of the Greek God.

\- What ? the teenager continued, he is the one who tried to save her from you last night…

\- By the Allfather, if this blond idiot had touched one hair of her head, I swear I'm going to kill him !

\- Oh, isn't he cute when he's jealous, Stark stated with a smirk.

\- I am not ! What for should I be jealous ? I don't even like this little brat !

\- I would thought the God of Lies was a better liar, the Iron Man smiled playfully. Let's think... A greek goddess who was betrayed by her love one. Hera perhaps ?

\- Let's go see Auntie Hera them, Loki sighed. Sigyn's better be there or I'll...

Everyone was already out of the room, not caring about the God speech. The Trickster joigned them unwillingly and the three silent men plus a joyful teenager began to walk to the highest mountain. An hour later, the group finally arrived in the room where the feast had took place.

Tony blinked several times, still not believing he was touching the same ground than the greek deities. Peter was happily babbling about last night, which Gods he had met, how the banquet was, when he almost taste wine in Athena's glass... Strange was staring boringly at the place and Loki wondered for a moment if the so-called magician had no other facial expressions.

A high-pitched voice was heard behind a heavy curtain. Loki pushed it opened roughly and revealled Sigyn in a heavy discussion with the Queen Goddess. The young woman stared at the Trickster with big eyes, her month slightly opened. Water began to fill her rainbow eyes as Loki's face hardened at her sight.

\- I cannot be the QUEEN of your domain, was all the God of Lies was able to say at this moment. You don't even have one ! And you said you would not cry anymore !

She cocked her head on the side, clearly didn't know what he was talking about.

\- And you CANNOT become my shadow' shadow or anything else, he continued with anger. Unfortunately for you I don't even have a dog ! Plus you can't ask me to not leave you when you're the one who left !

\- What… What are you… she spluttered. Are you mentionning the… You read my stuff !

\- It was clearly written at my intention so I…

\- It was just a song I retranscripted ! I did NOT write it to you, you idiot ! After the humiliation of last night, I could never…

To make her stop talking, he did the only think he could think of. He kissed her. His cold thin lips met hers with a desesperation he didn't know he had. Her pulpy lips feelt perfect against him, moving in sync together, like them were made for eachothers. He gently cupped her head with his head, gently stocking her cheekswith his thumbs. She tasted like lemon, fresh tears and, strangely, like… home. Never has he felt that with another woman. He wanted nothing more than to never release her from his embrace. Reluctantly, when they both needed some air, he gently pulled apart, resting his fingers entangled in her hair. She stood on tiptoes, resting her forehead on his, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Tony clapped his hands with force, turning everyone's attention to him.

\- Well done, playboy, kissing the girl is always the best solution ! So now that this love-fight is fixed and Reindeer Games has completed his weapon, can we please go back to the ship and find Thanos ?

\- You have the golden apple ? Sigyn asked with curiousity. How did you get it ?

Uneasy, he ruffled his hair, not wanting to ruin the moment.

\- I… distracted her… I needed to fix the mess you created during the feast. She wanted to be sure of my affection and…

\- I remember he said he was really persuasife… and that she said yes several times.

Tony's remark froze everyone as he winked at Sigyn.

\- You bedded her ? she asked angrily, sending him a murderous glare.

\- I wouldn't have to if YOU didn't tell in front of everyone she was stupid ! I needed her to trust me so I could sneek and steal the…

She slapped him hard on his cheek, leaving a red trace in the form her tiny hand. He didn't move, the girl couldn't possibly had the strenght to do so. He just stared at her, his eyes diving into hers. She was angry, pinkish sparks crackling around her, a clear sign of her still uncontrollable magic. If she was angry, Loki was in the verge of explosion. His face was twisting with ire and wrath. Tony's face paled, he hasn't see the God like that since New York.

\- Don't tell me it's MY fault you were forced to fuck this stupid Aphrodite !

A loud grunt made the presence of Hephaïstos known. Loki's face paled as he put his hand in the air in a surrending manner.

\- I TRUSTED YOU ! The black-smith growled. AND YOU DISHONORED ME BY BEDDING MY WIFE ?

The graceful form of Aphrodite emerged being her diformed husband, putting a reassuring hand on his forearm to cool him.

\- Fafa, this isn't why we came for... He stole MY golden apple !

\- Don't touch me, you WHORE ! the greek God screamed. You're as guilty as him. You will BOTH pay for this !

\- Don't make me fight you, cousin... Loki tried to ease the God of Fire.

\- YOU BEDDED MY WIFE ! Hephaïstos roared

\- YOU STOLE MY APPLE ! Aphrodite overbided.

Sighing, Loki just snapped his fingers, turning the couple into marble statue. Hera, who stayed silencious and still since Loki's appearance, took a step to be in front of the Norse God, clearly unhappy of the events she witnessed.

\- Loki Odinson, my puny nephew, you brought once again chaos on Olympus ! You will release them immediatly and fix what you have done ! I will tell all about it to your uncle ! If you father was still alive, I'm sure he would punish you with great severity ! I had hoped you would have change but your attitude is deceiving me. I will not stand...

Before she could finish to slate him, Loki summonded his new scepter and, slamming it on the ground, the mighty Hera transtormed into a golden statue, frozen in her wrath. Loki quickly vanished his weapon and took Sigyn under his arm. He waved at the Midgardians to follow him as he ran to get out, the tiny woman screaming and kicking to be freed.

\- We don't have much time, the Trickster explained. My spells will fade quickly.

So they ran as fast as they could, Tony completly forgetting he could fly with his iron armor. They soon arrived to the spaceship. Peter sat down behind the computer and turned on the engine.

\- Where do we go ? He asked urgently, working hard on the keyboard.

\- Hands off, Spider-Boy, Sigyn grumbled while she pushed him to take back the controllers. Earth, here we go...

The spaceship began slowly its ascension. Smirking a little, she pushed a small button and a loud guitar music resounded in the small cabin. Soon, the male voice of the singer filled the air.

\- _Darling you got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go ? If you say that you are mine, I'll be here 'til the end of time. So you got to let me know, should I stay or should I go? It's always tease, tease, tease. You're happy when I'm on my knees. One day it's fine and next it's black. So if you want me off your back, well, come on and let me know. Should I stay or should I go ? If I go, there will be trouble and if I stay it will be double. So come on and let me know..._

\- Your girlfriend's got some good taste in music, Stark whispered in Loki's ear, clearly enjoying seeing the God foaming with rage.

\- Whatever this thing is, it's clearly not music !

\- Don't you disrespect The Clash. It's one of the coolest punk band ! Besides, I think she's trying to send you a message here, playboy... and no really a good one...

As to confirm Tony's saying, Sigyn began to sing, almost screaming angrily.

\- _So ya gotta let me know : should I cool it or should I blow ?_

Loki sighed loudly, closing his eyes and taking the bridge of his nose between his fingers. This young lady would certainly be the end of him and yet, he couldn't just let her go. The taste of her full lips were still on his and the mere memory of that kiss made him almost jump on her to start again. Nothing had never felt more right to him than kissing her and yet... she would never be his. She was fire, he was ice...

\- I'm the one who will go, you will stay.

The God's declaration was like a hit on her guts but she tried to remain calm.

\- Okay, she replied with a cool voice, but after you teach me magic.

\- The hell with magic, I'm going to find a way to bring you back to your dear old daddy ! I'm sure Ihe will be thrilled to know the only daughter nearly died just because she wasn't smart enough to obey !

Before she could voiced her opinion, a loud thud made the music stop as the ship shook violently.

\- We're under attack, Peter said with panic as he looked at the window.

A bright lightning hit the spaceship and tried to clinging to it.

\- Doctor, the Trickster murmured between his teeth, as much as I hate to voice it, I'll need your help on this one. We need to drain away the power of Zeus' lightnings. They are magical, made by Hephaïstos himself and I can't deal with them alone. Time to prove me you're an real wizard !

Without debat, the two sorcerers began to chant any spells, making the ship glowed green and orange. More lightnings hit the vessel, trying to crush it. The alarm light was bathing the room wed red, making the walls look bloody. The lightning were becoming more powerful at each strike. The only thing that prevented the ship to do torn in small pieces was the forceful magic of the two wizard on board. Sigyn was doing her best to pilot her ship away, to just escape.

\- Spider-Boy, Flying Monkey, she yelled, can you go at the back of the ship ? I've got two laser cannons you can use to distract them.

The two men ran to it and found two seats with a really good view to shout at Olympus.

\- So cool ! Peter exclaimded, happy to see the weapons. It's like in the old movie ! We're in the Millenium Falcon ! I'll be Han Solo, and you'll be Luke.

He winked at his mentor and sat down. The mechanics of the guns were quite simple, and, in a matter on mere seconds, Stark and Peter were firing hard on the Olympic Gods. Where Stark was claly focused and serious, Peter was joyful and happy, glad to be able to replay in real life a scene of one of his favorite movie.

\- Ned will be soooo jealous, he screamed as he managed to hit the peak on the higest moutain, making it fall.

\- Nice work, wormie ! the billionaire smirked before he screamed to Sigyn. Kid, don't you have the Hyperdrive by any chance ?

\- Unluckily no, she answered, still tapping on her keyboard. Hyperdrive are for drivers who had their licence ! I'm not of age yet ! Keep firing, we're almost out !

Several minutes after, they were all safe, far enough of the planet to be shot. Shruddling a little to ease the tension off his shoulders, Loki stopped chanting the protectional spell. Slowly, his golden scepter materialized on his hand. Smiling with mischief, he closed his eyes, holding firmly to it with both hands. A great light emerged from it, envelopping the ship and kicking out Doctor Strange who collapsed.

\- What the hell was that ? Stark asked with concern as he and Peter went back to the control room.

\- I reinforced all the protection barrieres. The Doctor was still enchanting it, he had to for the scepter to work but it's magic… well, let's just say it rifled his magic away. But don't be mad, he's going to be fine in a few hours…

The teenager had to hold back his mentor for all he wanted was chocked the life out of Loki. To lighten the current mood, Peter tried a little joke.

\- Well, I guess the popular saying is true… An apple can clearly keep the Doctor away !

\- What's that ? Sigyn asked, curiously.

\- You gotta know the proverb : « An apple a day keeps the doctor away »…

\- And how do you do that ? Loki snorted. Are all the Midgardians healers afraid of apples ? Or do you have to throw the fruit hard on them ?

\- No, it generally just means : eat healthy and you won't get sick… But, you knocked Doctor Strange with your staff which contain… AN APPLE ! See my point ?

Sighing loudly, the God of Lies didn't even bother to answer him.

\- You're really stupid, insect, Sigyn laughed slighlty. I'm kinda growning fond of your humor.

Peter blushed hard, not daring to look her in the eyes. Loki scoffed a little, seeing how shy the teenager was. The Trickster turned in head to face Sigyn, his emerald eyes meeting her rainbow ones. The glow of betrayal shone brighlty in her eyes he hurt him, even if he was still angry with her. He didn't know how long they staid there, looking at eachothers.

\- How long before we get back to Earth ? Tony ansked bluntly, ending the heaving staring contest.

\- At the highest speed ?... 5 hours max !

Loki bowed with grace, all princy-like

\- I need to have a little rest, my magic needs to be refill. I'm going in the kitchen. I won't bother you more than necessary, lady Sigyn.

\- Stop that, princelling ! You and I need to ta…

Before she could end her sentence, he just vanished and a faint metallic sound warned them the kitchen door had been locked.

\- What if we are hungry, Stark yelled at the closed door.

The door cracked open quickly and Loki threw something at them as fast as he could. He locked it close immediatly. A sort of octopus with far more tentacles needed laid on the floor, its purple-ish color contrasting with its red dots on its back and its lifeless bright three yellow eyes.

\- Thank you but I'm not hungry anymore, Tony mumbled, taking a few steps back from the creature.

\- Do you want a bite, Spider-Boy, Sigyn said happily. It's truly de-li-cious !


	9. 9 - Witch doctor

_Here's a new chapter I couldn't wait to post. Writing drunken Tony is truly hilarious ! I must admit I took my inspiration on the french humorists Gad Elmaleh and Lagaf ;)_

 **CHAPTER 9 : Witch Doctor**

After Tony had put Stephen Strange on the bed, he retreated calmly in the chair he used to fire at the Greek Gods. Truth be said, he still couldn't believe all he went through : putting Peter in danger, rescuing the English Doctor, meeting very bizarre aliens who helped them to fight Thanos, nearly defeating the titan, being rescued by Thor's annoying little brother and his girl, meeting some deities he had learnt all about at school, working with Hephaïstos, running for their lives... Did he mention he had been also turned into a flying monkey ? Frankly, right now, he could have given anything just to see Peppers, his sweet Pepper, his soon-to-be wife, the one who will hopefully bear his children. The only memory of her smile made all this worthy. He slowly closed his eyes, nursing by the arguments of Peter and Sigyn about Star Wars.

\- I don't get why Luke kissed Leia, Peter's voice exclaimed. Well, we all know she looks good in that golden bikini, but come on, she is family !

\- You don't understand, Sigyn snorted back. She wants Han to be jealous, that's all ! It's quite normal you didn't get it, you're a guy !

\- Yeah but still... It's awkward ! I mean, don't tell me he didn't enjoy this kiss... Well, anyway, I won't say no if she wanted to kiss me...

\- Yuck ! Have you seen her now ? She is all... puffy !

\- Puffy is not her obly problem... She is kind of dead you know...

\- WHAT ? Well I suppose she must be reunite with her true love now... I still don'tget why Leia and Han divorced !

\- In fact, he, he is not dead. Well, you know... Never mind... Man, I can't wait to be home and to finally see Solo ! That movie will be awesome, I sense it !

\- If there's no Vader in there, I can guarantee you it will not ! Come on, even you must see Dark Vader is super cool !

\- Oh yes, I was so happy when I met him in Disneyland ! The picture is still in my room !

\- You met him ? For real ? What did you do to have a picture with him ? I mean, he must be so overbooked ! He is my hero, you know ! Not as much as Loki, that's sure, but still… I must confess I'm attracted to tall, dark, bad,,with magical abilities boys… Do you think Loki could control the Force ?

\- I honestly don't know… It's just a movie, you know…

\- Stop saying that ! I know you're kiddin'… Such stories cannot be invented ! Don't be silly...

Tony's eyes popped open. This was ridiculous. All of this. He just couldn't managed to baby-sit these two all by himself in the middle of space ! Never had he thought a chattering Star Wars could be so annoying. Their unnerving jabbering was too much he could bare while still sober... He slowly went toward the kitchen, but was intercepted by Sigyn first.

\- Where are you going, little - well now, tall- flying monkey ?

\- I need a drink, he grumbled between his teeth. And it's better be something strong.

\- But Loki is in the kitchen... Do you think he is still mad about me ? I mean, I'm the one who have the right to be mad right now, right ?

She cocked her head on the side, looking at him with her big rainbow eyes, apparently waiting for an answer. When none came, she straightened and flashed him a big smile.

\- I'll get him out of here, she whispered dreamily. Don't worry.

She ran - maybe hopped would be a better word - to the kitchen door and knocked three times.

\- Loki, the tiny woman said loudly.

Then three more knocks. His name again and three quick knocks. His name, three knocks, his name and so on and so on. Smirking at Sigyn's joyfulness, Stark put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

\- Let me do it, he whispered with a wink.

The billionaire knocked three times and yelled :

\- Jackass !

Three more knocks and a "Jackass" later, the door swinged open, revealing an angry Loki. His face was twisted with rage.

\- How did you just call me, pityful mortal ?

Tony shrugged before entering in the small kitchen. He quickly find what appeared to be a liquor bottle and pourred himself a drink. The billionaire winked playfully at Peter before shoving Loki out and locking the door. The God grumbled at the close door, his staff appearing fast on his shaking hand.

\- I don't think it's a good idea, Mister Loki, Peter said with a small voice. You could…

\- What can I do to just have PEACE, the Trickster roared, his eyes still on the door.

He didn't see Sigyn coming closer behind him. Two little arms circled his waist and he felt her head laying on his back. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. The warmth of Sigyn's body pressed on his made him feel home. He tried to supress this thought but stood still, knowing perfectly well that _she_ must be the one to end this hug or he would be back in hell in a blink of the eye. He felt her smile, her face pressing on his back.

\- Sometimes, all you need is a hug, she whispered.

The Norns be damned, he jumped out of her loving embrace and stared at her with disgust. The look of rejection in Sigyn's big eyes quickly turned into anger. Before the situation get worse, Peter stood between them.

\- Mister Loki, Miss Sigyn, I don't think fighting is the answer… I'm not an expert of any kind but…

\- Anyways, I don't like you anymore, she screamed, sticking out her tongue. You're mean and vile and cruel and not so good-looking !

Loki took a step near the young woman, a green magical smoke crackling at his fingertips.

\- Mister Stark, Peter yelled at the door, please help me ! Somebody is going to murder someone, but I just don't know who's gonna kill who !

The teenager heard his mentor growled a negative answer. He shoke his head, not wanting to be defeated like that. Without thinking, he began to spin some webs to imprison Sigyn. When he turned to took care of Loki, he found the God beginning to disappear in a million of green pieces, his mischievous smirk was the last think to vanish. Peter turned to face Sigyn who was wrapped from neck to toes in his web, her black painted mouth sealed.

\- I'm sorry, Miss Sigyn, but it was the only way to avoid à fight...

The God of Lies reappeared in the small kitchen to witness a curious scene. Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, filanthropist, also known as Iron Man, was bent over the tiny sink, drenching his face with cold water.

\- What in the None are you doing ? Loki roared.

\- Trying to sober up... Man, that shit is strong !

Spotting an empty bottle of cheria, the most expensive and strongest booze of Sakaar, the Trickster sighed.

\- Don't tell me you've drunk the entire bottle all by yourself...

\- Tis good, Tony exclaimed, raising his hands high in the air.

Seeing how drunk the billionaire was, Loki snapped his fingers and a huge amount of cold water hit Tony who stared at the the God with incredulity.

\- What, Loki shrugged, I just wanted to help you, that's all... you told be water could help...

And then, Tony began to laugh, laughing so very hard he had problems to breathe. Loki looked at him as if he was turning into an actual madman.

\- I...Tony tried to explain through his peals of laugher. I just remembered... One night, when I got engaged I was reaaaaaaaaally drunk, I came home and I was wrong... I took my carkey and put it in my house door... I swear it, the house started ! Driving fast on the highway with my house... vroom... vroom... Pepper opened the shutters and yelled : "What are you doing ? You're mad !" and I was like " Relaaaaaaaaaaax !"...

The fact that Tony had tried to speak like his fiancee made Loki cringed. He took the blade of his nose in his fingers, trying not to kill the wet man who stood before him. Was it truly the same man who defeated him some years ago in New-York ? How pathetic ! The drunk man continued to blattered nonsenses.

\- It reminds me of that one time when I got arrested for driving to fast... What a laugh I had with the cops ! They were like : "Well, well, Mister Stark. How are you feeling ? You cannot even walk straight !". I answered them : "Let me remind you that I'm driving while sitting !"... Pfff... You gotta explain everything to this kind of people...

Breathe in and out, in and out, in, out... Focusing on his breathing helped Loki to stay calm despite the pityful show Tony was making...

\- Eh, where are you, little glass of booze ?... oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, you know what ?... I have a new superpower ! I can talk to objects... Little glass, come here ?... Pff, this one is not very polite... It doesn't even answer me... Not like Jarvis... Or Friday... Did I tell you Jarvis died ?

The eyes of the playboy began to fill with some tears but seconds later, he was laughing again. Yes, he was now clear to Loki that the Midgardian was truly and irrevocably mad.

\- Pepper wants me to stop drinking... Silly, right ?... So one day, while I was having a huuuuuge hangover… The kind of hangover you've have just once in a lifetime… And there I was, with my coffee and a tartine… And I was having the existancial question : « Do I wet it or not ? I wet it or not ? Wet it or Not ? »…. When suddenly, there's Pepper… She came behind and by surprise… And while I was wondering about the tartine problem, on my back, near my ear, she… Wait, I'm gonna play it for you…

Tony took a few stumbling steps back and began to hop to Loki and then yelled at mere centimeters of the God's ear :

\- TONY !

Loki looked murderiously to the Midargdian who struggled to stay on his both feet.

\- And she told me to empty all the bottles of whiskey… I stiil had one full box so… So I came in the sink, in front of the kitchen. No, I made a mistake… I took the first bottle of whisky… and I drained it all down the sink… expect one glass… I drank it… I took the second bottle of whisky… and I drained it all down the sink…

\- Except one drink, Loki murmured, shaking her head.

\- You were there ?... What's it got to do with you ?... So, I took the… Expect two glasses ! So I took the… Did I mention there's 24 bottles in the box ?… So I took the third bottle… I started filling the glass, that I drained on the sink… And I drank the bottle !... At the fourth bottle, it started to screw up… I took the fourth bottle, I opened the glasse, I threw the cap, I filled the box, I drank the sink… At the fifth bottle of whisky… I was holding with house with a single hand… With the other one, I counted the glasses, the bottles, the sinks, the caps, the boxes, the houses… They were 29 !... I said « Freeze ! »… We are all going to count again… 'Cause, if it's true the world turns, the house will rerun… The house did, but the othey way around !... I counted again the glasses, the bottles, the sinks, the caps, the boxes, the houses… They were 114 !... All empty !... Except the house which was full… So I drank it !...

In the little command room, the atmosphere was slightly lighter, Sigyn having dropped her angry glare for a boring one, as she waited for the web to disintegrate. Ruffling his hair with uneasiness, Peter didn't dare to look at her. He had come to the conclusion that this tiny woman was almost even as scary as his aunt May on her bad day... The teenager shivered, imagining the two women comploting together. His thoughts were cut down as Loki opened the kitchen door with haste by kicking the door with his foot. The God was holding Tony by his arms, making his best not to let him fall. The billionaire was struggling to walk, his feet not seeming to obey his incoherent instructions. The strangest thing was the contrast between the two men. The first one was holding his head high with pride and disgust while the other was hilarious.

\- What happened to Mister Stark ? Peter asked, coming closer to help the God carrying the billionaire.

Once sat, Loki put a spell on the drunken madman to avoid his almost inevitable futur falls and, without looking at Sigyn, he did some strange mouvements with his hands on her direction. The web began to loosen before drooping on the floor.

\- I'm afraid, dear Sigyn, that your guest drank the entire stock of cheria...

\- He did WHAT ? She yelled, fear written on her face. Oh no ! Oh no ! No, no, no, no, no ! It was my father's supply ! He'll think I drank it... I'm a dead girl walking... He will be furious ! Why would the monkey do that ? Half a glass is enough to fell unconsious !

While talking, she began pacing, her hands on her hips, chewing her lower lips with frustration. The more she talked, the more fear appeared to her round face.

\- I don't even know what can happen when you drink that much ! Maybe it broke my little monkey... What can I do ?... Oh no, no, no, no...

She began to nibble her nails nervously, still pacing fast around the room. Loki stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She stared at him with anxiety.

\- What should I do ? She whispered. Maybe I should ask the Doctor for help... He gave me some good advices yesterday and...

Tony went on laughing uncontrollably, making him and his chair fall.

\- Don't mind me, the Midgardian succeded to say between his laugh. It just reminds me of a children song... you know the one who does...

He began humming a strange rythm, moving in eyes in tempo. Peter looked amused as he went near his mentor.

\- Hey I know this one !

\- Don't encourage him, insect, Loki mumbled.

\- It's the song the squirrels sang ! The teenager yelled with pride, not caring about the God's angry mood.

The Trickster rolled his eyes as he saw Peter went near Sigyn, took her hands and began to sing.

\- _You told the witch doctor you were in love with him. And then the witch doctor, he told you what to do. He told you : Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla, bang bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla bang bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla, bang bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla bang bang. You told the witch doctor he didn't love you true. You told the witch doctor he didn't love you nice. And then the witch doctor, he game you this advice : Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla, bang bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla bang bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla, bang bang, ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang, walla walla bang bang._

Tears began to roll on Tony's face as he laughed harder and harder. Peter was smiling brightly.

\- I changed a little the lyrics to stick with the situ...

\- How did you know what he told me ? Sigyn cut him, cocking her head.

\- He seriously told you that ? The teenager asked, puzzled.

She nodded madly at him before she started talking again, a spark in her eyes, the cheria problem completly forgotten.

\- He said something like that… But wait, squirrels can sing in Earth ? That's so cool ! Loki, could you but me one when we'll be there ? I'd love to have a singing squirrel...

Strange, who happened to walk in the room some minutes ago, went directly back to the bedroom, not really believing what he had witness… Loki, for his parts, was speechless. It had only happened once or twice in his long life but the scene he had seen had made the Silver-Tongue mute.


	10. 10 - Defying Gravity

_Last chapter before they land on Earth ! Hope you'll like this chapter with the song_ _Deying Gravity_ _of the musical Wicked._

 **CHAPTER 10 : Defying Gravity**

Loki just stood there, watching Sigyn and Peter arguing about talking Midgardians animals while Tony was babbling nonesense, still obviously drunk. What in the Nine did the God of Lies do to deserve such a treatment ? Having to now baby-sit three silly creatures, the fourth obviously unaware of the mess, was the biggest task fate have ever given him. He was the one who was supposed to play mischief to others, not the other way around... The Norns must have a strange sense of humor to have place him here, in this very spaceship with Sigyn and the worse part of the Earth mighty heroes.

Sighing loudly, Loki sat on the bare ground. Stark having drunk all the alcohol on the ship, the Trickster made a circular mouvement with his wrist, opening his dimensional pocket. The black hole, hemming by some sparkling green glow of magic, was just big enough for his hand to went through. Focusing on his magic, he didn't hear the loud silence that followed his little trick.

\- What is that, princelling ? The sweet excited voice of Sigyn echoed on the small room.

\- Just a pocket I created through space and time to stock some things...

Loki's voice was plain, full of boredom, a clear indicator that he didn't want to continue to talk about it. This brows were frowned as he stared at the small frame of the tiny woman who didn't seem to just go.

\- Cool, she squealed. Can you teach me how to do it ? It's a very handy spell, I could store all my make-up, my perfume, my favorite clothes... and of course my weapons ! Like that, I would never be caught of guard again and...

\- Maybe later, Loki tried to dismiss her

He plunged his hand on the portal to withdraw a silver pitcher of mead. He put it next to him and pulled off à golden cup finely decorated with bright emeralds.

\- What does the handsome little prince hide in his secret magical pocket ? She asked, à little spark of malice on her rainbow eyes.

Before he could react, she dived both of her hands on the hole. She threw books after books after books.

\- Aren't you a little geek, she stated with a mischievous smirk. Did I tell you I dig smart guys ?

\- I thought you didn't like me anymore, he sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head on the wall.

With a quick flick of his hand, he closed the magical pocket before sipping his drink. Tony continued to stare the space where the hole had disappear, his eyes nearly out of their sockets. A tray of saliva ran to his chin as he kept his mouth opened. He had a look of pure fascination with a spark of surprise that made the Sakaarian giggled.

\- What are you doing, my flying monkey ?

\- What I'm doing... for a job you mean ?...

The Iron Man was completly out of his right mind as he looked with envy at the mead Loki drank.

\- Spider, Sigyn snapped with autority, keep an eye on these two idiots while I go wake up the Doc...

Hopping happily, she went to her bedroom, finding Strange sitting on the small bed, his eyes fixed on a non-existent point on the black and pink wallpaper. Not saying a word, she put on the nearest shelf the two small cuddy toys she had managed to steal while distracting Loki with the books. They looked used, tired, having being chewed a lot... obviously being very loved by their owner. She smiled, picturing a small baby Loki playing with the plushed animals. One was a strange horse with... eight legs ! Apparently, someone had sewed roughly four more legs to the poor animal. Its saddle was green with a name embroidered in golden letters on it : Sleipnir. She turned her head to study the other toy. It was a very long snake with big red eyes, contrasting with its pale blue skin. The miserable plushed reptile must have had a nasty fight with someone, a part of its soft cloth had been patched up with another fabric while a long incision had been sewed up with care. A part of the patching on the nick was starting to be undone, the blue thread dandling on the self. On its tummy was stitched elegantly what appeared to be its name : Jörmungandr. She shoke her head with disbelief... What sort of little boy could name his favorite beloved toys Sleipnir and Jörmungandr ? She let her thoughts drift and took the toys on her hands. Strocking them fondly, she hide them in her closet instead.

\- Doc, she suddenly said, making him jump, so you think you could...

\- I'm sorry but I'm not a toy vet...

She giggled softly. The Midgardians were so funny sometimes. She just couldn't wait to be finally on Earth and see for real all the awesome things she had dreamt of. She knew that before fun came the fight with the most madman of the Universe but come on, she managed to deal with her father on daily basis... This Thanos couldn't really be crazier than him, right ? She paled at the thought of her father's reaction about her, rescuing the man who help leading the revolution in the spaceship she borrowed without his autorisation. Futhermore, the little flying monkey had drunk all his precious cheria... The Grand Master would never believe it was not her, unless he saw Tony right here, right now...

\- Doc, seriously, my little monkey drank all the bottle of my dad's booze. I don't know what' gonna happen to him...

\- He'll just have a massive hangover.

The short answer of Strange made her confused. She rarely met someone who didn't give a damn about the situation like him... Well, Loki was not bad to it too but... She tried to supress a grin at the ressemblance between the two sorcerers. She sat near the master of mystics arts, her legs swinging nonchatlantly.

\- We'll still have some hours before we land on Earth... I'm bored and Loki won't teach me magic now that I've upsetted him... You know, I don't really know why he is mad at me. Frankly, I'm the one who have every rights to be angry !

\- What does it got to do with me ? He asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Teach me a magic trick ! If I impress my princelling, maybe he won't be mad at me anymore...

Smirking a little, he closed his eyes and made some huge motions with his arms. A grand hole circling with bright orange sparks appeared on the ground.

\- How do you do it ? She asked, excited.

Two hours later, Sigyn finally went out of her room, smiling brightly. Strange followed her quietly. She couldn't suppress her excitment as she entered the control room. Peter rose his head from the Asgardian book he was trying to unscramble and smiled charmingly. Tony was on the ground, still oddly sitting on the chair and deeply asleep. His loud snores was the only thing that could be heard. Loki was still in the same position, eyes closed, his head laying on the wall. Sensing her come near, he slowly opened his eyes, fastly diving into a pool of rainbows as he looked into her eyes. The mischievous smile she send him made him shivered. He had to say something, anything, before she could do something stupid.

\- Spending time alone with the so-called magician will not make me jaleous, he smiked.

Her smile didn't waver as he had excepted.

\- _Something has changed within me_ , she whispered, locking her eyes on his. _Something is not the same. I'm though with playing by the rules of someone's game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap. It's time to try defying gravity._

Before he could rose on his feet, she closed her eyes, focusing hard, her palms pointing at him. The big hole she had learnt to create appeared quickly and Loki disappeared in a flash of pink sparks. Proud of herself, she turned to Strange who nodded his appreciation.

\- What did you do ? Peter asked with fear.

\- I punished him, she said nonchalanly. Don't worry, he'll live...

\- Where is he ? What was... Mister Strange, I mean, Doctor Strange, what did you teach her ?

\- Time to bring him back, Sigyn, Stephen said with a calm voice.

\- Can't we just wait a little longer ?

\- Sigyn...

Sighing, she positionned herself, palms on the ceiling and focused. Seconds later, the big pink sparks hole reappeared and Loki fell hard on the floor in a loud thud. His face was covered with his hair, making impossible for them to know his reaction. He quickly get up, straightened his clothes and, without a warning, took Sigyn by the throat, putting her hard against the wall. He squeezeed tighter, making breath hard for her. Struggling for air, she tried to punch him but the God was too strong for her. With his free hand, he threw his hair back, his eyes full of wrath never leaving hers. She tried to speak but his grip was too strong. Everything began to fade slowly as he squeezeed harder as he rose her, her feet leaving the floor. She squealed a little, her face becoming as white as death.

\- Do. Not. Do. That. Ever. Again !

His cold voice was sharp, full of anger. His eyes were not sweet anymore, darken by an endless wrath. He didn't seem to know who was in front of him, that it was Sigyn he was choking. Peter ran to them, activating his iron spider suit. He threw a web on the God of Lies' wrist, trying his best to make him loosen his grip. Loki's attention turned off Sigyn to the silly little insect. The young woman fell heavily on the ground. She massaged soflty her neck, trying to breath. Doctor Strange rushed to the small woman to check on her, wiping the tears away for her round face, trying to calm the panic which made her shake.

Loki came slowly to Spider-Man, step after step, increasing the tension between them. Peter tried to reason him, to tell him that everything was fine. The man in front of him was nothing like the one who brought him to a feast at Olympus. He was threatening, dangerous, blind by anger. He looked like the God he saw on TV when he was a kid, the God who threatened New York and the entire planet.

Tony had the same feeling and tried to get on his feet to protect the kid. Being drunk while he was travelling with this psycopath was, after all, not the best idea he got. He stumbled toward them, clinging to whatever he could to not lost his balance.

\- Eh, Reindeer Games ! Stop your bullshit ! It was just a joke... not need to be in such a state... you know what, for the God of Mischief, you sure got a disastrous sense of humor.

\- Really Anthony ?! You don't like my sense of humor ?

The God threw Spider-Man against the wall with a flick of his hand and turned to face the billionaire. His green armor materialized, following by his scepter. Loki wore a very nasty smirk on his face. Tony focused on his armor which appeared quickly, trying to ready himself against the attack of the God. The Iron Man blinked a few times, the alcohol making appeared the God twice. Unless it was a trick of the Trickster, like the one he did back in Germany.

\- Okay, time out before you freaked put on me ! I don't really like the impression of déjà-vu... I know, _we_ know, how this is gonna finished ! I'm gonna offer you a drink and you will once again threw me off the window... Except this time, wise man, we're on a spaceship and I don't want to float in space !

Before the God could answer, the billionaire shot on him. Sigyn screamed, seeing the man of her life taking a few step back under the blast of the impact. Doctor Strange then totally loose his patience and made reappeared the portal under Loki. Tony and Sigyn watched the magician with awe. A scream was heard on this other end of the ship following by a loud thud. Stephen shrugged and Tony crawled to Peter who was beginning to regain his consciousness. Loki, full of wrath, came back from the bedroom. Sygin ran to him and, before he could react, slapped him hard on his cheek. The form of her small hand began to appear on his pale skin.

\- You and I, it's OVER, she yelled. I HATE YOU ! You almost killed me, you freak ! I'm gonna tell daddy everything and you're going to suffer ! Did you hear me ? He is going to kill you and it's gonna be slow and painful... I will be there to watch you agonize and I'll just laugh and do NOTHING to save you !

She turned her heels and went on her bedroom, locking the door behind her. They jumped as they heard her loud scream of pure rage. Loki paled as he began to realise what he had done. Strange tried to lighten the mood, saying praises of his new student.

\- She is pretty strong. I don't know why you don't want to teach her magic... It took more far more than two hours to create a space loop. Sigyn learnt fast, she could be...

\- You are the one who teach her that ?! Loki roared, his anger coming back. You're the one who should be punished !

The God of Mischief conjyred quickly his small blades and prepared to throw them at the Midgardian magician while Doctor Srange activated his magical shields. The loud alarm interrupted them from beginning their fight. The red light made Tony laugh et babble about the red armor while Sigyn rushed off her room like nothing happen to the main computer.

\- Land-oh, she yelled, jumping happily. Earth, here we go ! Where do we land ?


	11. 11 - ET

_Brand New Chapter with the song_ _E.T._ _by Toybox ;)_

 **CHAPTER 11 : E.T.**

\- Guys, I need to know where to land safely !

The cold silence on the control room astonished her as the spaceship began to lower its speed. Tony sat loudly on the floor, looking at all the person with a sly grin. Loki pushed him with his feet, making the billionaire fall, laughing. Peter didn't dare to speak, too shocked by what had previously happen while Doctor Strange laid on the door frame, arms crossed on his chest, his eyes fixed on the God of Lies. Sighing loudly, she began to madly type on the keyboard.

\- Sparkles is supposed to be here, right ?

\- Sparkles ? Peter dared to ask with a small voice.

\- This idiot's brother ! Sigyn answered with a mouvement of her head to Loki.

\- I'm adopted... he replied with a cold voice.

\- Never mind, she murmured angrily. You're still an idiot. All I need is searching for huge electricity variation to...

\- Sparkles? Stark asked with interest. You have another brother who can make lightnings ?

\- No ! Loki roared, impatient. She is talking about Thor ! Apparently, he can do lightnings without his precious hammer... Which is great considering the fact that our sister destroyed Mjolnir...

\- Wait... you sister... destroyed... his hammer... How did this happen ?

\- I honestly don't know... and she's not _my_ sister but _his_... I'm the only one who get adopted... It was my fault that time !

\- Thor never mentionned anything about a sister !

\- It's kind of normal... The Allfather had her locked up... He was afraid she would take control of Asgard by destroying everything... We didn't even know that she...

\- Slow down, Reindeer Games... Are you sur she's not _your_ sister ? Because, to be honest, she could be ! Taking possession of a planet, destroying everything, being imprisonned by dear old dad...

\- Can we just come back to the tracking problem ? Sigyn sighed.

\- I don't think we can track my brother like that, the Trickster said nonchalanly. Midgardians have a lot of electric displays and...

\- Back in Sakaar, I ran some tests on Sparkles, she began to explain to anybody in particular, daddy has no idea about that so never tell him that. It appeared that the God of Sparks sort of vibes at a certain electric frequence. So I just have to settle this think to that frequence and then... BOOM, I gotcha !

A small red dot flashed of the computer, spotting him in Wakanda. With ease, Sigyn entered to new coordonates. She jumped slightly as Loki put his large hand on her shoulder. Sighing, she turned to face him, her happy attitude turning into a cold and angry one. Loki's expression softened almost immediatly as he saw the mark of his large hand beginning to appear on the soft skin of her throat. He came closer to her, running his fingers on the bruises which began to slowly disappear.

\- I'm sorry... I once fell during a whole year... It was my fault, I shouldn't have let go of Grundnir... I... I don't want to experience it ever again... I'm...

She placed a cold hand on his cheek in a recomforting gesture. Her smile was genuine but the remainder of anger lingered in her big eyes. Everyone was silent around them. They were watching the scene with awe. Even Tony, who was still obviously drunk, didn't say a word. Clearing his throat, uneased with what had happened, Strange decided to end the silence.

\- Are we far from Wakanda ?

Sigyn turned her head to the magician and smiled.

\- Just a few minutes... she answered before return in her gaze on Loki. For the record, I'm still mad at you !

She went to her tiptoes to kiss him quickly on his cheek before returning to the computer. The men was astonished to see her act like nothing particular had happened. Loki was grinning like an idiot, his fingers strocking his cheek. She hummed happily as the ship went fast to its destination point. As they began to see it, she asked with a small voice.

\- Just to know, do you know some people in Wakanda ? They are not gonna shot us, right ?

\- I don't think so but they have a very powerful shield to avoid intruders, Strange said. Maybe if they knew Stark is with us...

She quickly grabbed a small microphone and gave it to the billionaire who seemed to be completly lost on his mind. She kneeled next to him, petting his head soflty. He smiled brightly and looked with bewildment at the device he held.

\- You must speak in it, flying monkey. Tell them we mean no harms, that we're here to save the day !

He nodded and after clearing his throat, began to yell in the microphone.

\- What's up, guys ? It's Stark, Tony Stark... It would be great if you could let us him, I don't feel very well... Damn, that alien booze was strong...

A blast of energy opened a small part of the electric shield, allowing the tiny ship to enter. The entire landscape was devastated, dust and blood covering the once green vegetation. The black space landed loudly. Grey smoke surrounded the vessel as some wakandians warriors, following by some strangely clothed Midgardians, positionned themself in front of the doors. Stark fumbled to get on his feet but Sigyn put a frinedly hand on his chest.

\- Let me handle this, monkey. I'm very good at annoucing people ! I used to do that a lot back in Sakaar.

She came out first and without a warning, pushed the small button of a strange device she was hiding in her hand. A loud rythmic music resounded as she began to speak.

\- Behold your savior and his pets from Earth ! She announced before beginning to sing _. Loki is an alien, and he's kind'a spacy, comin' from the universe to party and go crazy. Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo, here we go ! Attention everyone, there's a party in your town. Loki is on the loose, and he's got it goin' on. Come do the Loki dance, wiggle up your hands. He's everybody's friend, and loves to party. Come do the Loki dance, wiggle up your hands. Everybody say yippie-yo and yippie-yeah !_

A loud silence followed, everybody was watching her with a sort of dread and shock, no-one dared to speak. During the song, Loki had come out besides Sigyn, standing tall and confident even if he stared at her with confusion, a spark of anger glimmering on his emerald eyes. The Iron-Man, Spiderman and Doctor Strange stood awkardly, watching the rest of the Avengers with unease.

\- I thought I wouldn't ever say it but your song is far much worse than mine ! The captain out of time finally said, breaking the cold silence.

Tony went on laughing hard, cluntching to Peter not to fall. The two of them made their best to walk amongst the rest of the Avengers. Doctor Strange staid silent, following them with an odd smile. Loki laughed past Sigyn, whispering to her softly.

\- That was humilating !

She stared at him with confusion as he went near his brother who hugged him tightly, perhaps a little too tighlty seeing how Loki paled thanks to suffocation. Tears were filling the eyes of the God of Thunder as the God of Lies patted hesitantly his brother's back.

\- I thought you were dead ! Thor finally said, letting go of his sibling.

\- And I thought you were missing an eye, Loki answered with irony.

\- Oh, it's a gift of the sweet rabbit I teamed up with… How… Why are you not dead ? I heard your neck crack !

\- A true sorcerer never tells his tricks…

The sly grin Loki flashed made Thor on a full big-brother mode as he took his brother on a bear hug again. The Trickster tried to stay impassive but fell miserably as he smiled softly, happy to see his brother alive. Sigyn went running to them, hugging them both.

\- I'm so happy to see you again, Sparkles, she squealed with excitement.

Thor looked at the small woman with fear in his eyes. He let out a little shriek as he broke the hug and took some steps back.

\- Why are you here ? He asked, frightened and then turned to Loki. Why did you bring her here ? She is crazy this one, you cannot trust her !

\- I'm so relieved to have found you, she babbled like Thor never talked. Once all of his shit is fixed, daddy will be thrilled to see you again ! You do know there's a price for you ! I think I'll buy a new spaceship with the reward...

\- Sigyn, Loki interrupted coldly, now is not the time. Besides, my brother will not go back to Sakaar, neither I am. I'll just drop you there and we will _never_ meet again. Understand ? I would not burdened you with my presence more than necessary.

She cocked her head to study the Trickster and pouted. He tried hard not to find her adorable and resist the urge of taking her into his arms. A raccoon, curiously dressed, walked to them, stopping near Thor and at the new arrivals' surprise, he asked.

\- I guess you're his not-so-dead brother but who's the chick ?

Squealing with excitement, Sigyn dropped to her knees and took the animal in her arms to pet him. The raccoon tried his best to escape her strong grip, cursing loudly. Everyone felt silent, watching the scene with curiousity.

\- This is Sigyn, Loki answered with a strange calm. She is the one who saved me from an eternity of floatting through space.

\- Can somebody help me ? the raccoon shrieked. I'm not a toy !

\- Brother, Thor asked worringly, can you do something ? My sweet rabbit is suffocating...

\- This, Loki said, pointing his long finger toward the animal, is not a _rabbit_. It's a raccoon.

\- No, it's not, the God of Thunder said annoyingly. Tell him you're a rabbit ?

All they heard was a muffled scream. Sigyn was playing with the raccoon like he was a baby. Luckily for the animal, the woman didn't really master her magic orelse, Loki was sure the raccoon would now have a bibber and a bib.

\- What took you so long to come to Earth ? The now-blond assassin asked.

\- Let's see, the Trickster took the pose, acting like he was remembering. I died, came back to life, this little brat took me aboard on her ship, we got fired at, went to Titan, unfortunately too late to kill Thanos, met these 3 idiots who came with us, we made a stop on Olympus, went to a feast amongst the greek deities, messed up with Aphrodite and Hephaïstos after I get a new weapon to kill Thanos and then get here on a very long trip...

\- And he turned me into a flying monkey, Tony added with indignation. Twice !

Shaking his head, Thor showed his new weapon, half hammer, half axe.

\- No need of your weapon, brother. I went to Nidavellir for Eitri to make me a powerful weapon. Meet Stormbreaker, forged by a dying star !

Sighing, Loki materialised his golden scepter which glimmered at the bright sun of Earth. A wind of panic shocked the remainds of the once-powerful Avengers. In a matter of seconds, Natasha was pointing her two guns at him, Thor was sparkling with lightning bolts, the Captain was ready to throw his tiny new shield, Bruce was curling up behind Tony while Rhodey was aiming all the weapon of his silver armor at the God of Lies. Smirking, Loki spinned his staff between his elegant fingers, not caring about the change of attitude. Peter went running between the Avengers and Loki, hands up in a deseperate attempt to calm everyone.

\- Everybody calms down, the teenager said with force. Mister Loki is with us. He just wants to help us !

\- Is this true ? Bruce asked. You don't want to use your staff to kill us all and rule our planet ?

\- Not at this particular moment... Loki whispered with a sly smile before winking. Like I said before, it varies from time to time.

\- Told you that it wasn't a great idea to rebuild your blue stick of power, Tony laughed. By the way, I helped created it so you can all lower your weapons. I hope I'm not mistaken but Reindeer Games is not gonna do anything against us.

\- I just want to kill the titan who killed me, Loki sighed and then pointed his weapon. This, this is the only way to defeat Thanos and bring back everyone he erased.

He threw his scepter in the air, making it disappear, to the great relief of the Avengers. Sigyn ran to Loki, the talking raccoon still incapable of moving in her arms.

\- No one is hurting my Kiki ! she roared. Nos, let's plan our plan we should plan to kill this Thanos !


	12. 12 - Let's Do It For Our Country

_New chapter with the song_ _Let's Do It For Our Country_ _of Grease 2._  
 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa  
_

 **CHAPTER 12 : Let's Do It For Our Country**

Tony, Natasha, Peter, Thor, Steve, Rhodey, Stephen, Shuri and Loki were assembled in a small room in the biggest building in Wakanda. Sigyn was sitting on a corner of this room, playing with a now angry raccoon who cursed some very nasty words. To stop him from talking, and few people knew how, she had glued a pink pacifier to its mouth.

Loki sat comfortably on a big armchair, his hands behind his head, hearing boringly the current conversation. As much as he loved Thor dearly, the new King of Asgard couldn't plan a proper battle. It was all muscles and blood, just brute strength. The others were trying to talk sense about it but the mighty Thor didn't want to understand. Thor never ever wanted to hear the opinion of other warriors, being intimately convinced he was always the best. He was so arrogant. Loki smirked as he watched all the mighty heroes argued. How pathetic… He closed his eyes, smiling as he saw his mother's face from his memory. He slowly conjured the rest of the Apple of Discord on his hand and began to throw it absentmindly before catching it easily, his long cold fingers winding on the golden fruit.

He didn't really know how much time went out before he was hit hard on the head. Grunting, he popped his eyes open, his cold stare facing the soldier out of time. Everyone was silent, all gaze curiously fixed on the God of Lies. Natasha had catched the apple, holding the fruit near the Trickster's face.

\- Didn't your mommy teach you not to play with your food ?

The Black Widow remark made him laugh as he sat up straight. He gently took the golden item from her and cleaned it against his chest.

\- This, dear assassin of my heart, is _not_ food. _This_ is a part of my plan to defeat Thanos...

\- What will you do with an apple ? Shuri asked with irony. The fruit is not even full !

\- The missing slice is in my scepter, Loki explained with an odd calm. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Apple of Discord, the very one Eris threw on Midgard and Pâris gave to Aphrodite.

\- Brother, Thor said with concern, don't tell me you...

\- I needed it ! Hephaïstos said it was the only item that could fueled _my_ weapon.

\- And what did Aphrodite had to say about it ?

\- Well, Tony said with a sly grin, according to Reindeer Games, she said yes several times...

\- Brother... the God of Thunder roared

\- What ? Loki shrugged. It's not like she was using it or anything...

\- And how could this part of the Greek mythology help up ? Steve asked, trying to ignore the looks of disapproval Thor gave to his younger sibling.

\- I don't think your tiny minds can understand how a creation of the God of Fire works but to put it simply, the scepter needed a powerful item to help increasing my powers. The item must had a connection to who master the staff, that is to say, me.

\- You're more powerful with your new staff, so what ?

\- I'm also now truly immortal which makes me able to defeat Thanos. You see, according to sister dearie, in order to kill him, you must die too... Once he is dead, his soul will be the key to bring back all your loved ones.

\- You spoke with Hela ? Thor asked, shocked.

\- Thanos did really kill me so obviously, I met her again. And let me tell you, brother. She is really mad at you !

Loki winked playfully at his sibling while Thor paled, his grip tightening around Stormbreaker. Bruce patted the God of Thunder's back with sympathy.

\- So basically, Rhodey said, we just have to kill Thanos so you can use his soul to save everyone ?

\- I just have one question, Natasha interrupted. Why do you want to help us ? After all, you're the God of Chaos and chaos is exaclty what we're in...

\- I do like chaos, the Trickster answered calmly, but only when I'm the one who cause it... Besides, even if it's hard to believe, I do care about Asgard. I can't let my people suffer like that. Believe it or not, I was a good king !

Steve looked suspiciously at the others on the room, silently asking them if they believed Loki. The Trickster sighed loudly, shaking his head with disbelief. What could he do to gain their trust ? Wasn't the fact that the Man of Iron still alive a solid proof of his new-found kindness.

\- I'm not kidding ! I did was a good king !

\- You can't blame us for not trusting you, the Captain said with authority. You did tried to rule our planet few years ago ! New York is still recovering !

Loki slowly put a sly grin on his face and, never breaking eye's contact with Steve, he smoothly turned himself into the former version of Captain America, a replica of his ancient rond shield on his right arm. The real Steve Rogers stared a his « double » with awe.

\- Will it be better to trust me with this form ? Loki's voice asked through his Captain form. Costume's a bit much... so tight. I must said I prefer this one than the one you're wearing… Dark blue is so not your color… But the confidence of this costum ! I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism ? God bless America...

Loki easily avoid Steve's punch, taking a step back. He rose his hands, signaling by this move he means no harms. He magically became himself again, but still wearing the captain' suit.

\- Come on, Mister Rogers, Loki smirked, if you don't want to put your faith in me because of what I did, just do it for your country.

Sigyn put the magically-asleep raccon on the ground and went near the man of her life. Taking two pen from a long table, she began drumming and nodded at Loki who started, to everyone surprise, to sing.

 _\- America is calling, let's care enough to give our very best. For if we give our very best, I know that we will more than pass the test. If I could have three wishes, I'd wish that you'd live free, I'd wish for amber waves of grain from sea to shining sea. Yeah, let's do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue._

\- _Just think about it_ , Sigyn continued to sing. _It would be like as if we were doing it for the Statue of Liberty, or the Grand Canyon, or the New York Yankees... it would be like as if we were doing it for... Disneyland !_

Everyone went on laughing hard, except Steve who clearly didn't understand the reference. Confused, Loki furrowed on brows as he waited for them to calm down. Wiping his laughing tears away, Tony stumbled near Loki and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

\- First of all, where did you hear this song ? And second, you do know this song is not about actually going to war, right ?

\- Sigyn... the God of Mischief roared slowly.

The tiny woman giggled under his cold glare. He was really cute when he was angry and his new costum was so... tight. She could see all his muscles tend. Her cheeks reddened at the memory of his firm body against her. She decided to turn her glare to Peter to surpress the overwhelming feeling that wanted to take over her entire being.

\- I never knew you have such a beautiful voice brother, Thor said proudly, making his companions laugh again.

\- Anyways... Loki grumbled between his teeth, do you have a clue of where the mad titan is ?

\- He could be anywhere, Steve shrugged. You're the one who worked with him so...

\- If I had known you would be useless, the Trickster mumbled, I wouldn't have come here ! Your all crew is not even complete ! Tell me, Black Widow, where is your dear archer ?

\- Legolas had retired, Tony answered before Natasha could do something she might regret later.

\- Wait a minute, Sigyn exclaimed. You know Legolas ? The blond elf with pointy ears and...

\- It's just a nickname, Tony answered with a smirk. It's because Clint is veeeeeery gifted with a bow and arrows...

Disappointed, Sigyn' smile fell as she looked the ground. It was like watching a kid learning that Santa Claus is not real.

\- Let's get shift on ! Steve interjected. The gauntlet is destroyed and our only chance of bringing everyone back from non-existence is finding Thanos. How can we do that ?

Thor turned to Strange who hadn't said a word from the beginning. The blue eyes of the master of mystics arts were distant, like he didn't want to announce the bad news.

\- I can't track it if I don't have his DNA and I really doubt anyone of you had a sample of his hair or blood...

Natasha's glare was so murderous she could killed Thor if only he looked at her. The God of Thunder lowered his head and sighed.

\- I did jab him with Stormbreaker but I cleaned my weapon.

\- What about the gauntlet ? Bruce asked. Maybe some trace of his DNA are...

\- The sample would be too tiny, Tony shrugged. Unless...

Everyone was waiting for the millionnaire to continue. But the Iron Man was lost in his thoughts. He was pacing and focusing hard on something.

\- Unless what ? Shuri asked, losing patience.

\- Scott Lang, he whispered. If we find a sample, I'm pretty sure he can enlarge it ! Mighty heroes of Earth and... Midgard and... sorry love I don't recall where you come from... we need Ant-Man !

\- Ant-Man ? Loki asked with disbelief. An other insect of yours ?

\- He's not m... Scott can shrink himself at the size of an ant, okay ? Unfortunately, I'm not the one behind he's super suit... Doctor Pym is...

\- I told you this planet was awesome, Sigyn squealed while elbowing the God of Lies. It's so exciting ! I'm going to see an ant-man !

\- An ant had not quarrel with a boot, Loki whispered, his eyes far away.

\- What ? Peter asked, completly lost.

\- Nothing, the Trickster said with a smirk. Just remembering good old time when I came here to rule you all. That was so much fun...

A violent slap of Natasha made Loki back to reality. He flashed her a bright sly smile, clearly enjoying seeing her infuriate. Steve cleared his throat and every glaze turned to him.

\- So, let me recap. First, we need to find Ant-Man to help us have the DNA of Thanos. Second, the Doc will do his juju thing to find the titan so Thor can open a portal to his place. Third, Loki kill him and use his soul to bring back everyone.

\- Putting it like that, it seemed rather simple, Rhodey said, sitting on his chair with all his weight. I kinda like it, except the lastest point...

\- And where is this son of an ant ? Thor asked.

\- The lastest news I had from him, he was under house arrested, thanks to dear Captain...

Tony smirked as he announced it. Sigyn had to smile, noticing how the millionnaire could sometimes be so like her princelling : both arrogant and self confident.

\- What are we waiting for ? She asked, hopping on site.

\- You are not going out there, the Trickster said with force.

\- I'm finally where I've been dreaming my whole life and you want me to stay here ! Not a chance, princelling ! I'm helping you to find this ant, end of discussion !

Thor paled as he saw his younger sibling breaking in face of the woman, telling her to always stay near him and to speak under no circumstances. The Grand Master's daughter could be a small piece of a woman but she definatly had a great power over Loki. The God of Thunder smiled a little when he saw a spark of something he never saw in his brother's eyes.


	13. 13 - Freeze your brain

_New chapter with the song_ _Freeze your brain_ _of Heathers, the Musical._  
 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

CHAPTER 13 : Freeze Your Brain

Hours later, after a short change into midgardian clothes, Steve, Tony, Thor, Loki and Sigyn were on their way to Scott Lang's house. Peter wasn't part of the expedition, the billionaire wanted to avoid a highly likely fight between Ant-Man and Spider-Man.

The tiny woman couldn't advert her gaze from the God of Lies, dressed in a dark green three-piece suit with a golden tie. His long black hair was tied back in a tight bun, revealing better the refine traits of his face. She resisted the urge to touch his high cheekbones, his muscular jawline, his thin lips… The distainct difference of his older brother was hilarious. Where Loki was magnificent and very elegant, Thor was the complete opposite. His grey tee-shirt and pain jeans didn't show any sign that he was now a king, the protectorof the Nine Realms.

Sigyn pulled her black leather jacket away, she was too hot, felt too compressed in the midgardian outfit. She wasn't used to wear so many layers of clothes, she was choking. But she had to admit she kind of liked the clothing Shuri gave to her. The short black shirt was beautifully indented, stopping before her belly-button, showing her flat stomach. The tight dark pink leggings underlined the curves of her legs and the black platform shoes helped making her look taller. If only her new attire could made Loki looked at her just like she looked at him.

\- Are you thirsty, Miss Sigyn ? Steve asked as they stopped the car to let Tony use the bathroom. Why won't you and Loki buy a drink while I'll chat with Thor ?

\- Yes, Sigyn... you must be really thirsty ! I'll wait you here, Loki said, winking at Steve before smiling brightly at the young woman.

\- You don't wanna come ? She whispered, pouting.

Steve cleared his throat and look with desesperation at Thor who didn't seem to care anout what was happening.

\- Loki... Maybe it will be safer if you go with her... You know, a damsell like her...

\- I don't see why I would do such a thing... She is definetively not a damsell and she has absolutly nothing to fear... In fact, I feel bad the poor creature who would harm her ! If there is a danger, it's for the guy, not for her ! And, I'm clearly not thirsty !

\- Yes... You know, I have one or two I want to talk with Thor...

\- Oh Captain... I'm really happy that we'll talk... But I don't see why my brother cannot stay...

\- I am _not_ your brother ! But you're right... Why can't I stay ? Since when our dear Captain is into secretiveness ? As the God of Mischief, I'm not against one or two plottings from time to time...

\- Steve, Sigyn interrupted... I think I'll need some green right-angle paper and you, God of Mischief of my heart, you're coming with me ! It's kinda obvious they'll talk about you and they, well mostly Steve, don't want you to listen...

He gave her some money as she went out of the car. She gently took the cold hand of the Trickster and drove him away to the little store. Loki followed her without saying a word, uneased and quite shaken by the small warmth Sigyn's hand lighted inside of him. The simple fact she held his hand on her tiny little one was enough to drive him completly crazy.

\- What is on that beautiful mind of yours ? She asked with a complete innocence.

\- That's none of your business ! He answered harshly before dropping her hand.

The absence of her hand in his made him feel empty and he immediatly regretted his rudeness. Fortunately for him, Sigyn didn't appear to mind it. She looked with amazement at the tiny store, observing every single items on every single storage shelf, rhapsodizing about the things she knew thanks to the small magic box of Earth. With a bizarre cold drink - strangely named slushy - in her hand she just had paid for, she finally turned back to him and stared at his emerald eyes.

\- You know, no-one's life is perfect... Everyone has dreams that will never be fulfilled. For example, my life is not really ideal. My dad doesn't want me to get out of my own room because he is afraid I might get hurt... Crazy, right ?

Having said her biggest secret, she now felt exposed, naked in front of the man of her life. To avoid losing her self-confidence, she sucked on the straw and tasted the odd drink. She closed her rainbow eyes shut hard, as pain began to appear on her round face. Loki came closer, looking for what might have hurt her.

\- Damn, slushies are so cold ! She giggled like nothing bad had happened. That's really the best thing I know to forget your problems...

She cocked her head on the side and studied closely the worried face of Loki. The God might had built walls to protect him but these walls seemed to shattered when they were alone. Sigyn would never said it aloud but she really loved the fact that she was one of the few that Loki allowed to see his true self. Well, maybe he didn't really allow it but still. She held the drink to him and started humming :

\- _Freeze your brain. Swim in the ice, get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight, let nothing remain. Freeze your brain, shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain. Forget who you are, unburden your load. When the voice in your head says you're better off dead, don't open a vein. Just freeze your brain. Go on and freeze your brain. Go on, try it..._

\- Sigyn, I'm a frost giant. I can't...

\- Don't take it literally ! Just... Arrrg, you're annoying, you know that ?

She stormed out the store and went directly to the car. Thor and Steve stopped talking immediatly after she sat inside. She was clearly mad about something. They naturally searched for Loki who was nowhere to be seen.

\- Sigyn, Thor said with a small voice, where is Loki ?

\- Don't know, don't care, she just said before take a sip of her frozen drink. By the way, what were you talking about ? I assume it must be about Loki...

\- You're right, Miss, Steve said, looking at her through the wing mirror. We were wondering if we could trust him and what relationship you two have...

Thor send the comrade a murderous glare before turning with difficulty to face the tiny woman. Strangely, she didn't seem to be affected by the bluntness of the captain's answer.

\- You can trust him, she said with a shrug, her eyes daring to nowhere in particular. During our journey, all he talked about was Thanos... Conserning the other question, well, he lost a bet, back in Sakaar, and now he must teach me magic. So we're just in a professor/student relationship... Oh, and he is in love with me, but he doesn't know it yet...

\- Sigyn, Thor whispered, uneased, my brother doesn't love anyone but himself. In fact, I think he even doesn't love himself anymore since he knows he's blue...

\- Loki is depressive ? Stece asked, dazed.

\- What ? No ! Well, I dont know... Dad just... But they weren't really close... Well, not in the end... He is the one who sent him to a retirement home, you know...

\- He sent Odin, the great and powerful Odin, in a retirement home on Earth ?

Before Thor could answer, Tony and Loki went back on the car, the two of them completly silent. Smirking, Sigyn waited patiently for the God of Lies to sat comfortably next to her. She smiked, taking a long sip of her slushy before throwing the rest of the frozen drink at a shocked Loki. The sudden change of temperature melted the skin shifting charm Odin had placed on him when he was just an infant. His now exposed blue Jotun skin contrasted with his infurious red eyes. The completed marks on his skin entlined all his traits. All in one, he was magnificent, even in this form. Extreme coldness rushed like waves from his body, making everyone in the car shivered.

\- You're right, he's blue ! Sigyn whispered, covering her pulpy mouth with her hand. You're beautiful...

She tended her hand, wanting nothing more than to trace the schemes of his skin. He quickly changed back to his Aesir form before she could reach him and got out of the car.

\- And now, he's even more pissed out, Tony sighed. Thank you !

Sigyn didn't say a word, her eyes fixed on the form of Loki's body who was walking away. Grumbling some curses, the billionaire turned on the car and followed the angry God, driving very slowly. Once he reached him, he lowered his window, yelling at the Trickster.

\- Hey, Reindeer Games, come in ! You're not gonna walk all the way to Lang's house ! It's miles away !

Loki didn't answer and just shrugged. He put his hands on his trousers' pockets and continued to walk at a speed rythm. Tony sighed loudly and drove carefully and slowly behind him. Every half an hour, he would stopped and asked the Trickster if he wanted to joint hem in the car. And every time, he would just shrugged and walked away, never looking at the car. So, instead of arriving in the early afternoon, they finally saw Scott's house when the sun dropped.

A little girl with brown hair and a unicorn ear muffs was already waiting in front of the front door with a tall blond woman. They were hand in hand, looking with curiousity the tall handsome man walking toward them, a black expensive car following him at a very slow speed.

\- Mister, the tiny girl said with seriousness, don't freak out but... I think à car is following you...

\- Really ? You're sure ? He asked with irony, forcing himself to not roll his eyes.

\- Yes ! But don't worry, my daddy teached me some karate moves... They won't kidnap you !

Loki stared a moment at the mini-mortal, raising an eyebrow before he reported his attention to the blond woman.

\- Is this the residence of Scott Lang ? Loki asked them with a stern voice.

\- Daddy's not home, the young girl answered, frowning. I'm Cassie by the way.

She held her tiny hand in front of her, waiting for the strange man to shake it. To her astonishment, he didn't, he just turned around to face Tony, Steve, Thor and Sigyn who were now out of the car.

\- Sorry ma'am, Steve went near the blond woman. We're looking for Scott Lang. It's very important...

\- I don't know where he is, she answered honestly. Last time I talked to him, he said he had work to do in the laboratory of Mister Pym. Something might had happened, Scott would never miss on opportunity of spending time with his daughter.

Tony shoke in head, already imagining the worst. What if Scott and Hank Pym were erased from existence ? The grave look on Lang's daughter's eyes made him shivered and he tried to think about something else. He swore he would bring her daddy home safe.

\- Ooooh, you're too cute ! Sigyn squealed, kneeling in front of the little girl.

Cassie giggled and started to babble about hair beauty with the weird young woman. Loki smiled, watching the scene with awe, picturing - to his most greatest surprise, another little girl with black striated with pink hair and emerald eyes instead of Scott's daughter. The Trickster forced himself to not stare but instead, focused his attention to the stupid monologue of what appeared to be the ex-wife of this Scott Lang.

It seemed that the workplace of Doctor Pym was thirty minutes away by car. They were thirty minutes away from the first part of the plan, that is to say, if Ant-Man was still alive. The journey there was spend in complete silence, Loki only agreeing to go in the car if Sigyn was not sitten next to him. The tense atmosphere on the vehicle became colder when the small woman dared to stared with a puzzle look at the Trickster. To be honest, the God of Lies was still perplexed by what he had imagine. He needed to clear his mind from the silly little Sakaarian.

The building they parked in front of was not really impressive comparing to the old Stark tower but it was still quite massive, certainly able to be a workplace for hundreds of employees. Nevertheless, it seemed that no living souls inhabited it. However, a simple spell of detection allowed Loki to find out a single human was still in the building. To check every part, they decided to form two teams. Steve and Tony went searching the first floors while Thor, Loki and Sigyn went on the top floors. The small woman hopped from room to room, searching like neither of the two Norse Gods were following her meters away.

\- So... Thor started, uneased. You and Sigyn, huh ?

\- What ? Oh no ! Oh, no, no, no ! This brat is crazy ! I mean, even crazier than me ! Did I tell you she wants to be the shadow of my shadow ? And even worse, the shadow of my dog ? I don't even have a dog !

\- All I'm saying is you seem to be a better self with her around...

\- Frankly, I don't know how I even manage to stay calm when she is near me. She's a real psycopath !

\- I must say she reminds me of you...

\- Are you out of your mind ? I'm nothing like her ! By the Norns, I'm sure if she could, she would stab me !

Thor didn't answer, he just continued to walk, a big smile on his face. Noticing his brother's entertaintement about his misery, Loki shoot him a murderous glare.

\- Don't you even start of... You know what ? I won't speak about her with you anymore, you big oaf ! There's nothing romantic between us ! Can you imagine one minute me with her ? It would be a disaster ! Her father would kill me if I started to court her ! Well, remind me to never mention to him that I kissed her.

\- You kissed her ?

The red astonished face of the God of Thunder would have make Loki laugh if he weren't so angry at himself about spilling this little mistake of his.

\- Just to shut her up ! I would never do...

The little woman turned around and walked toward them, stopping the God of Lies to tell the biggest lie of his life. She completly ignore Loki, talking to Thor like he was the only one with her.

\- There's no-one here. Unless the mysterious ant is on the roof, I don't know where he could be...

Surprisingly, once on the roof top, all they found was a huge metallic installation. A computer was set in front of it, still running. No living souls appeared to be there so Sigyn ran to it and began to type madly on the keyboard. A red flashing dot appeared on the screen and she smiled brightly.

\- The little ant is in there ! She screamed happily.


	14. 14 - Jackass In A Can

_New chapter with the song_ _Jackass In A Can_ _from the TV show Galavant._  
 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

CHAPTER 14 : Jackass In A Can

\- Where is he ? Thor asked, looking everywhere but finding nothing.

\- According to the computer, the ant is really - like really really - tiny ! Tinier than microscopic if you like...

\- Don't touch anything, Loki roared at Sigyn who was about to press a big red button.

\- But I'm pretty sure that button will make him bigger !

\- Don't !

The God of Mischief put a firm hand on hers, stopping her from pushing the device. The warm contact with her soft skin made him feel dizzy, burning him with the most enjoyable sensation. He tried not to stare at her and supressed a groan when she bit her lower lips, pouting slightly. The Norns be damned, this little brat would be his own ending. She was too... not enough... Well, truth be told, Loki had to admit that she was everything he wished for but she was also everything he didn't wished for. He let her little hand go and turned to his sibling.

\- Can you watch over her while I go fetch the others two idiots ?

\- Brother, Thor answered with a calm voice, I don't think it will be wise for you to go. I'm the one who should...

\- You won't let me alone with her, will you ? I'm sure you don't want to find me dead after your return...

\- Hey ! Sigyn yelled with indignation.

\- Maybe lady Sigyn could... Thor tempted, bowing his head.

\- No way ! Loki screamed. She could get lost in the building while searching them !

Sigyn's face was becoming red with anger while the Trickster was babbling about her incompetence. Damn could he be so handsome and annoying at the same time ! How could he be so evil while looking like a perfect angel ? To stop him from talking about her even further, she went in front of him and pull his face near to hers to seal their lips together. His soft cold breath in her mouth made her shivered and she pressed herself tighter against his firm body. Their lips moved in unison, dancing the most perfect and magical dance. Out of breath, still kissing him, she smirked against his mouth and softly pulled back. During their heated kiss, his hands had found their way in her curls, slowly undoing her elaborated bun to tangled his long fingers in her soft curls. She took some steps back, trying to restyle a little her hair and turned to Thor who was looking at them uncomfortably, his mouth wide open.

\- Just to be clear, it was to shut him up, she said with a bright smile before diving into the emerald eyes full of disbelief of Loki. Why don't you send one of your double to ask them to find us here ?

Loki nodded silently, not finding to strenght to talk. This woman was the devil itself and yet, he couldn't get enough of her sweet kisses, of the feel of her curves against his body, of the softness of her hair, of her big rainbow eyes who could see straight into his tormented soul... Another Loki appeared some meters away and went searching for this idiot of Stark and the soldier out of time, leaving the real Loki speechless and unable to look away of Sigyn and Thor who was really feeling like the third wheel.

The double made his way downstairs pretty quickly, finding the two Midgardians easily as they were currently screaming at eachothers. He laid back against the door frame, folding his arms as he watched them. A sly smile graced his lips, neither of the men noticing his presence. The man of Iron was red with anger and the Captain was readying himself for the blow he was sure Tony would give him.

\- You should have called me, but no ! Mister I'm-too-proud-to-even-made-a-phone-call-cause-I'm-still-angry, you were...

\- Enough, Capsicle ! Do I need to remind you that your bestie killed my parents ?

\- It wasn't his fault ! He was under mind control ! I don't even see why we're having this discussion right now, I just wanted to talk about Loki...

\- Well, right now, I trust him a lot more than you !

\- Are you kidding me ? He is the God of Mischief, he could turn his coat just because he feels so !

\- You words truly hurt me Captain, the double of Loki finally said with irony. What did I ever do to you to earn such hate ?

\- You tried to kill me and rule this entire planet...

\- Apart from that ?

The smug attitude of the Trickster truly pissed Steve off. He was ready to hit him on his pale face with his bare fist but Tony stopped him, holding the arm of the soldier.

\- So it's true, you're really on his side, Stark ? Steve asked with venom.

\- He is the only one able to defeat Thanos so yeah, I'll defend him until the big fight...

\- Oh Tony, you're such a sweetheart, the magic double said with a playful wink. By the way, we found Lang on the roof but we need you to make him bigger.

The illusion flickered a little, making obvious he was not really in the room. The astonished face of the Midgardians made the Norse God chuckle and he finally disappear, leaving the two men to find their way to the roof.

The real Loki was still motionless, replaying the passionate kiss in his mind again and again and again after having stopped the illusion spell. The faint blush on his pale cheeks made his older brother chuckle.

\- Not a word, the God of Mischief said threateningly at him.

Thor raised his hands, surrending but smirking nevertheless.

\- Mother would be so happy that you find... the God of Thunder started.

When they finally arrived, Tony and Steve went still, amazed by the show they were currently witnessing. During the time they took to ascend to roof, the tiny woman had managed to make the Norse God of Lies kneeled before her. The heated kiss they were sharing left no doubt about their feelings, her hands ruffling his dark long slicky hair. His arms hugged her tightly against him, his long fingers roaming over her back, trying to learn her perfect curves.

Thor had a gag on his mouth and was enchained. His eyes were closed firmly, trying his best not to witness the show his younger sibling was making to prove his affection to the young woman. Steve blushed furiously and turned away to give them privacy while Tony stared at them, his mouth wide open.

\- What the hell...

A loud sucking sound resounded as Loki and Sigyn parted away, trying to catch their breath after their passionate embrace. Sigyn turned her head to see Tony and smiled charmingly at him. Loki couldn't take his eyes off her slightly parted lips, swollen delightfully by their kiss. He only wished to capture het lips again, to taste her again but now was not a really good time. He slowly got up to his feet, keeping Sigyn in his arms in a possessive manner.

\- You've liked what you saw ? The Trickster asked to the speechless billionaire with a sly smirk.

\- What... I thought... You... She...

Steve ran to free Thor, his cheeks still bright red. Putting the gag Loki had made magically appeared earlier away, the God of Thunder quickly went near his brother, his face closed from all emotions. Light blue eyes met dark green ones, staring at eachothers for a moment before a bright smile appeared on Thor's face. He quickly put his younger brother into a bear hug, lifting him easily from the ground. Sigyn giggled at the face Loki pulled, clearly uneased and baffled.

Once Thor released his brother, Sigyn smiled lovingly at Loki, putting her warm hand on his cheek and kissing him soflty and - must to his regret - briefly. The God of Thunder clapped his sibling on his back, laughing heartedly.

\- Is good to see you in love, brother ! I can't even remember the last time he saw you so smitten...

Tony couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the great Loki blushed at his sibling's comment. Steve stood awkardly next to the billionaire, too shy to look at the new couple.

\- Can somebody explain me what's going on ? Stark asked with incomprehension.

\- My baby brother finally found a woman worthy of him !

\- Her ? She's crazy ! You can't possibly...

Loki growled darkly, taking a menacing step toward the man of Iron who took a step back. Thor laughed loudly at the expression of fear in his friend's face.

\- It took Loki a kiss from her to turn him speechless. When I tried to joke about it, he silenced and enchained me before he kissed her like he've never kissed another woman. Well, there were maybe Amora... or Angrboda...

Loki's face paled as Thor continued to list his former lovers. At every name, Sigyn took a step back, shocked by the amount of women had cared about.

\- Not to mention Lyr's wife... I don't remember her name but she was really pretty... Oh, and Sif ! Even thought she never really liked you... Who could blame her ? You shaved her beautiful blond hair and they grew black as raven since then...

\- Fancy married women ? Tony mocked

\- No one never knew if Lyr was truly married and...

\- I think you forgot to mention the beautiful Aphrodite, Point Break !

\- Aphrodite doesn't belong on that "list"... she wasn't like the others... it was... diplomatic !

\- Loki ! We really need to have a serious discussion about Aphrodite ! You cannot continue to...

\- First of all, that's none of your business and talking about Sif... Thor, NOTHING ever happened between her and me !

\- Ah, and you will tell me you didn't cut her hair...

\- No ! For her hair, that was me... But I may had overreacted that day... She pushed me away and... Well, don't tell me she's not way better like that !

\- NO ! You had no rights to do that to her !

\- Oh Thor... She was totally into you and we both know she wouldn't have a chance if she stayed blond... You clearly prefer brunettes if we consider your silly mortal who dumped you...

\- She didn't dump me ! It was a mutual dumping...

\- Oh please... Who are you trying to fool ? You put my life in danger to save her... I almost died for her and still, you decided to break up anyways ! You wabt me to tell you the truth ? She dumped you ! You were willing to sacrifice your own brother's life and she dumped you !I promised to pay her a visit and to tell her what I think about her, silly selfish scatterbrain... No-one can play with my life and NO-ONE can dumped my brother !

\- What about Scott ? Steve asked softly, wanting nothing more than stopping this awkward moment.

\- According to the computer, he is in the Quantum Realm, Sigyn whispered, her head down to hide her sadness.

Tony rushed to the device, quickly typing on the dashboard. The tiny woman looked at everythings he did, studying the midgardian electronic device. Loki went near her and gently took her chin in his fingers, forcing her eyes to meet his.

\- Leave me alone ! I don't want to ever see or talk to you ever again ! I HATE YOU !

\- Sigyn... Darling, what happened to you ? Are you okay ?

\- And he dares to ask me if I'm okay... What do you think, Mister God of Lies, do I look like I'm okay ?

\- Obviously no...

\- I told you she was crazy... Tony whispered to Thor.

The God of Thunder nodded discreetly to his friend's comment. Loki stared at them threateningly before he turned back his attention on the young woman who fought back her tears.

\- Sigyn... Tell me what's going on... Darling, I can't help you if you don't talk...

\- I... don't... want... your... help ! I refuse to be just another name of your long list of conquest !

\- I am more than a thousand and five hundred years old... It's normal I had several others... But they belong to the past... It was way before I even met you !

\- It's not a reason ! You should have known we would meet, that we were made for eachothers ! You screwed everything !

\- Sigyn, I couldn't know... I am not a seer... Please, try to be reasonable...

\- NO ! Everything is OVER !

\- What did I tell you ? Tony whispered to Thor. I thought your brother was the craziest person I could meet... but that was before I met her !

She turned away, reporting her attention on the billionaire's work. Loki who was now short of arguments turned to his sibling, furious and yelled :

\- Thank you, Thor !

The Trickster went to sit far away of everyone, on the bare ground, pouting. A series of numbers scrolled on the screen as Tony did his best to settle the problem. He mumbled incomprehensible things about Doctor Pym's job, cursing under his breath. Few minutes later, he decided to wear his gold and red armor, Friday could be a great help to find the solution. With the help of the artificial intelligence, he began to work harder in the computer and finally, pressed the big red button. A bright flash of light blinded them while Scott Lang appeared in his superheroes suit.

\- I told you the big button could make him bigger, Sigyn said, sticking her pink tongue out to Loki.

The Ant-Man desactivated his helmet and looked around, completly lost.

\- Captain, what are you doing here ? Where's Hope ? And Hank ? And Janet ? What's Stark doing here ? I thought you two weren't besties anymore... Oh, you're Thor ! I'm a big fan ! I love you hammer ! And you, you look like his evil brother... Loki, right ? Tell me you're not here to destroy everything again... You, I don't know, Miss... I'm Scott by the way, but you can call me Ant-Man !

\- I'm sorry, buddy, Steve said, walking to him. But you were alone in that roof. What's the last think you remember ? How long have you been in the Quantum thing ?

While Scott told his last memories and Tony explained what had happened since, Sigyn stared murderiously at Loki, her arms folded against her chest. The God stared at her with an apologising look but she only scuffed and turned to return her attention to the new member of their mission.

\- So you're telling me that half on the population simply ceased to exist ? That that's probably what happened to Hope and her parents ? Oh. My. God. Is Cassie okay ?

\- We saw her on our way here, Steve reassurred him. She's safe, her and her mother.

\- Thanks God, Scott said, trying his best to breath slowly. So what's the plan ? How are we going to...

\- There is no "we", Tony roared. Your only job is to find us a sample of Thanos DNA and we'll take it from there..

\- Woaw, I now know why you hate that guy, Scott said to Steve before he answered Tony. You really think you're the best with your high-technology armor, well guess what, I have one too and I'll not going to stay behind ! Who do you think you are ? A knight in a shining red armor ready to save everyone ? You really reminds me of a bad prince charming !

Sigyn smirked and winked at Ant-Man before she pushed a little button on her belt. A loud music started and, as if it was the most natural thing to do, Scott began to sing :

\- _Your average knight in armor, he's utterly the pits. His ego's so humungous, his helmet barely fits. He wears two tons of padding and thinks he's quite the man. He's nothing but a jackass in a fancy metal can. A jackass in a can ! There's nothing worser than some high and mighty jackass in a can ! There's nothing sadder than :_

 _\- Some over muscled,_ Sigyn continued, _chauvinistic, self indulgent, egotistic, stingy, prissy, narcississy jackass in a can !_

\- Oh, my God, that's me ! Tony exclaimed, putting a hand on his heart, falsly hurted. Can somebody explain me why everyone sing these past days ? We're not in a bloody musical !

\- If someone has the answer, Loki sighed, I'll want it too...


	15. 15- It's Fate, Baby, It's Fate

_New chapter with the song_ _It's Fate, Baby It's Fate_ _by Frank Sinatra and Betty Garrett._  
 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

CHAPTER 15 – It's Fate, Baby, It's Fate

Scott had insisted to see his daughter before doing anything else. The God of Lies had rolled his eyes, not really understanding why the little brat was so important anywayd. Sigyn was still mad at him, refusing even to just look at him. He sighed. This stupid argument was just too moronnic. He had finally showed her he cared about her, their kisses were so intense and wonderful, like they were truly made for each other - If such a thing was true - but Sigyn had decided to be jealous about his past love stories. What kind of women react like that ? It's not like he could be jealous of her ex-boyfriends, right ?

The little Cassie was hugging her father, so relieved to have him back. The young girl clang feriously to Scott while the man made her turned in the air. A joyful laugh resounded in the small room, succeeding to put a smile on the pulpy lips of Sigyn. Loki felt his heart lighten a bit at this sight, hoping that he would be the next one to make her smile.

\- Daddy, can you do magic ?

\- Wait, you can do magic too ? Stark asked with disbelief.

Scott smirked and, out of nowhere, pulled out a card. He threw it in the air, the card vanishing. Then, he kneeled in front of his daughter and pulled out the same card out of the little girl's ear.

\- Woaw, that was awesome ! Can you teach me ? Sigyn exclaimed, excited just like Cassie was, before she turned to Loki, waving nonchalanly at him. I don't need you anymore, I found two magicians far greater than you...

\- Greater ? the Trickster snorted. The card was on his sleeve all the time ! It's not real magic !

Scott, shaking his head with energy, put his hands on his daughter's ear, stopping Loki from reveiling her the truth. Sigyn pulled her tongue out to Loki, staring at him with daggers in her big beautiful eyes.

\- You're just jealous, she said, turning her back on him.

After that Scott had a long discussion with his ex-wife, they both agreed that Cassie would be safer in Wakanda, near the mighty heroes of Earth. The little girl was extatic, jumping all around her father.

The journey to Wakanda was spent in a noisy atmosphere, the Ant-Man kept talking, his daughter interrupted him as much as she could to ask him silly things. Loki had tried to get closer to Sigyn, sitting right next to her but her cold attitude towards him despaired him. She was all joyful with the others and gloomy with him. Risking his chance, he put a gentle hand on her tight, squeezing lightly to show her he was still here, that he still wanted to be with her. The tiny woman sent him a murderous glare, making him back away with fear. Never a woman had succeeded to scare him but, by the Norns, could that one be scary when she wanted to.

\- Stop ! Stop the car ! I refuse to be sat any longer next to this cad ! Sigyn yelled, making Tony Stark curb.

\- Sigyn... Maybe we could talk about this... Loki whispered.

\- Thor ! Can you tell your brother that I refuse to talk to him ?

\- Thor... can you tell Sigyn there's no need to ask you to give her message to me considering the fact that I'm sitting right next to her and that I understand with a perfect clarity what she says. Ah, and tell her too that this situation is really stupid !

\- Thor, can you tell him there's nothing stupid in there... He broke my HEART !

\- Sigyn, listen to me... I'm sorry... I couldn't know I was going to meet you !

\- I FORBID YOU TO TALK TO ME !

\- Alright... Whatever you want... Thor, can you tell her that... Oh, damn, I'm fed up with this ! I'm not going to beg her... Who does she think I am ?

\- A manipulator and megalomaniac pervert who is far too old for me !

\- I beg your pardon ? How did you just call me ? The God of Lies yelled, unable to containing his wrath.

\- Does he bother you, Ma'am ? Steve interjected. Do you want help ? It will be my pleasure to shut him up !

\- Nobody asked for you ! Sigyn roared at the Captain. It's a private conversation ! I'm perfectly able to mind my own business ! I forbid you to threaten this antiquity !

Tony started the car quickly, stopping Loki from going out of the car again. Looking the two pouting lovers on the mirror, Steve blushing furiously with embarrassment, Thor watching the background scrolling like nothing happened, Scott, who had put his hands on his daughter's ears to avoid her listen this glorious conversation, grumbled :

\- I'm really a fan of group travels !

When they finally arrived, Sigyn went directly to Strange, leaving Loki alone. Maybe she was right, maybe she didn't need him. So why had she acted like this since they've met ? His eyes on the floor, the God of Mischief followed his brother, noticing however that the tiny woman went away with the so-called magician. Loki was beginning to have a headache, thanks to the loud jabber of the Avengers. He didn't even listen to what they were saying, playing absentmindedly with his golden staff, his mind all on Sigyn and her perfect lips.

Natasha went discreetly near Tony, taking him away of the others Avengers.

\- So, did you call Pepper ? the Russian asked. How is she ?

\- Don't know, the millionnaire answered. I just can't... I can't call her ! What if she is... I gotta stay focus and...

\- Don't worry, Tony, she said, gently patting her on his shoulder. I'm sure she's okay...

The laughing of a little girl made Loki jump as he realised Scott's daughter had managed to sit on his knees. He sighed, cursing himself internally to not have paid attention. The Trickster knew he had to play nice - well just until Thanos would be dead - But he didn't see how to manage to stay calm with a little midgardian brat. Cassie smiled brightly at him, the ridiculous ear-muffs still in her hair.

\- Daddy said you're a magician... A real one, he said. He said that once, you almost made New York disappear ! You must be pretty strong !

Breathing deeply to avoid the urge to shoo her away, he held his hand in front of her little face and, focusing hard, slowly turned his fingertips blue. A cold mist escaped from them, turning a small dust which was flying in the air into a beautiful snowflake. He smirked, proud of himself. It was the first time he had managed to master his Jotun power. The fact that he could have hurted the small girl made the prowess even more satisfying for him.

\- It's great but your brother is stronger, though !

\- Why would you said that ? He asked with a low voice

\- Because he can make thunder and lightnings, and he had a big hammer ! And sometimes, he hits the hammer on the ground and all the bad guys fall down just because he is so strong and he can knock them over with just his hammer !

Rolling his eyes, Loki pushed her, making her fall on the floor.

\- See, who needs a hammer ? I pushed you with my bare hands !

\- You are rude ! She said, putting her little fists on her hips.

The God of Lies couldn't contain himself and laughed heartedly. Cassie's reaction was so genuine, so spontaneous ! Thor, who hadn't seen the whole scene, looked at his sibling with incredulity. It had been years since he had heard his brother laughing like that. The little girl seemed angry and the more she threw knives with her eyes, the more Loki laughed.

Several minutes later, when the Trickster finally stopped laughing, taking slow breath to calm himself, wiping laughing tears away, he kneelt in front of the little girl and took out her teddy bear from her back-pack. He gently put it on the floor and, whispering some old incantation, a green mist surrounded the toy. Cassie gasped when she saw her loved bear disappearéd in the magical emerald steam. When the magic evaporated, the little girl's toy winked at her and, walking on his plushed legs, went to hug her. The bright smile graced Cassie's lips while her favorite toy sat near her and started humming a lullaby.

\- Is my dear brother still the best ? Loki asked with a wink.

For only answer, Scott's daughter went to hug him tightly. Thor smirked, seeing that, unlike his habit, his younger brother didn't go away, but instead, smiled softly at the young midgardian, even if he did not returned her hug.

This cute scene was the first thing Sigyn saw when she returned on the conference room. Being close to a child was so unlike Loki but it seemed just... right ! She couldn't help herself but smiled. He was definitively the one for her. Maybe with a small talk, she would succeed to change him into her ideal prince charming. The fact that he had several conquests before her still upset her but, what could she do about it ? It's not like she could turn back the hands of time, right ? Well, she was not against killing that bitch of Aphrodite but...

 _\- I'm gonna start it out on my astrology, and phrenology,_ she started singing, walking near the Norse God, capturing his attention.

 _\- It does not matter that you are Aquarius,_ Loki said with a bit of anger, not really knowing why she came here, singing songs like nothing bad had happened, _or Sagittarius or Gemini or Scorpio or Taurus the Bull, Capriconus or Pisces the fish_

 _\- Winter, summer, spring or fall, as long as you were born at all, Mister, you're my dish. It's fate baby, it's fate_

 _\- Can't I even put up a fuss ?_ He sighed falsly, entering her little game.

 _\- It's fate, baby, the stars have written that you and me is Us. It's right, baby so right, I can see it in the stars. Don't fight baby, take off that mitten. For you and me is pars. Listen, Mac, it's all arranged in the Zodiak. Got you coming and going, hey bud, your future's showing. Too late, baby, too late, there's feeling in this urge. It's fate, baby, so let's start buying towels marked His and Hers._

Wrapping his fine muscular arms around her small frame, he made them disappeared in a green smoke. They reappeared seconds later in her spaceship, more specially her bedroom. He tightened his grip on her waist, putting her against her bedroom door. He pressed his hands on the door, on each side of her face. She stared deeply in his eyes and saw his gaze fell on her, both tender and penetrating, mischievous and grave. Sigyn's heart beated so fast she thought it could stop. She glued her back to the door. Loki's hair was falling on his face. He leaned his face toward hers, carressing with the top of his nose hers, whispering with a so sweet, so deep voice :

\- I love you.

He put his hand behind Sigyn's neck, maintaining her as delicately as she was a precious jewelery. He stared into her big rainbow eyes with an indescriptible intensity and locked their lips together.

His mouth seemed famished, like a poor soul lost in a desert who finally discovered a miraculous oasis. Sigyn felt that her legs were about to give her up, she just couldn't fight against Loki's passion. All anger seemed to have vanished. There was nothing but Loki. Loki who drank on Sigyn's mouth at every kisses. His thin lips kissed with fever her pulpy ones.

When he felt the young woman's resistance weakening, when he was sure she completly abandonned herself to him, his kisses became more tender, more intense... with his lips, he opened her mouth, so that their tongue could meet. Sigyn's breath became ooching. She hadn't imagine that a simple kiss could be so intense.

He let go of her neck and fondled her body's curves. Every cells of her skin burned at the contact of his long fingers. He took the end of her back, putting her against him, even closer.

After a long moment, their kiss ended but only for Loki could caress her neck with his hungry lips. Sigyn could feel his smirk on her tender skin. Never had she imagining to experience such a desire, such a passion. No-one, even in her wildest dreams, had ever kissed her like that. Loki's mouth ran on her neck with fever, fondling, kissing, biting, living the young woman's skin.

She felt a fire consuming her from the inside. She closed her eyes, giving up to her God, biting her lower lip to muffle to passion which consumed her. Loki was the master of her body, her heart, her soul... Without a single desir of resistance, Loki covered her with kisses, caresses... He could do everything he wished with her, she was completly his. Never Sigyn had thought she could feel something so strong, so violent. Every inch of her body shivered with desire. Oh, how something so bad could be so right ?

Sigyn opened her eyes and took the handle of the door. She unlocked it abruptly, making Loki lose his balance. He tripped outside of her bedroom and before he realised what had happened, she yelled with glee :

\- Surprise !

Growling, he lifted himself up. How could she ruin a moment like this ? He just told her something he had never ever said to a woman except his mother and then, this ? He dived into the rainbow pool of her eyes but suprisingly, he just found pure liquid happiness and love beyond mesure. She laughed adorably and waved at him to turn around.

What laid before his eyes was just unbelievable ! How could she had managed to do this ? After all, Sigyn was just a rookie in magic. The NorseGod just stood there with awe, stretching his arms in hope to see if he was not dreaming.

\- I wanted to give you an peace offering... The Doc helped me a bit and...

Gently, his child toy, Sleipnir, who was now as big as a real horse, put his furred muffle on Loki's palm and neighed with joy. The God smirked softly when he saw the rough stitches we had done to add the extra four legs. Its wool black mane fell graciously on his saddle. A happy tear dropped surprisingly on his cheek while the plushed horse looked at the Trickster with adoration. Strocking the side of the living animal, the God's other favorite toy snake around his left leg.

Loki's gaze fell on Jörmungandr and he was amazed by its lenght. Its light blue reptilian-like skin contrasted with The God's dark pants. Loki noticed for the first time the colors he had chosen for it as a child were so close to his Jotun apperance. He smiled as he saw the incision Thor had made when they were both children, incision his mother had sewed up so carefully. The furred snake hissed with delight, sticking his red slim tongue out. Jörmungandr's red eyes twinkled when Loki patted slowly its head.

\- I didn't succeed to turn them into actual animals... They're still toys but bigger and alive... I...

He stopped her from talking, kissing her passionately, whispering "I love you" every time they broke away to breath.


	16. 16 - Let's Hear It For The Boy

_New chapter with the song_ _Let's Hear It For The Boy_ _by Denice Williams._  
 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

CHAPTER 16 – Let's Hear It For The Boy

Their lips were sealed in a tender kiss as he laid her down her soft bed. Sigyn had no idea how they had managed to go in her room. The only things in her mind were his lips and his gentle touch. The feel of his cold skin on hers was so intoxicating. She just couldn't get enough of him. Completly lost in her sensation, she abandonned herself to the man of her life. She sank into his embrace, tilting her head to give him better access.

Loki's heart was pounting so hard he was afraid it would come out his chest. The God couldn't have enough of the sweetness of her lips, the softness of her skin. And her smooth lemon scent was inebriating him. He gently put his hands on her bare belly, making her shivered. His long fingers traced some weird patterns on her skin as he went to push away her top. With shaking hands, he succeeded to remove the cloth, the cold air making Sigyn gasped.

Loki made a triumphant sound deep in his thoart, his snake tongue pushing into her mouth. His hands roared freely at every inch of skin he could reach. Their lips parted long enough for him to strip away of his tie and shirt, leaving him bare-chest. He grinned as he saw her blushed. The Trickster took possession her mouth again. Finally he could feel her skin to his skin, let his lips wander along the hollow of her neck, when suddenly, a low gasp made the couple jumped.

Sigyn blushed furiously and took the ruffled sheets to cover her while Loki turned angrily to face the new arrival. His blond idiotic brother stood near the door with a shocked expression, his cheeks slowly reddening. With an exaggerated sigh, Loki sat on the bed, looking right into Thor's eyes, making the God of Thunder even more uncomfortable.

\- Why are you here, you oaf ? The Trickster asked with a grin.

\- I... We... Strange opened... He opened a portal here to... We need you to... to help with the... the...

\- I'm coming... Can you give us a minute ?

The blond nodded and turned his heels, running away very fast. They heard a shrill scream coming from the main room following by an acute "Loki" and a sound of Thor rushing away. Loki couldn't contain a sly grin as he imagined his sibling's surprise seeing Sigyn's gifts for the first time.

He turned slowly around, facing Sigyn who was completly covered with her sheets. Laughing silently, he pushed it away. The Sakaarian was scarlet red with shame. Loki stroked her cheek with his thumb, kissing her softly on her now swollen lips. He forced himself to end the kiss soon, tasting her one last time, knowing too well what could happened if he didn't.

\- Don't be shy, darling, he whispered on her ear, wiping a lock of her hair away on her face. You're beautiful !

She smiled shyly at him, her arms tightly folded to hide herself the best she could. He gently stretched her arms away, smiling seductively at her, making her blushed deeper.

\- Can you give me my top ? She asked with a small voice.

Taking the tiny apparel between his long fingers, he shoke it near her face. He pouted adorably, his eyes fixed on the midgardian clothes.

\- I don't think you should wear it anymore... the God of Mischief sighed. It's a little too... From now on, I would like to be the only one to see your perfection. You are not going out there like that.

\- I know, I gotta put a little something on my face.

\- You gotta put something on your body !

\- But I always dress like that ! We're in Wakanda, it's hot out there !

He went to her wardrobe to see if she has something suitable to his taste. He threw her some scattered clothes.

\- Get yourself a pair of galoshes, a snowsuit and a scarf. I can easily make the temperature drop ! And that's is Loki's final word.

\- Well, you want to hear my final word, Mr Push-Everyone-Around ? Sigyn exclaimed with wrath, hitting him with the clothings he had thrown on her. Maybe you can bully some chicks like Aphrodite, but this chick has been bullied for the last time ! You locked me in my own ship, you talk mean to me, you don't wabt to teach me magic... But all of this is over ! I may not be the classiest chick, but I'm the best you're gonna get, so take it or leave it !

He threw his dark shirt on her face, cutting her speech short. She fumbled, taking the clothing away to stare murderiously at him.

\- Is this better ? He asked with a smirk. I promess I will take you on shopping when this is all over.

Heavily sighing, she put the shirt on. She smiled internally, breathing deeply at his sweet scent still on the light fabric.

\- If you think I'm letting you go outside like this, she grumbled at the deity who was still bare-chest, you're seriously mistaken !

With a sly wicked grin, he snapped his fingers, immediatly wearing a new and raffined black shirt. She rolled her eyes, amused by his boltness. He gently helped her be back on her feet, putting a playful hand on the crook of her back. She tried to restyle her hair but failed miserably, the Trickster having made a mess with it. She decided to let her curls fell freely on her shoulders, trying to focus so her magic could rearranged it a bit. He grinned slyly, seeing her use her magic. She turned away to hug his closely, wishing they could stay here a little longer.

\- I hate the fact that you're way taller than me, she whispered soflty.

\- Trust me, there is an advantage in it, he answered, breathing deeply her scent.

\- What ?

\- When you hug me like that, he explained, hugging her even tighlty, you can listen to my heart which beats only for you...

The God felt her smile broadly against his chest. Holding her in his arms was the most natural thing he had ever done. For the first time in centuries, he felt like being home. All he wanted was to freeze the time and stay like this forever. Screw half of the Universe, screw the Asgardians people, screw Thanos. Only Sigyn mattered now.

But he was supposed to be the Good guy now, right ? Would Sigyn still love him if he ran away from all this, not fixing the mess the Mad Titan had made ? He sighed against her hair and relanctudly took a step back.

\- We need to go...

\- Do you want to bring Sleipnir and Jörmungandr with us ? She asked with a small voice.

\- They will be better in here for now...

She nodded silently, locking eyes with him, licking her upper lip with the tip of her tongue. He growled, fighting the urge to seal her lips with his, to show her she couldn't do that anymore. He quickly took her hand and they disappeared in a green mist.

Seconds later, they appeared in the conference room, facing the Avengers. Steve, Peter and Thor were blushing furiously, avoiding to look at the new arrivals in heir eyes. Strange and Shuri were boringly reading a paper Bruce had given them, Natasha near them. The four of them didn't bother to turn their head when Loki ad Sigyn came. Scott was drawing some technology, smirking a little at the couple while Cassie was focusing on her drawing, her teddy bear drawing too near her on a small paper with a tiny pen. Tony winked at Loki with a devious smirk.

\- So, how's the situation in LoversLand ?

Sigyn's cheeks reddened and she lowered her head, dropping Loki's hand. The Norse God of Mischief grinned at the billionaire back, putting his hands in his trousers pockets.

\- It would be better if my oaf of a brother had waited an hour before rudly interrupting us...

Thor grumbled something inaudible between his teeth while Sigyn rushed to sit, her legs shaking do much she couldn't stand on her feet. Tony went laughing hard, putting a friendly hand on the Trickster's shoulder.

-I'm glad you and the crazy one are finally on the same page ! It was about time you releaved the air of the sexual tension between you two !

\- Don't you think we have another thing to discuss right now, Steve who blushed even deeper, interrupted them.

\- I told you we can't trust this psycopath ! Natasha exploded. We're in the middle of a war and Mister is flirting with his new girlfriend !

\- Don't you talk like that about my man ! Sigyn yelled, her face now red with anger.

\- Tell me something girl, the Black Widow asked with a smirk, did the "love of your life" tell you he tried to destroy an entire city here ?

\- And then, what ? The tiny woman answered. My daddy colonised an entire planet to be its dictator ! He trains people to fight in the Contest of Champions, right Sparkles ? By the way, where's the Hulk ?

Every heads turned to Bruce who was clearly incomfortable. He cleared his throat, uneased, raising his hands, surrending.

\- The big guy still don't want to get out... I'm sorry but I'm...

Sigyn went in front of him, diving her big questionning eyes in his, cocking her head on the side. She folded her arms, not stopping staring at the poor scientist.

\- How could someone like you knows the Hulk ? Anyway, bring me to him.

\- I can't, he said, taking his glasses off to avoid her intense gaze. He doesn't want to get out... even if I truly wish he was there now. Loki, your girl is freaking me out !

\- I know, the Norse God of Lies said with a smirk. I can't control her, you know ! She is insane and I can't do anything about it !

\- Don't talk down to me ! Sigyn yelled at the man she was passionately kissing ten minutes ago.

\- Well, I could hardly talk up to you, he sighed, you're too short.

\- Say that to my face !

\- Okay, give me a second so I can get on my knees...

\- Finish that sentence and I will punch you in the face !

\- Can you even reach that high ? He asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Something's wrong in Heaven, Tony whispered to Peter their eyes fixed on the couple. The Sakaarian turned her head to them, staring at them angrily.

\- Who do you think you are to judget Loki and I ? I'm in love with that idiot ! She screamed before starting to sing furiously. _My baby, he don't talk sweet. He ain't got much to say. But he loves me, loves me, loves me. I know that he loves me anyway. Let's hear it for the boy ! Let's give the boy a hand ! Let's hear it for my baby ! You know you gotta understand... Oh-oh-oh maybe he's no Romeo. But he's my loving one-man show ! Whoa, whoa, whooa-oh !_

\- Seriously, kid, why do you keep singing ? The millionnaire asked with concern in his eyes.

\- Because it's just the fact that she sings that bother you ? Thor exclaimed, unbelieving. She talks nonsenses ! Can you explain me why you said "maybe", Sigyn ? My brother is many things but surely not this "Romeo" ! Why do you think he could be that guy ? More importantly, who is Romeo ?How could you think he could be my brother ? I don't even know this Romeo !

\- Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo ? Tony declaimed on a falsly dramatic tone, throwing himself at Loki's feet.

\- But he is not Romeo ! Tell him, brother !

\- Thor, did you ever open a book ? Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

\- No ! Why would I do that ? Everybody knows I'm a man of action... I have other things to do than read a book ? And I don't see the point with this Romeo ? Do you know this guy ?

\- Yes, you big oaf, I do know him... I think that, except you, everyone knows him !

\- Then, why no-one ever introduce me to him ?

\- Because he does not truly exist ! It's a fictional character creating by this famous Midgardian writer...

\- Pfff ! And do you look like him ?

\- No ! Absolutly not... Sorry to say it, Sigyn. I really do love you but not as far as to kill myself because you would eventually be dead...

\- It's okay, sweetheart... I'm sure you could die for me, you just don't want to say it in front of everyone... You're the God of Lies, but I'm sure you would... It's so romantic !

\- Don't be so sure about it, Sigyn... It's not like we didn't ever try to kill my brother or he didn't try to commit suicide... By the way, I don't even think he could actually die. I'm fed up to mourn him everytime he wants to make us believe that...

\- Last time, it wasn't my fault ! So you know, I truly died that time !

\- So, what the hell are you, now... A zombie ? Natasha said coldly, her brows furrowed. Should we feared an imminente bite from you ? Is she contaminated ? What do you think, Stark ? My be it would explain her new outfit...

\- What's wrong with it ? Sigyn asked angrily.

\- It's ridiculous ! Don't you think the style "I'm walking in my new boyfriend's shirt" a little cliché and indecent ?

\- Indecent ? Loki, I told you I should have put a little something on my face ! And for your information, I'm wearing his shirt not because I like it but because he doesn't like my clothes !

\- Oh ? Mister doesn't like the "I'm a strip-tease dancer" style ?

\- I have absolutly no idea what you are talking about but I kinda have the impression it's not nice ! Who do you think you are to insult me ? Do you even know who my father is ?

\- Drop it, darling, the Norse God of Mischief said with a smirk. She's not worth your time...

She shrugged, hopping to Loki's arms. He held her tight, a strange proud smile on his face. The God kissed sweetly the top of her head and sighed.

\- So, can someone tell me why my presence was needed ?

\- Yeah, let's skip the fact that Jörmungandr tried to eat me earlier ! Thors roared.

\- Again ? Loki asked with a sly grin.

\- It's not funny, brother ! Why does this thing is even alive ?

\- Did you hurt Loki's baby ? Sigyn exclaimed with worry.

\- Mister Loki's a father ? Peter asked with disbelief.

\- Sleipnir protected him, Thor said with a shrug. But let me warn you, if he attacks me again, I will eviserate him... again...

\- Who the hell is Sleipnir ? The teenager asked again, confused.

\- Scott, here, hasn't the device we need to enlarge Thanos' DNA, Steve interrupted, clearly upset. Doctor Pym didn't gave him the instructions to make others. So we need to steal one. Scott's pretty sure Pym kept some in his house.

\- So, finding his ant was useless, Loki said with a sigh.

\- Hey ! Scott interjected. I'm not useless ! I'm a great thief ! You'll need me to find what you...

The Trickster shrugged, waving at him to keep quiet, focusing on Scott's drawing which represented the devise they needed. Tony went discreetly near Natasha, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear.

\- Thanks God it wasn't Sigyn who came ten years ago, instead of Reindeer Games. We would have lose the city ! I think we should thank him for coming here alone the first time, without his crazy chick...

For only answer, Sigyn sticked out her tongue. Sighing, Loki stole Cassie's drawing, earning some protestations of her. The God studied the little girl's work with attention, his brows furrowed.

\- Sorry to say that but your daughter is more skilled than you concerning art, Loki said with a smirk at Scott and then turned to her. Tell me Cassandra, what is it ?

\- It's you !

He threw the drawing at the little girl's face, grumbling.

\- My Father killed people for less than that. How can you assume this scribble is me ?

Tears began to fill Cassie's eyes, her small bottom lip quivered. Sigyn went near her, taking her artwork in her hands. The Sakaarian smiled softly at the little girl and whispered.

\- Nonsense, your drawing is really good ! I will pin it in my bedroom. Just a question, in which position does your art should be looked ?

Cassie began to cry loudly, running to her father for support. Scott held her tighlty while Sigyn carefully folded the drawing, putting it in her shirt's pocket.

\- Hank has trapped his house, Scott tried to change the subject. Of course, he didn't give me the password but I think I can elude them with the help of Luis... Before you say anything, Hank took into account all the magical juju thing !

\- How did he do it ? Stark asked, his curiousity picked.

\- I think he hacked your data about magical stuffs... Frankly, you should talk to him when he'll come back...

\- Seriously, Peter interruped, his patience running thin, can someone tell me who Jörmungandr and Sleipnir are ?

Loki waved at the spider to stay quiet while he continued to study Scott's drawing, Sigyn still in his arms.


	17. 17 - Right Now

_New chapter with the song_ _Right Now_ _by Tyler Van Den Berg._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 17 – Right Now**

It was decided that all the men would go to steal Doctor Pym's device. Sigyn had pouted first, disappointed that she couldn't be with Loki for this adventure. But the promess of a girls night with Shuri and Natasha had managed to bring back her smile. The Iron-Man had insisted that Peter stayed with the girls, asserting the fact that it was not a mission for a child. The teenager's protestation didn't really plead for his cause, Stark pointing it was a childish behaviour to protest in such a way. They were now all waiting for Strange to find Luis, Scott's friend, to join them so the group could finally go to Pym's house and finally steal the device. Peter went discreetly near Tony and whispered in a high-pitched voice :

\- There's... There's a spider in the bathroom... Can you get rid of it ?

\- Aren't you Spider-Man ? The billionaire asked with confusion.

\- I got bit by a radioactive spider... That's a pretty very traumatic experience ! Are you gonna help ? I really need to...

\- You are the most ridiculous person I know, Stark sighed before heading to the bathroom. That's exaclty why you are not coming with us !

Not saying a word, with a stupid face placarded on her face, Sigyn was comfortably sitten on Loki's laps, his strong and muscular arms around her small frame. The God had closed his eyes, simply enjoying her warmth, her soft breathing calming him. Thor smirked at the improbable picture. His younger brother seemed calmer, in the right path with her around, which was really weird considering the fact that she was completly crazy. But maybe Loki had found his soul mate in her, maybe a small woman to protect and to love was exaclty what he needed. Sigyn was strong enough to keep him in lign but weak enough to be saved from situations she had created. Steve gently patted the God of Thunder's shoulder, smiling too at the new couple.

\- If someone told me that your brother actually had a heart 10 years ago, the Captain said in a whisper so he would not disturb them, I would have laugh to their faces... But, seeing him like this... He may be like us afer all...

\- Loki had always had a heart... He is just very good at hiding his emotions, even when he was a child. I must admit Sigyn is really freaking me out but if she can makes him happy, I will gladly welcome her in the family...

Steve smiled softly before heading back to prepare for the mission. Bruce was madly typing on the computer, his brows furrowed with concentration. If the Captain hadn't know the Hulk was now shy, he would have been scared to meet the famous green monster. Rhodey, who had been discreet from the time Loki has appeared, was assisting Shuri to update his suit.

Strange came back shortly after Stark killed the enormous spider in the bathroom. The billionaire might had laughed at Peter's reaction to the arachnid but its size definitivly cut off his laugher. Luis was staring at everybody with big eyes, his mouth opened.

\- Where's Dave ? Scott asked to his friend. And Kurt ?

\- You told me to bring back Luis, Stephen shrugged. So I brought back Luis. You never mentionned a Dave or a Kurt...

Cassie went to Luis with a big smile, her teddy bear following her slowly. The Mexican staid still and silent in a state of shock, something Scott had never witnessed before. The plushed animal hugged soflty his leg while Cassie shook his hand in a professionnal manner.

\- Ready to help us save the Universe ? She asked with a crooked smile.

\- More like half the Universe to be exact, Loki said, his eyes still closed.

Luis stared at Scott, not really believing what was happening. The Ant-Man smiled reassuringly at him.

\- I... You... It's... He... And she... They…

\- Christmas is here early, Scott laughed. Luis is speechless !

Sighing, Doctor Strange made a huge circular mouvement with his arms, opening a golden portal. Thor went near his younger brother and shoke gently his shoulder, forcing him to open his eyes. Loki grumbled, hugging Sigyn tighter. He put his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply her scent before he quickly got up, making the young woman fall loudly.

\- The sooner we steal the device, the sooner we get back, right ? The God of Mischief asked. So, let's go !

The Trickster went through the portal with decontraction, his hands clapsed behind his back. Laughing silently, the rest of the male Avengers followed, Scott having to drag Luis with him to stop his drooling.

\- So, now that the boys are out, Sigyn said after lifting herself up from the ground to step on the table, let's party !

\- Miss Romanov, Peter asked soflty, why is Miss Sigyn standing on the table ?

\- Maybe it's because she wants to be tall, the Russian assassin answered with a shrug.

\- Come on, the Sakaarian said with indignation. Stop the joke about my hight. I'm not that short !

\- Sorry kid, Natasha said with a sly grin, but you kind of look like one of the Munchkins...

\- Clearly, Sigyn retorted to the Black Widow, that bleach on your head had stepped its way into your brain if you think I look like a Munchkin… I see myself more like Dorothy…

Little Cassie went on laughing hard, cluntching to Peter to avoid from falling. To maintain her contenance, Sigyn shut her eyes closed and, breathing deeply to calm herself like Loki teached her, she felt her magic ran into her veins to conjure some music. Her name flashed high above her in a tiny little pink sparks, a silver mic appeared on her hand. With a bizar rythm, the Sakaarian began to do her show and sang.

- _I look up and see my name in lights, all the people coming here tonight. Everybody's gonna have big fun. I got my guitar and microphone, on the stage is where I feel at home, now we're rolling in to rock the house. And I know that you can hear me from the front to the back, gonna show you a good time, cuz this is where it's at ! Right now, gonna rock you right now, Gonna rock you right now. We're gonna rock you right now. Right now !_

Cassie was hopping around the table, dancing madly on the song, clearly enjoying herself. Peter and Shuri were drumming on the table, also in the dancing mood. Natasha shook her head, not really believing that she had to babysit this bunch of rookies. She always had a soft spot for children so Cassie would be no problem to handle but teenagers ? Well technically, Sigyn was not a teenager anymore but seriously, who acted like her ?

\- What are we gonna do now ? The Sakaarian asked with glee. I soooo wanted to have a girl's night ! Are we gotta get pizza and pop-corn and a huge bucket with the frozen cream ? Oh I know, we gonna do make-overs and watch a romantic movie and play truth or dare and fight with pillows and...

\- Do we really have to do that ? Natasha asked with boredom.

\- I want to live the Earth experience as much as I can ! And what's more human than a girl's night ?

\- You do know that I'm a guy, right ? Peter whispered, his head dropping in shame.

\- Make-over ! Cassie screamed with delight as she went near Shuri. Do you have fancy clothes and make-up ?

Natasha sighed, pinching her nose, while she saw Shuri running off to find all the accessories they would need. Peter sat on a corner of the room, trying to be discreet, afraid that Scott's daughter - or worse, Shuri or Sigyn - would want to paint his face.

The Princess from Wakanda came back with her hands full. The little girl insisted to do the make-over of Sigyn while Shuri was doing hers. Once Cassie had finished her "work of art", much to Peter's dread, the young woman came to take care of him, grinning slyly with her make-up palette in one hand and a pink dress in the other.

Natasha laughed her heart out when she saw the results. Cassandra was looking like a once-upon-a-time african warrior with a necklace made with animal teeth and stylish braids. She was roaring through the room, wanting to look scary with her small spear. Sigyn's face looked like a Picasso painting - with a mix of blue, purple and yellow- , her hair was pinning in a messy bun with a huge unicorn horn glued to her forehead. The clothing the little girl chose was awful : a silvery top brodered with fringes, bright glittery green trousers and a pair of pink compensated shoes. Shuri had done her own make over and was now dressed in a cat costum, a stylish feline make up on her face.

But the most hilarious one was definitively Peter who looked like a cheap drag queen. If the woman hadn't succeed to dress him with the pink dress, Sigyn had managed to force him to wear, after many death threats, a leather black corset with the matching tiny shorts, fishnets stockings elongated his legs. He also wore leather black boots and curious white lace wristbands. The Sakaarian had painted his face with unbelievable grace, making Peter's eyes even bigger, his lips as red as a rose. The final touch was a black wige which hair fell on his face.

\- That look is awful, the teenager whined.

\- It's because it's on you dear, Sigyn replied with a playful wink.

\- Do never, under no circumstances, mention it to Ned or Mister Stark, Peter grumbled, folding his arms against his chest.

\- Who's Ned ? Sigyn asked with curiousity.

\- My geek in the chair...

\- You told someone you're Spider-Man ? Natasha asked with disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

\- I didn't ! He figured it out... You see, he was in my bedroom when...

\- What for would this Ned be in your bedroom ? The Sakaarian giggled.

\- To build the Death Star... Do you know how many pieces there are to...

\- I'm hungry, Cassie said suddenly, sitting near Natasha.

Shuri winked at the little girl and after hitting a small button of her stylish electronic wristband, a huge refrigirator appeared from behind the wall, the wall backing up slowly. The Wakandian Princess walked to the machin and get out from it a huge rocky-road ice-cream with several spoons. Seeing the confused face of her guests, she shrugged.

\- I spend a lot of time here and I thought it could be great to be able to have a snack from time to time...

Cassie looked at the Russian assassin with pleading eyes, silently asking if she was allowed to eat this sweet at such a late hour. When Natasha nodded, the little girl squealed with delight and took a huge spoon of the delicacy. Sigyn followed quickly, slobbering in front of the Earth dish. She began to babble about how she always wanted to taste it and, after just one bite, rhapsodized about the new feeling and taste.

\- You know what's missing ? Shuri said with excitment. A good movie !

After a few minutes of discussion, they finally chose a movie to watch. The little Cassie had begged to see _Moana_ or _Frozen_ and was almost crying when they said a firm no, despite her pouting. Peter and Sigyn had been arguing about what they thought was the best romantic movie : was it _Love Actually_ or _Princess Bride_ ? Shuri had tried to sneek and put discreetly _Superman_ but the teenager boy stopped her, clearly preferring _Batman_. Natasha had to intervene orelse she feared the kid could fight eachother for real. The spark of crazyness that shone in Sigyn's eyes confirmed her theory when the Black Widow announced they were going to watch _Die Hard_. Despite the protest of Cassie telling her that her dad wouldn't want her to watch such a movie, the Russian assassin put the DVD on and forced everyone to be quiet, just by staring hard at them.

Two hours later, the Avengers fell nose to nose with a strange scene, a picture they thought they would never witness. Cassie was loud asleep in Natasha's lap, gently hugging her, a soft blanket covering the child. The blond woman was recording discreetly the scene. Music videos were playing on the big screen. Sigyn and Shuri were laughing hard, cluntching to eachothers like they knew eachothers for years, tears of joy rolling on their cheeks, ruining their make-ups. Peter was in front of the TV, mimicing Rihanna in her famous _Umbrella_ dance, singing in sync with the singer, clearly enjoying himself. His swaying was unbelievable and he would have gladly finished his dance if he hadn't noticed the new arrivals during one of his twirls.

\- Oh shit ! The teenager squealed, red from embarrassment.


	18. 18- Send Me The Pillow That You Dream On

_New chapter with the song_ _Send Me The Pillow That You Dream On_ _by the talented Dean Martin._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 18 – Send Me The Pillow That You Dream On**

\- Mister Stark ! I... I can explain... I didn't wanna... Sigyn forced me to... And then, the music... And Shuri dared me to... It's not what it looks like...

Tony rose his hand to stop him, his brows furrowed with confusion. He just had been gone for few hours and then what ? The kid dressed like a woman ? Really ? The Iron-Man shook his head, his gaze still on a now very shy Peter.

Loki had fixed his gaze on Sigyn who looked completely ridiculous. Sakaarian fashion was truly bizarre but this ? There were no words to describe how hideous it was. The tiny woman looked like she didn't know how absurd she currently was. She was just smiling brightly, even if tiredness could be easily read on her beautiful face. A good night of sleep would be the most reasonable thing to do for them all. The God of Mischief pushed back the things he wished to do with her earlier this afternoon and smiled charmingly back at her.

\- I'm cute like that, the Sakaarian said with a yawn.

\- No, you're not, Loki answered with a sly grin

\- I am !

\- You're not cute like that, Sigyn. They may have said that but they were just kidding. You are not at all cute with that attire.

\- They were not kidding ! She said firmly, yawning again.

\- Valhalla, who dared to paint you like that ? The Trickster asked, taking her chin between his long fingers.

Sigyn lazily pointed Cassie, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers against her skin. The Norse God turned his head toward the sleeping girl and glared at her father.

\- Don't let your daughter do art anymore ! She is miserable at it !

\- Are you sure ? Tony asked with irony. She surely masters Picasso's style... Look at the bright side : you two could be reunited in a museum now... Well, she will certainly not be in the Antiquity section...

\- Anthony, you're really a man with a remarkable sense of humor, Loki answered with a smirk. Sigyn, can you explain me why you have let this tiny midgardian do _this_ to you ?

\- Well, it's obvious ! We were doing a girls night... It's what we do in this kind of parties... We do make-overs, we eat ice-cream, we watch a...

\- A what night ?

\- Girls ! Girls night ! We gather between girls and...

\- Darling ! Are you aware that _this_ , this is not a girl ? Loki screamed unbelieving the situation, pointing a finger at Peter who was clearly uneased in his black corset, not daring to look at anyone.

\- Yes, but...

\- There is no but ! You will give him back his clothes, NOW ! And stop threatening him if he doesn't do what you want him to...

Natasha, shocked, turned to Tony :

\- Did I heard right ?! What did you do to him ? Is he ill ? He doesn't want to threaten people !

Tony shrugged and rolled his eyes. How could someone be capable to understand this guy's change of attitude ? Sigyn sighed and pouting, concentrate to give a more normal apparence to the teenager who looked at the God of Lies with gratitude.

\- It's not fair ! The tiny woman yelled. You are the only one who can have fun ! Do I need to remind you that you turned him into a monkey ? And I didn't stop you to do it !

\- I don't think you would have been able to, he whispered with a sly grin.

\- We can't know, I didn't try ! So, now that you're all here... maybe we can finish the party... all of us... with a pillow war !

\- Yes ! Great idea ! Cassie screamed, the last words of Sigyn having awoken her.

The little girl got out of Natasha's lap and jumped between the Avengers, yelling "pillow war". The heroes exchanged desesperate glares, clearly tired by the events of the evening. Loki seemed to be at the edge of a mental breakout if the young girl went near him. He took a deep breath and smiled arousingly at Sigyn.

\- Darling ! There's a lot of thing I'll gladly do with you in a bed and, believe me, this kind of "war" is not on the list !

Sigyn blushed furiously and yawned ostentatiously. She really didn't want to talk about this list in front of her new friends and even less without be married to her prince charming.

\- I'm really tired... We could talk about it another time ! In a few days... A few months... or never !

Loki sighed loudly and gently took a sleepy Sigyn in his strong arms like she weighted nothing. She snuggled near him, a faint smile gracing her full lips.

\- Time to go to sleep, the Trickster announced to a very tired audience.

\- But, the device... did you get it ?

Loki put a cold finger on Sigyn's lips to stop her talking.

\- We got it... and we will tell you all about it tomorrow...

Envelopping them in a green mist, the Norse God made them disappear, to reappear seconds later in her room. She blushed adorably when he laid her down her bed. He removed tenderly her shoes, his eyes fixed on hers. With a graceful swift of his hands, he turned her ugly outfit into a silky white nightgown, a clothing worthy of a princess. He kissed her soflty on her lips and got up to go out.

\- What are you doing ? She asked shyly. Stay... But we're not going to do anything !

Even on the darkness of her room, Loki could see her cheeks reddened. With a gentle smile, he took his shirt and shoes off and laid beside her small frame, his arms carefully crossed behind his head. Sigyn snuggled near him as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, Loki woke up, tangled in bright pink sheets, with the unpleasant feeling of being observed. Opening slowly his eyes, his gaze fell on two beautiful rainbows. Sigyn's face was on his bare chest, watching him with a mix of adoration and curiousity.

\- Sometimes, she whispered, I wonder how do tall people like you sleep at night when the blanket doesn't always cover their feet.

\- Sigyn, it's four o'clock in the morning...

\- So you can't sleep... Is it because of the blanket ?

\- No... It's you... I'm not use to be watched during my slumber...

Sighing, he envelopped her with his arms, smiling at the feeling of her half on top of him. He smiled brightly and stretched lazily. With a charming smile, he began to trace some strange patterns on her back.

\- Now that we're both awake, maybe we can do one thing off this list of mine...

She jumped off the bed, her cheeks red with indignation. She covered herself with the blanket, leaving him bare chest to face the cold air of the night.

\- How dare you ? I'm an honest woman ! We're not married and I...

\- Married ? What a silly idea ! Why do you think we...

\- Because I love you ! Trust me I don't want it now but... Do you think it's easy to love someone like you ? You're selfish, you're arrogant, you're spoiled... and you're much too old for me !

\- Don't start again with that !

\- Too old, I said ! Too old... too selfish, too arrogant, too spoiled... Oh, who knows why I love you but I do. And that's why there's gonna be some changes made right now ! I dress like I want, I wear make-ups like I want and I control what you do ! Let me tell you something, you've got a lot to learn about women...

\- Me ?

\- Yes, you ! And I'm gonna try to straighten you out if it's not too late ! I'm gonna try to make a prince charming out of you ! Because that's what I want to marry : a prince charming !

\- You speak about marriage but who asked you ?

\- Well... What's this all about ? If you don't intent to marry me, say so now because that's what I want... Just a plain old marriage and a house and kids...

\- Are you all through now ?

\- Yes...

\- I take it, then it's an ultimatum !

\- Yes...

\- And you want me to marry you.

\- Yes...

\- But first you want me to reform' and mend my ways.

\- Yes...

\- Alright, now let a selfish, spoiled, arrogant, old man tell you a couple of things. Before you propose to a man, wait until he shows you at least a little indication that he's interested. Also, do not start by telling him he is a decrepit old oaf. So much for generalities. Now let us get down to cases. I have never said that I wanted to marry you nor am I moved to do so right now ! Assuming I did want to get married, I know a girl who comes a lot closer to my idea of being a wife than you do. In fact, there are many, many girls !

\- Get out ! Get out of my room !

Loki smirked at the reaction of the tiny woman. Anger was clearly written on her face, her wrath threatening to explode. Sighing loudly, he got up slowly and, before he knew what was happening, Sigyn pushed him with all her strenght into the nearest closet. She closed the door shut and locked it.

The Norse God couldn't supress a grin while he put his forehead on the door. She was truly adorable when she was angry but he couldn't really pinpointed why. Hours before, he had held her shivering with desire and now, she categoricly refused his touch. Shaking his head with frustration, he conjured a small blue flame in his open palm to look around him. The closet was small, full with unusual and freaky items. He mentally took a note to ask her where all of this bazaar came from.

Luckily for him, there was just enough place for him to lay on the floor. He took a smooth rug and put it on the floor. That should do his bed for this night, after all he had known worse when he went hunting with Thor. He swallowed hard when he realised it was the first time a woman had shut it out of her bed. Sure, Loki was not as popular as Thor but never had one of his conquests refused themselves to him. By the Norns could Sigyn be so intense... Didn't she know he was a prince after all ? He sighed while he laid on the colorful rug, his head hiting the floor with a loud thud. He growled darkly with pain, rubbing the back of his head. Sitten on the floor, he looked at the door, a small grin gracing his lips as an stupid idea popped in his mind. Clearing his throat, he began to sing soflty.

\- _Send me the pillow that you dream on. Don't you know that I still care for you. Send me the pillow that you dream on so darling I can dream on it too. Each night while I'm sleeping - oh so lonely -, I'll share your loving dreams that once were true. Send me the pillow that you dream on so darling I can dream on it too. I've waited so…_

A white pillow flew right to his face, stopping his song while the door cracked shut once more. He grinned, her insolence would be oh so sweet to break... He couldn't wait to tame her, to make her bent at his will. But a small voice in his head kept reminding him that this trait of her personnality was the one he liked most... Still smiling like an idiot, Loki breathed deeply her scent on her pillow and closed his eyes, in an attempt to find sleep again.

Loki turned for the umpteenth time on the rug, unable to find sleep. He sighed, burying with exasperation his face in the pillow. Everytime he closed his eyes, he was seeing the angerful look Sigyn had sent to him. If he had thought it was funny at first, now it was haunting him. He cursed himself for being so arrogant and playful. Of course she wanted to wait... He should have guessed it from her innocent behaviour but who could blame him considering the moment they had shared earlier... What if his bold move had broke what they had ? If she thought she could be happy without him, she was really mistaken ! He wanted to scream, let his wrath explode but his gaze fell on a painting picturing her smiling brightly...

He thought he heard some light footsteps, as light as a scurrying of a mouse, near the closet door and he saw the knob lowered slowly. His eyes widened when he saw Sigyn entered in the closet.

\- What are you doing here ? Loki asked with confusion. I'm sorry but there's just enough room for one of us here and...

She looked at him with contrite. Hesitating a moment, she closed the door with precaution and laid on it.

\- What do you want ? Loki roared in a cold and disapproval voice.

Seeing her shaking, he softened and smiled faintly, straightening to sit, his back laid on the bare wall, waiting for her answer.

\- Sigyn... Do you want to tell me something ? Because it's late and I really need to sleep...

He stopped when he noticed the growing nervousness of the young woman. Her eyes were looking the floor, not daring to look him in the eyes, her cheeks were a beautiful shade of crimson and she bit her lower lip with anxiety. His gaze fell on the woman's body. She was twiddling her fingers with agitation, only stopping to close even tighter her peignoir. Loki's playful eyes were drowned by the fine clothing which fell high on her thighs. The silky fabric allowed him to have a glimpse of the young woman's curves with a game of folds and transparency. He wondered what she could be wearing underneath this robe... or even better if she was wearing something !

\- Loki, she whispered.

The God looked regretfully in her eyes instead of her body. Sigyn's eyes were shining, he could see a fire dancing in them and she opened several times her mouth, not finding the courage to speak. She sighed deeply and her face reddened even more.

\- Loki, you agreed to be my teacher...

He glared at her with consternation.

\- Yes I know but don't you think it's a little late for a lesson...

She gulped, a growing anxiety written in her eyes.

\- Loki, as my teacher, it is you duty to teach me things...

\- Yes... That's what I'm supposed to do...

\- So, I thought you could teach me...

Loki bit his lip to avoid a laugh, seeing her nervousness and her crimson cheeks. How could she be so enterprising and prude at the same time ? By the Norns, Sigyn would be the end of him with her change of moods... He decided to play her game and said mockingly.

\- Miss Sigyn, I don't think this kind of lessons is on the magical program... Don't you agree with me ?

Not able to hide her shame, she turned away and was about to leave when he took her wrist, his thumb strocking softly her creamy skin. She froze and lowered her head. He went to his knees, gently gripping her waist. The Norse God's lips gave sweet kisses on her neck before he put his head on the crook of it. He felt her shivered at his touch and cocked his head near hers.

\- Stay... Stay with me... I think that a... a private lesson.. is not a bad idea after all, Loki whispered to her ear.

Sigyn catched his arms he had put on her waist and slowly took it away. With a shaky hand, she unfastened her peignoir belt and let it dropped down her shoulders, her back, her hips... Biting his lip, Loki followed with his eyes the fall of the clothes, sliding on the young woman's curves... He was not mistaken...

The faint light which flew out of the door gasps fondled Sigyn's naked body, envelopping her with an unreal light. He couldn't took his eyes out of her like that... Blushing, shaking, fragile, feminine... perfect ! He gently took her chin in his fingers, slowly turning her head to his, locking his lips with hers in a kiss. Loki kissed her with tenderness, with love... with desire. He grasped her waist and laid her on the soft rug. Their kiss stopped and he smiled at her, ravaging her with his emerald eyes. She smiled back and he laid on top of her...

Thor's loud hammering on the bedroom door resounded on the small closet. No way, he was not going away of her because of his oaf of a brother again ! He just needed to ignore him and continued to kiss Sigyn... Her lips, her neck down to her soft breasts... He grabbed her leg and she let a shriek of surprise out.

\- Loki... Loki ! Thor is here !

\- Yes... and so what ? Do like me and ignore him, he whispered between two kisses, his eyes half closed.

The closet door cracked open, a bright light coming directly on his face. He opened his eyes and saw with incredulity Sigyn, furious, standing in the door opening, her peignoir firmly closed on her white nightgown. He sighed as he sat down... A dream... It had been just a dream... Unless this time, Sigyn was truly there but she didn't seemed to be in the same mood than earlier. Thor was standing awkardly next to her.

\- Told you he was in the closet, she said, folding her arms tightly against her chest.

\- Why is he there ? The blond God asked with disbelief.

\- He didn't behave right...

\- And why did you put a chair on the door ?

\- Because he didn't behave right...

\- You do know a single plain chair was not going to keep him locked in there if he wanted to come out, right ?

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and waved at Thor to leave.

\- Alright, I'll put two next time... Tell the others we're coming... And beware Jörmungandr, he is grumpy, just like his father...

The God of Thunder glared at his brother with humor, winking at him before leaving. They heard a not-so-virile scream following by a threatening hiss and then the sound of the main door closing. Sigyn looked at Loki, apparently still angry.

\- Are you gonna get up ? She roared between her teeth, grabbing the sheets he had found amongst her stuffs.

She pulled on them to force Loki to get up. Thanks to his reflexes, he had just the time to stop her by holding the sheets back and glared at her mischievously.

\- No ! I don't advice you to do that... I'm afraid I'm not wearing anything on me right now...

She looked at him hard, her cheeks reddening as she thought what she could had seen if he hadn't hold back the fabric. She get away, sighing in relief.

\- Why doesn't it surprise me coming from you ? Sigyn grumbled.

\- I'm a frost giant... Have you any idea how hot it can be here when you close the door ?

The Sakaarian rolled her eyes and got out to the main room. Loki fastened quickly the sheets around his waist and followed her. The picture he was in front of was breath taking. The fair Sigyn in just her white -almost transparent- nightgown, her peignoir laying on the floor, patted lovingly Sleipnir. The eight-legs horse neighed at her gentle touch. She looked like a Midgardian princess from their fairytales. Sensing his gaze on her, the young woman turned to face him.

\- I'm gonna get dressed... Meet me here in 15 minutes... Jörmungandr and Sleipnir need to be fed and you clearly need a shower... You stink !


	19. 19 - Luck Be A Lady Tonight

_New chapter with the song_ _Luck be a Lady Tonight_ _from Guys and Dolls._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 19 – Luck Be A Lady Tonight**

\- Sigyn, I think we have to talk…

Sensing her presence behind him, Loki who was petting Jörmungandr turned to face the Sakaarian. His cold breath stopped when he saw her in a beautiful light pink dress which looked like it was made of fog. The soft fabric fell on her feet, preventing him from seeing her ballerinas. The cleverage was a bit too much for his taste, the God already thought of every man gaze who would dream of the beginning of her soft small breasts. She had braided her hair with a complection he didn't know she had, pink mixing with her dark hair. Uneased by his penetring gaze, she cleared her throat, folding her arms.

\- Are you ready ? She said with a cold voice. We have no time to talk... The others are waiting for us...

To stop her from leaving, he catched her by her wrist and pulled her small body near him. She let escape a shriek of pain as he tightened his grip. Relanctantly, he let go of her wrist.

\- Sigyn, what do you really want from me ?

His piercing emerald eyes looked straight into hers, making her feel completly naked. Oh, how she wanted to just close the gap between their mouths, to kiss him sensless to make him know she was his. But his harsh words resounded in her mind and her soft and loving glare turned cold, full of anger.

\- I want you to go to the Avengers meeting, they are waiting for us...

\- That's not what I...

\- Loki, she stopped him with a sigh, we're awaited...

A sly grin appeared on the God's lips just before he capture hers in a passionate kiss. Even if her body wanted nothing more than to melt in this kiss, she began to hit him on his chest with her fists. Sigyn didn't felt them magically appeared on the meeting room, in the middle of the Earth mighty heroes. She kept punching him in a attempt to end the kiss. Smirking, the God of Mischief took a step back, his hands still lingered on her waist. A loud slap resounded in the room as Sigyn put all her strenght into it. The imprint of her hand was clearly visible on Loki's right cheek, a crimson mark reddening fast.

\- Don't you ever touch me again, you old, decrepit, selfish, arrogant, pityful, weird, spoiled, narcissistic, egotistic, stinky princelling !

\- My, my... the God of Lies smirked, cocking his head on the side. You still look angry against me, my lovely, chaste, honest little girl ! It's quite fair indeed, because I still don't want to marry you, darling !

Steve had to get between the two of them to avoid the tiny woman to punch the Trickster again. She looked at him with murderous glare, the kind of glare that could make anyone or anything shivered with fear but apparently not Loki... The Norse God of Mischief had put his hands in his trousers pockets, smirking brightly but on the inside, he was terrified that he had lost her.

\- Ma'am, the Captain intervened with his hands up, I don't know what happened between Loki and you but...

\- You heard him : he doesn't want to marry me !

\- Marriage ? Stark asked, raising an eyebrow. You're already on that step ?

\- Brother, Thor said with a loud voice, I think you should wait before you...

\- You can't really want to marry her, she's a psycho ! Natasha exploded. Well, you're one too, so nevermind...

\- You guys don't know eachothers for very long, Peter tried.

\- I think a wedding is exaclty what we need to... Scott tempted to say.

\- She is much too young for you, Rhodey shrugged.

\- I'm not that old, thank you ! The Trickster grumbled between his teeth. Should I remind you that Thor is older than me ? And no one ever told him anything when he was infatuated with this ridiculous thankless mortal ! Oh no... No, we never question the choices of the Mighty Thor ! And the soldier over there, is he not too old to court women who are as old as he looked like... or is he doomned to be with women who lived in the last house of the dear old Allfather ? And dear old Bruce with his anger issue who ostensably flirts with a Valkyrie who must be older of a millenia than Thor or I… So, this marriage thing is...

Natasha glared murderiously at Bruce who waved at Loki to shut up under the clearly amused eyes of Tony.

\- It's so romantic ! Cassie screamed, hugging Loki's legs. It's like a fairytale...

\- Brother, please consider it before you tie the knot with...

\- ENOUGH ! Loki yelled. Did you even listen to a word I said ? There will be no marriage ! That discussion is between Sigyn and I, and...

\- There is no "Sigyn and you" ! The Sakaarian screamed, then she sighed and continued with a calmer voice. So, how did it went last night ? You've got the device ?

Luis, Scott's friend, who had been silent until then cleared his throat, searching for his friend gaze. Once the Ant-Man man nodded his approval, the Mexican began to tell the events of the night.

\- You see, it was complicated 'cause we didn't know the SHIELD agents were there and I was like "Damn, the SHIELD has invaded the place, what are we gonna do ?" and Cap - is it okay if I call you Cap ? - was like "It's okay, we can put them down, but no killing, okay ?", like I was gonna kill someone... And the emo guy looked at Thunder dude and he was like : "I'm not doing Get Help !" And I was like : "What the hell is Get Help ?" But the others were like : " We don't care, bro", so... Anyways, the emo guy began to walk near the agents but they were like they couldn't see him, and I was like "Wow damn, this is a cool magic trick, I wished I could do the same back in highschool", you know to spy the cheerleaders when...

\- It's the wrong detail, it has nothing to do with the story, Luis ! Scott sighed.

\- Right... So the emo guy was walking around like "Look how I own this place, I'm fucking invisible !" but the Thunder guy was like "Hey, I wanted to have some fun too !". He jumped out of our hiding, screaming at his bro and we were all like "Fuck, we're screwed". I was really freaking out but Scott was like "Stay here Luis, I'll come back to fetch you" so I...

\- Okay, hold on, Natasha interrupted. I do like a good story much as anyone else, but can you shorten up and tell us about the device ?

\- I'm getting there, I'm getting there !

\- You put a dime in him, now you gotta hear the whole song playing, Scott laughed. He is like a human jukebox. Luis, please continue...

\- Wait, wait, wait... So I stayed hidden while all the Avengers went to fight the SHIELD agents and I was like "Damn, it's so cool ! I've always wanted to see them in action with my own eyes !". You know what, it's pretty cool to work with Scott and his buggy supersuit but to see the Iron-Man and a real wizard and two fucking Gods and...

\- Luis...

\- Okay, okay, okay... So Scott went to fetch me like he promise to and we were all in front of Pym's house which is kinda big. Pym told me that he's got a security system that kills everone, so I warned everyone like "Pym's got a super security system and if you don't get out after 3 minutes, you know what, you're dead !" and Scott was like : "Damn I wished the Doc had just told me his safe code or how to block his system" and Iron-Man was like : "Where would be the fun in that case ?", you know I've always like how sassy Tony Stark could be but I was petrified but everyone was like cool and relax even after taking out around forty agents of the SHIELD. Well everyone except Thunder dude who stopped his bro from stab them 'cause I don't think he get that we don't kill people...

\- Back to the story, Luis !

\- Alright, so I began to think because I'm like a super thief and I remembered this movie with Bruce Willis in it. You know, the one where he is a thief and he's just got out of jail but his best friend is taken hostage and Willis had to save him by stealing three De Vinci stuffs...

\- That sounds like a great movie ! Sigyn giggled.

\- It is ! Well, at the beginning of the movie, Willis and his partner burgled something while singing to time their time to know when they needed to get out. So I was like "Hey, let's do it Willis's style and sing while burgling !" but Iron-Man was like : "You know what, there's no way I'm gonna sing !" and I was like : "Well, you'll have to if you want to get out alive because you know what ? Pym's trapped the house, if you use an electronic thing or magic, then BOOM, you're dead !". So Cap was like : "I think we have to listen to the small guy", thought I'm not so small, right ? Damn, I...

\- Back on track, Luis !

\- Right, right... So I was like 'Damn, you should know that the 3 minutes start when you open the freaking main door", and everyone was like "it's okay, 3 minutes's enough", everyone except emo guy who was pouting. Damn, can you believe he was pouting because he couldn't kill the agents. Anyway, they were about to get inside and I was like "Okay, I'll just stay here and sing loud enough a 3 minutes sing so you can keep track of time" and Scott was like "You don't need to do that, just keep an eye out and warn us if someone's coming" and I was like " you better took off your electric armors guys if you don't want to die right away" so everyone took their suits off and I was like : "Damn I wished the Black Widow was there so I could see...

\- Luis ! Natasha roared.

\- Okay, okay, okay... So once they were inside I started singing this old song that goes like " _They call you lady luck but there is room for doubt. At times you have a very un-lady-like way_ _of running out. You're on this date with me. The pickings have been lush and yet before the evening is over, you might give me the brush. You might forget your manners. You might refuse to stay. And so the best that I can do is pray. Luck be a lady tonight. Luck be a lady tonight._ " You know it's from that musical movie with Frank Sinatra and Marlon Brando and...

\- Is your friend always so... talkative ? Stark asked softly at Scott.

\- You have no idea. The Ant-Man answered with a smirk.

\- So I was in the middle of : " _So lets keep this party polite, never get out of my sight. Stick with me baby, I'm the fellow you came in with._ " when some other SHIELD agent came and I was like : "Damn, how could I do to warn them ?" so I drummed on the window at the rythm of the song, you know, to look more legit, just like that time when I whistled that Disney song to blend in the security. Anyway Scott and emo guy got out quickly after I began drumming and Scott had this kind of handcuffs and emo guy...

-I do have a name, you know that, right ? Loki sighed, taking the tip of his nose in his fingers.

\- So... Loki... was leading him to this woman agents while I as like still singing and Loki was like : "Damn, you're lucky I caught the thief, he was about to steal the Doc's stuffs" and she was like : "Who are you ?" And he was like : "The only thing that matters is I caught the thief... By the way, why such a beautiful doll like you works for the SHIELD ?" And she was like blushing and giggling and they were like downright flirting while everyone was still inside and Scott was like : "Damn, can't you hurry up ?" But emo guy was totally charming the woman and she was just : "Damn, you're so awesome I could eat you up right now but we gotta hurry 'cause the rest of the agents will take their shift in two minutes" and then Scott took off his handcuffs and hit like right in the nose and knocked her out. So Scott was like : "The Wookie prisonner gag... It always works." But emo dude was like : "The what ? I don't understand" so Scott was like "Star Wars : A New Hope ? Damn we really need to do a movie night !" And Loki was like : "Wookie... What's a Wookie ? It doesn't make any sense...".

\- That's not important, Luis ! The Ant-Man interrupted.

\- Wait, wait, wait... I was almost at the end of the song so I began to sing louder like " _Stick with me baby, I'm the fellow you came in with. Luck be a lady, luck be a lady, luck be a lady tonight._ " and luckily at the last "tonight" they got out and I was like : "Did you guys have the shrinking device ?" And they were all : "Yeah, we got it so let's hurry to leave this place !" But Scott was like saying on sport, freaking looking at the house like "Damn, what if I never see Hope again... We're totally together now but this damn mad man killed half of the Universe" and the black dude - Sorry, I forgot your name - was like : "We gotta go now ! We ain't have time with your shit !" But more agents of SHIELD came at this moment and then there was this big fight with lightnings and thunder and explosions and...

\- That doesn't explain us how you found the device, Natasha said with irony, stopping Luis's speech, her arms folded.

\- So Mister was flirting with another woman moments before he tried to... Sigyn exploded. Tell me, mighty Father of Lies, how many ?

\- What ? Loki asked with disbelief. I only did that to...

\- How many women do you have in your life ?

\- Sigyn, please, don't be ridiculous... You do know that one of my nickname is Silver-Tongue so...

\- Answer me ! How many ?

\- 496 ! He finally yelled out of rage. They used to be 497 until one of then started to ask silly questions !

The big rainbow eyes of Sigyn began to fill with tears, her bottom lip shaking with grief. The Norse God face was red with anger, his breath jerky, some strands of his black hair falling over his beautiful emerald eyes.

\- And now comes the tears, the Trickster mocked. Am I not right, darling ? First silly questions, then silly answers and then the inevitable tears... You know what, I'm tired of this, I'm out ! Don't you dare talk to me ever again ! Forget that I'm supposed to teach you magic, forget my kisses, forget my touch, forget my gaze on you because it will never happen again !

The harsh words stricked directly into the young woman heart who could barely breath. In a way, it had hurted Loki too. Saying those things was supposed to open her eyes about her true feelings for him, to stop her ravaging jaleousy but a part of him feared that she might took him to the letter. What if he had really lost her ? No, he had to hold on and made her realised her mistakes. So he stayed here, watching her like he was watching dirt on his shoes. He took some seconds to calm his fast heartbeats and disappeared majestuestly in a green smoke. Natasha cleared her throat and turned to face Luis.

\- With all that, we still don't know how they found the device ! She sighed

\- I don't know, ma'am, Luis shrugged, I was outside, singing !


	20. 20 - Cold heart & You Cannot Leave Me

_New chapter with 2 songs this time :_ _Cold, Cold Heart_ _by Hank Williams and_ _You Cannot Leave Me_ _from Emo, the Musical_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 20 – Cold, Cold Heart & You Cannot Leave Me**

Sigyn couldn't contain her tears any longer, pearls of salty water began to fall down from her eyes. She was hugging herself, like she was going to fall in a million of pieces if she didn't. Strangely, no sounds came from her mouth, her grief silent. Peter went near her and started to awkwardly pat her back in a deseperate attempt to soothe the young woman. She hurled in his arms, seeking comfort and a little bit of affection. The teenager's tee-shirt was glued to his chest with all of Sigyn's tears. Every Avengers were quiet, not wanting to unleash her wrath against them, respecting in their on way her grief. Strocking gently her back, Peter glared at the God of Thunder, pleading him with his eyes.

\- Mister Thor, can't you...

\- Damnit ! Natasha finally exploded. We are in a middle of a war against a goddam titan ! We don't have time for a heart break ! We need to restore the balance and bring back the ones who disappeared !

\- Nat is right, Steve whispered regretfully. We need to focus on Thanos... I'm sorry, Miss.

Sigyn turned her head to see the Avengers. Her once-playful eyes were full of sadness and huge pain but she found the courage to nod. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she stood in Peter's arms, nor ready yet to leave the recomforting warmth of his hug. These people, these simple mortals were ready to risk everything for billions of souls they didn't even know. They were willing to die trying to do the right thing.

\- I'm so unfortunate that now, I'm sad, the Sakaarian murmured, but no-one cares ! Nevermind that, I'll help you anyway. If there's something I can do, tell me. Even if I don't know how to perfectly control it, my magic is great... And you might need some technologies of my ship to improve your weapons. You can't beat Thanos's army with midgardian technologies...

Nodding gratefully, Stephen turned to Tony, gazing at the billionaire to say something. But he just stood there, hands in his trousers pockets, his eyes looking glassy and starey.

\- Point Break, Tony finally said with a firm voice, find Reindeer Games, we will need him to plan the attack. Capsicle, Rhodey, can you bring the gauntlet of Death ? Scotty, time to shrink and bring us some DNA. Bruce and I will monitorize everything and Witch Doctor will do his ju-ju thing to keep you safe, Ant. And Luis... And Luis, just stay here and say nothing !

They all looked at Tony, shocked by his directives. He was back at his old self and it was - to keep it simple - odd to see him acting like this again. The billionaire sighed, noticing that no-one had moved.

\- What are you waiting for ? Chop, chop !

The Avengers began to move, bustling to follow the Iron-Man's instructions. Sigyn sticked near Strange, urgening him to let her help, to teach her the spell he will use. Shuri was explaining to Tony and Bruce how wakandian computer worked, Peter following their every moves and demonstrations, taking notes on a small note-pad.

Thor had not a single idea of where his brother could be. They were on an unknown land, he knew no one... A heavy headache began to hurt the blond God as he thought of how he could find Loki. His younger sibling had always had a different way of thinking than him. Loki would always prefered a familiar place to crash when he was feeling sad : his bedroom, the library, the stables, Mother's garden... A bright smile appeared on Thor's face as he began to run. Of course, Loki would certainly be with his enchanted toys. They were, after all, his last reminder of their Mother.

The God of Thunder sighed of relief when he saw that he was right. Loki was with Sleipnir and Jörmungandr, outside on Sigyn's ship. He was absentmindly petting the eight-legs horse, the snake having wrapped itself around his left leg. The God of Mischief was sitting on the grass, a bottle of very expensive mead in his hand. While Thor was walking near his brother, he heard him singing slowly, obviously drunk.

\- _I tried so hard my dear to show that you're my every dream. Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme. A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart. Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold, cold heart ?_

 _-_ Never knew you had such a beautiful singing voice, brother, Thor gently said while he sat near him and took the bottle to drink too.

\- Leave me alone ! The Silver-Tongue spatted, taking back the bottle.

\- You're mean when you're drunk, Loki. Well, you're mean when you're sober too but...

\- What's this all about ? Don't pretend you care about my heart, dear brother, 'cause you and I both know it's not true...

\- That brat is crazy ! She may have made you happy but there's plenty of...

\- There's no one like her ! And I screwed up ! I lost her ! She is not going to talk to me ever again !

\- You told her not to...

\- It was a trick, Thor ! For her to accept me as I am ! But she will never ! I'm the God of Lies, which girl could ever fell in love with me ? I can't be trusted, I can't...

-By the Norns, man up ! Don't stand there, crying your eyes out ! Sober up and prove her what kind of man you are !

\- A liar ? An egosistic ? A coward ? A Trickster ?

\- Prove her wrong ! Valhalla, can you be so pitiful when you drink !

After a long half an hour, the blond God finally came back in the meating room, his younger sibling a few steps behind. Loki was standing tall, chin high, a perfect representation of a prince. His hands were clapsed behind his back, his green and gold armor shining under the electrical lights. His hair was perfectly greased back, like old time. All in him breathed royalty. And, true to his words, he didn't even glimpse at the Sakaarian, acting like he was above everyone.

Sigyn forced herself to not look at him, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Breathing deeply, she forced herself to focus on the new spell, conjuring her magic. Closing her eyes, she could feel it in her veins, spreading faster than she was used to. It was like her anger fueled it, making her magic stronger, more dangerous. Her magic was taking complete control on her and she dived in it, welcoming the sensation. She was feeling stronger, lethal even, like nothing, no-one could ever hurt her.

\- Sigyn, STOP ! Strange began to yell, shaking her with force. Retake control ! Don't let your magic control you ! Don't let go ! You must fight ! Control yourself !

The voice of the master of mystics arts seemed so far away. She didn't wanted to obey him, she wanted to completly embrace the magic, to forget everything, to ease the pain of her heart. But, despite this feeling of well-being, she knew she had to do what Strange was yelling. She knew it but she didn't want to... How easy life could be if she drowned into her magic... Flashed of emerald green eyes came into her mind, cold lips against her flesh, hair as black as raven, a sly grin. No, she had to fight it or... Or everything would truly be finished.

Her eyes popped open, her entire body shivering from the experience. Putting her hand on her chest, she tried to calm her fast heartbeats, to calm her jerky breath. She realised her entire self was glowing with bright pink sparkles, her magic materializing around her. With a faint slap, the bright halo disappeared and she sighed with relief. Stephen patted gently her shoulder, relieved too. He truly had a lot of work to do with her...

Loki huffed in front of this show and pulled his sleeves up, revealing his thin yet muscular arms. He didn't even glare at the Doctor or his apprentice.

\- Pffft ! Not even capable to do a simple spell... I'll do it... Stand back !

A green halo made the golden gauntlet glow and a confident smile appeared on Loki's lips. He glared at Scott and gave him a reassuring nod.

\- Time to shrink, insect ! Don't forget the DNA on your way out...

Winking, Scott pressed the button on his glove and in a second, he had the size of an ant. Peter was in awe, watching the Ant-Man with envy. The teenager was about to ask to Tony if he could find a way to shrink him to when Thor began to pale.

\- My sweet rabbit, the blond God whispered. I've completly forgot him… Where's my sweet rabbit ?

Every head turned toward Sigyn, every head except Loki's. She shrugged with indifference and pointed a bright pink craddle that no-one had noticed before at the back of the room. The God of Thunder rushed to the furniture and discovered Rocket in a pink tutu, a pink pacifier to its mouth. The animal couldn't talk, couldn't move and it's eyes sent murderous glare at the God.

\- Sigyn, can you please…

\- I don't know if she should use magic right now, Doctor Strange whispered slowly, it's not safe for her…

\- But, my sweet rabbit…

Stephen laid near the draddle and put on a face.

\- You're sure you want it to talk... I'm not sure...

\- By Odin's beard, wizard ! Put an end to her enchantment !

Strange sighed and slowly, a little too slowly for Rocket, made the craddle, tutu and pacifier gone. The racoon, now free, jumped on his feet, his guns out, ready to fire at the Sakaarian. Sigyn smiled softly at him, still taking her breath back.

\- You're gonna die for this, ma'am, the animal roared.

\- Your rabbit doesn't seem to be happy, the yound woman said dreamily to Thor. Maybe he need more sleep…

\- I don't need more sleep, you freaking psycho ! What I need to do now is to…

\- Sweet rabbit, Thor said with a calm voice, kneeling near him, don't be to hard on her, she's a little crazy and she's just got a rough breakup… Who knows what she could do to you if you upset her ?...

With narrow eyes, Rockett nodded and took a step back, his guns still pointed at her with steady hands. Stark was talking to Scott via the computer while the others were discussing about the future fight with the mad titan.

\- Once we get to Titan, Steve was saying with a bossy voice, we must wait for the best opportunity. We'll only have one shot. We'll need to keep low and discrete before we…

\- You are doing nothing, Loki spatted loftily. I am the only one who can kill Thanos. I know his hide-away, I know his habits and I know his weakness !

\- Then, why didn't you end it before all of it started ? Rhodey asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Only a man who's alrealy been dead can kill him, you dull creature ! I've already mentioned it, pay attention !

Sigyn's eyes couldn't stop looking at the Norse God of Mischief. He wasn't acting like he used to, he was acting like the prince he was, like the King he used to be. But the others didn't seemed to respect him anyway. The way Loki spoke to them with such authority made her heart race, her imagination ran wild. How could she even have imagined a life without him ? His flaws were part of him… She had to turn his mind in the right way, she had to reconquer his love.

\- And what is his weakness, exactly ? Natasha said with a monotone voice. A mad man like him shouldn't…

\- _You cannot leave me, even if you tried_ , the singing voice of Sigyn interrupted the making of their fighting plan.

\- Here she goes again, Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

\- _You cannot leave me_ , she continued, walking near him, _'cause in your cupboards I will hide with a knife that is sharp and pointy._

\- I'm glad to know there's at least one thing I taught you, the God smirked, not looking at her, instead turning toward Thor. I've always liked knives…

\- _I will stab you in the heart before I let you break mine._

\- Don't you try that with Thanos, he cut, gazing at the Avengers, I did it but it didn't work…

\- _You cannot leave me. You cannot leave me. I'll follow everywhere you go. You cannot leave me, Nidavellir or Jotunheim. I'll track every map by my love you will be bound. Or I'll bind you and I'll drown you in some foreign seaside town._

\- That's beginning to remind me of the song she retranscripted, Loki whispered, winking at a laughing Peter… And after, she will tell me she wants to be my shadow's shadow and… Stark, I told you I needed bodyguards !

 _\- You cannot leave me. And if you leave the Avengers here will laugh at me and if you leave I'll be sad and lonely and if you leave I'll send you fingers in the mail_

\- What a stupid idea ! Why would I need fingers… Once, I needed an eye, but a finger ? Nah…

\- _And if you leave I will sneak into your home and I will burn it to the ground._

\- Too late, love… I've already done that… Asgard exploded right in front of my eyes !

\- _If you leave… Please don't… Please don't leave me ! Please don't… Please don't leave me ! Please don't… Please don't leave me ! Please don't-_

\- Again, too late ! I've already done that too !

Loki had said his answers to her song without even glimpsing at her, a perfect personification of a man who didn't care. He was true to his words, he wasn't looking at her again. A single tear fell down her round cheek, crashing on the ground.

It was at this moment that Ant-Man took back his initial height. He was carrying a plastic bag with a small sample of purple skin. Proud of him, he shook it in front of the Avengers eyes, a bright smile on his face. Seeing that no-one reacted, he turned to Luis.

\- Did I miss something ? He whispered

\- I don't even know why you're still here, Loki roared to Sigyn, his eyes fixed angrily to the floor. Take what's yours and leave !

Smiling dreamilly, the young woman boldly took the God of Lies's hand in hers and dragged it to the nearest exit door. Thor laughed heartedly, a hand on his belly.

\- What are you doing ? He asked, wiping away tears of laugh.

\- He said "take what's yours", she shrugged.

\- I am not yours, you insolent brat ! The Trickster spat with disgust, glaring at her hardand taking back his hand.

\- You looked at me ! She squealed with excitement.

She jumped to his neck, hugging him like her life depended on it. Confused, Loki looked at his older brother, pleading him silently to help him. Thor only laughed harder.


	21. 21 - No more, Mr Nice Guy

_New chapter with the song_ _No More, Mr. Nice Guy_ _from The Swan Princess._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 21 – No More, Mr Nice Guy**

\- Let go of me right NOW, Loki roared to the young woman. I don't intent to be the subject of mockeries because of you ! I thought I was clear the first time but apparently, your narrow mind can't understand simple things such as "I... DO... NOT... WANT... TO... SEE... YOU... ANYMORE"

\- That's enough, Reindeer Games ! Stark spatted. Cool off the attitude ! Leave the kid alone !

\- How dare you talk to me like that, pitiful monkey ? Loki roared, walking to Tony in all his glory.

\- Here we go again, Thor whispered, shaking this head... Loki's mad once more. By Odin, could I just have a normal brother who only cries when he's sad ?

\- I'm not... sad, Thor ! Too much time had been spoilt. I have my weapon and I just need a freaking way to go where the mad titan is to end this madness !

Loki's face was twisted with anger. His once delicate traits were now hideous in all his wrath. With a swift motion of his wrist, the DNA sample appeared in his open palm.

\- And now, thanks to the Avengers, I've got everything I need... Then, I could finally be the King I was born to be !

\- I'm not sure the Jotuns will welcome you with open arms, the blond God smirked. You did kill their king, your blood father and tried to eradicate their planet !

\- Who told you I want Jotunheim ? Loki smirked... Midgard is full of potential ! The rest of the Asgardians would be happy here... Well, after I'd kill all of the insects...

\- So when... When you said it varies from moment to moment, it wasn't a joke... Bruce tried. I really thought, well I hoped, it was a joke...

\- Wow, stop it right there ! Tony yelled. You told us that you...

\- Isn't it obvious ? The Trickster snorted. I lied ! My dear cousin Hephaïstos can't do a thing against me and you are all powerless compared to my mighty will !

\- Loki... Sigyn whispered, her head down. You're scaring me... What's happening ?

\- It's kind of obvious, Tony sighed. He wants to rule Earth... again... What do you want ? It must be his thing... Okay everybody, stay calm ! Reindeer Games also did this sort of little crise in the ship... Doc, it's whenever you're ready to do your ju-ju thing... It's just an idea, but now seemed to be the perfect time...

\- I highly doubt it will calm him this time, Strange spatted between his teeth.

\- If you wanted to be king, Sigyn whispered, all you needed was ask my Father... He would have given you a planet or... And I would have been your queen...

\- Oh dear little doll, I've never wanted you. I would never make my queen out of you... There was just one Queen for me and no woman could ever be worthy to replace Mother ! I've never been on the good side. I would never have asked your father for anything. In fact, truth be told, I intended to betray and kill him to take his place. Like I said, I only fight for me, myself and I.

\- Oh, it's cute ! The Iron-Man said with irony. Reindeer Games is a mama's boy !

\- He had always been close to her, Thor answered. She is the one who teach him magic... So, when she died...

\- So it's because of her if he's able to do that... What a great idea ! If we die, remind me to thank her... Couldn't she be like a normal mum and teach him to do yogourt cake instead ?

\- Don't disrespect my Mother ever again ! Loki yelled at Stark.

The coldness of his eyes strucked them, rendering them speechless. In front of them was a true God, not a simple younger brother, not a new lover but a plain monster, fueled by revenge and want. His emerald eyes turned slowly into red while he glared at his audience. If they thought that his previous attack on New York was the best he could do, they knew they were mistaken. Nothing could possibly stop this being to fulfilled his purpose. They were not in front of Thor's baby brother but in front of a true God.

Loki smirked as he finally saw fear in their eyes. He closed his eyes, welcoming his forgotten dark magic like an old friend. He wanted to scream with victory as his feelings ran away from his body. Goodbye pain, goodbye sorrow, goodbye grief... Welcome emptiness. Welcome power. Without emotions, he was stronger. Without emotions, he was invicible. His red eyes popped opened as a dark green mist appeared around him, fixing his armor with new deadly weapons, materialising his golden horned helmet and his staff. Oh, how this sensation of being all mighty had missed him. He had turned off his humanity. He had become his worst nightmare.

\- Wait wait wait... It's a crazy thing ! I knew I've seen you somewhere dude... You're the mad guy who attacked New York ! We followed the all story in jail... Did you know, guys ? Since when do you work with bad guys ? 'Cause, him, at TV, he looked REALLY mean ! Luis said before he got interrupted by a wave of Scott.

\- Loki, Thor pleaded. Stop this... This is madness !

\- Is it really, brother ? You told me to show the real me, I'm just following your advice... And soon, you will all kneel before my greatness ! You know I really like be here, you've got a what-a-cruel-world-lets-just-toss-ourselves-in-the-abyss type of ambiance !

\- And you truly trusted him more than me ? Steve asked ironically to Tony.

\- Shut up, old man, the billionaire muttered, concentring to make his new gold and red armor appeared.

\- Hey, big guy ! Rocket spat to Thor. You didn't tell me your brother's a douchebag !

Every weapons of every Avengers were pointed on the God of Mischief. Luis had retreating out of the room, taking Cassie with him. Bruce was behind his comrades, his entire body shaking, his green friend unfortunately still refusing to join the party. Loki smirked at the assemblee, a cold, dark, arrogant smirk.

\- Wouldn't all of this be simpler if you just kneel and vow your allegiance now ?

\- Not today, the Captain said firmly, throwing a small wakandian shield on the Norse God.

Loki easily stopped it with his free hand and grinned cockily at the man out of time.

\- I remember you had a bigger one, once up on a time...

\- You know what they say, Tony intervened, shoot in at him blasts of energy that went crashing on a magical barriere around the God. The size doesn't matter, it's the...

The billionaire couldn't finished his sentence, Loki having frozen him into an ice-cube.

\- Friday ? The Iron-Man asked to his computer. Tell me I have thought to add a warming thing... I really don't like the eskimo kind of style.

\- Brother, Thor roared, lightnings coming out around him, I really don't want to fight you but you give me no other choice...

\- Do you really think your... Stormbreaker... is strong enough to defeat me ? Well, there's one thing you don't know...

The Trickster fired a blast of magic directly to his brother's weapon, making it crumbled into a millions of tiny pieces. Thor's roar resounded on the room, making his sibling grinned even brighter. Every attempt to hurt the adopted Asgardian failed, every one of his wounds magically healed in seconds. Even Peter's webs couldn't reach their target, disintegrating when they came near the God. But the worst part of it was that Loki was enjoying this, he was enjoying to hurt and to be hurt. Making some tap steps just like in old musicals movies while he was still under attack, the Norse God of Lies began to taunt the Avengers, beginning to sing with a smooth and velvety voice :

\- _Gosh, it's such a hoot to see you quaking. When I'm king you'll treat me with respect. I can't wait to watch your poor hearts breaking. So much for politically correct. No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me. If you think that I'm hard-hearted, well, let me by, I haven't even started. No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree. Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them, I'll gain control of the kingdom. As for Sigyn, well that's tragic 'cause I'm going back to that old black magic. Good behaviour is so much duller. Time to show my one true colour. Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history ! Vengeance is what I believe in. I don't get mad, I get even. Up to no good, I love plottin' 'cause I'm so good when I'm rotten. No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see. I'll become that nasty, naughty, very spiteful, wicked, wayward, way delightful bad guy I was born to be. Lying, loathsame, never tender, indiscreet repeat offender. No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me._

The fight hadn't stop during his musical number, the conference room now foggy due to the numberous explosions. Almost everything had been destroy. Loki looked around him, chin high, visibly proud of his actions. The Avengers were pratically all injures, crawling on the floor. Scott, who had been discreet, shrinked and, taking an impulse, tried to stop the mad God to walk near them, holding the Trickster's boots with all his strenght.

\- Well, well... Loki grinned. Looks like the ant had, after all, a quarrel with the boot.

The Trickster pushed hard on his foot to crash the Ant-Man who barely had time to save his life. Taking his normal size to breath, the God of Lies fired at him with his staff, making Scott crumbled near his friends. Loki laughed, a cruel, dark and cold laugh.

\- Look at the Midgard mighty heroes... All weak... But I'm a mercyful God... I will grant you a quick death...

Pointing his staff at them, Loki didn't have the time to fire as he fell down, head first on the floor, shaking violently before losing consciousness. Behind him stood Sigyn, her small frame appearing on the fog. The Sakaarian had a strange gun directed on the God. She shivered before dropping on her knees and began to hit him hard everywhere she could.

\- You dirty bastard ! She yelled, tears of rage rolling down her cheeks. How... dared... you ? Wait until my Father heard about this !

Thor crawled near his unconscious brother and found a small circular device on his neck, similar to the one the Valkyrie had put to him days ago. The God of Thunder laughed with relieved, gently patting the young woman's shoulder.

\- Remind me to never upset you, he said with a wink.

Laughing softly, she pressed the gun once more, making Loki's body shook. Thor got to his feet with difficulty and looked at the mess his younger sibling had made.

\- Everyone's okay ? He asked.

The Avengers were all out of breath. Tony was finally free from the ice but he was shaking with cold. Bruce carefully went to examine Loki's body, taking his pulse.

\- How long do you think he will stay like that ? The Captain asked with concern

\- It depends, Sigyn answered before Bruce could. An hour... or two...

\- That thing is nasty, Thor said, wincing... Even worse that Lady Darcy's taser...

\- We should put him somewhere he can't escape, Tony sighed, looking at Shuri who was barely holding on her feet.

\- The prison's downstairs, she replied with venom. No-one have ever escaped from it... It's the more secure prison that exists on Earth.

\- Careful with your word, princess, the God of Thunder whispered. We don't call him the Trickster for nothing...

\- Guys, Bruce interrupted, is the gauntlet supposed to do that ?

The billionaire went to kneel next to the Infinity Gauntlet and noticed, just like Bruce had done, that even if all the stones were carbonized, some parts of them were faintly flashing.

\- Rhodey, Stark called, where did you find the gauntlet ? Did Thanos have no use of it anymore ?

\- It kinda appeared two hours later after the snap, Tony's friend answered. We guess Thanos wanted us to have a reminder...

\- And did the stones ever... twinkled like that ?

\- To my knowledge, it's the first time...

Sighing, Tony's had stretched to touch the center stone but a firm grip stopped him.

\- You can't touch the stones bare handed, Stephen said with severity. It could kill us... Burn you to the bones...

\- So, what do we do ? Natasha asked.

\- Shuri, can you show Cap, Nat and Rhodey the way to the prison ? The fastest Loki's locked up, the better... Thor, can you make youself useful and carry him to the new quarter ? Bruce, Magic Doctor, Scott and I will study the Gauntlet...

\- What about me ? Peter asked with glee.

\- You... You, Luis and Sigyn will take care of Cassandra, Scott answered seriously. It's not a place for a child to be...

Rocket, silently, moved to the remains of Stormbreaker and gently took a twig of the handle.

\- Do someone here have a flower pot ? He asked urgently.


	22. 22 - If I Had A Hammer

_New chapter with the song_ _If I Had A Hammer_ _from Tini Lopez._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 22 – If I Had A Hammer**

\- Wanna see something's cool ? Sigyn winked at Cassie.

The young girl fiercly hugged her teddy bear who was trying to comfort her by humming a lullaby. Luis was walking behind her, his eyes scanning his surroundings with awe. Peter was frowning, several steps behind, disappointed to be just a babysitter instead of helping Mister Stark with the Gauntlet.

\- You gotta be careful, the young woman said softly. Sleipnir is really nice but Jörmungandr has a bad temper...

\- Can someone finally tell me who Sleipnir and Jörmungandr are ? The teenager asked with confusion.

\- Ta-Da ! Sigyn squealed, pointing a great prairie where her ship had landed.

In front of it, the eight-legs horse was galloping, enjoying his freedom. A light wind made its woolen dark mane floating around it. Finally seeing Sigyn who was approaching it, the horse neighed with glee and raced to join her. Laughing softly while the animal was putting its chamfer on her neck, she did the presentations.

\- This is Sleipnir, Loki's horse... Sleipnir, this is Cassie, Luis and Peter. They're friends.

\- It's... it's a... It's a plushed animal ! The Mexican said with disbelief. It's... witchcraft !

\- It has eight legs ! Peter added with confusion

\- Well, I kinda created it with one of Loki's old toys, the Sakaarian explained while Cassie was happily petting it. Something's got wrong with the spell, so they're alive and at normal size but still toys...

\- It still has eight legs ! The teenager repeated.

\- You gotta ask Loki about that, she shrugged. He is the one who added the extra ones...

\- And Jo... Jor-thing ? Cassie asked, cocking her head.

\- It must be near the ship, Sigyn winked.

Taking the small hand of the young girl, she took her toward the ship, Peter and Luis following them quickly, not wanting to miss a thing. Sleipnir was scurrying near its mistress, its head high with proud. They soon saw a sort of blue mount. Coming closer, Cassie shrieked with fear when she realised it was a huge snake. Hearing the squeaky sound, the animal who had been asleep opened his red eyes. The little girl went to hide behind Sigyn's legs as the snake began to slowly move its big head.

\- This is Jörmungandr, the young woman said softly. Like I said, it can be grumpy but it has a soft heart... Jörmungandr, these are friends, not food, got it ?

The toy snake hissed with disappointment and put his large head on Sigyn's foot. Sighing, she kneeled to pat it on the head, promissing him a proper meal when the night would fall.

\- How... How long is this thing ? Luis asked, his voice shivering.

\- Maybe 15 meters... I'm not sure, I didn't measure it...

\- So... Peter slowly said. These were the toys Mister Loki used to play with when he was a kid ?

\- His favorite ones !

\- That can explain a lot... the teenager mumbled between his teeth.

\- Do you think Loki will be happy if we bring him his toys ? Cassie asked innocently, still stocking into Sleipnir's mane. Maybe he will be nice if he can cuddle them... I'm always happier when I have my plushed toys...

\- I don't think it's a good idea, Peter started, Mister Thor doesn't...

\- It's a great idea ! Sigyn squealed with excitement. Boys ! We're gonna see daddy !

Thor was watching his brother who was still asleep. His cell was dark, only the corridor's faint light was lightning it. Shuri had given him the larger one, a dozen wakandians warriors were keeping it. Laying on a small bed, the God of Mischief looked peaceful, younger even. The blond Asgardian smiled softly as he remembered all the time he had to watch over Loki's sleep when they were kids because his younger brother was afraid of nightmares. These times were far gone now, both were men, but for Thor, the tall dark haired man would still be is baby bro. A distant voice came to his ears, a voice full of grin and mischief. The God of Thunder shook his head to drive his memories away and faced his now awake brother still laid down, singing slyly :

\- _If I had a hammer, I'd hammer in the morning, I'd hammer in the evening, all over this land. I'd hammer out danger. I'd hammer out a warning. I'd hammer out love between my brother and my sister ah-aaah all over this land_... Still dreaming about your dearest hammer, brother ? In a way, I made you a favor by destroying this awful weapon... Stormbreaker would have sense that you heart would always belong to Möljnir...

\- Enough, Loki ! Thor roared before letting his head down. I see that you're still...

\- Really, brother ? Did you really think that a mere Sakaarian trick could change me back into a good person ? News flash Thor, I never was and I never will be !

\- What was your big plan ? Why are you doing all of this ? I know there's still hope in you...

\- Feelings... They will be the end of you, you big oaf ! And they crown YOU king ? I was a better king than you could ever be ! I was the one who saved them, not you ! I was the one who unleashed Surtur to stop Hela, not you ! And still, all the glory goes to the mighty Thor !

Loki had got up on his feet and stood proudly near the glass window, looking directly on Thor's eyes with fury. The God of Thunder couldn't help himself taking a step back as he saw -like for the first time - the blankness of his red eyes.

\- So all of this is for the crown ? The blond Asgardian whispered.

\- Oh no, it's for so much more, the Trickster announced, closing his eyes and putting his forehead on the window. Now, leave me alone, dear brother. Your time of gloating is over...

Sighing, Thor turned back his heels and quickly got away. Was there truly no hope for his brother anymore ? Once out of the prison, the God of Thunder screamed out his frustration, his anger, his pain. His grief resounded outside, thunder and lightnings sweeping on the whole planet.

Hearing a loud thunderclap, Loki smirked while he laid down once again. He gently stroked his forehead, a heavy headache beginning to take possession of him. The faint light were soon too bright for his tired eyes and he had to close them to protect them. Grunting, he summonded water to slate his thirst, his throat dry. Putting the glass against his thin lips, he spit the liquid, a metallic taste filling his mouth. Blood... Instead of clear fresh water was thick red blood on his glass. He threw it at the other end of the cell. Curiously, no crimson puddle sprinkled on the rocky floor but plain water. He roared with confusion, taking his head on his hands. What was happening ? Was he becoming mad ?

He laughed maniacally. He knew, deep down, that embracing his darkness had its price and it was about to pay it. Soon he will only be a spectator, watching with glee while his magic will create chaos. Dear, sweet, lovely chaos. Soon, he will win and all will finally respect him.

"Respect ?" A loud voice in his head echoed "You don't deserve respect ! You only deserve death !"

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind but the voice - his conscience perhaps - wouldn't let him alone.

"You deserve death, so do they... Imagine how delightful it will be to split their throats open, to crush their still beating hearts, to see their blood pour out of their lifeless bodies... To be the one who slaughter them like the animals they are !"

With horror, he tried the stop his body from shivering as he pictured Sigyn, her lifeless body, laying on the Wakandian grass, her pink cape tore apart and full of crimson blood and him, him above her, his hands red with her blood, his knifes he had used to kill her put aside. He repressed a urge to throw up, the picture too horrible for him to bare.

"How pathetic ! The powerful Loki, rightful king of Jotunheim, has been made weak by a woman... Kill her first to free you !"

\- NOOO ! He yelled, taking his long hair in his hands and pulling, hoping the pain would make the voice stop.

\- Well, yes, your majesty... It's me ! Tony answered with a grin.

Too focused with the voice in his head, Loki hadn't feel the billionaire coming. Sighing loudly, Loki got up and walked near the window.

\- What do I own the pleasure ? The God asked, cross in his arms behind his back.

\- We need your knowledge, Stark answered with honesty. What do you know about the Infinity Stones ?

\- You must be really desesperate to go to me for answers... Why would I tell you those informations, Man of Iron ? Would you release me if I coorperate ?

\- Don't push your luck too far, Reindeer Games... You know, now it's one of the time in your life when you gave a chance to do the right thing !

\- I love those moments, Loki purred softly. I like to wave at them as they pass by...

\- Ah, ah… Very funny. Now seriously, what do you know ?

\- I know things how tiny litte mind couldn't even understand, you mewlin' quim…

\- You do know I trusted you, right ? And now, everyone is laughing at me ! Between Cap and I, it's kinda hard and…

\- I don't care about your feelings… You believed in me because you wanted to. Your true feelings were too gross for you to face. But I can grant you greatnes, you know. You and I are both the same. I know, and deep down, you know too that you do want all of them dead at your feet !

\- Do not !

\- Do too…

\- Do not !

\- Do too ! Well, it's not like I find this conversation silly but I do, so goodbye Mr. Stark… Come to me when you'll finally be aware of what you truly want.

Loki closed his eyes once more, rubbing absentmindly his forehead, exhausted by all of this. Tony couldn't stop watching the God, examining him like we examine a lab rat. What did happen to him ? The billionnaire knew that the answer was within his reach but it was like his brain refused to let him know the solution. Sighing, he got away, not without a final glare to the prisonner who looked now asleep.

His eyelids were too heavy for him to open his eyes. He was so tired but the voice in his head was keeping him away from sleep, keeping him away from a little bit of releasing that could grand unconsciousness. He was trapped here, in a cell that looked to be carve in the rock itself, his magic bound between its wall. The Trickster didn't relly know how but the Wakandians had managed his spell to not reach the exterior.

« Look at you, the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived, trapped inside a tiny cage like an animal. You could be free and yet, you chose to be here ! It would be so easy to break that window and just kill them all »

Coming near the glass, Loki put his hands on it and felt his magic reaching his fingertips. Yes, it would be easy to get out of here. So easy…

« That's it ! Break free and go kill them ! But kill the girl first… Imagine how soft the skin of her throat will be when you'll squeaze it… Picture her big eyes becoming red as she fight to breath… Think of your lips on her when you'll kiss her final breath out of her… Dream of the wonderful sound her neck will do when you'll crack it… »

Taking a few step back, the God of Mischief tried to calm his jerky breath. No… He could never hurt her… She was the only thing worth fighting for. She was the only bright light of his darkness. He closed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to clear his mind from this voice.

« Kill her and you'll finaly be free… She'll be yours for all eternity… Kill her and rule them all »

\- SHUT… UP… he screamed with agony.

\- But I haven't said anything yet, Banner said unconfortably.

Opening slowly his emerald eyes, Loki took a moment to compose himself, his mind still dizzy. Bruce was standing near the window, playing nervously with his hands. Thor was a few steps behind, his eyes gazing nowhere in particular.

\- The concept of prison must be really beyond me, the God of Lies whispered. I thought that, when you locked people up, it was for them to rot alone… How I long for the Asgardian prison… There, I wasn't force to converse with pathetic insects…

\- Well, if it comforts you, Banner said, no-one wants to come down here anymore… I had to force your brother to come with me…

\- How thoughful ! Loki said ironically, putting a hand on his heart. But let me clarify one thing, I'm still not disposed to tell you about the stones…

\- I'm not here about the Gauntlet… To be honest, we're working on it at this moment. We even have some theories about…

\- Your theories don't interest me. Why… are… you… here… ?

\- Well, since my… green friend… fought Thanos, he doesn't want to show up anymore... And since you're one of the brightest mind here with all your knowledge, maybe you could help me.

\- Tell me something, Bruce… Did you ever try to talk to your… angry alter-ego ? Did you ever think about his feelings ? You've always thought of it as a beast, but what if he is not ? What if he is more than that ? If you allow me, I could get in touch with him, Midgardian's minds are pretty easy to read. I could…

\- No way ! Thor roared. You will not get inside my friend's mind and control him… Not like you did with doctor Selvig… As your King, I…

\- What are you afraid of, brother ? Loki asked, coming as close as the window as he could. Well, sorry for you doctor Banner, but my King has spoken, I cannot help you… Tell me something, Thor, are your loyal subjects happy ? Wait, you don't know, because, you lost them a mere hour after your coronation ! What a great king ! Father would be so proud of you…

Lightnings began to crack around the God of Thunder's body, Thor couldn't contain his anger anymore and Loki's lips twisted into a sly grin. But before anything bad could happen, a loud neigh resounded in the corridor, following with sounds of swords against swords. A high-pitched voice was heard, scolding someone and light hoof sounds came nearer and nearer.

Sleipnir appeared seconds later, a small sword in his felt teeth, trying to look threatening. But, truth be told, he was more humiliating Loki than anything else. Some cuts were visible on its sides, white duffel coming out of them. Soon, Sigyn, Cassie and Peter arrived by running, stopping at some meters of the cell to catch their breath.

\- Sleipnir Lokison ! the Sakaarian yelled like a mother would lecture her child. I told you to stay behind ! What if you had lost a leg ?! Look at you, I'll have to stitch you back…

\- What are you doing here ? Bruce asked

\- Well, Cassie thought that bringing Loki his favorite toys would bring a smile back on his face, Sigyn shrugged, and Peter wanted to…

\- Peter wanted nothing, the teenager interrupted. Peter is just here to watch over the Ant-Man's daughter…

A not-so-virile scream emanated of Thor who was wrestling a gigantesque plushed snake. Every head turned to him and Loki had to laugh when he saw that the animal has managed to swallow the entire arm of the blond God. Thor was shaking hard his arms to make it fall but the snake only tightened its grip, moving to swallon his elbow too.

\- Jörmungandr has always managed to keep me proud, Loki grinned.

\- Loki, could you be useful for once and tell this thing to let me go ? the God of Thunder asked with difficulty.

\- Why would I do that, dear brother ? My son is only doing what I wanted to do to you.

\- You wanted to eat your brother ? Peter asked with incredulity.

Bruce was trying to pull at Jörmungandr out and the animal's strenght was unbelievable for a toy. Loki looked at the new arrivals with venom. His fists clunched when he saw Sigyn. A part of him wanted to stab her right now and drink her blood. He took at step back to calm himself… No… He shouldn't… He couldn't…

\- Your toys are so funny, Cassie squealed with excitement at Loki, standing near the window. When you get out, maybe you could teach me to ride Sleipnir ?

\- This is not a place for childen ! Loki grumbled between his teeth to the young woman, completly ignoring Cassie. Take Sleipnir and Jörmungandr out ! I'll watch over the insect and the tiny midgardian…

\- Why are you so mean ? Peter asked, cocking his head on the side. You've been acting strangely since they brought the Gauntlet in the conference room…

\- The Mind Stone ! Bruce exclaimed, clapsing his hand on his forehand. Spider-boy, you're a genius !

Doctor Banner went on running out, leaving Thor to deal alone with the snake.

\- Man… the teenager muttered between his teeth. It's Spider-Man !

Sigyn walked near the window and put her hands on it.

\- Honey… So, you don't like daddy, she said calmly.

\- No, he's is crazy !

\- I forbid you to say that my father is crazy, she yelled with all her might. Stop with my father ! Don't you touch a single hair of my father's head ! I can kill you if I want !

\- I'd like to see that, the Trickster grinned.

\- If you talked again about my father, I'll make you eat you stupid stick ! Understood ?

\- First, I'll ask you to tone it down, he screamed back. Leave Sleipnir and Jörmungandr alone. And let me guatantee you one thing, if my father was still alive, he would have beaten your fucking crackpot dad up ! And if your father's crazy, then I can say it anytime I want, end of discussion ! And if I see you touching my scepter, I kill your dear daddy !

\- Now, stop it with my father ! My daddy, if he hasn't been born, I wouldn't be here ! And we would not be living a love story !


	23. 23 - Voices

_New chapter with the song_ _If I Had A Hammer_ _from Rev Theory._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 23 – Voices**

\- Calm down, Luis, Tony said, putting his hands on the mexican's shoulders. Breathe and tell us where the kids are.

\- Okay, okay, okay... So, we were all in the meadow, you know, with the freaking alive toys. Let me tell you, the snake was fucking frightening, He tried to eat my freaking leg but Sigyn was like « Damn, let the nice man go, I already told you he is not food » and the teenage kid was like « It's so hilarious I'm gonna pee myself over ». Well, I'm kinda sure he would not be laughing if it was his leg the damn snake tried to eat. Anyways, Cassie went with this brilliant idea of bringing them to their daddy…

\- Which daddy ? Can a toy have a daddy ? Natasha asked with incredulity

\- She's right, the Ant-Man laughed softly… Even I, I don't understand your story…

\- What's the story about freaking alive toys ? Tony whispered, shaking his head. The teddy bear is not the only one ? Do we have to fear a Chucky attack soon ?

\- I don't understand that reference, Steve shrugged, completly lost.

\- Come on, old man ! Stark yelled with disbelief. Don't tell me you haven't heard about the evil doll who wants to kill everybody…Did you turn on the TV at least once since you quit the band ?

\- Steve, don't answer, Natasha said firmly. Luis, go ahead !

\- Well, well, well… Luis started. The crazy chick had made a voodoo thing and now, the Emo God's toys are fucking alive. She even told us she had the help from the Witch Doctor, over there !

Strange was looking at the ceiling, trying to not listen the conversation. Every head turned to him, sending hard glares.

\- Do you know how convaincing she can be ? Stephen sighed with a shrug like he was talking about an unimportant thing. Besides, she has a lot of talent, she has to train, she can be a very powerful asset against Thanos…

\- 'Cause having two psychos with magic is better than one, Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow… Anyways, Luis, what happened next ?

\- So, like I tried to tell you, Cassie was like « Do you think Loki will be happy if we bring him his toys ? Maybe he will be nice if he can cuddle them... I'm always happier when I have my plushed toys... ». Let me tell you, Scott buddy, you really have to keep an eye on your daughter's new friends. Fortunately, the spider-kid was not really thrilled with the idea, neither was I, mind you but the crazy one was like « It's a great idea ! Let's go see daddy ». And they all went to the…

\- So, you're saying that you let my baby daughter go visit this psycho God in his cell, Scott resumed with an angry voice.

\- It was her idea in the first place, man ! I tried to stop them, but, believe me or not, the fucking eight-legs horse – yay, you heard right, eight legs – took a sword in its fucking mouth and threatened me ! I was like : « Damn, I…

\- The Mind Stone ! Bruce came in the room, yelling. Loki is controlled by the Mind Stone !

Taking a break to catch his breath, Banner glared at the Avengers who looked like they were thundertrucked. Tony's mouth was wide open while Natasha was just rolling her eyes.

\- Tony, Bruce, work on that Mind Stone theory, Steve said, breaking the silence. Nat and I, we're going to fetch the kids…

\- Careful, Banner whispered, the snake is hungry...

The Black Widow and Captain America arrived several minutes later and were shocked by the picture they were witnessing. Sigyn and Loki were in the middle of a staring contest, both staring at eachothers with daggers in their eyes. Little Cassie was doing her best to put the duffle in so Sleipnir could heal faster while Peter was trying to get Thor out of Jörmungandr's mouth. The snake had managed to swallow also his head and, by the vicious look of its red eyes, it wasn't going to stop there. Inarticulate mumbled came out of the toy, clear indication of the anger of the blond God.

\- What the hell ? The blond woman asked, incredulous.

More muffled sounds got out of the fabric of the snake while Steve rushed to hit the animal in the jaw. Thor let out a hurt grunt while the spider teenager was pulling the end of the snake to make it release its grip. Hitting it was definitively not the right strategy as the blond God seemed to suffer more than the toy. The Captain tried to open its mouth as wide as he can, wide enough to kill any other animals but the snake only hissed in anger before slamming his jaws more firmly, its yellowish felt teeth not hurting the Asgardian at all.

\- Stop it ! Sigyn was yelling at the man out of time, slamming at his back with her tiny fists. You're hurting Jörmungandr !

\- It's trying to eat Thor, Steve replied, still fighting against the plushed toy.

\- It's not the only one who wants to, Peter said, out of breath. Apparently, Mister Loki wants to eat his brother too...

Sighing loudly, Natasha, who had been studying the beast, came close to the fight and, putting the Sakaarian to the side, she carefully took the blue thread who was dandling at the nick of it and pulled it. Sigyn screamed loudly, calling out murder and rushed to cover the innocent eyes of Cassie. The thread which had been stitched to repare a long incision soon surrended, reopening the cut which extended from the beginning of its body to the end of its tail. The God of Thunder, free at last, convered with white duffle, started kicking the toy which could now only moved viciously its eyes.

Loki roared with wrath, seeing his beloved Jörmungandr disemboweled again. The Black Widow turned her head to look at the emprisonned God and was strucked by the pain she saw in his red eyes. A dark green mist was surrending him, making him looked even more frightening. He was breathing hard, a hand laid on the window to stop him from falling.

\- It's just a toy, the Russian assassin said, her eyes locked with his.

\- And you are just a souless animal, the Trickster spatted. How I will love to eviscerate you when I get out...

\- Pathetic ! She said coldly. The all powerful Loki is weeping at a toy...

\- You will soon be weeping for your life, he grinned. How's agent Barton by the way ? Or maybe do you prefer dear Bruce, now ? What a shame a certain Valkyrie crossed his path...

The russian stared at him coldly, her hand of the gun on her waist. Steve walked slowly near the cell window and, folding his arms, took his time to study the Trickster.

\- So, you really want us to believe you're controlled by the remains of an Infinity Stone, he asked ironically.

\- Oh, dear Captain, trust me when I tell you that nothing can control me ! I am in full control of my body and mind...

\- That's not true, Sigyn said with a smirk before she pushed on a small button.

A huge electricity stroke hit the God, spreading fast from the device she had shoot previously on his neck. He hit the ground, his body still, but managed to keep his eyes open. His body shaking violently, he glared murderiously at the Sakaarian who was smirking slyly. She pushed again on the button and jumped on his feet.

\- See, she whispered gleefully, I still have a little control over your body !

\- Why won't you come inside so we can crossed a thing off the list of things I want to do to you, he purred with a seductive smile. Like kill you... slowly... intimately... in every way I know you fear...

Sigyn couldn't repress a shiver down her spine and took some steps back. Realising she still hold the button, she pressed it hard, making him scream with agony. Peter went discreetly near her and took the device from her tiny shaking hand. Whispering to her something about Jörmungandr, she nodded slowly, her eyes still fixed with horror on her once prince charming before she turned her heels to go to the giant snake.

\- You WHORE, Loki roared between his teeth, his eyes following her as she kneeled near his snake.

Deciding it was better to not look at him anymore, she asked Peter to help her carry the snake out while Cassie was pulling at Sleipnir's slots to drag him out of the prison's corridor.

\- That's enough brother, Thor spatted. Don't make me come in your cell to teach you some manners... That's not how Mother raised us ! She would be so ashamed of you. I know you, Loki, and you would never speak like that to a...

The God of Mischief had long stopped listening to the lecture of his so-called brother. The small voice in his head echoed louder and louder, forcing him to listen to it. He couldn't control himself anymore to focus on the dull conversation of these pitiful creatures. His headache was pounding faster, excluding any other voice than the one in his head. Pictures of Death, chaos, destruction, torture were playing in his mind, driving the imprisonned God crazy.

A hard elbow blow from Steve made Thor stopped talking. With a sign of his head, he forced the God of Thunder to look at his younger sibling. Loki's eyes were blank from any expression, contrasting with the pain that was written on his pale face. His fists were clunched, small dropplets of blood falling of his self-inflicted wounds on his palms.

\- Is this kind of... crisis... happen a lot ? The blond assassin asked with narrowed eyes

\- It had never happened before, Thor whispered with worry. It must be the Mind Stone...

\- Really ? Steve spatted, raising an eyebrow. Are you sure he is not faking ?

\- STAY AWAY OF MY BLOODY MIND ! Loki yelled, pulling at his hair with agony.

\- Loki ? The blond God called, slamming at the window. Loki ! LOKI !

The red eyes of the Trickster fell on his brother's, eyes full of mischief, eyes full of hate. The blankness of them was far gone, replaced with venom, and a bit of fun, like if the prior crisis had never existed.

\- Worried about me, brother ? Loki asked with a sly grin.

\- What is happening to you ? Thor whispered with concern.

\- Let's just say I was listening to my conscience. It's something you should try to do too, oh my King. You do have a conscience, do you ?

\- You conscience ? What is it saying to you ? Natasha asked.

\- _You got your rules and your religion_ , the God of Mischief smirked, _all designed to keep you safe. But when rules start getting broken, you start questioning your faith. I have a voice that is my savior : hates to love and loves to hate. I have a voice that has the knowledge and the power to rule your fate. I hear voices crying. I see heroes dying. I taste blood that's drying. I feel tension rising. I hear voices in my head. They council me. They understand. They talk to me. They tell me things that I will do. They show me things I'll do to you. They talk to me. I see darkness falling. I hear voices calling. I feel justice crawling. I see faith has fallen._

 _-_ That's not really my definition of someone who is in full control of body and mind, Steve muttured.

\- I don't know, Thor said, scratching his beard. Loki, since when do you head this -or these- voices ?

\- That explains everything, Natasha yelled with irony, he is not alone in his mind ! Should I call a shrink ?

\- It's started when I was very young, Loki shrugged, beginning to walk in round. You know that voice you heard telling you that you're not enough, that you'll never be worthy, that you're just dirt ? Well, everyone could hear that voice and I had to call it Father.

\- Loki ! The blond God reprimanded, shaking his head with a sigh.

Voices became to be heard at the other end of the corridor. They watched with impatience as the tiny frame of Tony, relaxed with his hands on his trousers pockets, appeared more cleared, following by a very nervous Bruce. Thor's face paled when he noticed that the pair was not alone, that Jane Foster, his Jane, was walking behind them, her eyes studying everything that surrended her. Darcy Lewis was tailing her, a big smile placated on her face, pulling a very resistant Doctor Erik Selvig behind her.

Loki's smirk widened when he saw the petite brunette to which Thor had given his heart. This would be very interesting. The Trickster laid nonchalantly on a wall, hands behind his head, ready to watch the pitiful show his brother would certainly do. Just watching him sweat nervously and ruffle his now short hair was already funny... How pathetic...

\- Nat, Cap, Tony started, let me introduce you to Doctor Jane Foster, Point Break's famous ex, Doctor Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis, the assistant.

\- I'm not paid, she said with a shrug. I used to have an assistant too but he wasn't paid either so...

\- You cut your hair, Jane stated to the God of Thunder, not even saying a proper hello.

\- And I lost an eye, Thor replied. My sister stabbed it. Luckily, a sweet rabbit gave me a new one...

\- It's a raccoon, Loki interrupted with a grin.

\- You have a sister ? Jane asked with disbelief, ignoring the Trickster. Why didn't you tell me before ?

\- The Allfather didn't find it important enough to tell us either, the imprisonned God answered before his brother could.

\- Thor ! Darcy finally said, jumping in Thor's arms. It's so good to see you again ! Love the new haircut by the way.

The assistant winked playfully at him while Jane was muttering something about having asking him to cut his hair years ago.

\- So, this must be Loki, Darcy asked, pointing at the dark hair man.

\- Wasn't he dead ? Selvig asked nervously with a sign of the head at the cell. Jane told me she saw him died...

\- Hello to you too, Doctor Selvig, Loki grinned, walking near the window to have a better look. I've missed your company... and your mind... Concerning Svartaltfheim, it's was a mere trick, a simple illusion. However, I truly died at the hand of Thanos.

\- So, why are you still alive ? Jane questionned. And why are you in jail again ?

\- This is a good question, and the answer would certainly interest you. When we have some more time, maybe we could meet around a cup of tea or...

\- I am not helping that psycho God, Erik yelled, interrupted Loki's attempt to seduce his brother's ex. I had to be under medications after his little puppet master trick and...

\- That's right, Darcy nodded, we find him naked, running in Stonedge. So weird ! Well, we didn't really find it, we actually saw it in the news...

\- We really need you're assistance Doctor Selvig, Tony sighed. Loki here is not acting like himself since he's been in contact with the Mind Stone. You don't need to work near him... But please ?

\- Someone should stay with him, Natasha stated. He just admitted he hears voices...

\- What about Sigyn ? Bruce suggested

\- I don't think she would want to be near him either. It should be someone who has nothing to do with him, someone who speaks a lot, to avoid him any other crisis...

\- Don't even think about it, Jane chastised Darcy whose hand had been up in the air to propose herself.

\- Luis... Tony smirked, looking at Loki who was becoming paler.


	24. 24 - Please, Mr Jailer

_New chapter with the song_ _Please Mr. Jailer_ _from Cry Baby._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

CHAPTER 24 – Please Mr. Jailer

\- So, what am I supposed to do again ? Luis asked nervously.

\- Just talk to him ! Scott sighed. He must focus on something else than his inner voices...

\- But I don't know what to say to him ! He is a fucking God and...

\- Luis, the Ant-Man laughed softly, just talk...

\- Easy for you to say, you're not the one who will be spending hours in a prison in front of a I-want-to-rule-your-planet kind of God. Scotty, damn, can you just bring me back to...

\- Luis, your mission is important. You want to save people, right ?

\- Yes, but...

\- You're part of the good guys now, right ?

\- Yes, but...

\- So, talk !

Scott pushed him in front of the prison cell and walked out, without a last glare at his friend. Luis cleared his throat, uneased facing the Norse God. Loki was standing tall, looking at him like he knew all his dirtiest secrets, his red eyes diving into his poor mortal soul.

\- Sit, please, the Trickster purred.

The Mexican sat uncomfortably on the chair that was in front of the window, silently cursing Scott for leaving him alone with a psychopath.

\- Now then, tell me... Why did they send you, you dull quim ?

\- Damn it looks just like this movie... you know which one... the one with Hopkins and Jodie Foster -no relationship with that Jane Foster that came an hour ago by the way-... I bet in a second you'll be like : "You know what ? I'll eat your liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti"

Then, Luis sucked loudly, jerkyly, mimicing Hannibal Lecter. The look of pure supefaction on Loki's face would propably had make the Mexican laugh if he wasn't so terrified by the God.

\- And, they said I'm the mad one, the Norse God mumbled. Tell me, why would I want to eat your liver ? I have many flaws but I'm not a cannibalist…

\- What do you want to talk about ? Scott's friend whispered, ashamed the Trickster didn't get the joke. They said I have to talk to you but, to be honest, I have no damn thing to say to you. Well, maybe if we couldn't get to know each other, it would be easier. I'm not really thrilled to share my life with you but I see no other things to talk about. Let's see, I was born…

\- No… Loki sighed.

\- How's that, no ? I am pretty sure I was born… I know it pissed a lot of people off but it's a fact… I was born !

\- This conversation is really going to be boring… If I have to endure your pathetic existence telling, please, jump to the important moments ! No need to tell me your birth ! There's no use about it !

\- My birth ?! Not useful ? Damn, that God is silly… There're tall ones… fat ones… him, he's silly… So, I won't talk about my birth… Anyways, I have no memory of it and, as I usually have a good memory, I'll deduce this event never happen ! Poof !

\- Stop being so dramatic…

\- I'm just trying to please you, dude ! So, I'm not born… We're gaining time… I'm not born but I lived some crazy fucking things… Let's move to when I first met Scott. You see, when I first met Scotty, he was in a bad place. I'm not talking about cell block D. His wife had just filed for divorce. And I was like, "Man, homie, she dumped you while you were in lock-up?". And he's like, "Yeah, I know. I thought I was gonna be with her forever, but now I'm all alone.". And I was like, "Man, homie, you gotta chin up. 'Cause you'll find a new partner. But you know what ? I'm Luis.". And he says, "You know what? I'm Scotty. And we're gonna be best friends."

Hours later, Luis was still babbling nonsense. Loki would had given anything to stop him from talking. He blessed the little times of silence the Mexican took to take his breath. As a Silver-Tongue, Loki knew the importance of a good use of words, a good story… That man, in front of him, would only deserve to be deprived of his voice. The Trickster gently stroked his forehead, a heavy headache beginning to take possession of him. Would this pitiful mortal stop if he hit his head against the rocky wall ?

\- Oh, my Abuelita had a jukebox in a restaurant. Yeah, only played Morrissey. And if anybody ever complained, she'd be like, "Oh, porque ? Gusta mas ?". And El Chicanos, we call them mas, "then, adios !". What can I say ? We relate to these melancholy bandits, you know ?

A faint clearing of a throat cut Luis's endless speech and, opening his eyes, Loki noticed the small frame of Jane, standing nervously near the mexican's chair. The God's lips twisted into a seductive smile while Luis and the brunette were whispering things. With a sigh of relief, Scott's friend walked out fast, leaving Jane and Loki alone. She faintly smiled at him, sitting on the chair, putting a huge note-pad on her lap.

\- What do I owe the honor, doctor Foster ? he purred, his voice as soft as silk.

\- What do you know about the Infinity Stones ? she asked bluntly

\- My, my… They sent you here, facing the big bad wolf, hoping that your big doe eyes will be enough for me to spill my secrets ? Like I said, they must be really desesperate… Anyways, let me thank you from releasing me of the company of this pathetic insect.

\- Why don't you want to help us ?

\- Why would I waste my precious time explaining you things you cannot even understand ? These things are beyond your knowledge, doctor Joster…

\- I don't understand you… One minute you're saving me and the Nine realms and the next, you refuse to give us indications of how to cure you…

\- And what makes you think I need to be fixed ? He asked, coking his head, his red eyes locking on hers. All I did, I did it because I wanted something out of it…

\- And what did you want when you saved my life ?

\- Isn't it obvious, Jane ? Loki asked, moving closer to the window, diving into her brown eyes. You...

Suddenly, Jane had some problems to breath, her heart pounding too fast on her chest. She blushed furiously but couldn't take her eyes off of his. Her gaze fell on his parted lips and hungrilly wet hers with her pink tongue. Yes, she had wondered how it would have been if he didn't died that day, if she would feel again the amazing sensation she had felt when he had hold her to save her life, if she hadn't made a mistake by chosing Thor instead of his brother. Clearly, Loki would be a greater match intellectually speaking. And his wicked smile... Her conscience told her to beware, that something was wrong with his red eyes but she couldn't help herself from moving closer, closer to him...

Loki smirked, proud of the effect he had on her. Yes, he had wanted her... Well, the Aether inside her to be more specific.

\- Why would you waste your time with me if I'm not able to understand your knowledge ? She whispered, her cheeks reddening.

\- I can easily... expand your mind, my dear Jane.

\- Like you did with Erik ?

His smirk widened before he turned his back on her and went to sit on his bed. He wondered what would be Thor's reaction if he went down here and find his precious Jane, her skull split open, her brain expanded on the floor. Dramatically laying down, he gazed at her with such a deep look she shivered.

\- Why don't you open the door so I can... explain further ? He asked with a wink.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head, trying to refocus on her tasks but all she could see was his red hungry eyes. She bit her lower lip and reopened her eyes, turning her gaze away of him.

\- I'll see what I can do... In the meantime, maybe you could...

\- Hey big boss, Darcy interrupted with a big smile. They need you upstairs ! Erik is going all banana balls again... Something about the Tesseract I think... They sent me here to babysit Prison Break so chop, chop !

Reluctantly, Jane got up and walked near her assistant, sending her knives with her eyes. But Darcy didn't care, her eyes fixed hungrily at the God of Mischief.

\- Seriously Jane, why didn't you introduce me with Professor Snape here ?

\- He was dead !

\- Oh come on, you only wanted to keep all the Gods for yourself...

Sighing loudly, Thor's ex walked out of the corridor. Meanwhile, the petit brunette with big glasses sat down, and ostentatiously glared at Loki like he was a piece of fine meat.

\- I'm... huh.. I'm Darcy Lewis, she finally said, clearing her throat. And you are Thor's baby bro, right ?

The God closed firmly his eyes, already tired of his new jailer. If they thought he was going to endure another endless monolog like with Luis, they were mistaken. Maybe he could have some fun with her... Of course, it would be less entertaining than with Jane, but still... Glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, he smirked. If she could drop some layers of clothes, she could be pretty to look at.

\- Wow, are all Asgardians as hot as Thor and you ? Huh, forget that, I haven't said a thing… nothing at all… I can't believe I said that at loud… Well, I came here to thank you… You know, for Jane and everything… the fact that you saved her life… It was cool ! Ah, but I also need to tell you that I don't thank you about Erik… You really turned his brain upside down… That wasn't really cool ! I was all banana balls… I don't know if you heard but he truly walked naked on a historical site… I'm still trying to forget that… It's not like it was you ! You and Erik definitively don't have the same physique !... Holy shit, you know what ? Forget that also… Oh by the way, she said with excitement, Jo-Jo is repared !

\- Who's Jo-Jo ? He asked slowly, getting go up to have a better look at her.

\- You know, the big bad blue toy snake with red sly eyes... 'was completly freaking me out to be honest

\- Jörmungandr ?

\- Yeah, that's it ! She squealed happily, pointing at him with a wild smile.

\- You called my... plushed toy... Jo-Jo ?

\- Well, you gotta confess Jorma-thingamabob is not really easy to say ! Just like with Mew-Mew !

\- I beg your pardon ?

\- Yeah, you know, your brother's hammer !

Loki laughed softly before the stupidity of this mortal. Luckily for her, she was entertaining.

\- And how would you call Megingjord, Lady Darcy ?

\- Darcy... Just Darcy... I'm far from being a lady, trust me... Megin-what ?

\- Megingjord. Thor's belt. It doubles his strength.

\- How the hell do you want me to say these kind of names ? She yelled, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms in the air. Oh I get it… You're making fun of me ! It's your thing, huh ? God of Mischief and everything… Don't worry, I get it ! I knew I should have studied Norse Mythology... Political science sucks !

\- So, you study... politic ? Loki asked, cocking his head on the side.

\- Well, I try... It's not really easy between my job as assistant for Jane. She took me in internship just 'cause there's the word science in "political science". God, I'm not paid enough. I don't get paid period. Did I tell you that the SHIELD stole my IPod and never gave it back to me ? I've download like 30 songs in it before they took it. Gosh, why are you looking at me like that ?

\- Looking at you like what ?

\- Like you're about to say Uno !

\- Uno ? You do have a strange mind, lady Darcy.

\- The kind of "I'm-going-to-kill-you" look when you're about to win the game... You surely know what I'm talking about...

A bright smile twisted his lips. He could most certainly use her for his purpose. She wouldn't be hard to bend to his will. Loki sighed as he noticed the voice in his head had shut down its want to kill her when Loki had thought about her utility. Having someone who knows the politic of the planet you intend to rule could really be interesting.

\- Tell me, Lady Darcy, have you ever thought of becoming my queen ?

\- You know, when I came here, Darcy said, her mind clearly haven't register what he just had said, all I wanted was my IPod back, they shouldn't have the right to... Wait, what ?

\- What's an... IPod ?

\- You know, it's this tiny thing that plays music... Don't change the subject ! Me ? Your... queen ?

A black and pink tornado rushed in front of the prison cell, pushing the brunette away. The God sighed dramatically, cursing internally against the poor timing she had chosen to do her entrance.

\- Well, hello IPod, he smirked at Sigyn who was currently trying to take her breath after her fast run.

\- Loki... Sigyn squealed, her breath jerky and her voice higher than usual. Bad news... Daddy is coming...

\- Hey, we were in a middle of a conversation, Darcy yelled, her hands on her hips.

\- What do you mean by "Daddy is coming" ? the Trickster asked like if Jane's assistant was not there.

\- I mean he's about to land in like twenty minutes ! I wanted to warn you first because... Well... How am I going to say that ?... You're going to be so mad... Well, I'm pretty sure Daddy is mad too but... Just remember that I love you, okay ?

By the Norns could this pitiful Sakaarian could be brainless... A part of his mind was infurriated by the very soon coming of his former "friend", another part was planning Sigyn's death for having interrupted his conversation with the lunatic one, and another was internally screaming at her to stay away from him for he might harm her.

\- I do not, he spatted. But please, go on...

\- Well, I wasn't supposed to leave Sakaar as you know, Sigyn said really fast. Daddy had always over-protected me. Silly, right, like if I'm far from able to protect myself, anyways... When I saw you, I knew I was yours so, when there was this revolution I decided to go to you. I knew, deep in my heart, that I would die if I wasn't with you so I sneaked out of the tower to steal my spacehip - do you think steal is the right word if the stolen object is mine ? -. Anyways, I left but I kinda left a goodbye note to him because I knew he would be so heartbroken if I didn't... Well, I surely broke his heart anyway but you know my point... So, Daddy dearest is coming and he sorta thinks that we're already married.

\- How could he think such a thing ?

\- Maybe because I wrote him that we were already married.

\- That would make him think so, Loki smirked, hitting his forehead with his palm. And, why did you tell him that ?

\- Because it seemed like a good idea ! You know, a good reason to go away with you.

\- Love, he purred, you didn't go away with me…

What a silly woman ! She was going to be the end of him, to free his inner demon with her nonsenses... How could someone so small could do so big disasters ?

\- Futhermore, I did need an explaination for this wedding with you… After all, it was only 2 weeks and 3 days after our first encounter… So I also told him that…

\- We got a divorce ? Loki asked with hope

\- We are having a baby

\- You wrote your father we are having a baby ?

\- I had to, Loki ! I just couldn't told him I was going to have a baby out of wedlock, it would had been so humilitating so I kinda wrote that you married me in secret. It was the best solution, don't you think ? Well, I didn't thought he would be coming after us so fast...

\- So, you're telling me that the Grand Master believes that we are married and I impregnated you… after 2 weeks and 3 days…

\- Yeah, I… she tried to explain. I just ran out of excuses…

\- So, we did check something on the list… I just wasn't aware of it…

\- I will name it after you, Loki… It will be so romantic…

\- You're just forgetting one thing, love… You're not pregnant and I don't want to marry you !

Loki's face was twisted with anger, his red eyes flashing her a murderous glare. Would she never understand ? Maybe his voices were right, maybe the Universe will be better if he annihilate her stupidity.

\- But Loki… That isn't all…

\- You're not going to say that we already have another secret child ? Just give me the grand finale…

\- We adopted a dog…

\- Sigyn… How could you do such a thing to a crazy old man like your father ?

\- Loki darling… the Sakaarian implored, batting her eyelids. Let's just us get married and I'll handle everything else, okay ?

The God sighed loudly and turned his back on her. He was about to blow the window to finally choke the life out of her when he realised that, with her madness, he could be soon out of this prison... The Avengers would not dare to angry her and, once they would meet her father, with a little hope, they would not resist to him and his majestic plan to rule over them. He slowly turned to face her, a small grin appearing on his face.

\- I don't think you could handle all this on your own… Loki whispered. I can be useful for a part of your story… Maybe we seriously need to check some boxes on that list of mine... And maybe it would look better if your new husband was not in jail when daddy comes… I will gladly take care of making a baby to you but YOU take care of the dog…

\- Great, I'm running to find our dog… and to get out of here… Just, reassure me on something, when you're saying you want to check a thing on your list, you're not talking about killing me, right ?

His only answer was a bright smile as he laid his forehead on the window to wink at her in a seductive way. Sigyn blushed furiously, avoiding his gaze shyly.

\- So, I guess I won't be your Queen after all, Darcy shrugged with a big smile. It's okay, it's okay... Maybe Captain America is still available...

\- His... Queen ? The Sakaarian yelled. What makes you think you would be his Queen ? I'm the one he loves, you stupid...

\- Hey, I didn't ask for anything, okay ? The assistant Interrupted. He is the one who flirts with every women who come down here ! I did see how Jane was when I came earlier, Darcy added with a wink. It looks very... hot between the two of you...

\- I... Sigyn tried to say, angry raising inside her. You... She... Loki... Don't lie to me, you bitch ! Loki would never do such a thing ! He loves me and I... I...

Tears beginning to firm in her big eyes, she turned her heels and ran away, trying to hide her sadness. No, she was sure of it, Loki would never do that to her, not after what had happened between them, or would he ? She shook her head, waiting all of this awful betrayal thoughts to go away. When she arrived, she was shocked to see the Avengers, all reunited around a small brunette, who was singing with all her will to Tony Stard.

\- _Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free ? He don't belong in prison, though he's guilty as can be, but the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me. Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free ?_ _Well I know it won't be long now, 'till they cut his hair off too. Still I'm hoping there's one favor that I could beg of you. So... Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let Loki go free ?_

Thor's face paled, a mix of expressions of betrayal, sadness, humiliation and anger flashing in his eyes. Lowering his head to hide his tears, he didn't saw Sigyn, the same expressions on her round face. Pink sparkles flashed athe her fingertips, her breath becoming jerkier as the words of the other woman resounded in her head. He had lied to her... He truly didn't love her... He was just playing with her...

\- Seriously doctor Foster, Tony screamed with disbelief. You sing too ? What is wrong with you people ? Wait a minute... Did she just ask to free... Loki ?

The billionaire gently put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

\- You are no fooling in anyone, honey, he whispered with a wink. We all know that you belong to Thunder guy here and...

\- You don't understand, Jane said with force, freeing herself of his grip. I dumped Thor because of his brother ! Because of what I felt in Svartaltfheim when Loki... And when he told me earlier than he wanted me too, I...

The doctor was interrupted by a powerful blast of energy which crashed next to her. She quickly turned and saw a small woman surrounding with some weird pink magical mist, tears of anger and sadness rolling down her round and painted face. Her next blast strucked her hard in the chest and Jane fell unconscious on the floor.

\- She will never take him away from me, Sigyn muttered darkly before continuing in a lighter to be. Oh, I wanted to tell you, my daddy is coming in give minutes ! Flying monkey, you would be a dear to free Loki. Don't worry he will behave, he is too much of a coward to bother Daddy... Sparkles, I will need your sweet rabbit to play my dog. Oh and everyone, I'm pregnant !

The eyes of everyone widened at her little speech. The God of Thunder couldn't help but shivered at the arrival of the Grand Master. Rocket was pointing his guns at her again, swearing he woulf rather be dead than playing a dog.

\- I suggest you do what she says, Thor muttered. The Grand Master is even crazier than her... Believe me, it's better if he is on our side.


	25. 25 - Satellite

_New chapter with the song_ _Satellite_ _by Lena._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 25 – Satellite**

Sigyn was nervously pacing around the floor, waiting for her Father to come. Thanks to Shuri and the energy field now opened, the Grand Master's spaceship was currently landing safely. Thor and Sigyn had succeeded in making Tony accept to free Loki, the God of thunder's description of him truly terrifying him. Plus, Loki seemed to really be scared of that guy. A hard Earthquake reported them that the Grand Master had finally landed.

When the doors of the red and white spaceship opened, a white fog appeared, making everyone cough. The tall frame of the Grand Master became clearer with every step he took. Tony laughed silently when he saw Loki paled further at each passing seconds. The Iron-Man knew that the God was probably still under the control of the Mind Stone, his eyes still red, but Sigyn's father still managed to freak him out.

The Grand Master was really tall, considering his daughter's size. His grey hard was all spiky, blue make-up was painted on his face, a weird golden coat was above a strange blue shirt and tigh silver pants. He was carrying a strange staff with ridiculous bubbles. In a nutshell, he was looking as crazy as Sigyn.

\- People of planet Earth, he said with a bright smile, my name is the Grand Master and I'm... huh... about to become your ruler. Those who resist me will become... huh... melted. This is my melting stick. Yeah, if people displease me, I can melt them. Now, where'... where's my daughter ?

Sigyn slowly rose her hand like a student who doesn't want to participate while Tony was mumbling something about the similarity of his freak and Loki. She took Loki's hand, tightening her grip as hard as she could to give her courage, his cool touch sending her a warm feeling. Despite his recent actions, she had to act like everything was fine between them. No doubt she would scream at him behind closed doors but for now, they had to play a happy loving new-weds couple.

She pulled on the Jotun's hand to make him follow her while she walked to her Father with small steps. The Grand Master opened his arms, inviting his daughter into a hug and relanctundly, Sigyn dropped the God's hand to go into her father's embrace. After a brief hug, he pushed her away gently, taking his time to look at her.

\- I can't believe that my baby is having a baby... he squealed in delight.

\- Daddy, she chastised, blushing... You remember Loki ?

\- How... How could I've forget him ? He is the one who led the revolution in Sakaar, honey.

Looking at the God, the Grand Master smirked when he realised that the man didn't dare to look him. His smile widened when he saw the device on his neck.

\- Oh, I see you gave him an obedience disk... It's a little invention of mine by the way. You know, some people find it quite of... eurotic, he said winking at Loki.

Without waiting for an answer, the Grand Master walked to the building, his free arm around his daughter's shoulder. From behind, Loki conjured a small knife and threw it at the man's back. Luckily for him, Steve deviated the weapon, throwing his shield on it. The Sakaarians didn't seemed to have notice any of the events, to busy to talk about the imaginery baby. Loki sent a murderous glare to Captain America before following them inside.

\- Well, E.T. man, Tony said when they were sitten all in the conference room, it's nice to have you in here and all but we just need to clarify one point... Earth don't need a new ruler. Your "son-in-law" over there tried to invaded us once upon a time, and it didn't end very well for him...

\- Oh... Oh, I see, the Sakaarian said. Well, I'm clearly more qualified than him to...

\- Dad ! Sigyn interrupted. My hubby is absolutely qualified in everything ! He is perfect, despite his obvious flaws...

-Yes, yes, yes, he said, waving like to dismiss her. So, what are you guys doing up here ? You're some sort of squad or something… Don't think I forget you, Sparkles… You stole my beloved champion !

The Grand Master winked at him playfully while Bruce was blushing, lowering his head to try to disappear. Thor paled a little at the mention of what I happened in Sakaar. The God of Thunder clearly reminded how the Grand Master had melted his own cousin.

\- We're the Avengers ! Peter answered to cut the awkward silence. And we are trying to figure out the solution of…

A loud crash stopped the teenager's speech. Tony just had the time to stop a powerful blast of energy from Loki to hit the older Sakaarian with his armor by putting his arm on the Grand Master's chair. The billionaire coughed a little, trying to disspel the smoke the smash had made.

\- I really need to fix my armor, Stark mumbled loud enough to everyone to hear. I hate when my system crashs…

The Grand Master nodded with defiance, but returned to his not-so-subtle eye-flirt with Natasha. The Black Widow rolled her eyes, not impress by this old man while the Iron-Man sighed, relieved that the man didn't acknowledge what had really happened. Loki pouted with a grimace, clearly annoyed that his second murder attempt had failed.

\- Sigyn, the Grand Master said with concern. My baby… My sweet little girl… Don't tell me you're working with them… Imagine if you got hurt… Does your husband really allow you to fight ?

The God of Mischief was currently looking at nothing, not even paying attention to the discussion, deeply thinking about some plans to kill everyone while enjoying it the most. Sigyn violently elbowed him, taking him back to the present. Loki blinked several times, disappointing that his dreams of murder were not true. Every eyes were on him and he sighed, having no idea why. He smiled tentivatively and took Sigyn's hand, silently asking for her assistance.

\- Loki is supportive with everything I do, she said firmly.

\- What about the baby ? her father asked. Would you really put…

\- Did Sigyn show you our dog ? The Trickster asked, cutting short the discussion.

\- Oh ! I love dogs ! The Grand Master squealed with delight, clapping his hands like a child at Christmas.

With a bright smile, Sigyn quickly took Rocket from the ground, holding it at arm lenght to her father. The raccoon was obviously upset and growled darkly at the older man. The Sakaarian dictator flinched with a disgustive look at the animal.

\- Isn't it cute ? Sigyn exclaimed with too much excitement.

\- Is... that... a real dog ? He asked with a snort. Earth dog really look... well, how to put it simply... strange...

The question earned another growl of the animal who showed his pointy teeth, a hand ready to take one of his guns at his belt.

\- It's name is... Thori ! Loki said, winking at his brother with mockery. We named it after my brother.

\- Oh, I see… The Grand Master whispered, frowning his eyebrows… Does it do sparkles too ?

\- No, I don't think so… But, like my brother, it can bite ! And, it has his eyes… They both have the same… stupid look…

\- Loki ! Thor chastised.

\- Oh… so it can bite ! The old Sakaarian said, laying slowly to have a better look at the animal.

\- If it bites ? I can even say that it certainly have rabies… It's quite common in racc… hum, dogs of its species… Tony added with a lazy tone, a playful and proud smile on his face.

\- And what about the guns ? Is it normal to give guns to a dog ? the Sakaarian asked to the billionnaire, batting his eyeslashes.

\- Yes, of course ! It's quite common… It's a… hound dog ! The Iron-Man answered with a shrug, trying to countain a sly smirk.

\- Holy shit, this is... Rocket started to mumbled but a hard glare from the blond God stopped him from talking. Woof ?

\- We love it so much, the petite brunette continued. Sometimes, it's almost like it could actually talk...

Sigyn's father looked at her strangely and turned to face Tony.

\- Do all your... dogs... look like that ?

Availling that the man didn't look at his direction, Loki quickly took one of Rocket's gun and fired at the Sakaarian. Bruce, who was sitting next to him, just has time to move the old man to avoid the blast. Sigyn turned to the raccoon with wide eyes and seeing the gun still smoking in his paw - the poor animal had no idea how it came here - took it far away of her father.

\- Thori ! She chastised. You naughty, NAUGHTY dog ! Is that a way to welcome your grand-father ?

Loki had a hard time not to laugh at the situation, relaxing in his chair, hands behind his head. The look of pure hate and incomprehension of the raccoon was truly hilarious. He bit his tongue to avoid a sly grin to appear when he saw his "wife" took the animal outside. They all heard a loud shriek followed by curses - no doubt said by the raccoon. The Grand Master chuckled and turned to Bruce.

\- Huh, Mister ? You look like... like the most reasonable... thing... here. Is there any chance you could tell me where my beloved champion is ?

The poor doctor Banner blushed furiously and took away his glasses, nervously cleaning them. Natasha put a friendly hand on his shoulder as he lowered his head. Loki sighed loudly, seeing this pityful scene. He got up slowly and, excuzing himself with the reason of finding Sigyn, he bowed to his "father-in-law" and went away. On the corridor, not paying attention, he bumped into the small Sakaarian who was holding a now sleeping raccoon. Smiling charmingly, he didn't saw the slap coming and therefor couldn't stop her tiny hand to collapse hardly with his cheek. A burning sensation tingled his face but he kept smiling.

\- Why are you so angry, love ? He purred, a spark of pure mischief in his eyes.

\- _I went everywhere for you_ , she began to sing with all her might. _I even did my hair for you. I bought new underwear, they're blue. And I wore 'em just the other day. Love, you know I'll fight for you, I left on the porch light for you. Whether you are sweet or cruel, I'm gonna love you either way..._

She slapped him again, this time on his other cheek before she lowered her eyes, watching with fascination her hand. She dived her rainbow eyes in his and hissed :

\- You better behave and learn to love me back soon, old God...

Sigyn put the sleeping animal in his arms and turned her heels, leaving the Trickster speechless. Not knowing what to do with « Thori » or whatever its name was, Loki put it on the bare ground and, putting his hands on his trousers's pockets. He was soon arrived in the end on the corridor that a small hand suddendly came out of nowhere, pulling him into a dark room. Blinking severals times to ajust to the darkness, the Norse God soon saw the frame of Jane appearing. The only light on the room was from a computer screen, lightning her face in the most bizarre way. Despite the ugly light, he saw her blushed, gazing her doe eyes down from embarrasment.

\- Lady Jane, he purred, kissing soflty the back of her hand.

He saw her flushed again, glad his little flirt worked. Just imagining the look on Thor's face if he could see the scene was worth the effot he had to make to touch her. She bit her bottom lip, not really knowing how to react.

\- I… hum… I was working on the Gauntlet energy and… hum… I might need a little help about… you know…

\- Like I said before, these things are beyond your knowledge, doctor Foster… But maybe you could just hand me the Gauntlet so I…

\- I don't think it's a good idea… Doctor Banner said…

He put a cold finger on her lips, already bored by her stupidity. How could Thor could have been attracted by her ? He sighed mentally, thinking of the precious time he would have to spend on her. Even if he was doing it to piss his brother off, was it really worth it ? But, unfortunately for him, she was really into him. Jane laughed nervously, putting her small hand on his firm chest.

\- You know, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that you liked me. Like, the first time I saw you, I slapped you ! Well, the first time I saw your brother, I hit him with my car so… I gotta confess something to you.

She took a long breath to calm her fast heartbeats and, not daring to look into his eyes, she began to hum.

\- _Like a satellite, I'm in orbit all the way around you and I would fall out into the night. Can't go a minute without your love. Love, I got it bad for you. I saved the best I have for you. You sometimes make me sad and blue, wouldn't have it any other way. You got me, you got me, a force more powerful than gravity. It's physics, there's no escape !_

\- Isn't this cute, Loki laughed, you are an IPod too !

Raising a misunderstanding eyebrow, she looked at him with disbelief while he smiled slyly. Eyes twinkling with mischief, he bent, kissing lighly her hand.

\- Please accept my deepest apologies, lady Jane, but I must go…

Walking away as fast as he could while looking perfectly calm, he went searching for the other silly midgardian. His inner monster seemed to have calm a bit, leaving his thoughts clear concerning his plans for the future. But for them to happen, he clearly needed the politic student. Finding someone was pretty easy when you were a wizard so, a few minutes later, he stood tall near a coffee machine where the brunette was waiting for her cup to be ready. Taking the warm beverage in both hands, she jumped in fear, realising his presence next to her.

\- Gee, you scared me ! she skrieked.

Loki grimaced at her acute voice but quickly put back his most charming face. A crooked smile on his lips, he bowed respectfully, earning her to blush slighlty.

\- So, what's up tall guy ? Darcy asked nonchalantly.

\- I was wondering if you had thought about my proposition, he purred, his voice soft and deep.

\- Wow, wow… Aren't you already with the strange girl who knocked Jane off ?

\- Sigyn is kind of… crazy, the God answered, waving at the question like it was unimportant. Let's just talk about you, me and Misgardian politic, should we ?

\- Ah ! she exclaimed, pointing an accusative finger at him. You just want to use me ! I knew it !

\- _Love, my aim is straight and true, Cupid's arrow is just for you, I even painted my fingernails for you,_ Loki whispered deep, his eyes diving into hers, showing his perfeclty painted fingernails in black. _I did it just the other day._

Before Darcy could answered, Thor appeared, running at them. Smiling warmly at the young woman, his gaze darkened when he looked at his brother.

\- We deciced to send you away, the God of Thunder declaimed to his brother with his loud voice. Banner and the Black Widow will accompany you, along with Sigyn and her father. You are to leave at dawn.


	26. 26 - Baby It's Cold Outside

_New chapter with the song_ _Baby It's Cold Outside_ _from Naptune's daughters._

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 26 – Baby It's Cold Outside**

Unlike the weather in Wakanda, it was snowing heavily in the place they landed in. The white frosty landscape laid down before them, untouched, beautiful in its cold way. Far from the desolated place that was Jotunheim, it was fully alive, Nature breathed under the cold white blanket of snow. Loki couldn't take his eyes off of the scenery, silently enjoying the cold air that greeted his lungs. Even when he didn't know about his true parentage, he loved snow.

He remembered, when he was a kid, playing outside all day long when it actually snowed in Asgard, which was really rare. He could go out for hours without his coat, scarf, or any clothers that was supposed to shield him from the cold air. No, he just loved this frosty atmosphere, wrapping in a cold air. When Thor was all whining about been frozen, how the snow was wetting his clothes, Loki was not at all embarrassed with it, he was rather enjoying it. Even if the mini God of Thunder could beat his little brother everytimes in their spar sessions, the mini Trickster always won the snowballs fights.

There was a beautiful little house with columns, trees surrounding it. A man was standing on the front, an bow firmly gripped on his hand. The Norse God of Mischief smirked, already picturing what he could do to piss his former minion off. He sighed when he get of the plane, quickly following by Sigyn – who had a still sleeping « Thori » in her arms - and her father who kept babbling about the non-existent baby, Banner and Romanov walking a few steps behind, clearly uncomfortable to be near eachothers.

\- Agent Barton, Loki purred with a sly grin.

Before Clint could do something, Natasha pulled him into a hug, whispering some recomforting words into his ear. The agent sighed, shooting knives with his eyes at the Norse God. Two kids, a boy and a girl, went rushing out of the door, running to the snow without even a glance at the new arrivals. The sound of childish giggles resounded through the cold air, snowballs went flying. A brunette went out, a two-years-old baby in her arms.

\- Cooper ! Lila ! Be careful ! The overly-dressed woman yelled to what appeared to be her children.

Clint put a protective arm over her shoulder and gently kissed the baby on his nose. The little boy giggled and opened his tiny arms toward the Black Widow.

\- Auntie Nat ! The child yelled happily as the Russian stretched her arms to take him.

\- Nathaniel, look how much you grew up since last time ! She cooed sweetly.

The 2 others kids went running to the blond woman, hugging her fiercly. Natasha had a huge smile placarded on her face, so far from her normal mood. Loki repressed a urge to roll his eyes in front of such an emotional display of affection.

After a very awkward presentation of the new arrivals, Clint waved at a small house the God hadn't even noticed, saying that he and his new "wife" would have to stay there because there was no way the Trickster coud be near his family. The Grand Masyer was ostentatiously eye-flirting with Hawkeye's wife when his daughter put the animal in his arms. Loki puffed and shrugged, dragging Sigyn away with him. He needed to think, and fast. With any luck, he could dig his way into her thick head to force her father to go away.

It was surprisingly hot inside his new "prison", a single fire dancing and warming the two-rooms house. The Sakaarian woman sighed with delight as she get near the fireplace and put her little hands in front of it. He was only now that he noticed she was slightly shivering, the cold bothering her far more than she made it appeared. He gently took her coat off of her, earning by this gesture a questionning glare.

Loki hugged her from behind, trying to warm her with his body heat. It was only then that he noticed that his inner voice had shut down. No more visions of Death, no more cruel asumptions, no more headache... Like the fact of being alone with Sigyn was enough to bring him back to a semblance of normality. The God put his head on the woman's hair, deeply inhaling her scent. How a fool he had been to even think about killing her, about wooing others... Well, it was really fun to see Thor struggling to keep an indifferent face when Jane was throwing herself at his neck and a political student might always be useful for later…

Deep down, he knew he had to push Sigyn away to protect her but he was selfishly stealing a little more time, convincing himself this place truly was a safe haven. He just wanted a day or two for the two of them, to create memories he would most certainly cherish for the rest of his days.

He would broke up with her, again, when her bloody father would go away, most efficiency with her, and when they would have to return to Wakanda. Pushing her away would be the most difficult thing he would have to do. He hated pulling away from her... It would be torture seeing her get angry for something he purposely would do. But he just couldn't risk to drag Sigyn into this... Loki didn't want himself to be the reason that she would probably die.

After a few minutes, the Norse God felt Sigyn tried to move away. He opened his eyes, not even aware he had closed them and allowed her to turn to face him. But instead of seeing her love shine in her beautiful rainbow eyes, he just saw the scars that his last actions and words had caused. Not saying a word, he pushed a rebelious strand of hair from her face. He felt her shivered again before she took a step back.

\- You don't have to act all lovey when no one is around, she spatted.

\- Sigyn, let me explain... I don't want to hurt you... I never did. But you've got to see this through my eyes ! I don't want to be the reason you...

\- I have to go meet my Father, she sighed acting defeated. He wants to take a tour of the ground with Thori and me and...

\- Sigyn, just hear what I...

 _\- I really can't stay_ , she said with more convincing.

 _\- Baby it's cold outside_ , he pointed to stop her from going away.

 _\- I've got to go away_

 _\- Baby it's cold outside_

Weirdly, he couldn't think about another thing to make her stay with him. He internally cursed himself. Where was his Silver-Tongue when he needed it the most ?

 _\- This small trip has been..._ the petite woman beggan softly.

 _\- Been hoping that you'd stay in..._

 _\- ... so very nice_ , she continued, rolling her eyes.

 _\- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_ !

Loki took her small fozen hands in his, hoping this gesture would be enough to make her stay with him. But the Sakaarian woman turned away, jerking her hands away like he had burnt her with his touch. The God flinched at her movement and he found himself being stuck of his heels as she took a small hat out of her small package and put it on.

 _\- Natasha will start to worry_ , Sigyn said firmly.

Oh no, he would not let her go away like that. Finding the courage to move, he took away the pink woolen bonnet and put in behind his back, smirking slyly at her. Maybe another approche would do the trick.

 _\- Beautiful, what's your hurry ?_ he whispered.

 _\- Father will be pacing the floor_ , she sighed, not even caring to take back her hat.

By the Norns, how could the woman talked about her father when they were finally alone ! He was trying to make it up to her and she was preoccupied by her dad ? Sure, he would break up with her as soon as they would go back to Wakanda but she surely didn't know that, right ?

 _\- Listen to the fireplace roar_ , Loki tried to charm her.

 _\- So really I'd better scurry !_

 _\- Beautiful, please don't hurry…_

Sigyn tried to put her black coat back on but the God stole the warm clothe before it even reached her shoulders. He smiled seductively. If only she could know he needed her in here for him to keep his head clear for as long as he could.

 _\- Maybe just a half a drink more_ , the petite woman granted while she sat gracefully on the small couch.

 _\- Put some records on while I pour…_

Sitting down nect to her, he materialized out of thin air a glass of amber liquid and handed it to her. She slowly took it and he put a protective arm over her shoulders.

 _\- The neighbors might think_ , she frowned, uneased.

 _\- Baby, it's bad out there…_

She took a sip of the liquid, trying to regain some composture but scowled when it burnt her throat. She looked at her glass pensively.

 _\- Say, what's in this drink ?_ she asked with a small voice.

 _\- No ships to be had out there_ , he pointed, getting up at the same moment as her.

 _\- I wish I knew how…_ she started while she put back her pink little woolen bonnet before being interrupted by the God.

 _\- Your eyes are like starlight now…_

 _\- … to break this spell,_ Sigyn sighed as he came closer, wrapping her waist with his long fingers.

 _\- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_ !

The God of Mischief made a attempt to grab her hat but failed as she bent to be out of his reach. He couldn't help himself but smirked at her odacity…

 _\- I ought to say no, no, no Sir_ , Sigyn blushed deeply before turning away.

 _\- Mind if I move in closer ?_

Loki hugged her from behind, preventing her for going away. He tightened his grip at her waist, relishing to fell her warmth and her curves through the fabric of her dress.

 _\- At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ , she shrugged, turning herself away for him to retrieve her coat.

 _\- What's the sense in hurting my pride ?_

 _\- I really can't stay…_

 _\- Baby don't hold out_ , Loki whispered, putting a gentle hand for her forearm, stopping her from going.

Little did they knew that a similar thing was taking place in Clint's house, more specially in Banner's room. Natasha had came in, a bottle of red wine in her hand. Loki's statement about this Valkyrie girl was bothering her far more than she would admit. Being seperated from Bruce during 2 whole years had been bad enough without having to picturing him all lovey-dovey with another woman. Unfortunately for the Russian, the doctor was still rejecting her, too afraid to hurt her if the Hulk would want to show up. The Black Widow may have claimed that the green guy didn't even wanted to come out right now but nothing would change Bruce's mind.

 _\- I've got to get out_ , he sighed, trying to go away from her but she pushed him on the couch and sitting next to him, put her legs on his lap to avoid him from getting up.

 _\- Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_ , Natasha pouted while Bruce gently took her ankles away to get up.

 _\- Say, lend me your coat_...

Banner was anxiouxly playing with the buttons of his shirt, not really knowing how to get away of her. Did he actually asked for her coat ? What an idiot he was !

 _\- It's up to your knees out there_ , she whispered, putting her light hand on his knee and smiled seductively at him.

 _\- You've really been grand,_ he sighed, taking her hand away and putting it on her own lap, soflty petting it.

 _\- Thrill when you touch my hand !_

She was batting her eyelashes in a provocating way and he had to stop himself from doing something stupid like kissing her or even worse... Not that do _it_ would be… No, no, he needed to focus.

 _\- Why don't you see_? He asked, rolling his eyes.

 _\- How can you do this thing to me ?_ She pouted adorably.

She did have a point. Last time they were here, he had flew up. For several years. On another planet. On another galaxy ! Natasha saw him take a deep breath as he lowered his head.

 _\- There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ , he tried to explain nervously while he went looking for his coat.

 _\- Think of my life long sorrow_ …

Damn that woman was truly an expert in manipulation. But he couldn't let her break his shield. He had to look away from her innocent pout, from her big beautiful eyes, from her perfect body… He began to put his left arm in the sleeve of his coat while he mumbled.

 _\- At least there will be plenty implied !_

 _\- If you caught pneumonia and died_ , the blond woman worried and, playfully, put her right arm in the other sleeve of his coat, making it impossible for him to put the warm clothe completly.

 _\- I really can't stay_ , he stated, taking the sleeve off, prefering to leave his coat for her.

 _\- Get over that hold out_ !

Natasha was beginning to get angry at him but the minutes she saw him put her leather coat along with her black hat whose veil fall over his eyes, she chuckled softly. He look ridiculous with her clothes but didn't seemed to see it. He get out and slammed the door shut behind him. Children giggles stopped him when he was in the middle on the stairs. Looking disbelievingly at Clint's kids, he lowered his gaze and realised he had put Natasha's clothes. He paled, noticing that he looked utterly ludicrous like that so he went running back to his room where the Russian assassin was waiting for him, laying lazily on the couch.

 _\- Ah, but it's cold outside_ , she giggled while he took her silly hat off his head and put it firmly on her hair.

 _\- You simply must go_ , Bruce spatted, taking off her coat too, handing it to her.

 _\- Baby it's cold outside_ , she sighed, not even caring to put it on while he was pulling her hands for her to get up from the couch.

In the small house, far away from the loud noises of children playing and adults arguing, Loki was still trying to convince Sigyn from going away from him, too afraid that his demons would come back if she left. He pulled her into a hug and held her tighly. She was trying to go away once more but he held her firmly, resting his chin on top of her head. Inhaling deeply her lemony scent, the Norse God swayed back and forth to calm her.

 _\- Look out the window at that storm_ , he whispered, pointing at the tiny window.

Even if the damn weather was truly breathtaking to look at, it was really dangerous and Loki knew it. He had learnt to make peace about his Frost Giant part and, even if he could easily survived to this rushing snow storm, Sigyn would probably at least catch a frostbite just by steppin a foot outside.

 _\- Hawkeye will be suspicious_ , she whispered against his chest as he relaxed, sensing her calming down, not wanting to go away from him anymore.

He took a step back, not breaking contact with her, his arms still around her waist. Loki took a moment to stare her blushing cheek as she stried to avoid his stare, biting her bottom lip.

 _\- Gosh your lips look delicious !_ The God exlaimed with a grin.

 _\- And Bruce will be there at the door_ , she stated, her eyes fixed on the door, suddenly afraid to see it opened. _Black Widow's mind is vicious…_

He then quickly bent down and kissed her hard, inhaling a deep breath while pushing her against the nearest wall. She reached her small hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Before she knew it, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

 _\- Gosh your lips are delicious !_ He panted with a smirk, his emerald eyes not leaving her black-painted lips, licking his own lips which still tasted like her.

 _\- Well maybe just a kiss more_ , she smiled widely with pride and pecked him on the lips.

He laughed soflty pulling her back on his chest. Sigyn was right where she belonged, in his arms, her head resting near his heart. It wouldn't be long now before he would have to face Thanos and he knew that, from now on, he would do it for her. Sure, she would have to go away, far away, even if it meant he had to break her heart once more, and this time to a point of no return, but he just couldn't face a futur with her not alive. The flashes of her, dead, tortured on so very different ways, screaming and begging, were too much for him to actually face.

A loud ring broke the peace of this moment and he cursed silently to whoever had dared to break his embrace with the love of his life. He didn't meant to admit it like that… Of course, he had say it to her but it was different if he actually meant it ! He just couldn't lie to himself anymore. He slowly saw her took a small device out of a pocket and Clint's voice resounded on the room.

\- Sorry to disturb you, his voice said, but I think it will be better of you just cancel what you have planned with your father. The storm is more important than expected… I've stocked some food on the – WAIT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ?

The sudden change to the Hawkeye's voice made the couple jumped and looked criticalisedly at the phone.

\- What's happening ? Loki whispered, confused.

\- What's happening ? Clint asked again. I tell you what's happening ! The Grand Master – or whatever his real name is – is trying to flirt with my WIFE and your dog – pardon me to say it but I really think it's a raccoon – is firing at my children 'cause they want to play with it !

\- It's because it's a hound dog, the voice of Sigyn's father echoed from behind.

\- Who are you talking to ? Bruce's voice clattered. Is it Sigyn ?

\- Yes, it's me ! the Sakaarian woman yelled at the device.

Voices arguing resounded from far away and Loki figured out that Banner was taking the phone out to speak more calmly with her. Turning her in his arms, he tighened his grip on her waist and began to trail some kisses on her neck.

\- Sigyn ? the doctor asked. How's Loki ? Tony just phoned me and I've got some news…

\- Back to his old-self, she giggled, trying not to moan at Loki's ministrations.

\- His former « I-want-to-kill-everybody » self or « I-want-to-help-you » self ?

Bruce's voice was full with concern and Sigyn could almost hear the doctor frowned.

\- As much as I won't ever denied to kick your alter-ego's ass, doctor Banner, consider me on your side again, Loki answered with a smirk.

\- Well… huh… the voice of Bruce was clearly happy. I need to phone to Tony about it… I let you guys do whatever you were doing… Huh… Oh, and before I forget… Huh… Tomorrow's Christmas Eve so everyone will come here to celebrate…


	27. 27 - Christmas

_New chapter with some Christmas songs_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 27 – It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas**

\- Merry Christmas ! Tony yelled as he opened the main door of Clint's house like he owned the place.

The scene which took place before his eyes left him speechless and he immediatly put his hands on the door frame to avoid anyone who followed him to enter. A sleeping raccoon was laying on the bare floor, a colorful arrow on its butt. While Rockett was asleep, Nathaniel, Lila and Cooper were braiding some of its haies, applying some make-up. Clint was on top on the dining table, the bow ready to fire a huge arrow on the Grand Master, yelling at him to let go of his wife. The old Sakaarian was hugging tightly at Laura from behind, whispering her some naughty things to flirt with her. The poor woman was unable to move, she could just look at her husband with pleading eyes. Natasha and Bruce were nowhere to be seen.

Steve pushed past of Tony, entering the house and directly went to deliver Laura. The old man didn't saw a thing, to busy to try to court her as the Captain slapped him unconscious. Clint jumped off the table and began to kick him with his foot.

\- Well that's what I call Christmas's spirit, Tony sighed. _Have a holly, jolly Christmas ! It's the best time of the year !_

 _-_ YOU ! The Hawkeye yelled at the Iron-Man. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THIS PSYCHOPATH HERE ! HELL, I WOULD PREFER LOKI TO BE HERE THAN HIM TO STAY ONE MORE MINUTE IN MY HOUSE !

\- Wow, calm down, Legolas ! It's a temporary situation ! I promess to take the Grand dude as soon as the Reindeer Games problem is solved...

\- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SWEET RABBIT ? Thor screamed, running to the unconscious animal. YOU KILLED MY SWEET RABBIT !

\- First of all, it's a bloody raccoon ! Clint screamed loudly, making his children jumped. Not a dog, not a rabbit but a RACCOON ! Secondly, it's just passed out, I used a tranquilizer arrow to stop it to shoot at my kids ! Are you sure it doesn't have rabies ?

Thor took the sleeping animal in his arms, not even looking at the three kids who were looking at him sadly, silently pleading him to leave the raccoon there so they could continue to play with it.

\- So, Tony exclaimed, clasping loudly his hands while Steve and Rhodey were carrying the Grand Master's unconscious body upstairs, where's the Green guy and more importantly, where's Reindeer Games ?

\- I don't know who you're talking about, Lila answered innocently, but the man who dressed with Auntie Nat's clothes is on the guest room with her...

\- WHAT ? The Iron-Man asked with disbelief, his mouth wide open.

Light giggles were the only answer he got. Seconds later, Steve and Rhodey were coming down the stairs, dragging behind them a very agitated Bruce and a stoic Natasha. Picturing the doctor with the Black Widow's tight leather outfit, Tony went on laughing hard and he had to wipe away laughing tears which fell on his cheeks.

\- So Banner... the billionaire managed to say between laughs, you wear Natasha's clothes now ?

Bruce blushed furiously, his gaze fixed on the floor while he mumbled incomprehensible things. Everyone laughed heartedly.

Loki nuzzled his head on Sigyn's hair, breathing deeply. She giggled lightly when she felt him starting kissing softly her neck. He made his way to her face, planting kisses all his way to her pulpy mouth. They were comfortably sitten on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder, their fingers entwingled, simply looking at the snow falling through the window, just enjoying the warmth of eachothers.

\- _Oh the weather outside is frightful_ , Sigyn hummed slightly, _but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go… Let It Snow ! Let It Snow ! Let It Snow !_

\- When I look into your eyes, the God purred, strocking her cheek, I alway see something beautiful…

\- And what do you see ? she whispered, chewing her botton lip.

\- My reflection, he said with all the seriousness he could conjured.

She playfully smacked his shoulder before laughing. He truly loved that genuine sound so he couldn't help himself but to taste her laughter. He crashed his lips on hers, putting a gentle hand at the croock of her neck to bring her closer. His tongue brushed her lips, begging for entrance and, as she opened her mouth, he deepened the kiss, completly lost in the sensation of her skin to his. Bringing her on his lap, his hands began to roam over her body, feeling her shivered at his touch. Alas, a loud sound stopped the kiss. They both panted heavily, his forehead resting on hers when the damn sound resounded again. Sigyn quickly took her phone out and checked out the message which had appeared on the small screen.

\- Your brother's there with the others, she squealed. We have to go meet them, I'm finally having a real Christmas !

\- What's so great about this… Christmas ? the Norse God sighed, alrealdy missing the warmth of her body as she get up to fetch her coat.

\- Since I saw this feast on the magical Eath screen, I love it, Sigyn answered with glee _. I dreamt of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to watch, where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow_. _May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white._

 _-_ Oh, darling, Loki purred, wrapping her in his arms, you do know I'm a frost giant, right ? I can create snow with a wave of my hand...

\- Like Queen Elsa ?

\- Queen... who ? He asked, having no idea who she was talking about.

The couple arrived in Clint's house several minutes later, Sigyn shivering from cold even with the warmth spell Loki had put on her. Like asked in the message on the phone, Loki had put his glimmering shining armor and his golden helmet. He even had transfigured the Sakaarian's outfit on a pretty red and white dress like she had asked. The atmosphere in the house was cheery, Peter helping the four kids decorating the rest on the dining room which hadn't have been touched. They were singing happily, like nothing bad ever happened.

\- _Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la ! 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la ! Don't we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la ! Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la !_

The Norse God rolled his eyes, clearly unhappy about hearing songs again and also uneased about all this Christmas's tradition. He held Sigyn from behind, hoping her presence might ease him a little from not blowing things up. Apparently, she was delighted to be here, so he would try his best to behave.

\- Where's my Father ? she asked, cocking her head on the side.

\- He is... resting, Steve answered, trying deseperatly to avoid her glare.

Apparently, his answer was enough for her as she just shrugged and looked with wonder at the festive decorations. Tony appeared, carrying a tray of some weird white beverage and looked with amused eyes at the couple.

\- Hey kids, the billionaire yelled so the children had his attention before he started singing off key. _You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, and Cupid, and Donder and Blitzen. But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all ? Loki, the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw him you would even say it glows._

The entire room went on laughing hard, even the Hawkeye managed an amused smile, Tony mimicking his horny helmet with his fingers. Loki tightened his grip on Sigyn's waist, not really thrilled to be the object of mockery. After a brief debriefing about his current state of mind - no, he didn't hear any voices and no, he didn't want to kill anybody anymore, well if no one made fun of him ever again - the festivites went on.

The Norse God of Mischief had to agree that the eggnog, this weird beverage his former minion's wife had prepared was not so bad after all, and thanks to the effects of the alcohol, he started to relax lightly. Sigyn were sitten on Loki's laps, his hand resting on her back, tracing abstentmindly circles which made her giggled. He would never admit it but he started to enjoy this atmosphere, and his mind wondered if one day, his children would enjoy this "Christmas" too. For now, he would forget his faith to be alone, for now he would just enjoy the warmth of everybody.

Some minutes later, Thor went on the living room, saying to anyone who wanted to hear that his "sweet rabbit" was safely sleeping with the Grand Master and if anyone would harm him or play with him would face the warth of the mighty God of Thunder. Of course, no one took him seriously, seeing how ludicrous he looked with this odd green and red hat and ridiculously over-sized pointy ears. The small golden bell at the end of his hat was ringing at every step he took.

\- Would you please take that off ? The Trickster snorted to his brother. You look utterly ridiculous.

\- No , I shan't, Thor answered, his head high with pride. It's Christmas !

\- Do you even know what Christmas is ? Loki asked with a sly grin.

\- Of course ! It's a... It's...

\- Dear brother, when will you learn ? The Jotun puffed.

\- You know I never make the same mistake twice !

\- Yes, you make it four or five times just to be sure...

The God of Thunder's laugh resounded in all the house, making everyone jumped. Loki surprised himself to smile and even laughed at some mischief Clint's children and Scott's daughter did concerning their gifts, their leader, the spiderly teenager, acting innocently so when Cassie, Lila, Nathaniel and Cooper were caught red-handed, Peter receveid no blame at all. Even the poor enchanted teddy bear had been punished.

Sigyn sighed, disappointed that the Christmas's spirit had left the warm house due to some tricks of children. They were all pouting on a corner of the main room which should had been filled with their laughter. Carefully getting up without disturbing the adults from their annoying discussion, she got up and went to the kids, kneeling next to them.

\- _You better watch out,_ she started singing softly. _You better not cry. Better not pout. I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town ! He's making a list and checking it twice. Gonna find out who's naughty and nice. Santa Claus is coming to town ! He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake !_

The children began to giggle, trying hard to continue their pouting but failing miserably as their laughter resounded again in the room. Peter joined them silently and whispered something in the woman's ear. Nodding fervently, Sigyn flashed a bright smile and they both got up, saying near eachothers, facing the children who were looking at them with glee. The teenager tapped nervously on his phone and soon, a loud music was heard, making everyone stopped their talking. The adults gathered near them and, smirking wickedly, Sigyn's fingertips flashed some pink sparkles which went directly to her and Peter's throat. When the two of them started singing together in unison, their voices has been modified like they were on helium.

\- _Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good but we can't last. Please Christmas, hurry fast._

 _\- Want a ship that loops the loop,_ Sigyn sang alone, making big circles with her arms.

 _\- Me, I want a hula hoop,_ Peter answered, moving his hips ridiculously.

 _\- We can hardly stand the wait,_ they both finished, a big smile on their face. _Please Christmas, don't be late_

The children cheered loudly, all in awe in front of the show the two adults had made for them. Sighing, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Loki.

\- I told you we shouldn't let them near eachothers ! The billionaire whispered. First they sing a song about his powers, second she dresses him like a gal and now... they're fucking chipmunks !

\- Let them have some fun, the Norse God grunted between his teeth. Who knows how much time left you all have to live ?

\- Is that a threat ?

The Iron-Man glanced nervously at the Trickster, uneasily switching from foot to foot but the Norse God's eyes were fixed on Sigyn, not really caring for everything else.

\- All I'm saying, the Jotun sighed, is that a war is coming and with every war comes casualties... Not that I want you dead but... I'm not a seer, I cannot see what's coming. So, let's enjoy this... Christmas thing while we can, shall we ?

Without waiting for an answer, Loki went to hug the petite woman from behind, soflty inhaling her scent while he kissed her soflty on her cheek. She blushed adorably, turning her face to kiss him lightly on his delicious lips. The kids made a grimace and ran away from this too-much love. Laughing silently, he glanced at them from behind them and saw they were about to commit again some mischief. Little did they knew that Lila was carefully watching them, ready to put an end at their actions. He kissed Sigyn again on her cheek and went to the children, kneeling near them. Cassie smiled brightly while the others were looking at him nervously but soon, after a little speech from the God of Mischief himself, they went running away, apparently forgetting their fooleries.

The diner that followed was surprisingly delicious. Thor was surprised to see his little brother actually enjoying being here, even if Sigyn was pouting slightly because her father was still not here. The discussion were light, everyone laughing, especially when the children who wanted to go to the bathroom together before the main course came back with huge chocolate traces on their face. Their parents faces fell but, as it was Christmas, couldn't really punish them so they continued the meal happily. No one noticed the wink the Trickster gave to the kids who were looking happily at him, their thumbs up.

\- You know, there's three ways to do things, Thor explained seriously. The right way, the wrong way and the Loki way.

\- Isn't it the wrong way ? Tony asked with innocence, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

\- It is, Loki shrugged, sipping his red wine. But faster. And smarter.

Even Clint laughed at this little joke before his wife announced that she was about to bring the dessert : her famous Christmas cake. Natasha winced and, when Lila was off, she warned everyone about it.

\- Do not, under any circumstances, eat her cake !

\- Why not ? Thor asked.

\- It's... Just don't if you want to still be alive tomorrow !

A little drunk, the Russian assassin fumbled in her chair and began to sway her head soflty before humming with a terrible Irish accent.

\- _There is plums and prunes and cherries and citron and raisins and cinnamon too. There is nutmeg, cloves, and berries, and the crust it was nailed on with glue. There is carraway seeds in abundance, sure 'twould build up a fine stomachache, 'twould kill a man twice after 'ating a slice of Misses Barton's Christmas cake !_

Everyone laughed hard but even if Clint desesperatly wanted to protect his wife, he couldn't really say that her cake was eatable. Lila came back while everyone was still laughing and wondered what could be so funny. She put down the tray she was carrying, proudly presenting the dessert. While trying not to laugh, the Hawkeye asked Thor, who he believed was the only one who could slice it, to serve it. After fifteen minutes of intense slicing - the blond God had to use both hands to succeed it - everyone was finally having their dessert. Luckily for them, the children had some chocolate mousse.

Trying to act normal, the Avengers pretended to eat the cake while discussing loudly. Doctor Strange had created a portal on the floor near his feet and discreetly threw his slice in it. Sigyn took example from the master of mystics arts and waved at Bruce and Peter to use it too. Natasha crumbled her part the best she could while Tony, Rhodey and Steve politely pushed their plates away, saying that they alrealy ate too much. Scott, who wanted to be polite, tried to eat it but almost broke a tooth on it. Putting his hand on his cheek in a foolish attempt to ease the pain, he apologized to the mistress of the house, saying that his dentition didn't wanted him to eat anymore. The only ones who said nothing but actually ate their parts were Thor and Loki.

\- Can I have another slice, Misses Barton ? The Jotun asked.

\- You like it ? Natasha asked with incredulity

\- It kind of reminds me Thor's wedding banquet, Loki shrugged, glancing at his brother.

\- You're married ? Tony asked to the God of Thunder, pratically spitting his wine off.

\- Not exactly... Don't tell anything to Jane but... I kind of...

\- You were such a beautiful bride, brother, Loki purred, winking. Thrym was a very lucky ogre to...

\- You were a...

Thor cut Steve's question, raising a hand to silence everyone. He gazed hard at his brother who was clearly enjoying his moment of embarrassment.

\- That is a story for another time, the blond God grumbled between his teeth. The children looked exhausted. Maybe it's time to open the gifts.

At these words, Laura, Nathaniel, Cooper and Cassie - who were almost all asleep at the table - jumped out of their sits and ran to the Christmas tree. The adults followed them, a smile spreading on their faces. Loki looked uneased at Sigyn.

\- I... I didn't know there was presents involved... I've got nothing and...

\- Don't worry, buddy, Tony said, clapping the God's shoulder. I don't think you've been good enough this year to be on Santa's list which means... no gifts for you ! Merry Christmas, Reindeer Games !

The Trickster dropped his shoulders, his gaze lowering to the floor. Everyone was currently unwrapping their gifts except him. It didn't mattered how much he wanted to change, for them he would always be the crazy God who tried to take over their world. Sigyn squeezed his hand, ans he carefully dived in her eyes. She slid her hand to his cheek, pulling him closer.

\- I've got a gift for you, she whispered, her breath skating over his lips.

He shivered while her hand snaked to his neck and felt her removed gently the obedience disk. He gazedat her with disbelief.

\- I trust you, she murmured.

Her lips brushed his, and then she pulled away, dancing out of reach. He smirked and catched her by the waist, smirking wickedly.

\- I love you, he purred, his eyes fixed in hers. Never forget that. When all of this is over, I promess I'll give you a gift worthy of a Queen.

She blushed as he pulled her closer. She put her hand on his neck, beginning to dance lightly on the song playing by the new phone Tony had gave to Peter. Sigyn smiled fondly and joined the singer as she sang soflty :

 _\- Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean a phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good... if you'd check off my Christmas list..._


	28. 28 - Monster

_New chapter with the song_ _Monster_ _by Skillet_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 28 – Monster**

\- I don't wanna go ! Sigyn whispered, snuggling near Loki.

They had return to the comfort of the little house, far away from all the joyfulness of the Avengers. The Sakaarian had seen her love's uneaseness as everyone was unwrapping and enjoying their gifts. The couple had welcomed sleep with peace, falling into each others's arms. To her surprise, the Norse God had acted like a gentleman, just hugging her tighlty, not pushing his luck too far. Early in the morning, Sigyn's phone had rung to warn them that they were to leave Clint's safe house. They had to return to the hard reality.

\- Me neither, darling, Loki sighed. But we can't let Thanos win…

Popping in her elbow, she looked carefully at him, studying his traits with delight as the morning light carressed his face. Turning his head to look at her, he ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lips. He leaned towards her, his crisp smell floatting a little and prompting a shiver. He positionned himself above her, his breath slidding punishly against her neck. His lips brushed her jaw. She couldn't resist, she couldn't talk back, she couldn't… He pulled back to look at her, resting his weight on his arms to not crush her. The Jotun looked hungry, his eyes nearly black with want. He looked at her like a thing to be unwrapped and then devoured. He looked at her as nobody ever looked at her before. She shivered from his gaze, her small hand drawing his jawline.

\- Swear to me you're not going to leave me, she implored in a whisper. I would die if I cannot be with you…

Her eyes fell shut as his left hand reached for her waist. She just enjoyed the fell of it, the sensations he alone could procure her. He was driving her crazy, and she bit her lower kip to stop herself from kissing him.

\- I'll tell you something true, Loki offered and leaned down, brushing his lips to hers with an impossible softness, a delicate hardly-nothing kiss. I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe, even if it means to push you away… I will not be my usual selfish and keep you if you're…

She quickly snaked her hand on his neck, pulling his face down so their lips finally met in a heartbreaking kiss. A kiss full of love, tender, promises and even fear. He tasted her, his tongue brushing hers in a sensual dance.

\- Be selfish ! the petite woman panted before kissing him again. Be selfish and keep me !

Sigyn swiflty rolled out of the bed, of the warmth and loving comfort of Loki's embrace, leaving him breathless and speechless. She smirked, glad to see him with his mouth open, his eyes reflected a spark of want mixed with a spark of proudness. But soon, his glaze was filled with sadness, realisation hitting him.

\- I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you by my fault, he confessed.

\- Then, let me go with you… We're stronger together !

She let herself fall on the bed, her head resting on his thighs. He sighed, prompting himself on his elbows to look at the woman who had managed to capture his cold heart.

\- Don't look at me like that, she shrugged, not even looking at him. You're not going to win this fight, princeling ! I'm going with you, end of the discussion !

With a loud sigh, trying to hide a smirk, he vanished from the bed, letting Sigyn fell on the mattress. He heard her cursed, reappearing at the other end of the room, nonchalantly laying on the door frame. She looked hard at him before laughing softly, sure that she had won the argument.

\- If you are coming to Titan, and I say "if", we're going to have to give Thor a new weapon, Loki smirked slyly. Wanna help me magically forge a new Mjolnir ?

The Sakaarian woman hopped in place, so happy to finally be able to learn some magic with the man of her life. She went near the God, cocking her head on the side, a wide grin on her face.

\- How are we going to do it ? She asked.

He twirled her so her back was firmly pressed against his chest. Slowly, with a very light touch, he stroke her arm way down her hand. She couldn't help but shivered as he entwingled their fingers and outstretched their arms. She felt his cold breath on her neck and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on all the feelings.

\- Feel, Loki whispered, his breath twinkling the soft skin of her neck. Forget everything, just feel... Feel my hand on your waist, fell our tangled fingers, feel your heartbeat synchronises with mine, feel your breathing soften... But most importantly feel your love... Let you overwelm with all your feelings... Let them overfload you... Let your tears fall... And focus... Focus on all the reasons you want to protect those you care about... Feel your magic comes from your heart, slowly runs to our fingers, connecting with mine... Focus on your love and just feel...

Sigyn didn't know where she had began to cry but the salty tears were now falling freely on her cheeks. Her breathing quickened as she tried to do what he had said. She had to fight the urge to turn and kiss him senslessly while all her emotions overflowed her. She jumped slightly when she felt his staff appeared in their tangled hand and she focuséd even more, her eyes firmly shut.

If she had let herself see what was happening, the show would have catch her breath away. Green mist entwingled with pink sparkles and some golden flashes. In a matter of minutes, the mist formed a hammer shape and she felt Loki smirked in her hair.

\- I love you, he whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

An outburst of magic came out of their hands, lightning striking on the mist, perforating the ceiling and letting the show fell on them. The God's grip tightened on her waist and she focused even more. She felt her strenght quickly went away and he was just thanks to Loki that she didn't collapse on the floor. As quickly as it had appeared, the staff disappeared and he turned her in his arms, their fingers still entwingled.

He slowly kissed her forehead and she finally let go of her focus, laying on his firm chest. Her face was pale, her pulpy lips slightly opened as she tried to catch her breath. She felt drained but she forced herself to look at him. She smiled, seeing how some white snowflakes had sticked in his raven hair.

\- Oops, she giggled. Clint won't be happy about the hole on his roof.

Loki chuckled and waved lazily his hand, the mess reparing itself quickly. Sigyn turned her head, trying to catch a glimpse of what they had created.

\- Did we do it ? She asked, fighting a yawning.

He took her in his strong arms, carrying her bridal style on the bed. He carefully put her hair away from her face and she closed her eyes, smiling from contentment.

\- We did it, he whispered, kissing softly her nose. Now, rest... You need to get your strenght back...

She welcomed sleep with glee, feeling too drained to fight it. Loki gently kissed her on the lips, letting it lingered a little longer than necessary before pulling back. He watched her sleep, a faint smile gracing her full lips. She would be better here. Scribbling something on the note-pad which laid on the night table, he took some seconds to collect his thoughts before leaving the room, never turning back.

The air in his former minion's house was too hot, too joyful for Loki's taste but he went inside anyway. Not looking at anyone else, the Norse God went directly to his brother. Thor was laughing at something Bruce at said and as he turned his head to look at Loki, his eyes brightened.

\- Brother !

Thor's voice cracked like a thunderclap, making everyone jumped. Loki smirked and handed a big box wrapped in silver and gold paper.

\- Merry Christmas, brother ! The God of Mischief purred. Sorry for not giving it to you yesterday but Sigyn and I did it this morning...

Raising an eyebrow, the God of Thunder looked with mistrust at the gift. He took it slowly, shaking it hard to try guessing what was inside. Hearing no hiss nor explosion, the blond God glanced at his brother who was still smirking. Oh-so carefully unwrapping the paper and opening the box, the Aesir stood speechless in front of it, tears forming in his eyes.

The Avengers all gathered to take a peak, afraid of what Loki could have given to his brother. But, surprisingly, nothing lethal - well, not for them - laid on the box. Thor's hand went to grab his present, his large hand snaking on the handle. Effortlessly, the God rose a brand new hammer in the air, lightnings flashing from his fingertips to the weapon.

\- How... How did you...

\- Like I said, Sigyn helped me, Loki shrugged, his hands on the pockets of his trousers. I had some extra uru stocked in my dimensional pocket... I'm sorry about Stormbreaker, brother... Maybe this new Mjolnir would...

Thor cut his brother's speech, hugging him tightly. The Jotun patted uneasingly his brother's back, not really enjoying this bear hug. He felt the Aesir's tears rolled on his hair and fought the urge to jumped away.

\- You really are the best brother, Thor exclaimed after finally releasing him.

When Sigyn awoke, the room was oddly quiet, the bed awfully cold. She sighed and stretched lazily before opening her eyes. Loki was not here. Not wanting to freak out, she tried to convince herself that he surely should be in the main house to give Sparkles with new hammer. Sitting up, a bright white paper put on the pillow nect to her catched her glaze and she quickly grabbed it. Her love's handwriting was easily recognizable.

"Sigyn darling,

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it, hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun ! It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart ! I've gotta lose control, here's something radical…_

I'm sorry

I love you

Loki"

How could he have dared ? How could he leave her ? How could he have lie to her ? How could… ? Shame fell on her, its cold sensation running through her veins. A single tear rolled down her round cheek before anger took possession of her. How could he honestly think that he was a monster ? After she would have done with him, he would see what a true monster looked like. Maybe it was a tiny hope that he didn't leave yet… Maybe he was still there…

Without even wrapping herself in her coat, she rushed outside, running into the house. Lila jumped, surprised by the strenght the petite woman had used to open the main door. Sigyn's father was casually sitten on the couch, a glass of red wine in his hand while Cooper, Nathaniel and Laura were playing with their new Avengers legos.

\- Ah ! You're finally awake ! The Grand Master exclaimed with glee. Your dear husband took your dog with him o, his way to kill the Mad Titan. I was really proud of him when he told me he had taken the decision to leave you behind… I never thought I said it but he's acting like a good husband !

Her ears buzzed at the realisation of her father's words hit her. He had left her. What kind of man could… Well, to be honest, a prince charming kind of guy could have made this protective mouvement. Her breathig still quick, she took her cellphone and fastly searched for the Iron-Man's number. To her surprise, the billionnaire unhooked at the first ringtone and she pratically yelled before he could speak.

\- Is he with you ?

\- Hello to you to, Tony sighed and she could swear he was smirking. And yes, the God of your heart is here but I don't think he…

\- Give me the Witch Doctor, she instructed not wanting to speak further to him.

\- Doctor Strange here, the familiar English voice greeted her.

\- Can you please open a portal so I can come and kick my princeling's precious ass ?

Clint's wife was making big signs, poiting at the old Sakaarian. She clearly had no idea what to do with him once Sigyn gone. The petite woman shrugged, mouthing that he had to stay here for their safety. Lila sighed and pourred herself another glass of wine which she drank in one glup.

A bright yellowish-orange portal popped in the living room, showing them the conference room in the Wakandian tower. Peter was waving at her with a shiny smile. She hang of the phone, quickly kissed her father on the forehead and, without a word, went through the portal which closed immediatly after her departure.

\- Where is he ? she grunted between her teeth, her fists firmly closed.

\- Mister Loki is with Doctor Banner and Doctor Foster, the teenager answered, they are working on the Gauntlet. Now that the mind stone doesn't control him anymore, they…

\- He is with… her ? she yelled, her face red with jealousy.

She stormed out before Peter could react, her feet quickly taken her to the laboratory where she found Jane batting her eyelashes ostenstatibliously to the God of Mischief who looked too focused on the tiny fragments of Stones to notice her. Sigyn went near him and slapped him hard on his cheek, leaving a bright crimson trace of her hand on his pale cheek.

\- What… What are you doing here ? Loki asked, disbelieved. You're supposed to be at…

\- Don't you dare leave me again ! she screamed. I may not be the classiest chick you can get but I'm the best you'll have !

Looking pleadingly to Bruce, Loki implored him to leave with Jane who clearly didn't wanted to go. Once they were alone, he dived his eyes into hers but, before he could say something, she slapped him again, on the other cheek and took some steps back.

\- If this is how you're going to treat me, then…

\- Then what ? the Trickster asked, taking a step towards her, dropping his voice. Tell me what you'll do, Sigyn…

He was clearly playing with her, daring her to come closer or to turn around and flee. Her thoughts whirled in her mind, making it impossible for her to move.

\- Will you run, Sigyn ? Will you kill me ? Will you curse me ?... Don't make threats unless you plan to carry them through.

She brought her shaky hand to her face, trying to calm her before she was suddenly spressed against his chest, her muffled gasp of surprise buried on his shirt.

\- I'm sorry, he whispered, resting his chin on her head. Can you really blame me for wanting to protect you ?

His lips brushed to top of her head, and slowly, she regained a normal breath, a normal heartbeat, feeling so comforting by the pressure of his embrace. He kissed her, hard and undaunted before a throat clearing interrupted them, leaving them panting.

\- Sigyn ! Thor exclaimed, feeling a little unwelcomed in the middle of their reunion. Weren't you suppose to… Never mind. Brother, want to spar a little ? I really want to try my new hammer !

Sighing, Loki kissed her again, quickly and with more restrain, before he left, leaving her alone. She definitively needed some time to collect her thoughts about what had happened and started planning a way of staying with him through all…

Thor and Loki were in the middle of sparing, their muscles protuding, sweat wetting their clothes which hung to their body. The Sakaarian woman took a moment to enjoy the view before stepping in.

\- Is this a good time to discuss our upcoming Midgardian wedding ? she had to yell.

\- No actually, I'm kind of busy right now…

Loki was breathless, jumping out of his brother's grasp, barely avoiding a hammer blast on his left foot. Throwing magical daggers bought him some time to took some steps back.

\- Perfect ! Sigyn exclaimed, walking towards him. I have 23 swatches for the seat covers for the reception, 8 font choices for the menu - which by the way, we are not serving cheria…

\- Sigyn, what are you talking about ? Loki grunted as he eluded one of his brother's lightning.

\- I'm just trying to involve you in some of the decision-making, dear.

She put her hands on her hips, sending daggers with her eyes while he created magical doubles to trouble Thor. The God of Thunder laughed as all the Lokis spoke at the same time.

\- What about being involved in the decision to get married in the first place, huh ?

\- Oh, Loki, you never let me do what I want ! Sigyn pouted.

\- Oh yeah ? the God rose his hands on the air, signaling to his sibling that the fight was over and then turned to the petite woman. Well, what about what I want, huh ? What about that ? I haven't even proposed yet !

\- You can do that in our honeymoon… she shrugged.

\- What ?! That's insane ! Do you hear what you're saying ?

\- Insane ? How do you dare call your fiancee insane ?

\- You are not my fiancee ! We are not engaged ! As well as you are not pregnant and we are not married and we have no dog !


	29. 29 - The Birds And The Bees

_New chapter with the song_ _The Birds and the Bees_ _by Dean Martin_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 29 – The Birds And The Bees**

Loki sighed and took a step behind, barely avoiding the fist of his brother. Beads of sweats rolled down his eyes, blurring his vision. He tried to catch his breath, his lungs burning from the efforts but continued nevertheless to fight. Thor truly didn't hold back his strikes, having put down all the others Avengers. The Trickster threw some daggers, missing the blond God's cheek by an inch while he launched his brand new hammer. Loki staved it off, plunging on the ground as the weapon went back to its master. The Aesir was too busy to catch his hammer that he didn't have the time to avoid the flying knife his brother had thrown, slicing him a little on the cheek. A crimson drop of blood ran on Thor's face, signaling the end of the fight.

\- You're getting better, brother, the God of Thunder mumbled, wiping the blood off his cheek.

The Jotun smirked, picking his dagger up from the ground, starting to clean it. Steve glanced at him hard, not really wanting to admit Loki the big winner of the fight that had reunited all the remaining Avengers.

\- The Chitauris will kill you in mere seconds, Loki exclaimed to everyone else. You're not…

\- We beat them before, Natasha cut sharply. Twice! I think we have a pretty good chance against them.

\- This time, you'll be fighting in their territory, the God of Mischief spatted. You know nothing of how they behave there… It's totally different!

\- Then, tell us! Tony yelled, an ugly bruise starting to form above his left eye.

\- They are masters of ground combat, even if they love to climb things. They have poor balance when they land so, try to use that to your advantage. Also, never let them take you away from the others. Torture is kind of their speciality… Trust me, I've been there, done that and I wouldn't wish it to my worst enemy… Well, I would certainly love to see Thanos tortured by them but, you know what I mean…

\- So we stay together and try to make them jump so they lose their balance? Steve asked, raising an eyebrow while Loki was nodding. Anything else we need to know?

The Trickster began to explain all he knew about their weapons, the fight techniques – using some magical Chitauris representations – to prepare the Avengers the best he could. Loki had to calm himself several times, finding them more pathetic and less powerful the more time passed. Earth mighty heroes? Please… They were more pitiful than the untrained Einherjars, more harrowing than the little girls of Asgard…

He knew that they hadn't had much time. Loki was aware that, if they didn't attack Thanos in less than 72 hours, the half of the Universe the mad titan killed would be truly erased. No return back… But, why, oh why were these Avengers so useless? They had really been lucky that he hadn't really tried to kill them back in New York some years ago.

Throwing a magical blast, Loki sighed again when he saw everyone fell again... How were they supposed to take care of the Chitauris if they couldn't even avoid a single blast?

\- Brother, Thor whispered, I think we should let them rest a little... They...

\- WE DON'T HAVE TIME! The Jotun yelled. Time is seriously running out! I don't know if you want to see all the Asgardians Hela didn't kill but I do! I was their king for several years and I refuse to...

The God of Thunder put a friendly hand on his sibling's shoulder, trying in vain to calm him but earning just a murderous glare. The Avengers were stunned by the sudden protectiveness of Loki for his people. Peter was the first to get up. The teenager went directly to the Norse God and asked firmly.

\- Can I spare with you one on one?

\- I don't want to harm you, insect, Loki grumbled. It might seem strange but you're the only one I care about of all these oafs...

\- Thank you, Mister Loki, Peter said hugging the God tightly. I knew you weren't all that bad... can we spare now?

Rolling his eyes, the Jotun nodded and took some steps back. Winking slightly, he turned the Spider-Man's suit in the style of the Greek armour he had worn back in Olympus and, hearing Tony cursed under his breath, started to throw some shining knives. Peter caught them one by one, using his web as a sticky bag so the God couldn't conjure them back to his hands.

Loki saw the spider paled while he ran to him, using magic to make his vision blurred but Peter spun his web to get a safe way out, kicking the God with a flying kick. The Jotun smirked and conjured his staff, firing at the Spider-Man's web to make him stand out the ground but was surprised to see the teenager avoiding pretty well his shots. Loki took a moment to truly look at his techniques, not really trying to elude his kicks.

The sarcastic comments of Peter were his weakness, leaving his opponent far too much time to strike back so Loki knew how to end this fight quickly. Suddenly, the teenager was surrounded by a dozen of Lokis and started to throw some webs at each of them the faster he could while making snarky commentaries.

The magical doubles disappeared one by one while the real Loki smirked and took his last blade off his sleeve. Jumping silently behind Peter, the God put the sharp knife on the teenager's throat, ending the fight.

\- It was... better, Loki conceited, breathing hard. But you've got to stop talking during fights... That could be your lost!

\- We already told him that! Tony interjected. He never listens...

\- Then, why is this boy better than the rest of you? The Trickster snorted slyly. My fight with him had lasted longer than when you all attacked me.

\- Maybe it's because you hold back your magical ju-ju!

\- Want another shot one on one, Stark?

\- Damn right I want...

The Iron-Man didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence that the God created on portal beneath his feet, making Tony fell. Winking maliciously at Doctor Strange, Loki reopened a portal in the ceiling and the billionaire went crashing hard on the ground.

\- Pathetic! He snorted while Tony wailed, clearly not in a shape to stand up on his own.

How the Valhalla was he supposed to work with these... things? The God of Mischief turned to Stephen, a look of defeat on his face.

\- How long does your spell take to open that damn portal to Thanos? The Trickster asked bluntly.

\- Two hours... I've got some modifications to...

\- Well, what are you waiting for ? Go train yourself to go faster!

Sighing, the master of mystics arts went out, knowing perfectly well that opposed to Loki right now would just be a waste of time and energy. Thor slowly went to his brother, patting his back with a reassuring hand.

\- Everything's going to be fine...

\- How do you know that? The Trickster asked, uneased. How do you know they will all outlive what's coming?

\- I don't know but we are all willingly here, ready to die for what we believe is right... We trust you, brother...

\- Will you still trust me if some of your friends die out there?

The God of Thunder sighed, not really knowing how to express his feelings about the upcoming war. Diving his eyes into his sibling's, he whispered with all the sincerity he could manage.

\- I will! Because I know you're fighting for the good side! You're the best of us, Loki. Our fates are in your hands... Speaking of fate, what are you going to do about Sigyn?

\- What do you want me to do about her? She won't stay here for her safety! She is too stubborn to realise she...

\- Doesn't she remind you of someone? Thor winked playfully.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, Loki growled, picturing far too precisely his mother in his mind. I won't let her be on that battlefield... I still don't know how but, mark my word, she will not...

\- Are you really so blind, brother? The Aesir asked. She wants to be at your side on the battlefield because you don't want her to be at your side for the rest of your life!

\- Do you really think it's that simple? Do you really think that if I ask her to stay with me during the battle she will stay here?

\- Worth the shot! Thor shrugged. Why won't you try it while they all rest a little... We can train again after your little talk...

\- How many times do I have to tell you, you big oaf? They will have all the time they need to rest when they're dead! Right now, they need to...

The blond God hit his brother hard in the gut, making him bend to try to lessen the pain. Loki being out of breath, Thor took the opportunity to strike again, slapping him so his brother fell on the floor. The Jotun smirked, a crimson Pearl of blood dropping from his sliced upper lip while he got up, slowly turning into his blue form. The God of Thunder walked fast to him, trying to punch him again but his sibling was quick and, before Thor knew it, Loki stabbed him in his back with an ice dagger.

The Aesir grunted as he elbowed him in the nose, a loud bone crack resounding in the training room. Touching slightly his nose, the Jotun winced with pain, blood pouring on his blue fingers. Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Thor took his hammer and stricked it against his brother's chest, cutting his breath away. Loki fell again on the floor but didn't get on his feet, just raising his hands in a submission way, returning to his Aesir form. The God of Thunder didn't seem to be hurt by the iced burns his Jotun skin had provoked.

\- That wasn't very fair-played, brother, the Jotun smirked, looking proudly to his sibling.

\- I don't think Thanos will play fair, Loki... Now, go clean your face and talk to Sigyn. This is a more urgent matter than training!

Luckily for him, the rest of the Avengers were too much tired to even joke about his current state or to make sly comments about the big protectiveness of his big brother. Sighing, Loki went out, directly to the nearest bathroom. His face hurt like hell but it was another matter that kept spinning in his mind. Too focused on his thoughts, he didn't saw Sigyn running to him, a shocked expression on her face.

\- What happened? She asked, worried.

He winced, failing to mask his pain when she brushed slightly his lips up to his nose. Slowly, he took her small hand away from his face and took a moment to stare at his crimson blood on it. He bent to kiss her hand, his eyes fixed on hers.

\- Nothing, he whispered softly. Thor tends to get carried away when he spares...

\- Sparkles did that to you? She asked, cocking her head on the side.

When he nodded, he couldn't help himself but smile as he saw the tiny woman began to curse his brother, swear in that she will kill him for that. When he felt the blood still running on his face, he took her arms, avoiding her to go to the training room and dragged her into the bathroom.

Taking a good look at his wounds, the Norse God grinned at his brother's work, a feeling of pride washing over him. He was about to open his magical pocket to retrieve some healing stones when he saw Sigyn took a wet cloth to clean his face of the crimson blood. Laying back on the wall to support his exhausted body from all the training, he closed his eyes, enjoying being so close to her, feeling her tenderness as she tried to heal him. Except for his Mother, no-one had ever taken care of him the way she was doing now. Despite the pain, his chest filled with love and he had to resist the urge of kissing her right now.

\- You know, Loki whispered, I've thought about what you said and, perhaps it's for the best of you fought at my side, where I can have an eye on you…

From the surprise, the Sakaarian pressed the wet cloth a little too hard on his broken nose, earning a low groan from him. He snapped his eyes opened, meeting her rainbow eyes full of glee. But soon, the shadow of uncertainty clouded them while she lowered her gaze.

\- Are you sure I won't be a burden for you? Maybe I should stay behind so…

The Norse God couldn't believe what he was hearing. His oaf of a brother had had right for once in his life! It was working, Sigyn was about to…

\- Ooooooh, I know what you're doing here, she purred, her voice full of playfulness, you're trying to play me up! But I won't let you change my mind! I'm coming, whether you like it or not…

By the Norns could this woman be more infuriating? How was she able to see through his intentions so clearly? They didn't know each other so well! He sighed and placed himself in front of the mirror, softly reciting some incantations to fix the mess his brother did to his face.

\- So, there's nothing I could do or say that will make you change your mind? Loki whispered, defeated.

The petite woman crossed her arms, shaking her head no. The look of determination on her face would have impressed him if such a higher state wasn't in game. He gently put his hands on her cheeks, his long fingers entwined in her hair and slowly – ever so slowly – bent to meet her lips in a tender move. He tried to show in this kiss how he cared for her, love her, even how he was afraid of her… for her! It was the kind of breathtaking kiss that happened once in a lifetime, full of passion and tenderness. His scent and taste intoxicated her and she had to cling to him so her knees wouldn't give away.

Reluctantly, out of breath, they parted, panting heavily, their eyes locked. Not wanting to resist his feelings, he kissed her again sweetly, it was just a brushing of their lips, much like their first kiss.

\- If you're going to fight, the Jotun murmured softly, then let me made you my wife…

\- Are you asking what I think you're asking? Sigyn asked, completely lost after their shared kisses.

What in the Valhalla was he doing? The words had left his mouth before they could reach his mind. Was he really going to… What has he done?

\- I'm going to marry you before the battle, he purred, smirking in front of her astonished expression. Now, go ask Natasha to train you a little.

He winked, playfully smacking her arse while he got away. It was just one explication for what had happened: he was definitively and irrevocably getting crazy! A part of him felt it was madness but the biggest part felt like it was the right thing to do. If they were going to die in there, they would be together forever, true husband and wife, united in this life and in the other. Then a thought hit him, hard, making him lose his breath, the colours draining off of his face. He couldn't die. He really couldn't die, his pact with his sister avoiding him to find peace. Was his plan such a good idea?

Oooooh yes, it was truly a brilliant idea! An idea worthy of a genius! An idea worth of the God of Mischief himself! If she was going to be his wife, then he could literally force her to stay behind. A wife had to obey her husband, right?

\- Everything's all right, brother? the thunderous voice of Thor asked him.

His feet must have carried him to the training room without him realising it. Loki had left the Avengers drained, lying on the floor and found them now in better shape, ready again to try to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle.

\- I'm going to get married, the God of Mischief spatted in one breath, his words echoing in the room, making this truth even more real.

\- You what? Tony asked, sure he had misheard.

\- Sigyn and I… We… Before the battle… We will… marry?

Thor rushed to hug his sibling tightly, yelling how proud and happy he was about this event. Everyone was looking at their former opponent with awe, not really knowing how to react, the look of complete lost in Loki's face surprising them even more. The billionaire broke the silence of the Avengers, patting softly the Jotun's back.

\- That doesn't look to enjoy you a lot, buddy…

\- I… I don't know what happened… I guess I got lost in the moment and… I don't know what's coming next and…

The Iron-Man raised an eyebrow playfully, his hand resting on the God's shoulder.

\- Well, I suppose there's going to be a ceremony, the vows, an exchange of rings, « you can kiss your wife » blah-blah-blah and then the best part: the wedding night!

The billionaire genius smirked when he saw Loki glanced at him, fear still in his eyes and Thor laughed, seeing the uneasiness of his brother. Soon, the entire room was filled with laughter.

\- I never thought you were shy, Reindeer Games, Tony succeeded to say between two laughs. Let me tell you one thing…

Clearing his throat, Tony tapped something on the computer integrated into this left arm of his armour and loud music resounded. He bent low and, smirking while he got up, starting to sing.

\- _Let me tell ya 'bout the birds and the bees, and the flowers and the trees, and the moon up above… And a thing called 'Love'. Let me tell ya 'bout the stars in the sky, and a girl and a guy, and the way they could kiss on a night like this. When I look into your big green eyes, it's so very plain to see that it's time you learned about the facts of life, starting from A to Z. Let me tell ya 'bout the birds and the bees, and the flowers and the trees,_ … Oooooh, that's a good song…

Loki glared hard at his brother who was still laughing out of breath, tears beginning to roll off his eyes. The Jotun thought that considering what was going to happen in several hours, a little humorous break couldn't hurt anyone, so he decided to jump in the jest.

\- That was wonderful! He exclaimed, smacking Tony's shoulder. You know why it's wonderful? Because when you sing, you sing education! The birds and the bees… That's wonderful! I don't know what it is but it's wonderful!

The laughing doubled, the Avengers didn't know how to catch their breath anymore. Even Steve, who had furiously blushed at the beginning of the Iron-Man's speech was now wiping laughing tears away from his eyes.

\- You know… Stark started, trying to explain the best he could, like a father would tell his kid about the fact of life. When a man marries a woman… And they really love each other… At their wedding night… They… Let me explain to you… First, there's the touching… the feeling of all of each other… your hands everywhere tracing every inch of her body… the two of you moving together… pressing… pulling… grinding… And then, you hit that sweet spot and everything just… built, built, built 'till it all… you know… boom!

\- Now, that's it! Loki yelled, not finding it amusing anymore. I perfectly know what's happening during a wedding night! I was joking! So, STOP PICTURING MY WEDDING NIGHT AND GO TRAIN!

The Avengers kept laughing for a little while, apparently finding the Norse God's


	30. 30 - As The World Falls Down

_New chapter with the song_ _As The World Falls Down_ _by David Bowie_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 30 – As The Worlds Fall Down**

\- Again, Natasha spatted, stretching her hand to help her get on her feet.

Sigyn sighed, starting to be fed up to always be beaten. Anger and tiredness rising in her, she shook her head, trying to be as ready as she could. The Russian assassin was really good, a little too good for the Sakaarian to win. The Grand Master had paid a huge amount of credits for Sigyn to be able to defend herself, but unfortunately, all her tutors hadn't taught her to fight in an actual battlefield. With the Black Widow as her opponent, the Sakaarian almost believed that her former teacher must have had feared for their lives and so made her win every time.

She could see the blond woman beginning to lose her patience, trying her best to inculcate her the basics. The petite woman was astonishingly flexible but her punches were too weak, she was too slow to avoid her shots. If Natasha had had the time, she was sure that she could have made the Sakaarian a very good fighter. But time was running out fast, too fast.

Sigyn turned quickly on herself, hitting the Black Widow with a flying quick. The blond woman fell on the floor, giving her opponent time to prepare for her next move. As soon as Natasha was back again on her feet, the brunette ran to her, executing a perfect head scissors takedown. Breathing hard, the blond quickly got up, pulling on Sigyn's hair who squealed in pain before slamming her head on the floor. Wailing, the Sakaarian didn't saw her opponent kneel beside her, taking her arms to perform a backbreaker. The pain was too much to bear, tears beginning to blur her vision.

Thinking of Loki, of why she was training, Sigyn tried to forget the pain while Natasha hit her hard once again. She focused to breathe slowly, letting her magic rolled and invaded her. A powerful wind knocked the Russian away, glueing her against the nearest wall. Free of her opponent's grip, the petite woman slowly got to her feet, wincing as the pain of her back washed over her entire body. The Black Widow was still on the wall, smirking wickedly.

\- That's what you need to do ! Use everything you've got... Now, if it's not too much to ask, can you free me ?

Sigyn looked at Natasha with proud and taking off the strand of hair that had stuck to her forehead, she closed her eyes, stopping the magical wind with a blink of an eye. The Russian patted her shoulder strongly. The look in her green eyes made the Sakaarian shivered as the Black Widow purred :

\- Again !

Loki smirked slyly and took a step aside so the Iron-Man's energy blast missed him from several inches. Steve took the opportunity to strike and threw his shield at the God of Mischief's head. He had just the time to avoid it that Ant-Man hit him hard on his chest, propelled by one of War Machine's bullet. The Trickster fell hard, his breath short and, before he had time to get up, Thor slammed his hammer on his left knee, making his brother squealed and finally yielded.

\- If you do that with the Chitauris, Loki whispered, you might have a slim chance to survive.

The Avengers yelled happily while Loki closed his eyes, his wrecked body refusing to move from the floor. These idiots might, after all, stand a chance against the pitiful army of the mad titan. Loki has had a lot of time to observe them during his imprisoned year by Thanos and he was sure of one thing : the Chitauris were dumb. But, despite this fact, they were pretty good fighters and they didn't care to die. The last point was the particular one that made them so lethal.

Opening slowly his eyes, the Jotun saw his brother, his hand outstretched to help him get back to his feet. Sighing, he took it, knowing perfectly that his body couldn't refuse this help. Thor wiped away some imaginary dust of Loki's outfit and smiled proudly.

\- You're really a great teacher ! Never thought you could be so difficult to beat !

\- Time has passed since our last battle against each other brother, the God of Lies answered. I guess we all… evolved differently.

A spark of sadness sparked on Thor's blue eye before the blond God's mood changed and a bright smile illuminated his face.

\- So tell me about your plan against Thanos...

\- I don't want to talk about it right now... Let me rest a little before...

\- Oh now, you want to rest, huh ? Tony asked, raising his hand in a hope of another training.

With a lazy wave of his hand, Loki opened a portal below the Iron Man who seemed to have out-thinking this move and therefore went flying. What Tony hadn't noticed was that the Norse God had also opened a portal above him. Seconds later, they all heard the billionaire cursed loudly from the room next door. Thor laughed heartedly, patting his sibling's shoulder before seriousness came over to him.

\- I do have a plan, the blond God said, his eyes fixed into his brother's.

\- It can't involve you dying, Loki answered, cross in his arms on his chest.

Thor's face went blank before he dropped it, ashamed.

\- I no longer have a plan...

The Trickster smirked, patting comfortingly his big brother's back. Thor then hugged fiercely the Jotun and Loki fell hot tears rolled over his neck. Not knowing why he did to deserve such an emotional treatment, he just stood there, his arms locked beside him.

\- Now's the time where you hug back, the blond God whispered to his ear.

\- Oh right... Huh... Sorry...

It was a tentative hug, Loki awkwardly putting his arms around the large shoulders of his brother. The God of Mischief felt Thor smiled against his hair, tightening his grip before releasing him. The Trickster took a deep breath, relieved to be free again.

\- Let's us all rest before the wedding and the battle, the powerful voice of the God of Thunder resounded.

\- In the meantime, I'll find Bruce to help him with his… green alter-ego, Loki sighed.

Stretching lazily, the Jotun went away, searching for the dear doctor. At a detour of a corridor, Loki took a glimpse of pink hair entwined with brown. Smirking, he stopped to observe, making him invisible so neither Sigyn or Natasha would be distracted by his presence.

To his surprise, his bride-to-be had turned out to be a fierce fighter, her small knifes slicing the air with precision. Unfortunately for the Sakaarian, the Russian assassin grabbed her by the cuff of her pink cloak and the back of her head. But before the Black Widow could do something, Sigyn conjured another small knife and stabbed her in her arm. Apparently, this didn't seem to bother her opponent as Natasha turned and, taking the petite woman's neck, slammed her on the ground. Grunting, Sigyn quickly got up, bright pink sparkling around her fingertips. Strong wind knocked Natasha on the ground, but she fought to got back to her feet.

Smirking, Loki silently made his way near his love, still invisible. It was too tempting for the God of Mischief to stay out. He wrapped his arms up around Sigyn's waist, hearing with humour her gasp. She turned around, her magic flickering but couldn't see a damn thing. The Norse God grinned even more and bent to brush his lips to hers. Her rainbow eyes widened, her pulpy lips slightly opened with astonishment as she didn't know what was happening to her.

The magical wind had calmed out, letting Natasha get near Sigyn, punching her in the legs so the petite woman fell. Moaning in pain, the Sakaarian saw the Russian pointing her gun at her, her eyebrow frowned.

\- You're dead… Again… What the hell happened ?

\- I don't know, Sigyn whispered, scanning the room with her big eyes… I swear I felt…

A loud laugh interrupted her, a laugh she loved hearing, a laugh she wished to hear more, a laugh she definitively knew whom it belonged to… Soon, Loki appeared, his invisible charm vanishing slowly. His happy eyes fell on his soon-to-be-wife and he kneeled near her, stretching his hand.

\- You ! the petite woman murmured, trying to look offended.

The God smirked and softly kissed her forehead before she finally took his hand to help her to be back on her feet. Wiping away the dust off her clothes, she looked at him hard.

\- I could have won ! I could have...

\- You need to learn not to lose focus, he whispered, playing with a strand of her hair.

She sighed before closing her eyes, simply enjoying his presence. The Jotun stroked softly her cheek and she unconsciously laid her head on it. She heard her chuckled before cold air replaced his presence. When she opened her big eyes, he was gone, certainly magically transporting him away. The harsh voice of Natasha broke the momentarily bliss that surrounded Sigyn.

\- Again !

Loki was still grinning like an idiot when he finally found Bruce who was currently working with the dear doctor Selvig, the cute political-student, Thor's ex and the princess of this ridiculous country. The God went straight to the doctor Banner, completely ignoring the glares of the others.

\- Time to bring your green side out, Bruce ! The Trickster said happily, taking a very disoriented doctor out.

\- What... What do you mean ? How... Why... I...

Taking no heed about his companion's attempt of questions, Loki found a small deserted room which he thought would be perfect for the task. Closing his eyes, he focused to turn one of the chairs into a queen-sized bed.

\- Lay down and try to relax, the Norse God commanded. Time to meet your giant friend...

Doing what was told, Banner tried his best to calm himself. Not knowing what was going to happen next was starting to pull it on the edge. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing. In... And out... In... And out... The doctor jumped slightly when he felt the Jotun's cold fingers on his temples and before he knew it, Bruce felt himself drown into an abyss, green lights sparkling and blinding him.

Soon, he stopped, oddly floating into an ocean of green and crimson. It was like anger, deception, failure, lost... all of his negative thoughts surrounded him with such a force he felt dizzy. Blinking a several times, Bruce saw Loki, lazily sitting in a golden armchair, much like to a throne. The Green mist that enclosed Banner turned slowly into the very familiar, the very threatening and the very big shape of the Hulk. Nervousness filled Bruce while he saw the Green monster rushed to the Norse God.

\- Puny God ! The Hulk roared.

Bruce wanted to interact, to finally be able to say something to his alter-ego but no sound came out of his mouth. It was like he was a ghost inside his own mind. Loki smirked slyly, laying on his throne like he owned the doctor's mind. Only his tired eyes betrayed his real mood.

\- I perfectly know you don't like me, you dull creature, but your planet needs you... So why don't you come out and help the Avengers kill some Chitauris ?

\- Banner better ! Earth not love Hulk !

\- STOP you mewling quim !

\- Hulk not quim ! Hulk strong ! Hulk great fighter !

\- Then help us defeat Thanos ! Stop being afraid of him !

\- Hulk not afraid ! Hulk not want harm Banner... Banner smart, Banner better... Hulk dumb, just muscles...

\- Is that so ? Loki asked as he couldn't contain a laugh. The dear doctor Banner risks nothing... Don't worry for him, I'll help him get back when the battle is over... Just like I am helping you to get out.

\- Why Puny God help Hulk ?

\- My friends call me Loki...

\- I not friend, buddy...

\- I ain't your buddy, pal.

\- I not pal, guy...

\- I ain't your guy, friend.

\- I not friend, amigo...

The laugh of the green guy resounded, apparently finding this verbal joust very funny. Bruce couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Loki smiled too.

\- So is it a deal ? I promise you that Banner won't disappear while you take control of his body again. And I also promise that you won't ever disappear too. And to prove I can be trusted, I'll let you speak with Bruce. Now's the time to tell him everything you want.

Bruce fell harshly, hitting a surprisingly soft floor. Grunting, he slowly got back to his feet, wiping away some green sand of his trousers. Loki winked at him before getting off his throne which immediately disappeared after his departure.

\- I'll let you deal with your inner monster, the Norse God whispered to a very nervous doctor Banner. Remember you can get out by just waking up. It's up to you… or him !

The Trickster didn't turn back to wave at the Hulk, doing his best to hide his fear of this monster. This part of Bruce's mind was bizarre enough. He shivered slightly before vanishing, leaving Bruce and the Hulk alone in the doctor's unconscious.

To be back in the reality hit the God hard, leaving him out of breath. Searching into someone else's subconscious was pretty difficult and really tiresome. The training with the Avengers had left his body wrecked and now, his mind was too. He could feel that his magic needed some time to repaired. But time was really just what was missing.

The Jotun didn't know how much time had fled away - time inside a mind passed differently than normal -, resting on a cold and hard chair near a still unconscious Bruce but he most definitively knew he was going to murder the one who kept knocking on the goddam door. Could he ever have some peace ? Was it too much to ask for ? Getting up fast, the Norse God rushed to the door and fell on a very inebriated Thor. All his wrath melted while his brother staggered, needing to lay on the doorframe to avoid an inevitable fall.

\- Come, brother ! We are doing your bachelor party !

The God of Thunder hiccuped and Loki had to roll his eyes at his behaviour. It was quite fascinating to see how fast the Aesir could learn the Midgardians customs.

\- And what's a « bachelor party» ? the Jotun asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- We're celebrating your last moment as a single man !

\- Did it ever occur to you that I'll rather celebrate being married than losing my freedom as a celibate ?

Thor laughed heartedly and the Trickster could almost swear the entire building shook with his sibling's laughter. Not really knowing what to do to shove him away, Loki put his hand on his brother's shoulder and, very seriously, dived his eyes into his brother's.

\- Thor, let me tell you something. You're like a thunder cloud.

\- Why ?

\- When you disappear, it's a beautiful day ! Now, get out and go to my bachelor party WITHOUT me !

Before the Asgardian's King could react, the Jotun closed the door, muttering an incantation so the door would remain closed unless only Loki would open it. Sighing, he slowly turned to look at Bruce whose face was twisted with anger. Trying to repress his fear, the Trickster sat down on the pitiful chair again and attempted to relax, even if only a little.

Flashes of his mother, his joyful childhood, the sparsely moment when the Allfather had been proud of him, his brother's laugh and flashes of the dear and lovely Sigyn scrolled in his mind, easing him into a soft slumber. Loki needed that, he needed all his happy memories. He would rely on them, rather than on his usual anger and wrath. No. This time, love would be his fuel. For the first time since so long, the Jotun would clench on his mother's advices. He would be her innocent little boy again. And more importantly, he would be the husband Sigyn's deserved. Time flew away, letting him rest and recover before the upcoming battle.

Loki jumped when he heard Bruce shrieked, both bolting up back to their feet. The doctor, trying to catch his breath, looked surprisingly at the God who glanced murderously at him. Before Banner could speak, a loud knock made the both of them turned simultaneously at the door. Sighing, Loki unlocked it and slowly opened it, meeting a now very calm magician.

\- The portal is open, doctor Strange declared softly. Unfortunately, Thanos's safe haven is warded so I can only transport us at one hour flight of the planet.

\- Pathetic, the God spatted, getting out fast. But I think we have to deal with it… Let's embark as soon as possible. We'll celebrate the wedding on board. The Grand Master's ship should be big enough for all of us.

Not wanting to stay more than necessary near the man who could now easily turned into the Green Monster of his nightmare – his bones clearly remembered him –, Loki rushed to find Sigyn, hoping to talk to her before they would tie the knot. Unfortunately, Jane and Darcy jumped in front of him, both of the women apparently angry.

The small hand of the doctor slapped hard on his cheek, leaving a deep crimson handprint on his pale skin. Darcy smiled wickedly before slapping, a little less harder, his other cheek.

\- You said you loved me... Jane shrieked miserably. You said you loved her... And now you're going to marry this...

\- Come on, lady Jane, Loki purred softly. How many time do I have to apologise ?

\- One would be nice, Darcy muttered between her teeth.

\- No ! The God spatted. I must admit I shouldn't have said what I said but I was under the Mind Stone control ! Now that I'm back to my usual self, I will marry Sigyn because she... she makes me feel things !

\- What things ? The assistant asked cockily.

\- Feelings !

\- She makes you feel feelings...

\- Yes.

\- What a bitch ! Darcy laughed softly before turning away, but not without another sentence for the God of Mischief. It's too bad though... It would have rocket to be a Queen.

Jane was still in front on him, her head down with shame. Loki could almost see tears rolling from her doe eyes and felt bad about it.

\- When we'll return, go back to Thor, the Trickster whispered, stroking softly her cheek. He is the one for you... Not me... I'm sorry lady Jane, but I already gave my heart to another.

Putting a gentle kiss on the top of her head, Loki continued to walk, leaving the sobbing and heartbroken woman alone in the corridor. How could this have happened ? He took a mental note to never play with another's feelings again... Well, unless it was necessary... Or fun...

His long legs carried him fast to the room where he last saw his future wife and, with shaky hands, he slowly pushed the door. But before he could open it wide, Peter's hand stopped him.

\- We have to go on the ship, the teenager said excitedly. She is waiting for you there. Mister Thor said he was going to do the ceremony and Mister Stark...

Not wanting to hear what the stupid Iron-Man had said, Loki drifted to go out, leaving a still babbling Spider-Man. Peter rushed behind him, declaring loudly how awesome it was for him to see an alien wedding, how happy he was for the Norse God and Sigyn, how love was a wonderful thing.

The Trickster sighed before getting on board, not really knowing if he was ready for what was coming or not. Suddenly, fighting Thanos looked less terrifying than the wedding. He knew, deep down, that he just couldn't attack the mad Titan before she was safe. She was now is number one priority. She was everything. She was his light. She had succeeded to bring out the emotions he had buried deep. It was clear that he just couldn't live without her, or die without having the opportunity to show her how much he loved her.

The inside of the Grand Master's spaceship was weird, particoloured with some hideous flashy colours. Not wasting a minute, the God of Mischief went to the control room where the remainder of the Avengers was waiting. The big window showed an orange portal which was supposed to bring them to their fate. The tension in the room was palpable but the new presence of Loki and Peter was enough for them to lighten up.

\- Good, everyone's here ! Tony exclaimed, clasping his hands. Let's get to the portal and do a wedding, yeah ?

Loki didn't remember well what had been happening next as he was focused on his upcoming wedding. With a blink of an eye, they all stood in the main room which was now filled with candles and flowers petals. As the custom dictated, the Jotun was now all dressed up in white, having changed the colour of his battle armour and helmet with a flick of his wrist. The blood pounded at his ears, his heart almost jumping out of his chest when a piece of sweet music began to fill the air, announcing the bride.

His breathing stopped when he saw her, a faint blushing gracing her cheek. Sigyn was dressed in a beautiful lace gown which sparkled at every step she made. The white dress hung deliciously to her body, showing her curves without exhibited too much. Her long train was decorated with bright pink roses and he smiled when he saw a big snake and an eight-legs horse embroidered too.

The time seemed to stop when the Sakaarian finally stood in front of him, her rainbow eyes showing him nothing but love and devotion. Taking her small hands in one of his, he gently stroked her cheek with the other, silently enjoying her blushed expression of happiness.

\- Being over 6 feet is hard, Loki whispered, not knowing how to express his feelings.

\- How ? She murmured, biting her lower lip.

\- I get neck cramps from looking down at you all the time...

She laughed softly and flashed him her bright smile before they turned to face Thor who seemed to glow due to his happiness. Neither of Loki or Sigyn really acknowledged truly what was being said, only focusing on their entwined hands and their fast heartbeats. Their emotions were overwhelming, each of them slowly beginning to feel what the other was feeling thanks to the golden rope that was binding their wrists together.

Too focused on their mutual feelings, the King of Asgard had to clear his throat loudly to bring them back, in reality, earning some chuckles from the audience.

\- The vows ! Thor whispered, blinking at his brother.

Slowly, Loki turned to face his bride and he had to restrain himself from getting lost in the pool of her big eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his magic flew so soft music resounded while he began to sing softly.

\- _There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beatin' so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you as the worlds fall down. Falling. Falling down. Falling in love. I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars._

Some tears escaped the Sakaarian's eyes when the song ended. She wiped them away quickly, trying to remember it was not proper to kiss him until they would be formally announced, husband and wife. She softly squeezed his hand and, taking a deep breath, also said her vows.

\- You cannot possess me for I belong to myself but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person but I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you, nor me. I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.

Golden wedding rings materialized on their left ring fingers, Loki's helmet engraved on both of them. The Norse God gently kissed it, the rope binding them together vanishing in a green mist. Putting his large hands on each other's shoulders, Thor declared loudly.

\- It is my honour to proclaim you husband and wife. Loki, brother, you may kiss your bride.

Ever so slowly, the Trickster bent near Sigyn's face, putting his hands on each side of it and flashed her a dazzling smile before capturing her lips with his. It was slow and gentle, both of them reunited in love. It was just a perfect kiss, like a prince should kiss his princess. It was the reunion of two souls that were finally together after millennia for being apart. It was truly magical.


	31. 31 - Bang !

_New chapter with the song_ _Bang_ _of Stephen Sondheim_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 31 – Bang !**

It was all fun and laugh, also some happy tears when their first kiss as a married couple ended. Soft music filled the air, allowing Loki and Sigyn to dance together for the very first time. It was smooth, the Norse God guiding effortlessly the Sakaarian at every move, every step. The song seemed to last forever, neither of them taking their eyes off of their partner.

\- Now that you properly tied the knot, it's time for the gifts ! Tony yelled happily, bursting their bliss.

Loki growled and kissed softly his newlywed wife, desperate for more. But it would have to wait. Thanks to the stupid Iron-Man, it would have to wait. He sighed, putting his forehead on Sigyn's before turning to face the Avengers.

Surprisingly, Loki saw Banner wiped away some tears and the despiteful magician almost smirked. It was quite comical to see all of them, despite their laughter and bitterness, happy at their former opponent's wedding. Thor went to hug the couple tightly, making them hard to breathe. Salty tears rolled down the cheeks of the Norse God of Thunder while he wished them happiness. Congratulations continued quite awkwardly except Peter and Tony whose exuberances made Loki rolled his eyes and Sigyn giggled.

After a few minutes of glee and joy where everyone felicitated the newly-wed couple, the billionaire handed a strange little box which oddly moved on its own accord. Staring questionably at Tony, Loki took carefully the first gift. The sly smirk on the Iron-Man's face seemed to confirm his fear and the Jotun considered throwing it on the side. But the temptation was too much. Sigyn was hoping excitedly so Loki opened oh-so-carefully the little box.

A small furred head popped out and began to lick with glee its new master's hand. The Sakaarian yelped with surprise and glee while Loki took the tiny dog out. The small animal stood with ease in the God's hand, looking at everyone with big eyes.

\- What... is... that ? The groom asked, grinding his teeth.

\- It's a dog ! A pocket poodle to be specific ! Also known as teacup poodle ! Tony said excitedly.

\- Tell me it's gonna grow up to something, like a lot bigger... the Jotun mumbled while his wife was in awe in front of the tiny black dog.

\- Nope !

\- It's so cute ! Sigyn squealed. I can't believe we have a real dog ! How should we call it ?

\- Tony, Loki answered with a sly smirk.

The bride seemed to consider this proposition but her face didn't really show agreement. She carefully took the dog in both of her little hands, bringing slowly the animal near her face. She giggled lightly when the poodle put its muzzle on her nose before woofing.

\- Ow, you're the little cutie of your Mommy, Sigyn whispered to it with a pitched voice. My favourite tiny ball of fur... Oh, I know, we're gonna name you Tiny ! Do you like your name, Tiny baby ?

\- If I have my word to say, the Jotun softly said, hugging her tightly from behind, why not call it Ragnarok ?

\- Ragnarok ? I like that ! Sigyn giggled, gently petting the small animal. In short, it could be Ragnar ! It's so cute !

\- Open your others presents ! The teenager practically yelled while hoping with excitement.

Loki sighed when he carefully unwrapped the second one which had been offered by the Spider-Boy : a small golden replica of the Norse God of Lies's helmet which seemed to fit perfectly to Ragnarok. But this wasn't all. The Captain out of time had offered a small round cushion similar to his former shield for the dog to sleep on it. Natasha had given a pink little bow and leash which would electrocute the persons Ragnar didn't like. The billionaire's friend, some Colonel James Rhodes, had worked with the Wakaandian's princess and the Antman to create a deep green cloak which would protect the small animal of any weapon. Doctor Strange had enchanted a bright pink dog bag so the item would float and follow either Loki and Sigyn. The King of Asgard had exclaimed that, when the newly couple would have a house, he would build a kennel, because – let's face it – his new Mjolnir was also a tool of construction. But the best gift, to the Jotun's humble opinion, was a shining arrow, given by Clint, with the promise that the Hawkeye would shot this particular arrow on Loki if the God was misbehaving.

The rest of the hour was spent in dances and songs but soon, much too soon, the spaceship landed in a most pleasant planet. The landscape only showed green grass, beautiful big buildings and two moons. All the laughters had vanished and, not saying a word, Loki tightened his grip on his wife's waist and, without a word, nodded to Thor. The Aesir nodded too while the Avengers dressed rapidly. Sigyn watched them with big eyes and before she could react, all of them went out of the ship, leaving just the couple in it.

 _The war commences, the enemy awaits_

A Chitauri small faction was already waiting for them. Tony sighed when he put a foot again on the planet, remembering much too precisely how it was before. Shaking his thoughts away, he focused on the opponents while Steve launched the assault. Grunting with wrath, Thor threw his hammer, killing most of the Chitauris with them.

\- Time to see if what Mister Loki taught us works, Peter whispered, resetting his mask before jumping as high as he could, some Chitauris following him while the Spider-Man swang with his webs.

 _In quivering expectancy…_

Sigyn shivered and slowly turned to face her new husband whose attention seemed to be away. She cupped her small hands on his face, forcing him to look at her.

\- Why aren't we with them ?

Her voice was shaking with fear, something Loki hadn't ever seen. It made him feel uncomfortable. But all of this was necessary.

\- They are doing a diversion, he explained softly. Thanos must not know I'm here. They must weaken him as much as possible before I…

She stopped him with a small kiss, her small body still slightly jerking. He gently pulled her off the ground, not breaking the kiss while he walked slowly to the bedroom. Her eyes opened with shock when she realised what was going to happen. How could he even think about that now ?

 _The poor defences, the penetrable gates_

The Chitauris were falling like flies, but more kept coming. Clint couldn't help but smirked as he thought that Loki had magnified their opponents' fighting skills but deep down, he was glad he had done it. The Avengers were gaining grounds, the aliens quite taken aback by their techniques. The Earth mighty heroes fought with all they had, yet trying to save their strength. They all knew they would have to fight for quite some time before Thanos would come in person.

Another Chitauris fell ungraciously to the Black Widow's feet, blood pouring down his chest where the Russian had thrown a small knife. She made a mental note to thanks Sigyn for the extra weapons. Natasha bent to retrieve her knife and she felt a gust of air grazed her neck. An alien she didn't have seen dropped dead near his comrades while she glanced back, seeing the Hawkeye winked playfully.

\- First time I save your life, Clint joked, rearming his bow.

\- It's not a competition, the Black Widow spatted while she ran to the nearest Chitauri, electrocuting him with her electronic bracelet.

 _How terrible, to be a woman !_

Sigyn succeeded to finally push him away, breaking his fiery kiss. The both on them laid panting, Loki careful not to crush her with his body. The Sakaarian rolled, getting out of the bed before he could react.

Boy, that God could make her feel so good and shaky. She could still feel the taste of him on the lips when she licked them, trying to regain some composure. She couldn't really believe how skilful he was to just make her forget everything with his hands, roaring all over her curves, his thin lips tracing his path on the skin, leaving goosebumps after their passage, his cold breath on her hot skin. Oh, how could she enjoy melting under his touch but now... Now was not the time...

 _The time is here, the game is there_

The Iron-Man shot toward a very recalcitrant Chitauri, a blur of Gold and Red and the alien had barely the time to protect himself with a shield to avoid a powerful blast. Tony feinted to the left, and his opponent spun after him, swinging blindly his spear. The Midgardian easily evaded it and struck back with a glancing blow.

When the Chitauri, who had inconveniently lost his weapon, bent to retrieve it, the billionaire administrated a sweeping kick across the back of his opponent's legs that dropped him to his knees. Availing the dizziness of the alien, Tony turned out his armour in the flying mode, burning alive the poor creature.

 _The smell of fear, like musk, pervades the air !_

Rhodes shook away the bad feeling that surrounded him as he went to give assistance to the Ant-Man. Scott was jumping in and out, sometimes tiny, sometimes big, making his opponent dizzy.

A strong smell of burning flesh made the Chitauris turned around, looking instantly hungry. These creatures were truly odd... They were in the middle of a raging battle and here they were, looking for food... However, their attentions were distracted not for a long time and War Machine considered himself lucky that the blasts of their weapons didn't hit him.

 _The bugles sounding, the pistol steady, the blood is pounding_

Pieces of trees were falling on them while the battle was raging. Wiping away some dirt off her face, Natasha jumped on the back of the nearest Chitauri, slicing his throat open in one swift movement.

Another one sneaked behind her, taking her effortlessly off the ground. The alien began to squeeze her the best he could with his arms, making her almost impossible to breathe. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips as Steve went running to help. She glared at him hard, muttering between her teeth :

\- Yes, I'm a damsel. Yes, I'm in distress. But no, I don't need your help !

She quickly stung her leg around the monster's neck, making them fall hard on the ground. The Black Widow didn't even think as she took her gun out, steadying it with her other hand and shot the Chitauri on the head, deep crimson blood pouring out of the now dead body.

 _Take aim and ready ! Bang !_

Adrenaline pounding in his veins, Peter kept spinning webs after webs, creating a perfect trap for the aliens. The God of Mischief was right, their landing was really poor and the Spider-Man knew how to take advantage of that. Unfortunately for him, the teenager didn't saw a Chitauri running after him, too busy about his trap. The Alien thumped him a strong hit on his skull, making Peter tumbled.

His vision blurry, the Spider-Man saw Scott grew at an alarming speed, kicking the Chitauri away before getting smaller again. With his "ant" strength, the Ant-Man took his opponent down by making him hit himself with his powerful fist. Shaking his head, Peter tried to focused on not hitting Scott while he aimed at the Chitauri with his web. Of course, it would be easier if the teenager was not shaking with anticipation or of the damn alien was not moving. The Spider-Man took a deep breath before he shot for the first time ever a tasing web on an actual opponent.

The Chitauri fell hard, shaking uncontrollably. Becoming at his normal size again, the Ant-Man looked with awe at the teenager, whispering with envy.

\- I want a tasing thing too...

 _Twenty minutes small talk, thirty of the most._

\- How... How can you expect us to... to...

Sigyn's cheeks were adorably red with shyness so Loki had to use all his restraint not to jump on her. Getting up out of the bed, he flattened unconsciously his hair before sighing.

\- Sigyn, darling, don't you know how a wedding is complete ? I mean, once upon a time, we were...

\- I don't know how... I mean, our friends ate currently fighting for their lives and...

\- What's matter the most to me, the God whispered, taking her small hands on his, is you. I should have warned you but when the marriage will be fully complete, you'll become an Aesir, have the strength of one, the lifetime of one... Consider me selfish but I can't let you out of here without doing my best for you to stay alive...

Desperation mixed with pure adoration glistened in his emeralds eyes before he flashed her a sly grin, bringing her against his firm chest.

\- Besides, what kind of husband would I be if I make my wife lied ? If I die, would hate for you to go back to daddy not pregnant.

\- I forbid you to die, you fucking God ! She mumbled, hitting him lightly on his chest with her fists.

 _Two of three to pour the cheria_

After a long discussion about the pros and cons of all of this, a heartbreaking monologue of how Sigyn couldn't live without him, they were now enjoying the warmth of each other, lying deep in the other's arms.

\- Don't be nervous, love, Loki purred in her ear, making her shiver. Everything is going to be fine...

He felt her shivered again while she tightened her grip on his waist, burying her face in his torso.

\- What about a drink ? The Jotun asked softly, his lips brushing her hair.

Taking some steps back, he smiled fondly at her before going near some table where a bottle of cheria and two very fancy golden glasses. Feeling his hands slightly shook from expectancy, Loki took his time to calm his shaky breath and finally poured them the strong beverage, offering his new wife one of the golden cups.

 _Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

\- Clint ! Careful ! Natasha yelled as a sneaky Chitauri attempted to fire at him with his spear.

The Black Widow's knife sliced the air with precision, going straight into the alien's skull. The Russian smirked slyly and blew the Hawkeye a kiss.

\- Now, we're even ! She screamed, immediately starting to fight another Chitauri after having retrieved her weapon.

Clint rolled his eyes but couldn't refrain a grin off his face. He took time to appreciate her ground fighting skills, slightly ogling her curves while she moved to kick her opponent in the knee, making him kneel.

If he had paid better attention, the Hawkeye would have seen a small group of Chitauri coming silently behind him. He would also have seen Rhodey flew to protect him from the upcoming blow. Clint would have certainly been able to stop the aliens from shooting down the War Machine, setting his armour on flame. The Hawkeye would have seen death coming to him while the Iron-Man's friend was falling down on him, ready to crash him... If only he had paid attention, both Clint and James would have survived.

 _Half a minute to propose the necessary toast_

\- I really shouldn't drink Cheria... Sigyn whispered, gazing oddly at her drink.

\- Why not ? Loki asked playfully. It will help you relax...

He was again in his full mode of God of Mischief, the smirk she loved so much gracing his lips. The Sakaarian giggled at the sight of her husband trying to woo her into drink à strong mead.

\- Last time I had a cup, I was so drunk I asked my shower to stop crying, Sigyn answered, blushing hard.

The sound of his laugh made her jumped slightly, spiling a little alcohol on the ground. The Jotun looked at her fondly, stroking her cheek tenderly.

\- Well, in this case, let's drink to our happy marriage without you getting ever drunk...

 _Bang !_

A loud explosion made everyone jumped, all rushed down to protect themselves. The heat of the flames, instead of warming them, made them shivered with fear. Friday's voice echoed in the Iron-Man's armour, making him feel dizzy. The announce of Barton and Rhodey's deaths were like a punch on the guts, cutting the air out of his lungs.

Blinded with rage and grief, Tony went flying to the larger group of Chitauris, firing at them with powerful blasts of energy while the Hulk came running, eager to join in the battle. The green monster smashed every alien who came near him, using a large tree as a mace.

 _The gown opens_

Before she could taste the alcohol, he caught her lips in a searing kiss. He had grabbed her cheeks, letting his cup fall and spilt the strong beverage and was now demanding her mouth in a devouring kiss. Sigyn's hands rose to catch his face in return, feeling goosebumps everywhere after her light touches.

He was taking all he could, the words he couldn't say without looking like a sentimental fool shown in the heat of their embrace. His arms moved to hold her as tightly as he could. Loki needed her like he needed oxygen. Letting go of her pulpy lips, he looked deeply into her eyes and whispered against her lips.

\- I love you, Sigyn

Her answer was muffled in a new kiss. He just couldn't have enough of her. His hands travelled down the laces of her bridal gown, working handily to open it. Soon, the cold air on her bare skin made Sigyn shivered Loki forced her clothing to fall at their feet.

 _Bang !_

Strange peaked out of his shoulder, silently signalling the Captain to go to the Hawkeye. The Doctor took a very small gem out of his sleeve, so some it could easily, so easily be lost and, mumbling some incoherent words, odd circular patterns appeared on his left arm while another round inscription glistened in emerald sparks in front of his right stretched hand.

Scott went to protect the wizard the best he could, not really knowing what kind of spell Stephen was casting. His mumbles became louder and louder, sweat dripping off his forehead with all the effort he put in the magic. Slowly turning his right hand, the inscriptions moved at the same time.

Everything began slowly to go backwards, the Chitauris couldn't move by their own will, forced to step just like they last did. Not breaking his focus, Strange turned again his hand, turning back his hands of time as far as he could to save his new friends. Alas, the last remnants of the Time Stone that Bruce had managed to salvage was not powerful enough to go further back.

With a yelp of pain, the wizard dropped the stone, having succeeded to save Clint but not the colonel. The War Machine's armour exploded once again in the air.

 _The trousers fall !_

Admiring her beauty, her body only wrapped with deep green laced underwear, Loki put feathers like kiss on her shoulders. Sigyn watched his face, her breath speeding up with anticipation, his love declaration repeating over and over in her head. Never a man had ever made her feel so loved, so woman.

Her hand plucked at his armour, unfastening it quickly to dive underneath the thin fabric of his tunic to touch his abdomen, her nails scraping his cold skin. Not having the patience to unbutton, he threw the cloth off, her chuckling sending jolt of electricity in his body.

Scooping his bride like she weighed nothing, Loki laid her on the bed, kissing her with a dept of a dying man. After vanishing the rest of his formal attire, he joined her in on the soft mattress slowly, never forgetting to hold part of his weight on his forearms. He gently tickled her face with his hair as she blushed hard. He took possession of her mouth again and drank for her moan, teased her as one of his hands discovered her skin.

Heat fogged the window of the bedroom as Sigyn and Loki were becoming one, truly husband and wife, bonded beyond imagination with their love and magic.

 _Bang ! The foe in helpless, back against the wall !_

Steve had achieved to push Clint out of the crash, despite the dozen of aliens that currently surrounded them. Their blood thirst was clearly written in their awful eyes, a look of disappointment that one wasn't dead just like he was moments ago. The Captain took some steps back, readjusting the bigger shield Shuri had given him before they had left.

The Chitauris were advancing too fast, their strategy different than the others. More vicious, more meticulous… More lethal. Some blasts flew in their direction, Steve doing his best to protect the archer and himself. The arrows Clint was throwing always hit their target but their opponent didn't seem to react about their wounds. They kept moving forward, aiming at them with their spears, only falling when they were actually dead. The Captain and the archer were pressed back against a tall mountain, with no way to retreat.

 _Bang ! The battle rages ! Bang ! Bang !_

Seeing Clint and Steve in such a bad posture, every other Avengers went to their rescue, running, flying, climbing… The Hulk roared angrily on his way, trying to scare the aliens away.

For once, Peter's babbling helped as some portion of the remaining Chitauris went directly to him. The Spider-Man had no problem to trap them in his web he had spent time to spin. Firmly glued into his web, Peter didn't think twice before spending one of his tasing webs into his trap, killing every alien that was in. An awful smell of tainted meat barbecue filled the air while the teenager went to help the others.


	32. 32 - The Immigrant Song & All Gonna Die

_New chapter with the songs_ _The Immigrant Song_ _by Led Zeppelin and_ _We're All Gonna Die_ _of Emo, the Musical_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my story ;)  
I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs and discover the futur ones I will put on the story, it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 **CHAPTER 32 – The Immigrant Song & We're All Gonna Die**

The battle was raging, both sides fighting hard for their lives. Blood dripped down the Midgardians, the Chitauris and the Aesir, forming a big pool of crimson where everyone stood with the hope of seeing the coming day.

Thor was throwing his hammer with all his strength, bolts of lightning flashing out of his body. The Iron-Man was flying around the scene, firing blasts of energy less and less precise. The Black Widow was taking her opponent in a ground fight, kicking and scratching him. The Spider-Man was doing his aerial acrobatics, spinning his web but not really succeeding to injure his foes. The Doctor Strange was trying to fight in the glass dimension, his spells less and less powerful. The Hawkeye was throwing arrows after arrows blindly, just trying to make his opponents retreat. The Hulk was jumping on the mountains and trees, trying to smash every enemy which dared to go near him. The Ant-Man was using all his suit's skills, not achieving to really hurt the aliens but making them dizzy instead. The Captain was protecting his friends, jumping in front of them to stop the aliens' blasts with his shield.

The 2 moons were high in the sky, bathing the bloody scene in a bluish light, according to the fighters to see the next moves of their opponents. A high-pitched scream of agony pierced the air, making the Avengers's blood run cold. Like one man, they all turned to the dreadful sound to find Natasha lying on the ground, a Chitauri holding her firmly while another was cutting her white skin with precision. Here came the torture Loki had talked about, the one thing Tony had feared the most.

The Russian assassin screamed again, a long needle sank in her left temple. All her friends tried to run to help her, only to be stopped abruptly by some other Chitauris who had come discreetly to help their comrades. Soon, without really realising it, the Avengers were circled and could only watch Natasha, her crimson blood dripping on her feet as the Chitauris all watched delightfully to the show. Her shrieks of pain made her allies weak, wanting nothing but to give their lives to save her. The torture scene was unbearable and Thor nearly vomited as he realised that, some years ago, it had been Loki, his dear baby brother, who had lived this…

The Chitauri who was sinking more needles in the brain of the pitiful Midgardian smirked, admiring a little her mental strength as she refused to yield at his ministrations. He continued to slice cut after cuts on the soft skin, tasting her blood with his tongue, licking at her fresh wounds, infected them with his putrid saliva. The alien could sense in the scent of her blood her life force running down. The blond woman almost not screamed at his last cut. It wasn't fun anymore. She was as good as dead now.

Smiling at his audience, most especially to her friends, he traced her neckline with the black tongue before slicing it open. Hearing his army laughed, he drank to his heart's content her blood until he felt her life evading completely her body. Licking his slips, he flashed a grin, provoking the other Midgardians to come and get him. The Chitauri's smile disappeared in a flash when the green monster roared free of the chains that his aliens' comrades had achieved to put him, rushing fast to him. Before he could blink his hand, the large fists of the Hulk went smashing it to the ground, again and again, and again, until all that was left of him was a black mash.

The Avengers, pushed by a new strength of revenge and grieve, fought with a renew wrath, killing more opponents they could count. Steve looked hopefully to Strange who just shook his head negatively, the tiny time stone needed more time to recover than he could reverse… The battle continued, the pile of the aliens' bodies growing up at every second which passed.

\- ENOUGH BLOOD HAS BEEN WASTED ! a deep loud voice echoed in the distance. TAKE YOUR DEAD LOVED ONES AND LEAVE... LIVE YOUR LIFE FREELY BEFORE WE KILL YOU ALL…

\- NEVER ! Tony roared.

The ground shook with force as the tall frame of Thanos appeared behind the trees, a tired expression on his awful face. All the Chitauris stopped, kneeling before him while the Avengers stood still, wrath in their sad eyes. Incomprehension washed over the mad Titan, not understanding why no man had already begun to fight him.

From nowhere, rhythmic music resounded, the voice of Led Zeppelin filling the air while green sparks flew in the middle of the Avengers, slowly forming the frame of a certain God.

\- _Ah-ah, ah ! Ah-ah, ah ! We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow. The hammer of the gods… We'll drive our ships to new lands to fight the horde, and sing and cry. Valhalla, I am coming ! On we sweep with threshing oar, our only goal will be the western shore. Ah-ah, ah ! Ah-ah, ah ! We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow. How soft your fields so green can whisper tales of gore of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords on we sweep with threshing oar. Our only goal will be the western shore, so now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins for peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing…_

The tall shape of Loki appeared, the God of Mischief materialising slowly. His confident smirk grew larger when he saw Thanos paled. Clearly, the mad titan hadn't planned to be facing the Jotun here and now. Thanos fumbled a few steps back while Loki began to walk to him.

\- Who could have guessed the mighty Thanos would ever be afraid of... me ? The Silver-Tongue purred.

Not wanting to wait a single moment more, Loki threw himself at Thanos, daggers in each hand. The purple giant avoided the God's strike with easiness but struggled to remain on both feet as the Jotun turned in his blue form, the Titan burning from the cold every time Loki touched him.

\- How dare you attack me, me who made you the thing you are now ! Thanos roared, slowly fighting back.

\- I'm a self-made God, Loki smirked, hitting the Titan each time harder.

Not a single Chitauri or Avengers moved, all watching intensely the fight, both side glad to have a little break, even if no one would admit it. Steve gasped when Thanos grabbed the God of Lies roughly by the collar despite having created a large number of duplications. Tossing Loki on the ground, the Purple giant flashed a grin to his soldiers who were acclaiming him.

An angry look on his face, the Jotun quickly got back on his feet, and, glad to see him not yield, the Hulk hit happily the nearest Chitauri, knocking him unconscious. The aliens roared furiously but continued to watch the fight.

Kicking the Titan on the back of his knees, Loki took advantage of his unsteadiness to assen some deep cuts into the purple flesh of his foe. Blood began pouring heavily on the ground, melting with those of the already dead. Grunting, Thanos punched the God in the face, steadying him with his other hand as he kept repeatedly hitting his blue face.

Satisfied with the now crimson-purplish face of his opponent, the mad giant took him by his helmet, dragging him behind him. Throwing Loki's body on the ground, Thanos laughed, followed by his soldiers. Thor's face was closed, his thoughts unreadable as he stared at his brother who slightly winked at the blond God, signalling him it was time.

Screaming his mighty roar, the God of Thunder threw his hammer on the sky, summoning the lightning to come and destroy. Pointing both of his hands at Thanos, Thor directed the sky's wrath against the Titan, flashes of white and blue blinding him. But before the lightning could hit him, a golden staff was put on them, changing them into an emerald light.

Thunder clapped in the surroundings, making the planet quaked while the now green lightning struck Thanos, making him kneel. The Titan's face was now pure agony and the Avengers couldn't help themselves but be satisfied with his pain. Spinning his sceptre into complicated patterns, Loki managed to wrap the lightning on Thanos's wrists and ankles, securing him on the ground.

The God of Mischief slowly walked to the Titan and propped his elbow up. This left bicep went straight into Thanos's nose and an awful noise of bone cracking resounding in the air. A thin line of blood ran down the Titan's purple lips. Loki chuckled in front of the now prisoner mad titan and, with a flick of his wrist, erased all wounds and blood of his Jotun's skin. Slowly turning back to his Aesir form, the God stared angrily at Thanos's questioning eyes. He put his golden staff in front of the giant's heart and sneered :

\- All of this, mighty Thanos, for nothing !

Thanos snorted loudly, licking the blood off his lips with hunger and cocked his big head on the side, an expression of pure amusement painted on his features.

\- Do you think you're strong enough to dispell the power of the stones, you who I once broke so easily ? I can still read your simple mind, pathetic Asgardian. You're nothing but a spoiled child who's desperate for attention...

Smirking, his eyes glowing with sparks of his emerald magic, Loki sank his spear in the Titan's chest, only stopping when the tip of his weapon brushed his still beating heart. The God of Mischief grinned when he saw his foe wincing in pain before he closed his eyes, focusing, feeling his magic ran through his veins to his fingertips to the core of his staff, slowly melting with the Apple of Discord itself. Thanos's eyes widened and became gold while everyone could see his chest glowing from the inside. Putting his other hand on the Titan's forehead, Loki concentrated, drifting in an alarming speed into Thanos's spell.

When he opened his eyes, everything was lighted, sparkling with an orange aura. A small little green-skin girl with a strange hairstyle approached to two men, Loki remaining still, his sceptre deep into the Titan's chest. Her big eyes were soon filled with tears as she put her small hand of Thanos's cheek, green skin cussing against purple one.

\- Was it worth it ? The little girl asked, her innocent eyes fixed into the mad Titan's. The price you had to pay to finally lose everything, including your life...

\- Daughter... Thanos murmured, a trail of crimson blood running down his mouth. My Gamora...

Stunned, Loki glared at the small girl, astonished by her innocence and her slyness in front of the man who considered her his daughter. She turned her tiny head to look at the God of Mischief and smiled shyly.

\- Are you the one who'll erase my father's mistake ?

Her question sent shivers down his spine, almost making him retreat. How could someone so pure be related to this mad man ? Keeping firmly his staff on his hand, Loki sighed.

\- I'm trying to...

\- She warned me that you'll come, Gamora said dreamily. She also said that your actions will have a cost... A heavy one...

\- She ? The God asked, staring disbelievingly at Gamora.

\- She comes here sometimes... to talk... to watch over us... She's not happy because we didn't have the chance to enter her realm... She has no power here but she keeps coming... You look like her... You have the same sad eyes...

Loki's gaze was fixed on the little green girl, listening carefully her words. She seemed to be so innocent and yet knew everything. He swallowed hard, knowing perfectly well whom she was talking about.

\- What is the cost ? The God whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

Gamora stared at him coldly and took some steps back. Thanos chuckled, more blood pouring out of his mouth. To make him stop, Loki turned swiftly the spear and the laugh changed into a whimper.

\- Mercy for Thanos and a life, the little girl answered honestly.

\- Mercy ? The Trickster roared. For Thanos ? He erased half creatures of the Universe and you want me to have mercy ? He tortured, manipulated and killed me and you ask for mercy ?

\- The Mind Stone made him murdered the person he loved the most, she explained. Now, he's going to live without her, knowing he did it for nothing. This will be is punishment, not death... After all, we're all gonna die one day. _Comets falling from space, goodbye human race. Don't worry, we're all gonna die. People collapsing on the pavement, breathing shortens their lifespan. So face it ! We're all gonna die. Ya know we're all gonna die !_

\- What about... the life ? Loki asked softly. Does Hela want mine ? Am I to return to Hell ?

\- She doesn't want you... She said you can't die... You tricked her... She also said she doesn't want your brother... or the Green Monster who helped you to defeat her... She just said that she'll come harvest the life when the right time will come...

\- Will it be someone I care about ?

Pictures of Sigyn, lying dead on the ground, her eyes blanks, blood pouring out of her lips made him want to vomit. She was the only reason why he was doing this... He just couldn't lose her. The light voice of the little girl made him reconnect with the reality.

\- Not necessarily... It could be anyone... You're just going to live with the blood of an innocent on your hands for the rest of eternity...

Relieved by her answer, he breathed deeply, realising he had stopped to after his question. He could live with that. After all, he was already living with the weight of all the people who died during the Chitauris's invasion in Midgard, with the weight of his younger sibling's death, with the weight of his biological father's murder, with the weight of his parents's tragic trespassing, with the weight of all the Jotuns's deaths... His hands were already red with all of their blood... So much red he could never washed off, even if he wanted to. What was the life of one innocent against the half of the Universe ?

Sighing, Loki looked against at Thanos. The Mad Titan wore a smug expression, even though his eyes were filled with sadness. The more the God looked at his foe's eyes, the more he saw his craving for death... Slowly, ever so slowly, enjoying the Titan's anguish, the Trickster pulled off his sceptre, magically healing the deep wound. Thanos's heart still glowed as Loki's sceptre was still touching his chest, but the first step had been made. The mad titan would live.

Dropping to one knee, all of his strength seemed to go away as Loki surrendered to Hela's wishes, feeling each people who had been erased come back, passing through him to return home. The God yelled with pain, each souls seeming to take a piece of his own soul with them, tearing him apart. Now he understood why only someone who had already be dead could dispell the power of the stones. Because bringing all these lives back could have killed him.

Clinging with one hand at Gamora to not fall, Loki didn't break his sceptre's touch off Thanos's purple skin. The little girl was whispering some comforting things to the God's ear, to try to ease his pain.

Out of breath, Loki blinked several times while the shapes of his adoptive parents appeared before his tired eyes, both of them looking so proud of him. A single tear rolled on Frigga's cheek as she tried to stroke her son's hair, her hand passing through his body.

\- Mother, the God whispered, tears filling his eyes... Father... Did I make the right choice ?... I just wanted to make you proud...


	33. 33 - A Little Fall Of Rain & The Trooper

_New and last chapter with the songs_ _A Little Fall Of Rain_ _from Les Misérables and_ _The Trooper_ _by Iron Maiden_

 _Please don't kill me when you'll finish to read ;)_

 _Should I make a sequel ?_

 _I created a youtube playlist with all the song of my fanfic. So, if you want to hear all the songs it's here : playlist?list=PLkOC513lhAhIN6ZZMs-hpKHkGIrlOqKfa_

 _CHAPTER 33 – A Little Fall of Rain & The Trooper_

Tony blinked several times, not believing what was currently happening. Loki was screaming in pain after having pulled back his spear. Why the hell had he saved Thanos ? Why the hell was the Norse God in such suffering ? The billionaire took a glance at Thor whose face was closed, fighting himself not to run to his brother. The Jotun's breathing was shaky, his whole body shaking hard and he seemed to be clinging to something invisible. His soft words were carried by the cold wind, making the God of Thunder shivered.

\- Mother... Father... Did I make the right choice ?... I just wanted to make you proud...

Everything was spinning around Loki, the frames of his parents slowly disappearing in a million stars before they could have answered. The orange light slowly turned into a night sky, his surroundings becoming against those of the planet Titan. By the green wild grass, the tall trees and huge magnificent buildings altered into ashes and ruins, just like the first time the God had first took a step on it. The Trickster slowly vanished his weapon, surrendering completely, his head down while the lives Thanos had taken reappeared in bright flashes.

The Avengers gasped when they realised that Loki hadn't failed but actually succeeded to bring back all those who had perished by Thanos's spell. The look on the God of Mischief's face was showing nothing but glee as he freed the Titan from his magical bindings.

\- I didn't know you had it in you, the Purple Giant exclaimed loud and clear for everyone to hear. It's not very heroic to sacrifice an innocent life to save others.

Steve's face fell. No lives should be trading to save even a billion others. Life was sacred, and not something you could play with. And more importantly, whose life had Loki sacrificed ? Who was about to die ?

Star Lord, who was slowly realising he was well alive again, watched carefully around him, clearly looking for someone. Then his eyes fell on the purple titan and all around vanished as he ran to him. His actions caused the war to began again, the Chitauris fighting hard to kill the ones who were supposed to be dead.

The addition of a part of the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy was highly thanked, even though their fighting skills were a little addle-brained. The biggest one even stopped to fight to go to Thor, asking him where Rockett was. Satisfied to know he was safe and sound in Earth with his new potted plant, Drax went back to killing aliens with a big smile on his face. The strange woman followed him like a shadow, the end of her antennas glowing when a Chitauri touched her. She didn't even have to hurt them as they just fell down, convulsing with pure horror written of their ugly faces.

Peter Quill was running with the desperation of a man who's got nothing to live for. The Chitauris who tried to stop him all felt down at his feet, his guns shooting blindly but efficiently. Having succeeded to catch his breath again, Loki went back to his feet, his long legs shaking with the effort, pearls of sweat rolling down his forehead. Glancing at Thanos who staid there, smirking, the God sighed before starting to run to stop the half God. The Mad Titan's life until he would die from old age was the key to them to stay alive.

Not really believing the circumstances that had laid to the moment, Loki began to fight Peter to protect their enemies. The half Midgardian was beyond reasoning, the God of Mischief's words didn't seem to reach his ears and mind. Star Lord was fuelled with revenge and nothing had to stand between. Loki knew the feeling well and did his best not to hurt him. Luckily for him, Quill was not a very gifted fighter in a one-on-one spar, compared to the Jotun's skills.

Out of the corner of his eyes, the God of Lies took a glance of a petite woman, all dressed in white. Her long lacy gown was slowly tainting in crimson red as she kept swinging and slicing the aliens' skin. A bright smile was gracing her full lips, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Loki growled at her sight, cursing himself for having forgotten to put a binding spell on the ship. He should have known Sigyn was not going to stay in the safety of their bedroom. Now she was there, on the battlefield, on her wedding gown, small swords on both hands, apparently enjoying herself fighting. The light sound of her laugh echoed in the putrid air, mixing with the screams of the deads.

Swirls of black and pink laces flashed brightly as Sigyn turned quickly to slice open the throat of her opponent. Ragnar barked happily, glad to see his new mistress win. The small dog was floating in the air, following the Sakaarian with the help of the pink dog bag of Strange. Curiously, the small cup poodle was enjoy being surrounded with chaos, death and destruction. Just like its master.

When Sigyn finally saw the dead body of Natasha, laying on the ground, her eyes wide open with fear, a painful sob went out her mouth, the horror of the situation striking at last at the new bride. Looking up at her friend's body, her eyes fell on Thanos, hidden behind some Chitauris. Screaming angrily, she went rushing to the Mad Titan, killing and slaying without remorse. Thanos only smirked, dismissing his minions with a flick of his wrist.

The tiny woman was only focused on her target, not hearing her husband's yell, not paying attention to Peter's swings to distract her. Natasha was dead, and this was because of Thanos. He had to pay. That bastard was grinning, his arms folded, laying nonchalantly on a big dusty rock. Throwing one of her small pink daggers with all of her strength, she watched her slicing lightly at his purple cheek. However, the titan didn't flicker, his eyes fixed on her. Coming near Thanos, her running slowed as she prepared for the upcoming fight. But the fight never started.

Sneering down at her, Thanos lifted what he had hidden in his hand, and the glint of the silver blade caused Sigyn to shiver in dreadful anticipation. The Sakaarian swallowed hard as the Mad Titan made his way over her. Fear struck her, making her impossible to move or work her magic. All she knew was her feet wouldn't answer her. He went slowly to stand behind her. She could sense his presence, and her body tensed in protest.

The feel of his strong hand entangling within her hair caused her to wince, and she forced her eyes to open as Thanos tilted her head back. Her heart seemed to be pounding somewhere on her throat, and its quickened pace caused her to grow slightly light-headed. Tightening his grip in Sigyn's hair, the titan forced her head back further, pressing the blade down harder against her pale skin. He stared down at Loki's bride with a look of the utmost revulsion.

Tearing her gaze from the Titan's eyes, Sigyn slowly moved her eyes to stare up at night sky. The millions of stars flashed as rain began to fall, which nearly matched the tears that escaped to trickle slowly down her cheek. Her rainbow eyes snapped shut as she felt Thanos turned the blade.

Blood. There was blood … All over the cold ground. It ran along the cool grass. Blood. As crimson red as the wine he'd drunk just the night before. Though she had fallen onto her stomach, and one arm had fallen up to lie across her face, shielding her features, Loki knew… He didn't need any obvious hints to know that his wife, his life was lying there dead on the floor. No that wouldn't be. Sigyn wouldn't, Thanos wouldn't There was no possibility of that dreaded thing happening. His heart pounding wildly against his chest, Loki ran to her, fell on his knees and turned her to see her face.

Pain flooded her body. She felt cold as ice and then hot as fire, as she took in her shaking breath, the world around him went black. Like someone was running a film through his mind, she began to see visions, visions of the life just ended. The first series of them passed throughout his mind so quickly he barely had time to recognise each moment. There was her father, his contest and… Him… His face. His eyes. His smiling lips. His hands. His kiss. His touch. His voice. His laugh. Then, the visions slowed. The velocity with which they'd previously flashed through her mind came to a sudden, and abrupt halt, and there he was.

\- _Don't you fret, my dear Loki, she whispered, blood pouring heavily down her wound. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow._

\- _But you will live, Sigyn - dear Gods above - if I could close your wounds with words of love_

\- _Just hold me now, and let it be, shelter me, comfort me. The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last_

Then… It was over. Dead. She was surrounded in the spilt blood, some had run into her hair and Loki felt his stomach give an awful lurch as he gagged, grasping blindly and desperately for anything solid that might hold him up. It couldn't be … It couldn't be. Not Sigyn … Not his love. Hot tears escaped then, and he let out an anguished sob as he buried his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake violently, the image of his Sigyn, lying dead on the floor flashing through his mind again, and again, and again. It was a vision that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his days. Thanos looked back over his shoulder at him.

\- Good, you're here, the Titan said simply, his voice the epitome of composure.

Taking in deep breaths that sounded closer to gasps, Loki could feel his entire body trembling. At first, it had been caused by sorrow, from the loss … but now, now he was furious. That was his wife. That was part of him that Thanos had just murdered. Loki was nothing without her, nothing to live for, nothing to risk, and his emerald eyes reduced to no more than icy slits as he slowly turned his head to stare at the Mad Titan over his shoulder.

\- You…, the God began, his expression both revolted and livid as he looked at Thanos over as though he'd never really seen him before. You … You murdered her.

Loki stated, his voice shaking as he pushed himself to his feet, turning to face the giant.

\- You MURDERED my wife !

Stepping carefully over his wife's fallen body, Loki quickly grabbed his golden staff, pointing it right at Thanos's chest.

\- She was a part of me, she was my wife … and you, nor anyone else in this entire world had the right to take her from me !

Now growing increasingly irate at the fact the God was in control, Thanos gave him another sneer, his lip curling slightly as he stared up at him.

\- What are you going to do Loki, kill me ? he asked, his tone taunting. You know you can't... Or your wife would have been killed for nothing.

Blinded with rage, the God launched his spear at the God, the Apple of Discord glowing hard. While Thanos's strength was legendary, the weapon made by Hephaïstos was worthy of a God and Thanos was no God. The staff sank deep into the mad Titan's chest, avoiding vital organs. Loki was not out for death but for revenge. He wanted to make Thanos feel as hurt and empty as he was. Putting his now cold blue hand on his enemy's forehead, he forced him to see again and again his murder of his daughter, playing the memory at a dreadful slowness.

\- Mercy, Thanos pleaded in a harsh voice.

\- Did you have mercy for Sigyn ? The God asked irritably, his voice shaking with wrath. Did you have mercy for the billions of souls you've erased ? _You'll take my life but I'll take yours too. You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through. So when you're waiting for the next attack, you'd better stand there's no turning back. The Bugle sounds and the charge begins. But on this battlefield, no one wins as I plunge on into certain death._

Exercising his magic to make Thanos feel like his blood was boiling, Loki suddenly buckled under pain, holding his stomach. He backed away from his foe and screamed his pain as he straightened fast just like if someone had hit him on his back. Some bloody cuts appeared on his back each time he screamed and bent under the invisible blows.

Thanos refuged himself backwards, fastly putting out the golden staff of his chest, watching with horror what happened to his former minion. Loli stood there, screaming and pleading for a quick stop. His back was full of blood and at this point, he just waited for death.

The ghostly form of Hela appeared then, next to Thanos and, as she flew on the weak moonlight glow, she snapped her fingers, stopping the terrible position. The Jotun fell on the floor, breathing with difficulty, shaking with pain.

\- Now, now, dear brother… What didn't you understand about showing Thanos mercy ? the Goddess of Death said with a dark smile.

Thor came running behind the misty frame of his sister who taunted his brother and smashed his new Mjolnir on her skull. The godly weapon got through her like she was nothing. Smiling even brighter, Hela turned to face her other brother.

\- Oh, Thor, don't you remember I'm already dead...

The God of Thunder rushed towards Loki. He didn't dare to touch his back. He couldn't care less about the sight of blood but when it was his brother's, it was a different story. The glow of the moonlight landed on the shaking body of the Jotun. Loki was on his knees, head down, his hair covering his face. His horny helmet had fallen on the bloody grass. His back was covered with crimson blood. The strange scene reminded Thor of a fallen Midgardian Angel who just had his wings cut. The Aesir put a hand on his shoulder, trying to see his eyes.

\- Brother... Brother, look at me...

His beautiful emerald eyes looked at him with sadness, pleading for the pain to stop.

\- Sigyn, he whispered with difficulty... He killed her... I...

He shivered and winced in pain when his sibling's hand moved near one of his cuts. Thor turned to Hela who was giggling like a schoolgirl. She was standing tall, her body just like dawn black mist.

\- I wasn't planning on taking the life so fast but since you hurt Thanos...

The voice of Hela was sweet like honey but poisonous. She was looking at Loki with a kind of amusement who could make everyone shivered.

\- Take mine, the Jotun God whispered pleadingly.

\- Oh no dear brother, she purred, taking his chin up to force him to look at her. You cannot die, remember ? You will outlive all those you'll love... You have eternity but you'll be alone...

Smirking slyly, she snapped her bony black fingers, the sound resounding in the cold air. Everyone froze, waiting dreadily. Peter went with shaking legs near the Iron-Man.

\- Mister Stark... I don't feel so good...

\- Are you all right ? Tony asked, a point of fear in his voice

\- I don't know... I don't know what's happening...

Dropping to the billionaire's arms, the Spider-Man clung to him with everything he had, his breathing becoming difficult.

\- I don't wanna go, Peter pleaded softly... I don't wanna go... Sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go... I don't wanna go... I'm sorry...

Seconds later, the spark of life in the teenager's eyes fled away, a tiny ball of light escaping from his slightly opened mouth. His soul. The bright white soul of a pure-hearted teenager.

Loki's eyes shut tightly as Tony's anguished scream filled the air. He couldn't deal with that. First Sigyn then the innocent spider ? Ragnarok went near him, snuggling against his chest with a small charm of sadness.

\- You'll be pleased to know I'm not taking only the boy's soul, Hela's cold voice murmured at his ear. You may be the Trickster but this time, I'm the one who tricked you... You know, when we made the deal, you forget to read one tiny detail... The soul of everyone you love is mine ! No Valhalla for them...

\- NO ! Loki yelled, sadness breaking his voice while Sigyn's soul flew out of her pulpy lips to go to Hela.

Ragnar barked angrily, trying to chase after it, to secure it but what can a dog do against the Mistress of Death herself. With one last smirk, she vanished, taking with her the two souls.

Screaming his grief and wrath, he unconsciously unleashed his powers, killing with his blast every single one Chitauris but leaving Thanos alive.

All was over. They had won.

THE END


End file.
